Harry y Alyssa Potter 6to curso
by Kae Richa
Summary: Hola a tooods... siento mucho haberme tardado en subir el nuevo fanfic de Harry y Alyssa Potter [6to curso] para los que son fans espero que les guste mucho esta nueva aventura, habrá muchas sorpresas.
1. Default Chapter

Capítulo 1: "Bromas en Privet Drive"  
  
Después de un mes de deberes forzados por parte de nuestra querida Hermione Granger, los hermanos Potter, los hermanos Weasley, y el rubio Malfoy por fin podían disfrutar de sus vacaciones.  
  
Los primeros días de la familia Malfoy viviendo como muggles, fueron un completo desastre; afortunadamente ahí estuvieron los expertos en muggles: Hermione, Harry y Alyssa. Quienes ayudaron, y enseñaron, a la familia Malfoy a comportarse como una familia muggle común y corriente.  
  
Como mencioné, al principio fue difícil porque Draco no quería comportarse como muggle, después de todo seguía siendo un Malfoy de "hueso colorado". (N/A: Entiéndase un Malfoy con su apellido bien puesto).  
  
-Draco, necesitas aprender a usar el teléfono-decía Alyssa.  
  
-El fele.qué?-repitió el rubio Malfoy.  
  
-Teléfono, atontado, T-E-L-É-F-O-N-O, TELÉFONO!-repetía Harry una y otra vez.  
  
-Ya hombre, por qué no podemos comunicarnos como magos a través de la chimenea?!-dijo Draco cruzándose de brazos.  
  
-Malfoy! Cuántas veces te lo tengo que repetir!!-gritó Harry enojado-Estás en el barrio más muggle que existe en el mundo!-  
  
-Ya mi amor, no te enojes con él, va a ser difícil las primeras semanas, pero pronto se adaptarán-dijo Hermione tranquilamente, mientras traía en brazos a la pequeña Kath dándole su biberón de leche.  
  
Y al decir verdad sí fue bastante difícil adaptarse, pero lo lograron al cabo de 2 semanas.  
  
En el mes que habían estado trabajando arduamente con los deberes, se juntaban un día en casa de Hermione, uno en casa de los Potter, uno en casa de los Malfoy, y uno en la de los Weasley, pero el hogar que más frecuentaban era el de Draco, y todo era por sacar de quicio a los Dursley, que vivían a unas cuantas casas de los Malfoy.  
  
Cuando la familia Malfoy se mudó a Privet Drive, los Sres. Dursley se empeñaron en espiar a esa familia. Harry quiso darles una sorpresita a su antigua familia y así planeó con Draco llevarles unas galletas 'canario' (de las que hacían los gemelos Weasley) para presentarse ante los Dursley, claro está que los gemelos accedieron a la petición inmediatamente ya que querían probar una vez más que funcionaban.  
  
Una tarde Draco salió de la casa con un plato lleno de galletas 'canarias' las cuales parecían normales. Harry, Ron, Ginny, Herm y Alyssa se quedaron escondidos para ver el espectáculo. Draco llegó hasta la casa de los Dursley, tocó a la puerta y quien abrió fue Petunia Dursley, con su usual cara de caballo, delgadísima.  
  
-Buenas tardes señora..?-dijo Draco.  
  
-Dursley, Petunia Dursley-contestó ésta.  
  
-Buenas tardes Sra. Dursley, mi nombre es Draco Malfoy, somos los nuevos vecinos en Privet Drive, y vine a traerle estas galletas para presentarnos- dijo el rubio entregándole el plato lleno de galletas.  
  
-Oh gracias muchacho, mucho en gusto en conocerte-dijo Petunia-No quisieras pasar un momento para que conozcas a mi Dudley?  
  
-No señora muchas gracias, debo regresar a terminar con mis deberes del colegio-dijo Draco, pues Harry le había dicho que no entrara a esa casa.  
  
-Espero que nos volvamos a ver pronto-dijo ella y cerró la puerta frente a las narices de Draco.  
  
Rápidamente fue en busca de los demás para entrar por el patio trasero y ver lo que sucedía con las galletas. Dudley, como siempre, estaba comiendo frente al televisor. Los chicos estaban viendo desde una de las ventanas de la cocina sin que nadie se diera cuenta.  
  
-Oh, mira tesoro, los vecinos acaban de traer estas galletas, el chico es muy amable-decía Petunia a la ballena, que tenía como hijo.  
  
Dudley al ver las galletas, tomó todo el plato con su mano gorda, y se metió a la boca cerca de 4 galletas juntas. Era un pozo sin fondo, porque inmediatamente engulló otras 3, y luego otras 3, dejando solamente 2 en el plato.  
  
A los pocos segundos de haberse atragantado con las galletas, se empezó a escuchar un sonido muy raro en el estómago de Dudley, y entonces empezaron a aparecerle plumas amarillas por todo el cuerpo, sus brazos se convirtieron en alas, y su cara se convirtió en la de un ave. Petunia veía todo con los ojos como platos, y gritó.  
  
-DUDLEY!! TESORO, QUÉ TE HAN HECHO?!?!-  
  
Los chicos, que estaban afuera, salieron del patio de los Dursley y se dirigieron rápidamente a casa de Draco, al entrar no aguantaron más las ganas de reírse y rompieron en carcajadas. Se agarraban el estómago, y respiraban con dificultad de tanto reírse. La Sra. Malfoy bajó al primer piso para saber de que tanto se reían.  
  
-Qué les pasa muchachos?-  
  
-Es que jajaja.. si lo hubieras visto.jajaja.!!-decía Draco.  
  
-Hijo, qué es lo que sucede?-preguntó su madre aún más extrañada.  
  
Los chicos se tranquilizaron y luego Draco habló.  
  
-Fui a presentarnos ante los Dursley jajaja-  
  
-Qué fue lo que hicieron chicos?-preguntó Narcissa con los puños en cada lado de la cintura.  
  
-Una pequeña broma ^o^' tía-dijo Harry-llevamos galletas 'canario' a casa de mis tíos, fue un verdadero espectáculo.  
  
-Muchachos se supone que están bajo mi cuidado mientras están aquí y resulta que hacen bromas a los muggles!-dijo Narcissa tratando de no reírse.  
  
-Tía es que fue muy, muy divertido-dijo Alyssa-Lo hubieras visto, se tragó las galletas en unos cuantos segundos.  
  
-.nosotros sólo habíamos llevado una docena de galletas, y él se tragó una decena!-dijo Ginny-es un pozo sin fondo, no se fijó si las galletas tenían algo malo ni nada!  
  
-Jajaja-rió la Sra. Malfoy y luego añadió-cuánto dura el efecto de una galleta, muchachos?  
  
-Como media hora, aproximadamente-dijo Herm.  
  
-¡Bolas! El efecto durará como por 5 horas!-dijo Draco.  
  
Todos se echaron a reír nuevamente. Por la tarde salieron al parque para llevar a Kath un rato, y cuando regresaron cenaron algo que la Sra. Malfoy había preparado. Cuando cenaban escucharon una voz.  
  
-Narcissa? Narcissa estás ahí?-era la inconfundible voz de Sirius.  
  
Narcissa Malfoy se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió a la chimenea.  
  
-Sí aquí estoy Sirius, qué sucede?-  
  
-Ah menos mal, pensé que no había nadie en casa-dijo Sirius-Dónde están los chicos?  
  
-Cenando, quieres que los llame?-  
  
-No, sólo diles que cuando terminen regresen a la casa-y luego agregó-Ah! Antes de que se me olvide, dile a Herm y a los Weasley que también los están esperando en sus casas-  
  
-Claro Sirius yo les digo-  
  
-Hasta pronto Narcissa, saludos a todos!-  
  
-Igualmente Sirius-  
  
El fuego desapareció y la cabeza de Sirius con ella. Eso era lo que los magos llamaban "fuego hablador", y era la forma más normal (para los magos, claro está) de comunicarse. Narcissa se dirigió a la mesa, y continuó cenando, pero antes dijo.  
  
-Harry, Alyssa. Sirius quiere que regresen a la casa cuando terminen de cenar-  
  
-Claro tía-  
  
-Ah y también ustedes jovencitos!-dijo con una sonrisa señalando a los Weasley y a Hermione.  
  
Cuando terminaron de cenar, los primeros en irse fueron los Weasley, antes de que los regañaran en su casa, luego Hermione y al final sólo quedaban Harry y Alyssa.  
  
-Bueno Draco, le hemos dado a conocer a los Dursley que hay magos entre ellos, deberás cuidarte-dijo Harry.  
  
-No te preocupes hermano, créeme los tendré controlados, sólo diles a los gemelos que manden más de sus bromitas-  
  
-Draco! ¬¬ -dijo la Sra. Malfoy.  
  
-¿Qué?-dijo Draco lo más inocente que pudo, que ni él se la creía.  
  
-Gracias por todo tía, nos vemos después! "Crazy house"-dijo Alyssa desapareciendo entre las llamas.  
  
-Todavía no puedo creer que le pusieran "Crazy House" a su casa Harry-dijo Narcissa sonriendo.  
  
-Fue idea de Sirius, era eso o ponerle "Dog-house" y no creo que Remus quisiera que se llamara así-contestó Harry-Ahora si me voy, cuídense y por favor usa el teléfono Draco.  
  
-Sí mami-dijo Draco imitando la voz de un niño pequeño.  
  
-"Crazy House"-gritó Harry y también desapareció.  
  
Tanto para Harry como para Alyssa, los Polvos Flú eran la peor forma de viajar para ellos. Cuando Harry cayó de boca en su casa, lo recibieron un par de manos, y al limpiarse las gafas, vio que eran Sirius y Remus.  
  
-Qué tal está el piso Harry?-dijo Sirius en tono de burla.  
  
-Pues creo que no barriste bien, todavía veo mucho polvo-dijo Harry también burlándose-le voy a decir a Belle que no hiciste bien tu trabajo-  
  
-Y qué me dicen ustedes jovencitos!-dijo Belle que salía de la cocina con un secador en las manos y una cara que denotaba algo de molestia-Les encargué que me ayudaran en la cocina hoy en la mañana y en lugar de eso se desaparecieron a casa de Draco!  
  
-Lo siento tía Belle, prometemos recompensarte!-dijo Alyssa.  
  
-Te sentirás recompensada después de lo que tengo que contarles-dijo Harry con un extraño brillo en los ojos.  
  
-Qué pasó Harry?-dijo Remus desde su sillón, pues ya había tomado asiento.  
  
-Le dimos a Dudley unas galletas 'canario' de las que nos enviaron los gemelos, y pues ya se imaginarán el alboroto que se armó! Jajaja  
  
-Lo hubieran visto se tragó 10 galletas de un sentón! Si el efecto de cada galleta dura 30 minutos, Dudley se quedará convertido en canario por 5 horas!! Jajaja-rió Alyssa.  
  
Sirius y Remus no podían ocultar más su extensas y notables sonrisas, y también se atacaron de la risa junto a sus sobrinos, la única que estaba impasible era Belle, quién de repente gritó.  
  
-HARRY JAMES y ALYSSA POTTER!!!-  
  
-Oh, Oh!-dijo Harry-Ahí viene el regaño-  
  
Todos quedaron callados, Belle estaba viéndolos con cara de molestia, pero luego se relajó y adoptó un sonrisa.  
  
-Por qué no me llamaste! Debía haber sido yo la que llevara las galletas!-y luego se echó a reír como loca.  
  
-Amor, a veces me asustas n.n'-dijo Sirius viendo a su ahora esposa, Arabella Black.  
  
-Oye yo también puedo ponerme algo esquizofrénica como ustedes-dijo ella dándole un beso a su ahora esposo Sirius Black-Y ahora todos a la cama, a dormir ya!  
  
-Ya vamos mamá!-dijo Remus sarcásticamente haciendo vocecita de niño, mientras subía las escaleras detrás de sus sobrinos.  
  
Desde que habían llegado de Hogwarts del curso anterior, Sirius le había pedido matrimonio a Belle, y ella aceptó entusiasmada. La boda se había llevado a cabo en el mundo mágico solo con los amigos y parientes más cercanos, fue una boda muy íntima, y bueno desde que habían sido 'marido y mujer' se empeñaban en tratar a su ahijado y sobrina como si fueran sus propios hijos, ya que por el momento querían disfrutarse uno al otro y de los chicos.  
  
Remus estaba feliz por ellos y por sus sobrinos, ya que por fin tenían una familia, y bueno él era parte de esa familia tan loca y fuera de serie. Por eso mismo el nombre para ir a casa de los Black, los Potter y Lupin se llamaba "Crazy House" era una forma de decir que la familia era un tanto peculiar.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~* FLASH BACK *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Una noche antes de la cena de Fin de Cursos, el sexteto de Hogwarts se reunió con los ex Merodeadores y Belle. Para conversar un rato con ellos.  
  
-Bueno chicos, este año han pasado muchas cosas no creen?-dijo Sirius.  
  
-Sí, mi hermana me encontró, volví a ver a mi padre, tengo una excelente novia, y mi grupo de amigos se multiplicó-dijo Harry con una sonrisa y besando a su novia-Además tengo mi familia unida!  
  
-Y yo qué?! También tengo una novia muy bonita, hice lo correcto por una vez en mi vida, tengo a mi familia cerca y.. encontré el lugar al que pertenezco-dijo Draco viendo a todos sus verdaderos amigos.  
  
-Yo que puedo decir-dijo Herm-Ahora sé que no soy hija de muggles, pero no por eso signifique que haré a un lado a los muggles, también encontré un excelente chico-volteó a ver a Harry-No puedo pedir más, tengo todo lo que necesito.  
  
-Si todos están recordando cosas buenas, veamos que me toca a mí-dijo Alyssa-encontré a mi hermano, conocí a mi papá, conocí a mis tíos Moony·Loony, Paddy·Boy y Belly! Jajaja ;·P y mi novio es una persona maravillosa.  
  
-Alyssa, no te juntes tanto con Sirius por favor-aclaró Remus sonriéndole- Es mala influencia-  
  
-Faltamos nosotros, pero sólo hablaré yo, porque creo hablar por los dos- dijo Ron volteando a ver a Ginny como si quisiera su aprobación-Mi novia es la hermana de mi mejor amigo, mi hermana tiene como novio a mi otro mejor amigo, mis mejores amigos están juntos, y mi familia creo que ha crecido con 2 miembros más además de Harry-  
  
-Cómo? O_õ-dijeron los demás.  
  
-Mi mamá siempre ha dicho que Harry es otro hijo para ella, y con eso de que Draco se une y Alyssa también, creo que mi familia es enorme-explicó Ron con una sonrisa de satisfacción.  
  
-Ustedes tienen algo que decir?-preguntó Harry a sus padrinos y a Remus.  
  
-Yo creo que sí-dijo Sirius-Gracias a Harry y a Alyssa, recordé que aún puedo darme una oportunidad con la persona que amo, tengo a mi mejor amigo conmigo, mi sobrina está con nosotros-dijo señalando a Remus y a Alyssa, respectivamente-Y creo que gracias a que Peter se entregó yo estoy libre.  
  
-PETER SE ENTREGÓ!?!?!?-gritaron los chicos.  
  
-Sí, tenía una cuenta pendiente contigo Harry y quiso pagarla, prefería estar encerrado, que vivir con la culpabilidad de haber matado a sus dos mejores amigos-explicó Sirius.  
  
-Pues bien por él, al final hizo algo bueno!-dijo Remus.  
  
-Y tú Remus, qué puedes decirnos?-preguntó Draco.  
  
-Creo que todos han dicho lo mismo, así que resumiré lo que todos han dicho, hemos recibido cariño, amistad, apoyo, fuerzas y nuestra familia es la más fuera de serie!  
  
-Por qué dices que nuestra familia es "fuera de serie"?-preguntó Ginny.  
  
-Porque en nuestra familia hay un licántropo, un perro, un águila, un león o un ciervo, una tigresa, un halcón, un pegaso, un dragón y un gato!!! Ustedes creen que eso no es fuera de serie?-dijo Remus riendo.  
  
-Creo que tiene razón, somos la familia más loca que existe-finalizó Alyssa.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~* FIN DEL FLASH BACK *~*~*~*~*~* 


	2. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2: "Que tengas un feliz cumpleaños"  
  
Las vacaciones eran muy divertidas, se la pasaban en Privet Drive haciendo travesuras, jugando, cuidando de Kathy, y enseñándole a la pequeña, entre otras cosas a dar sus primeros pasos o a decir una que otra palabra. No habían logrado mucho hasta cierto día.  
  
-A ver pequeña cosa, di "DRACO"-decía el rubio a su hermana.  
  
-Draco, no seas tan complicado, empieza con "mamá", o "leche"-decía Ginny.  
  
-Es que ya quiero que diga mi nombre Gin-dijo él.  
  
-GIN!-se escuchó una vocecita desde los brazos de Draco.  
  
-Escuchaste Draco? Dijo mi nombre ^u^-dijo Ginny-Chicos! Kath dijo mi nombre!!!-gritó.  
  
Los chicos quienes estaban en la cocina, preparándose algo de merendar y haciendo el biberón de Kathy, salieron corriendo de ahí y se dirigieron a la sala donde estaban el rubio y la pelirroja.  
  
-Qué dices Gin?-dijo Alyssa.  
  
-Miren chicas dijo "GIN"-dijo la pelirroja acercándose a sus amigas.  
  
-GIN!-volvió a repetir la pequeña rubia.  
  
-Vaya con esta personita preciosa-dijo Narcissa que había bajado para ver porque hacían tanto alboroto-Así que ya puedes decir "GIN" tu hermano se va enojar si no dices su nombre-le dijo a la pequeña en tono maternal.  
  
-GIN!-dijo la pequeña.  
  
-Eres imposible Kathy!-le dijo Draco a su pequeña hermana al levantarla en brazos-Pero así te quiero pequeña cosa.  
  
Draco la abrazó y la bebé sólo se limitó a reír de la cara que ponía su hermano, le pidió el biberón a Herm y se dispuso a dárselo.  
  
-Oye Harry, qué vas a hacer el día de tu cumpleaños?-preguntó Ron.  
  
-Todavía no lo sé, qué tal si nos vamos a comer fuera?-le pidió opinión a los demás-Iremos todos, Remus, Belle, Sirius, toda la familia Weasley, y también podrá ir Kathy y tía Narcissa!  
  
-Eso sería genial!-dijo Ginny-.pero festejaremos como muggles?  
  
-Sí, así aprenderán lo que es un cumpleaños muggle!-contestó Herm.  
  
-Bueeeno.. si no hay de otra, está bien-dijo Ron-le avisaré a mis padres y a mis hermanos-  
  
-Pero una cosa. deberán vestir como muggles, de acuerdo?-dijo Alyssa.  
  
-Cómo muggles???!-dijo Draco en tono de súplica-NO, por favor! Es difícil vivir aquí y me quieren hacer vestir como muggle?!?! Están locos!  
  
-Vamos hijo, no rezongues-le dijo Narcissa-No se preocupen chicos, seremos una familia muggle común y corriente-  
  
Harry les dijo que se verían en casa de Hermione y de ahí partirían todos. Cuando regresaron a su casa y le contaron a sus padrinos y a Remus lo del cumpleaños muggle de Harry, Sirius pegó un grito que se podía escuchar hasta en Hogwarts, estaba negado a ir vestido como muggle.  
  
-NO, NO, y NO.... NO PIENSO IR AL MUNDO MUGGLE!  
  
-Pero 'papá' es mi cumpleaños-dijo Harry con una sonrisa y una carita angelical.  
  
-Está bien, sólo por esta vez me haz ganado hijo-dijo Sirius más calmado y con una cara de ternura a su ahijado.  
  
-Vamos a dormir muchachos-dijo Remus haciéndole un gesto a Harry que sólo él entendió.  
  
Remus, Harry y Alyssa subieron al cuarto de Harry, dentro Remus preguntó al chico el cambio de actitud de Sirius.  
  
-Harry, cómo hiciste que accediera?-  
  
-Sirius no se resiste si le digo 'papá'-respondió Harry con una sonrisa malvada-Me ha dicho que quiere un hijo propio, ya saben un bebé nuevo :P  
  
-No creo que tía Belle quiera un pequeño engendro-dijo Alyssa-y menos un Siriusito "extra".  
  
-Pues quién sabe, tal vez cuando Harry salga de la escuela se aventuren a tener un hijo-dijo Remus.  
  
El cumpleaños de Harry llegó rápido, Alyssa se puso un pantalón a la cadera muy ajustado, y una blusa de un solo hombro de color negra con las costuras y letras en verde, la leyenda de la blusa decía: "FIRE GIRL". El cabello lo traía suelto, con algo de mus y gel.  
  
Harry llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla deslavados, y una camisa negra arrugada, abierta hasta el pecho. Ahora no llevaba puestas las gafas, ya que había comprado unos lentes de contacto, a causa de Alyssa ya que fueron de compras, y el pobre chico se prometió no volver a hacerlo.  
  
Sirius se puso un pantalón de vestir negro, y un sweater azul; Belle llevaba una falta debajo de la rodilla de color negra y la blusa era blanca, de cuello ovalado, con los hombros descubiertos. Remus iba con un pantalón de vestir café claro y una camisa beige.  
  
Se irían por medio de Polvos Flú a casa de Hermione, pero antes de irse se pusieron las túnicas de viaje, porque no querían ensuciarse. (N/A: Las camisas de la mayoría son de manga ¾ o de manga corta, no quiero asarlos con camisas de manga larga).  
  
Al llegar a casa de Herm, ya estaban los Malfoy y los Weasley ahí; Draco llevaba unos pantalones de mezclilla negros y una camisa blanca desabrochada, también hasta el pecho, lo que lo hacía ver muy sexy. Ron traía un pantalón café rojizo y la camisa era rojo oscuro; su hermana traía una minifalda de mezclilla, un strapless blanco y sobre eso un chaleco igualmente de mezclilla. El cabello lo traía suelto con una boina también blanca.  
  
Al último, pero no al final, estaba Hermione con su cabello recogido en una cola de caballo despeinada, llevaba un vestido corto, de tirantes de color turquesa, lo que dejaba al descubierto sus piernas y sus ojos marrones. Los chicos estaban con la boca abierta, pero el único que abrió la boca fue Draco.  
  
-Fiu, fiu! De qué juguetería saliste muñeca!-le dijo a Ginny.  
  
-Eres un grosero!!-  
  
-No te enojes Gin, es que te ves muuuy bien-dijo Harry viéndola de arriba abajo.  
  
-Ejem ¬¬ ejem....-  
  
-Tú también mi amor!!-dijo Harry y besó a su chica.  
  
-Qué celosa Herm!-dijo Sirius, mientras que Belle le daba un codazo-Auch! o Amorcito por qué me golpeas?  
  
-Porque tienes la boca demasiado grande Black! ¬¬-le dijo Belle poniendo los ojos en blanco-Nos vamos de una vez?-  
  
-Sí!! Me muero de hambre!-dijeron Ron y Alyssa.  
  
Todos salieron de casa de Herm, el padre de Ron traía un viejo auto muggle (N/A: no encantado) y ahí se acomodó toda la familia Weasley junto con Narcissa Malfoy y su pequeña Kathy, mientras tanto Sirius había hecho un hechizo para agrandar el auto de los Granger para que cupieran todos los demás.  
  
Llegaron a un sencillo restaurante de hamburguesas; Harry, Herm y los Sres. Granger pidieron la comida por todos. Estaban todos muy animados conversando, comiendo, haciendo bromas, y Draco seguía en su empeño de que Kathy dijera su nombre, pero la pequeña tenía otras palabras algo nuevas y cortas, y bueno Draco no era un nombre corto, cierto? (N/A: la hermana de Draco se llama Katherine, así que le pondré Kathy porque todavía es pequeña)  
  
-RON!-decía la bebé.  
  
-Kathy por favor!! Repite "DRA-CO"-decía el rubio con paciencia.  
  
-ALLY!-dijo la pequeña.  
  
-Jooojojoy! Ahora dice mi nombre, pero sigue sin decir Draco!!-rió Alyssa.  
  
-Kathy, Draco se va a enojar contigo-le dijo su madre, Narcissa.  
  
-Que me voy a enojar? Ya estoy enojado, puedes decir RON, ALLY, GIN, MA', 'ECHE, pero no dices DRACO!-dijo el rubio-Al rato me vas a salir con el chistecito de que le dices HERMANO a HARRY y eso sería el colmo!  
  
-HADY!!-gritó la bebé. Harry y los chicos se rieron, pero a Draco no le agradó en lo absoluto.  
  
-ARRRGGGHHH!!! ME DOY, ME DOY POR VENCIDO!! C'EST FINI!!-  
  
-Ya Malfoy, te vas a hacer viejo más pronto!-le dijo Ron.  
  
-YA ME CANSÉ KATHY, SABES QUÉ? NO TE QUIERO!!!-gritó el rubio de ojos grises.  
  
Después de lo dicho, todos se le quedaron viendo extraño, y ahí sucedió lo esperado.  
  
-BUAAA!!!-lloró Kathy-MA', D'ACO NO QUIEDE X( BUAAA!!!!  
  
-Ah!!! Dijo...... nombre....mi...... sí!!!!!-gritó Draco ante la sorpresa de todos y empezó a brincar y correr alrededor de la mesa.  
  
Mientras Draco festejaba, la pequeña seguía llorando. Ginny la cargó y trató de consolarla, pero no lo lograba, después de la pasó a Herm, pero tampoco; ella se la pasó a Alyssa, y seguía llorando, Alyssa se la dio a Ron y Ron a Harry, pero la chiquilla no dejaba de llorar, hasta que Harry detuvo a Draco.  
  
-D'akito!-dijo imitando la voz de Kathy-Dile a la niña que estabas jugando, wey! No deja de llorar por tu culpa-Draco recobró la compostura, y cargó a Kathy en brazos.  
  
-Ya 'pequeña cosa', estaba jugando!!! Tu sabes que te quiero mucho-y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla, a lo que la pequeña se rió.  
  
Al poco rato Belle y el Sr. Weasley se levantaron de la mesa diciendo que irían al baño, pero en realidad iban al auto de los Weasley, ya que Belle tenía un pastel para Harry. Entraron al restaurante con el pastel en mano se acercaron detrás de Harry y todos empezaron a entonar Las Mañanitas. (N/A: canción popular mexicana)  
  
-ESTAS SON LAS MAÑANITAS QUE CANTABA EL REY DAVID, HOY POR SER TU CUMPLEAÑOS TE LAS CANTAMOS AQUÍ, DESPIERTA HARRY DESPIERTA, MIRA QUE YA AMANECIÓ, YA LOS PAJARILLOS CANTAN LA LUNA YA SE METIÓ!!-  
  
Harry estaba muy sorprendido por el pastel y por la canción, el chico partió el pastel, se tomaron fotos, y recibió varios regalos. Remus le regaló un libro de Defensa, Sirius le dio unas llaves algo extrañas, Belle le regaló una pluma que había sido de su abuelo y que James le había regalado, la familia Weasley le regaló ropa y algunos bocadillos, Alyssa le regaló un universo en miniatura para la clase de Astronomía, Ron y Ginny le regalaron un reloj, Draco le regaló un juego de gobstones (N/A: son como las canicas) y Herm le regaló una funda para guardar la varita, y llevarla en el cinto.  
  
-Sirius, de dónde son estas llaves?-  
  
-De "La Revoltosa"-respondió Sirius.  
  
-"La Revoltosa"? Qué es eso?-preguntó Alyssa.  
  
-La antigua casa de tu padre, ha pasado de generación en generación-dijo Sirius-Cuando estábamos en 5to curso tu padre perdió a su padre y quería vender la casa, él era el último Potter que quedaba y no quería vivir en una casa tan grande, pero lo convencí de que no la vendiera, mi madre mandó a dos de los elfos que teníamos a mantenerla limpia-  
  
-Y por qué se llama la Revoltosa?-preguntó Ron.  
  
-Porque la casa está loca, tiene vida propia, siempre hace lo que le da la gana. Si la ofendes puede llegar a ponerse muy desagradable. Cambia las habitaciones de sitio, te pone trampas en las escaleras, puertas falsas, entre otras cosas-explicó Sirius.  
  
-Es parecida a Hogwarts en ese sentido, sólo que la Revoltosa es mucho más. ehhh. ¿cómo decirlo?. Psicópata-terminó Remus-Además, es enorme y su única misión en la vida es conseguir que te pierdas por sus pasillos y termines encerrado para siempre en un armario que nadie conoce y del que no puedes escapar.  
  
-Sería genial vivir allí!-dijo Fred.  
  
-Fred!!-dijo la Sra. Weasley.  
  
-Sí, perderte entre los cuartos, y hacer un montón de bromas!-dijo George.  
  
-George!!-repitió la Sra. Weasley.  
  
-Una vez venía bajando las escaleras y los escalones desaparecieron, bajé 3 pisos rodando por la rampa, y tía Grace estuvo gritándole a las escaleras mucho tiempo porque pensó que me había matado!-Todos rieron del comentario de Sirius  
  
-Tía Grace?!-preguntaron Alyssa y Harry.  
  
-La madre de James, su abuela-explicó Remus-No la conocí, pero supe que murió cuando James tenía 9 años, tu padrino y tu padre casi no hablaban de ella, pero sabía que les dolía su pérdida. Y luego Tío Jonny fue asesinado, fue muy doloroso para todos.  
  
-Pero como decía Tío Jonny, "recordar los buenos momentos que pasaste con los seres queridos que ya no están no debe servir para entristecer el alma, sino para alegrarla por haber tenido a esas personas a tu lado durante un periodo de tu vida. y saber que aún te acompañan, desde donde quiera que estén."-terminó Sirius.  
  
Cuando estaba oscureciendo, se fueron a casa de Hermione y de ahí todos partieron a sus respectivas casas. En casa de Remus, estaban platicando sobre el cumpleaños de Harry.  
  
-Te la pasaste bien cariño?-preguntó Belle.  
  
-Sí, bastante bien!-  
  
-Ya tienes 16 años muchacho, pero aún así debes irte a dormir, llegaron las cartas de Hogwarts y en dos semanas iremos al Callejón Diagon-dijo Sirius.  
  
-Que descansen chicos!-dijo Remus desde la cocina.  
  
-Hasta mañana!!-respondieron los hermanos Potter. 


	3. Capítulo 3

Siento tardarme tanto con esto, pero es que nadie me manda r/r... quiero muchos r/r's pls!!!! Cuídense y nos estamos viendo!! Byes

Alyssa Black

**Capítulo 3: "El Callejón Diagon: los celos de Ginny y Draco"  
**  
Dos semanas después se vieron en el Callejón Diagon para comprar los útiles. Encontraron a muchos de sus compañeros de Hogwarts como Dean, Seamus, Neville, Lavender, Parvati; pero también a quiénes no soportaban como Parkinson, Crabbe y Goyle.  
  
Los chicos ya habían comprado los libros, pero Draco quién había llegado tarde se tuvo que separar para ir a Flourish & Blotts. Allí se topó con una chica de cabello castaño claro, ojos verde claro, tez blanca y buen cuerpo, ella estaba pidiendo los libros de Hogwarts de 6to curso. Draco iba a preguntar por sus libros cuando el dependiente de la librería lo saludó.  
  
-Ah! Sr. Malfoy, gusto en verlo!!-  
-Igualmente Will, me das los libros de Hogwarts de 6to curso, por favor!?-  
-Claro, permítame joven-el dependiente de fue hacia atrás de la librería.  
  
Mientras tanto Draco veía los estantes, y también a la chica, y la chica lo veía a él. Se acercó a ella e iba preguntar, pero ella también preguntó lo mismo.  
  
-Irás a Hogwarts!?!-los chicos se sonrojaron y se rieron. Luego Draco habló.  
-Las damas primero, señorita…?-  
-Turner, Rogue Turner-respondió ella.  
-Mi nombre es Draco Malfoy-  
-Así que eres un Malfoy, he escuchado cosas sobre ti-dijo arrogantemente.  
-En serio? Y qué has escuchado?-  
-Que no eres un mortífago, y que deshonraste el apellido de tu familia, pobre de tu padre-dijo ella hipócritamente.  
-Deberías de conocerme antes de juzgarme-le dijo él de la misma forma.  
-Cuando entremos al colegio tendremos más tiempo Draco-dijo ella y se dirigió a la puerta, y antes de salir le dirigió una sonrisa entre maldad y picardía.  
  
Draco la vio salir sin parpadear ni un momento, hasta que Will (el dependiente de la librería) lo llamó.  
  
-Sr. Malfoy!-  
-Ah! Perdón Will, ya están mis libros?-  
-Sí joven-dijo Will-Veo que ha conocido a la Srita. Turner, la chica es de Canadá, vino a Londres a vivir con un amigo de su familia, y al parecer viven solos.  
-Por qué?  
-Porque sus padres acaban de morir y no tiene familia en Canadá, la única familia que tiene es la de ese chico con el que vive-respondió Will.  
-Oh vaya! Bueno Will gracias por los libros que tengas buenas tardes!-  
-Buenas tardes joven Malfoy.  
  
Draco se unió a sus amigos en el Florean Fortescue, les contó de la nueva chica que había conocido, y claro que Ginny no estaba muy de acuerdo en que su novio hablara tan bien de una chica que apenas había conocido.  
  
-Draco, cómo dijiste que se llamaba la chica?-preguntó Ron.  
-Rogue Turner, Will me dijo que es de Canadá y que está viviendo sola en Londres-  
-Qué está haciendo aquí en Londres y sola?-preguntó Harry.  
-Oye FELINE no soy detective privado! Ya que estemos en Hogwarts la conoceremos!-  
-Y dónde creen que quede?-preguntó Alyssa.  
-Yo creo que irá a Slytherin, por su forma de ser y contestar, así era yo antes-dijo Draco.  
-ES LO QUE TÚ CREES O LO QUE TÚ QUIERES MALFOY!!-Ginny quién se había mantenido callada había explotado ante el comentario de su novio, se levantó y se fue de allí, Draco la iba a seguir, pero alguien lo interrumpió.  
-D'aco!  
  
La pequeña Kathy venía en los brazos de Sirius, quién se acercaba junto con Belle y Remus; el rubio se levantó instantáneamente y se acercó a su pequeña hermana. Los chicos estaban estupefactos por la reacción de Ginny se veían algo preocupados.  
  
-Qué pasa chicos?-preguntó Remus quién los veía preocupados.  
-Algo sin importancia Remus ò_ó-dijo Draco cargando a Kathy.  
-Que no tiene importancia Draco?!? Sí la tiene-dijo Hermione alzando la voz.  
-Sucedió que Draco conoció a una chica, estaba hablando de ella y creo que a Gin no le gustó en lo absoluto-explicó Alyssa.  
-Cómo se llamaba la chica?-preguntó Sirius, y Remus le dio un zape-Auch! @_@ por qué me golpeas tú Moony?-  
-Porque no ayudas en nada! -  
-Se llama Rogue Turner y es de Canadá, entrará a 6to curso en Hogwarts este año-respondió Draco entre risas.  
-Deberías hablar con ella Draco-sugirió Belle-Es normal que esté celosa-  
-Ok, ok iré a hablar con ella-  
  
Harry por su lado ya estaba con los ojos cerrados, "rastreando" a Ginny. Al abrirlos se encontró con los ojos grises de Draco quién lo miraba.  
  
-Dónde está?  
-En la tienda de mascotas, voy contigo FALCON-  
-Por qué quieres venir FELINE?  
-Porque por como la sentí, esta furiosa y no quiero que se peleen por esta tontería-  
-Bueno vamos!-dijo Draco.  
  
Harry y Draco se dirigieron a la tienda de mascotas mágicas, para encontrar a Ginny. Al llegar Harry le pidió a Draco que se quedara afuera en lo que él ablandaba un poco las cosas, el rubio aceptó y el moreno entró en la tienda, pero con lo que se encontró fue algo no muy bueno. Vio a Ginny con un chico, llamó mentalmente a la pelirroja.  
  
_-"Gin, necesito hablarte"-  
_  
La pelirroja levantó la cara buscando a Harry y lo encontró viendo una serpiente. La chica se despidió del chico con el que estaba.  
  
-Gracias por tu ayuda Cole, nos veremos en Hogwarts-  
-Adiós Ginny, gusto en conocerte!-  
  
El chico salió de la tienda y Ginny se acercó a Harry.  
  
-Qué haces aquí Gryffindor traidor!-dijo ella enojada.  
-Hey! Cuál Gryffindor traidor!?-  
-A ustedes los hombres no les importa lo que su chica pueda pensar sobre conocer a otras chicas, verdad?-  
-Mira Gin, si ustedes la mujeres nos dijeran que les molesta las cosas fueran diferentes, pero no! Prefieren huir y refugiarse con otro chico que acaban de conocer!!-se defendió Harry-Y además yo sólo vengo porque Draco quiere hablar contigo, está afuera!-  
-Para qué? viene a decirme que la tal Rogue es muy bonita?  
-No Gin, viene porque quiere aclararte que solo son amigos, y que tú eres su novia!!-dijo Harry seriamente.  
-Está bien no te molestes, hablaré con él-  
-Y le dirás que conociste a un chico por favor!-  
-Claro que no!  
-VIRGINIA WEASLEY NO TE ESTOY PREGUNTANDO!! ES UNA AFIRMACIÓN!!-gritó Harry.  
  
Ginny lo miró asustada y apenada, sólo asintió y ambos salieron de la tienda, pero Draco no estaba afuera. Harry se comunicó con él.  
  
_-"FLACON, dónde estás?"?-  
-"Voy para mi casa con Kathy, no soporto estar allí más tiempo"-  
-"Pero, por qué?"-  
-"Nah! Olvídalo FELINE, nos vemos luego"-_  
  
Ginny preguntó por Draco a sus amigos, pero ellos tampoco sabían que le había sucedido, sólo que había recogido a Kathy y se había ido. Ginny se sintió culpable e iba ir a buscarlo, pero Harry se lo impidió.  
  
-Gin, iré a su casa esta noche-ella sólo asintió.  
  
Cada quién se fue a su hogar. Mientras tanto Harry recogió algo de ropa y otras cosillas de su casa y pidió permiso para ir a dormir a casa de Draco.  
  
-Ya le dijiste a Narcissa?-preguntó Belle.  
-No, pero déjame le llamo por teléfono-Harry marcó el número y contestó Narcissa-Hola tía, podría ir a quedarme a dormir con Draco esta noche? Tengo algunas cosas que hablar con él-  
_-*Claro Harry, lo veo algo raro*-  
_-Gracias tía, adiós!-colgó el teléfono-Ves! Ya me dijo que sí!  
-Está bien James, pero pórtate bien!  
-Sí madrina, Ally vas conmigo?  
-No James, creo que son cosas se hombres, no?  
-Bueno nos vemos Ally! "FALCON HUNT"-  
  
Harry desapareció de su chimenea y apareció en la de Draco, su tía Narcissa ya estaba esperándolo.  
  
-Hola tía-saludó con un beso en la mejilla-Hola bebé XD-  
-Hoda Hady!-contestó Kathy.  
-Pásate hijo, Draco está arriba, espero que puedas subirle el ánimo-  
-Lo intentaré tía-  
  
Subió las escaleras, entró al cuarto de Draco y ahí lo encontró tirado en la cama boca arriba, y con los ojos y puños cerrados.  
  
-FALCON?-  
-Te estaba esperando-contestó Draco.  
-Lo sé-respondió Harry-Viste a Gin en la tienda con el otro chico, cierto?  
-Sí, por eso me fui-dijo el rubio incorporándose-No la entiendo FELINE ella sí puede enojarse porque yo conozco a una chica que ni siquiera se ha convertido en mi amiga, pero yo estoy como estúpido tratando de pedirle una disculpa y la encuentro con otro chico!  
-FALCON, ponte en su lugar, cómo te hubieras sentido tú?  
-FELINE! No me hables de empatía por Dios! Yo también me pongo en su lugar, y acepto que soy celoso, pero.....ah! No sé, no sé que esta pasándome!!  
-Hey brother, estás pensando en que ya no la quieres?-dijo Harry alarmado  
-Claro que no wey! Sólo es que esto de los celos es nuevo para mí, y me frustro porque no sé que hacer!-contestó Draco.  
-Ah menos mal, envíale una lechuza, dile que confías en ella y que tú la dejas tener amigos además de nosotros, pero que ella debe dejarte tener amigas y amigos fuera de nuestro sexteto-  
-Es fácil decirlo no? Si hubiera sido Herm, hubieras hecho lo mismo?  
-Quizá me hubiera molestado también, pero conociéndote serías tú el del consejo!-contestó Harry-FALCON el estar celoso no es malo, si sólo son celos de protección, pero cuando son celos de posesión, eso ya no es bueno… cuídate de eso hermano!  
  
Hubo un silencio en el que ambos chicos procesaron lo que le había pasado a Draco, y en cómo hubiera sido la mejor opción para decir las cosas. Draco agarró una pluma y un pergamino y escribió una nota para Ginny donde le explicaba las cosas, y todo lo que Harry le había dicho, envió a Kath, su lechuza, con la carta y recibió contestación esa misma noche, pidiendo una disculpa y contándole sobre el chico que había conocido.  
  
-Ya me siento más tranquilo-dijo Draco, de repente se sobresaltó y vio su reloj, ya era tarde-Y tú qué? Aquí te vas a quedar?  
-Pues claro wey! Vine a hacerte compañía en estos momentos de depresión-dijo Harry solemnemente.  
-Estúpido !-dijo Draco-Gracias por tu apoyo Harry!  
-Ni lo menciones, te cobraré después!  
  
Gracias a las palabras de Harry, Draco y Ginny resolvieron sus diferencias.


	4. Capítulo 4: 1er parte

**Capítulo 4: "Back 2 school"  
**  
Dos semanas después, los chicos se vieron en King's Cross para tomar el Hogwarts Express, y regresar a su segundo hogar. Este año los gemelos Fred y George ya no estarían en el Colegio porque ya habían terminado sus estudios.  
  
Estos seis chicos, como siempre, tomaron el último compartimiento del último vagón, parecía que estaba reservado especialmente para ellos. En el trayecto tuvieron la visita de todos los alumnos que los admiraban y conocían.  
  
-Draco, se extrañan tus visitas arrogantes-dijo Ron.  
-Que lindo Weasley! Yo también te quiero-Todos se atacaron de la risa por los comentarios del pelirrojo y el rubio.  
  
Su risa fue interrumpida por dos personas que abrieron de golpe la puerta, la primera era una chica de cabello castaño claro, ojos verde claro y tez blanca, era Rogue Turner; y la segunda persona era un chico alto, de tez blanca, cabello claro y ojos color miel, su nombre era desconocido.  
  
-A quién tenemos aquí? Pero si es Draco Malfoy!-dijo Rogue con arrogancia.  
-Hola Rogue, volvemos a encontrarnos-dijo Draco-Te presento a mis amigos Hermione Granger, Harry y Alyssa Potter, Ron Weasley mi cuñado y mi novia Ginny Weasley.  
-Ah!! Draco, no me dijiste que tenías novia!?!-dijo la wera de ojos verde con una fingida cara triste.  
-No lo preguntaste!-dijo el rubio-Quién es tu amigo?  
-Ah! Pero que modales los míos, hola jóvenes mi nombre es Rogue Turner y él es…  
-Cole McKey-interrumpió el chico-gusto en conocerlos.  
-Igualmente Rogue, quisieran sentarse?-dijo Ginny haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por ser amable con la chica.  
-No les molesta? Qué amables!-dijo la wera hipócritamente.  
  
Conversaron con la pareja recién llegada, de cómo era Canadá y América en general. Claro que la wera de vez en cuando les echaba una que otra miradita provocadora a los chicos, y las chicas estaban que hervían de celos y coraje.  
  
Al llegar a la estación de Hogsmeade, escucharon una voz muy conocida por todos.  
  
-LOS DE PRIMERO Y NUEVO INGRESO A LOS BOTES!-gritaba Hagrid.  
  
Los chicos hicieron espacio entre la multitud y lo llamaron con una sonrisa radiante.  
  
-HAGRID!-  
-Hola chicos, cómo les va?-  
-Muy bien!-contestó Harry por todos-Dónde te habías metido el año pasado?  
-Es una historia muuuy larga! Después les contaré!-contestó él-Nos vemos en el banquete…  
  
Y se alejó. Los chicos tomaron uno de los carruajes, mientras que Rogue y Cole tendrían que pasar por el lago. Llegaron al castillo admirando por otro año más su grandeza, y belleza. Entraron al Gran Comedor, donde todos estaban sentados por casas. La profesora McGonagall se levantó, hizo pasar a los alumnos de 1ero, y dio las instrucciones.  
  
-Cuando los nombre pasaran al taburete, les pondré el Sombrero Seleccionador y éste les dará su casa a la que pertenecerán durante su estancia en el colegio, empezamos con Adams, Evan-El chiquillo se puso el sombrero con miedo.  
-¡RAVENCLAW!-la mesa aplaudió a su nuevo alumno.  
-Cameron, Charlie-el niño pasó al frente y se sentó en el taburete.  
-¡SLYTHERIN!-gritó el sombrero.  
-Carter, Nick-el chico era rubio de ojos azules.  
-¡GRYFFINDOR!-Los leones gritaron y aplaudieron al nuevo Gryffindor.  
-Carter, Sunny-la niña era idéntica a su hermano.  
-¡HUFFLEPUFF!-la casa de Hufflepuff saludó a la hermana del niño Gryffindor.  
-Edwards, Zamira-dijo la profesora McGonagall.  
-¡HUFFLEPUFF!-  
-Frank, Jesse-la niña de un aspecto hosco, se sentó y el sombrero gritó.  
-¡SLYTHERIN!-  
-Jonson, Daniel-  
-¡GRYFFINDOR!-  
-Kidman, Marie  
-¡RAVENCLAW!  
-Kidstuff, Todd  
-¡GRYFFINDOR!  
-Mac, Cadijah  
-¡GRYFFINDOR!  
-McCoy, Peter  
-¡RAVENCLAW!  
  
Los chicos se estaban aburriendo, eran demasiados nombres, y nos los escucharon todos, sólo los primeros y los del final, se estaban muriendo de hambre, y la lista parecía no terminarse. (N/A: estos sólo son algunos nombres, porque no se me ocurren más y luego la selección sería larga y aburrida)  
  
-McGregor, Justin  
-¡HUFFLEPUFF!  
-Midnight, Louisa  
-¡SLYTHERIN!  
-Miller, Scott  
-¡HUFFLEPUFF!  
-O' Connell, Alfred  
-¡SLYTHERIN!  
-Rogers, Gabrielle  
-¡RAVENCLAW!  
-Schwartz, Sein  
-¡RAVENCLAW!  
-Smithers, Will  
-¡SLYTHERIN!  
-Summers, Rachell  
-¡GRYFFINDOR!  
-White, Brenda  
-¡HUFFLEPUFF!  
  
Por fin se había terminado la selección, habían sido más de 40 niños repartidos, y se habían tardado mucho. Dumbledore se levantó de su asiento para decir otras cosillas más.  
  
-Queridos alumnos, he de comunicarles que este año se unen a 6to curso 3 alumnos más, dos de ellos de Canadá del Instituto de Blair y el tercero es de Dumstrang, espero que se comporten bien con ellos, ahora serán sorteados… Profa. McGongall?  
-Claro profesor…… McKey, Cole-  
-¡SLYTHERIN!-  
-Ridley, Michael-un chico de cabello negro azabache, y los ojos rojizos que daban miedo.  
-¡SLYTHERIN!-  
-Turner, Rogue-  
-¡SLYTHERIN!-  
  
La mesa de Slytherin vitoreaba a sus nuevos alumnos. Draco sonrió hacia Rogue y Cole, y ellos se acercaron a sentarse con él.  
  
-Bienvenidos a Slytherin, todo un gusto de tenerlos aquí-dijo Draco-Soy el prefecto de Slytherin así que lo que necesiten, ya saben a quién acudir!  
-Gracias Malfoy O_ó-contestó Cole.  
-Por qué la violencia?! Llámenme Draco, y yo les diré por sus nombres.  
-De acuerdo Draco-dijo Rogue.  
  
Los chicos se pusieron a cenar, y a conversar; al terminar Dumbledore dio su habitual discurso de bienvenida.  
  
-Niños y jóvenes! Es un gusto tenerlos completos este año, espero que lo aprovechen al máximo, y que la unión que el año pasado de produjo no se rompa. Bienvenidos a todos los nuevos y esperamos que se adapten pronto. Premios Anuales y Prefectos les encargo a sus niños, pueden irse!-  
  
Harry se había desaparecido sin decir nada, casa por casa se fueron yendo a sus Salas Comunes. Hermione, Ron, Ginny y Alyssa iban preguntándose dónde estaba Harry, pero esa pregunta fue respondida por su voz.  
  
-Por aquí, niños! Júntense aquí por favor, bien! Ya están todos? Bueno, la palabra clave es "Honeydukes", pasen a la Sala Común para darles instrucciones-dijo a los chiquillos de primero, estando dentro Harry dijo-Niños, bienvenidos a Gryffindor, soy el prefecto y mi nombre es Harry James Potter, y estoy a sus órdenes. Ésta es la Sala Común donde se darán avisos, y podrán hacer los deberes o simplemente jugar, pacíficamente-aclaró-Los cuartos de los niños están subiendo las escaleras a mano izquierda y los de las niñas a mano derecha…  
  
Los niños empezaron a subir cuchicheando entre ellos, y antes de que se perdieran Harry los llamó de nuevo:  
  
-Muchachos! Queda estrictamente prohibido que los varones entren a los cuartos de las mujeres y viceversa, porque les podría costar puntos a la casa… bien que tengan buenas noches!

**__**

**_Continuará..........._**


	5. Capítulo 4: 2da parte

**Capítulo 4: "Back 2 school" (2da parte)  
**  
Todos subieron con caras de aburrimiento y cansancio, los jóvenes de otros cursos también se fueron a descansar. La Sala Común estaba desierta… ups! Dije desierta? Quise decir casi desierta, porque todavía estaban Ginny, Ron, Alyssa y Hermione entre sorprendidos y uno que otro molesto.  
  
-POR QUÉ NO NOS HABÍAS DICHO QUE ERAS PREFECTO!?-dijo Herm molesta y alterada.  
-Ni siquiera me lo dijiste a mí! A mí que soy tu hermana!!!-se quejó Alyssa.  
-Es que… quería que fuera sorpresa-dijo Harry apenado-Y veo que sí fue sorpresa, lo siento-  
-Genial Harry! Cuándo te lo comunicaron?-preguntó Ron emocionado.  
-Cuando nos llegaron las cartas de Hogwarts venía una carta adjunta de la profesora McGonagall, diciéndome que por mis calificaciones y por mi buen desempeño, el Consejo Escolar me ofrecía el puesto, y… lo acepté ó_ò-dijo Harry.  
-FELICIDADES HARRY!-dijo Ginny-Te lo mereces-  
-Gracias Gin. Tú que dices, cielo?-dijo el chico de ojos verde a su novia.  
-Sí Harry, felicidades-dijo desganada y triste-estoy cansada, me voy a dormir-  
  
Subió las escaleras con la cabeza gacha, Alyssa y Ginny jurarían que la habían visto llorar, las chicas se voltearon a ver y con sólo eso se entendieron. Irían a buscarla y a hablar con ella.  
  
-Yo también estoy cansada, hasta mañana!-dijo Alyssa-Te veo arriba Gin?-  
-Sí Ally, voy para allá-contestó la pelirroja mientras la joven Potter desaparecía por las escaleras.  
-Ron, podrías dejarnos solos, quisiera hablar con tu hermana-dijo Harry.  
-Ah! Claro hermano, que descanses Gin. Nos vemos arriba Harry-  
  
Ron también subió a su habitación. Harry y Ginny tomaron asiento uno frente al otro.  
  
-Gin, por qué se puso así?-  
-No lo sé con exactitud, pero tengo mi teoría-respondió ella.  
-Y cuál es?  
-Que está celosa porque conseguiste el puesto de prefecto y ello no lo aceptó el año pasado por estar contigo más tiempo-  
-En eso no había pensado, en realidad lo acepté porque quiero ponerme a prueba, quiero ver si puedo hacerme cargo de los niños y de mis deberes, y no volverme loco o aprensivo como lo era Percy, sin ofender Gin!-aclaró.  
-No te preocupes, yo también acepto que Percy se presionaba mucho con su puesto-dijo Ginny-pero tal vez ZAF no lo ve así, a lo mejor cree que le robaste el puesto!! NO LO SÉ!!-alzó la voz.  
-Tranquila Gin, no te presiono, pero podrías averiguar qué sucedió esta noche?-  
-Claro FEL' no te preocupes… Que descanses-y empezó a subir las escaleras.  
-Oye! De dónde sacaste "FEL"?-  
-Quise hacer tu apodo más pequeño y FEL es lo más sencillo que encontré-dijo ella sonriendo.  
-Hasta mañana NESS-  
  
Harry subió a su cuarto donde Ron y sus compañeros de cuarto ya estaban roncando, se puso la pijama, se quitó las gafas y se tumbó en la cama, pensaba en los nuevos chicos que habían conocido, en el tal Michael Ridley que su apellido era muy parecido a Tom Ryddle, pero diferenciaba en las letras… era muy extraño.  
  
Pensaba también en la actitud de Hermione al enterarse de que él era prefecto, tal vez se sintió traicionada, o supiera Dios cómo se sintió!… Estaba pensando en eso y cayó dormido.  
  
**º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º  
**  
_-Hola corazón!  
-Hola mamá!-saludó a Lily-Estoy soñando cierto?  
-Sí O_o, por qué la pregunta hijo?-preguntó James extrañado.  
-Porque a veces creo que no sé diferenciar entre la realidad y un sueño-volteó a ver a sus padres quiénes lo miraban preocupados-Nah! No me hagan mucho caso! Ya se enteraron? Soy prefecto!!  
-Excelente Harry. Yo también lo fui en mi época-dijo un James muy orgulloso.  
-Pero lo perdiste, por desobediente!-dijo Lily.  
-Oye, oye! No me pongas en evidencia enfrente de nuestro hijo!-contestó James a la defensiva.  
-Mamá!-Lily volteó a ver a Harry ignorando a James-Te sentiste celosa porque papá consiguió el puesto y tú no?  
-Algo, lo que sucedió era que desde que entró había hecho muchas bromas y lo habían castigado mínimo dos veces a la semana, y pues al enterarme que después de todo había conseguido el puesto, me moleste mucho… pero tengo que admitir algo, tenía muy buenas notas en las materias, lo que yo no podía decir de las mías-explicó Lily-Por qué la pregunta corazón?  
-Porque Hermione se enojó, y no sé por qué?-dijo Harry algo triste-Gin tiene la teoría de que está celosa porque yo obtuve el puesto y cuando a ella se lo ofrecieron no lo aceptó-  
-Y por qué no lo aceptó?-preguntó James.  
-Porque quería pasar más tiempo conmigo y con los amigos, y yo no me puse a pensar en eso-dijo Harry-como le dije a Gin hace rato, "lo acepté porque quiero ponerme a prueba, quiero ver si puedo hacerme cargo de los niños y de mis deberes, y no volverme loco o aprensivo…"  
-Escucha Jamie, las cosas se arreglarán si le dices por qué aceptaste el puesto-contestó Lily.  
-Jamie?!?! O_õ-dijo Harry-De dónde sacaste eso mamá?  
-Pregúntale a Sirius -respondió Lily.  
  
Padre e hijo se echaron a reír con el comentario, luego Harry cayó en cuenta de que debía irse.  
  
-Me voy, gracias por todo!!-  
-Adiós hijo!!-gritó el matrimonio Potter.  
**  
º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º  
**_  
Mientras tanto en el cuarto de las chicas, cuando subieron a dormir (N/A: esto se desarrolla al mismo tiempo en el que Harry está hablando con sus padres). Hermione estaba en su cama boca abajo escondiendo la cara en la almohada, Alyssa no sabía como hacer para que dejara de llorar. En ese momento entró Ginny al cuarto.  
  
-Alguna novedad?-preguntó la pelirroja.  
-No, no quiere hablar, me ha mandado contra la pared unas 3 o 4 veces ya me duele la espalda-contestó Alyssa sobándose la espalda.  
-Vamos Herm, deja de llorar y dinos qué te pasa?-decía Ginny.   
  
Herm sólo movía la mano derecha para tratar de darles a entender que se fueran y las dos chicas salieron disparadas a la pared, fue un milagro que Ginny (con sus poderes) detuviera su caída y la de su amiga.  
  
-Gracias NESS, no sé qué haría sin ti-dijo Alyssa.  
-Tranquila dile a FELINE que te enseñe a controlar tus poderes-Hermione sólo sollozaba más-YA BASTA HERMIONE GRANGER, LEVÁNTATE DE ESA CAMA Y EXPLÍCATE!!!-gritó Ginny molesta.  
  
Hermione levantó la cara, se secó las lágrimas y se sentó en la cama al estilo indio. Alyssa y Ginny se vieron las caras y se sentaron junto a ella.  
  
-Ahora sí, dinos qué pasa?!?!-dijo Ginny.  
-Es que me sentí traicionada, es decir, el año pasado pude haber aceptado el puesto pero no lo hice, y ahora él lo aceptó, qué se supone que debo pensar, que es más importante eso que yo?!!?  
-Herm, estás siendo un poco egoísta no crees?-dijo Alyssa-Yo no tengo idea de por qué Harry aceptó el puesto de prefecto, pero si lo hizo fue porque tal vez quiere crecer como persona!  
-Ally tiene razón Herm, Harry aceptó el puesto porque está poniéndose a prueba y si no lo apoyamos va fracasar!-explicó Ginny-Él lo que quiere es que estemos con él si algo le sale mal, y que como todos los santos años lo ayudemos a superar los retos que se le atraviesen!  
-Porque eso es para él, un reto!-dijo Alyssa.  
-Soy una tonta, verdad?-dijo Hermione sonriendo.  
-Pues nosotras no somos nadie para negarte eso que dices-dijo Ginny guiñándole un ojo.  
-Gracias chicas-dijo Hermione y abrazó a ambas-Es hora de dormir, que descansen.  
-Tú también hermana!-dijo Alyssa.  
  
Las chicas salieron del cuarto de las de 6to año, y se fueron al suyo, ya era muy tarde y necesitaban descansar si quería amanecer frescas como lechugas. Entraron a su cuarto, se calaron la pijama y al tumbarse en la cama cayeron dormidas al instante.


	6. Capítulo 5

Capítulo 5: "El profesor de Pociones vuelve"  
  
Por la mañana, salieron todos a desayunar muy temprano. Hermione no podía ver a Harry a los ojos, ya que todavía estaba algo dolida por la noche anterior a pesar de que Ginny y Alyssa habían ablandado las cosas Harry debía ser quién necesitaba aclarar la situación de ayer.  
  
Harry llegó un poco después cargado de pergaminos, y le entregó unos pocos a Ron.  
  
-Ron, podrías entregar los horarios de 5º, 6º y 7º por favor?-  
-Claro hermano-y tomó los pergaminos que Harry le ofrecía.  
  
El chico ojiverde se paseó por toda la mesa, entregando los horarios de 1º a 4º curso. Cuando hubo terminado se sentó junto a Ron, frente a Alyssa y a Ginny. Ron veía a Herm y a Harry, extrañado.  
  
-Harry, qué pasa con 'Mione?-preguntó Ron.  
-Se molestó porque Harry aceptó el puesto de prefecto-dijo Alyssa en un susurro-Por eso está tan lejos de nosotros-  
-Gin, averiguaste algo?-preguntó Harry.  
-Lo que dice Al es cierto, se molestó porque creyó que es más importante la escuela que ella, pero ya hablamos de eso, le dijimos que estaba siendo muy egoísta contigo-dijo Ginny. (N/A: SHARA y/o Ally y/o Al = Alyssa)  
-Ahora te toca a ti hermanito-dijo Alyssa.  
  
Ginny quien estaba observando su horario golpeó la mesa con el puño y exclamó:  
  
-Arrgghh!!-  
-Qué? Qué pasa?-preguntó Ron asustado.  
-Ya vieron quién regresó?!?!-dijo con fuerza.  
  
Todos voltearon a ver el horario y decía "Pociones: Prof. Severus Snape".  
  
-Que mala pata-dijo una voz muy conocida, era Draco quién se acercaba a sentarse con ellos en la mesa de Gryffindor-Qué tal chicos? Les sorprende la nueva noticia de que nuestro profesor favorito haya vuelto?!-dijo sarcásticamente.  
-Sí hombre, es horrible-dijo Ron.  
-Hey Jonson!-gritó Harry.  
-Que habido Harry?-dijo el niño de cabello oscuro, ojos café y flaquito.  
-Quién les da pociones?-  
-La profesora Arabella Figg!-respondió el niño.  
-Gracias Daniel!-el chiquillo sólo sonrió. Harry volteó a ver a sus compañeros y luego añadió-Severus sólo dará clases desde 4º curso en adelante.  
-Cómo lo sabes?-preguntó Alyssa.  
-Mira y aprende-le dijo él-Annie! Kim!-voltearon dos chicas, la primera de cabello lacio y casi rubio, ojos ámbar de 2do curso, y la otra de cabello ondulado negro, con destellos azules y ojos celeste, de 3ero.  
-Hola Harry!-dijo Annie.  
-Qué tal Harry?!-saludó Kim.  
-Quién les dará pociones chicas?-  
-Arabella Figg!-respondieron ambas.  
-Gracias Annie-dijo sonriendo a la casi rubia-Te debo una Kim!  
-Por nada!!-gritaron ambas.  
  
Después volteó a ver a los chicos, quienes lo veían con los ojos desorbitados.  
  
-Qué? Acaso tengo monos en la cara?-  
-No, pero que desfachatez la tuya-dijo Draco.  
-Pero, por qué?-  
-No viste cómo te veía Hermione?-dijo de nuevo el rubio.  
-No, no la vi.… por cierto dónde está?-  
-Salió corriendo con la cara entre las manos-dijo Alyssa.  
-Harry no deberías llevarte con todas las chicas de la escuela, y menos teniendo novia-dijo Ron.  
-Pero por qué? son niñas de 11, 12 y 13 años?! Cuál es el problema!?-  
-EL PROBLEMA ES QUE COQUETEAS CON ELLAS ENFRENTE DE HERM!!!-gritó Ginny perdiendo los estribos y, saliendo junto con Alyssa y las demás chicas de su curso fueron a la siguiente clase.  
-Harry, deberías disculparte con ella-dijo Ron.  
-Sí, debo hacerlo no era mi intención lastimarla-  
  
Salieron de allí a su clase de Herbología con al Profesora Sprout, Harry buscó a Hermione entre la gente y la encontró conversando con Cole y Rogue, ya que la clase era doble con Slytherin. No quiso acercarse porque sabía que estaba muy molesta, y empeoraría las cosas.  
  
Harry y Ron se pusieron con Draco para trabajar, mientras Hermione se quedaba con Cole y Rogue. Hermione de vez en cuando miraba a la mesa de los chicos y los veía con cara de coraje y molestia, Draco que era el que estaba de frente a ella se dio cuenta y entonces rompió el silencio entre ellos tres.  
  
-Y, qué sucede entre tú y ZAF?-preguntó Draco.  
-Eh… qué?-Harry salió de entre sus pensamientos-A no, nada es que se puso celosa-  
-Por lo de hoy en la mañana?-dijo Draco.  
-No… bueno eso y porque soy prefecto-anunció Harry.  
-Pero yo también lo soy, y Ginny lo tomó bastante bien-contestó el rubio.  
-Sí Malfoy, pero tu chica no quería ser perfecta!!!-rugió Hermione enojada quién se había acercado a ver su trabajo-Me voy, no quiero perder más tiempo con ustedes-  
-Herm!-dijo Harry al tiempo que la tomaba del brazo-Podemos hablar más tarde?-el chico se escuchaba desesperado.  
-Cuando termines con todas las demás de la lista?-dijo ella con la voz entrecortada a punto de llorar-Olvídalo…… ahora suéltame!-  
  
Harry la soltó y luego suplicó.  
  
-Por favor Hermione, necesitamos hablar!!-  
-E-está bi-bien… -dijo apartando su vista de él, ya que tenía unas ganas locas de echarse a su cuello y llorar, pedirle perdón y besarlo, pero debía contenerse.  
  
Después de terminada la clase de Herbología Harry y los chicos estaban tensos por la situación entre Hermione y él. Siguieron con la clase de Transformaciones con la Profa. McGonagall, la clase fue un total fracaso, ni Harry ni Hermione se concentraron lo suficiente y no pudieron convertir una rata de juguete en una zapatilla. Al finalizar la Profa. McGonagall llamó a Harry y a Draco.  
  
-Sres. Potter y Malfoy, quédense un momento-mientras tanto los demás alumnos se retiraban del aula-Sr. Malfoy he de comunicarle que tiene dos vacantes en su equipo de Quidditch y me gustaría que completara el equipo pronto.  
-Claro profesora-respondió el rubio-Quiere que me retire?  
-No Malfoy, puede quedarse-respondió la profesora-Sr. Potter no sé que le suceda hoy, pero espero que lo resuelva pronto, su puesto podría estar en juego-  
-Lo sé profesora, pero ser prefecto me ha traído problemas personales y no sé si esté preparado para afrontarlo-contestó Harry.  
-Sr. Potter, está hablando como su padre en su época escolar…-dijo McGonagall-…Harry, te voy a decir lo mismo que le dije a James hace tiempo: "No dejes que los problemas personales se mezclen con lo académico"-  
-Gracias profesora, lo tendré en cuenta-dijo Harry sonriendo-Discúlpeme por el fracaso de la rata de hoy-  
-No te preocupes, ahora váyanse a comer!-contestó ella.  
  
Se fueron directamente al GC, pues ya era hora de la comida. Al entrar encontraron a Hermione con Cole, para variar, y la pobre de Rogue lejos de ellos son probar bocado en la misma mesa de Slytherin.  
  
-Hey Turner!-gritó Harry desde la puerta-Ven a la mesa de Gryffindor a comer con nosotros!  
  
La chica volteó hacia la puerta y vio que Harry la llamaba, a la chica se le iluminaron los ojos, se levantó de la mesa de Slytherin y se fue a sentar a un lado de Harry, en frente de ellos estaban Ginny y Draco y junto a ellos estaban Ron y Alyssa.  
  
-Gracias Potter, desde que Cole conoció a Granger yo soy punto y aparte-dijo la wera de ojos verde algo molesta.  
-Te entiendo, -contestó Harry-pero no te preocupes pronto hablaré con ella.  
  
Después de la comida fueron a clase de DCAO, que era impartía por Sirius Black aún, practicaron algunos hechizos y contra-hechizos antes vistos y algunos nuevos; después fueron a su clase favorita (N/A: Nótese el sarcasmo) POCIONES, impartida por Snape, de nuevo. Como era su costumbre entró a la mazmorra de un portazo, vio a todos como escudriñándolos, y luego se volvió hacia Harry.  
  
-Sigue usted vivo Sr. Potter!-dijo sarcásticamente.  
-No me ve?-contestó Harry haciendo que todos los Gryffindors y unos cuantos Slytherins se rieran.  
-5 puntos menos para Gryffindor por su impertinencia!-gritó Snape.  
  
El profesor los puso por parejas, pero no las de siempre.  
  
-Malfoy con Granger, Weasley con Turner, McKey con Patil, Potter con Ridley, Parkinson con Longbottom, Crabbe con Finnigan, Thomas con Goyle……  
  
Aunque Hermione, Ron y Draco estaban conformes, Harry no lo estaba del todo. El chico era Michael Ridley; un chico de cabello negro azabache, y los ojos rojizos que daban miedo. Y bueno al parecer no era muy sociable que digamos. Harry quiso ser amable y se presentó.  
  
-Hola, mi nombre es Ha…  
-Harry Potter, lo sé-contestó el chico secamente. Harry se quedó estupefacto y luego volvió a hablar.  
-Y tú nombre es Michael Ryddle?-dijo como quien no quiere la cosa.  
-Michael Ridley, no Ryddle-contestó el chico con una actitud de molestia-No pensarás que soy pariente de Voldemort, o sí?  
  
Harry se sorprendió, Michael era de las pocas personas que conocía, que decían Voldemort a aquel-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. Y las personas que lo decían eran Dumbledore, Draco, Sirius, Remus, Belle y él, Harry.  
  
-No, no, claro que no-dijo Harry nerviosamente-…bueno tal vez un poco-Harry sonrió, y sucedió algo inesperado, Michael también sonrió-que idiotez!  
-Jajaja-rió Michael y Harry también lo hizo.  
-SRES. POTTER Y RIDLEY! QUISIERA HACER EL FAVOR DE DEJAR DE REÍRSE O BAJARÉ PUNTOS A LAS DOS CASAS!!-gritó Snape.  
  
Ambos chicos ni voltearon a ver al profesor, ellos siguieron con la poción; hasta que Michael dijo entre dientes.  
  
-Llámame Mike-le dijo a Harry y añadió-Estúpido Snape, qué hace de profesor si no tiene paciencia!-  
-Jo! Al menos en eso estamos de acuerdo-Michael volteó a ver a Harry con un signo de interrogación en la cara (N/A: es un decir)-En que Snape es un amargado-  
  
Michael y Harry se convulsionaban por la risa contenida, los demás lo veían algo extrañados, pero no decían nada, mientras tanto Draco intentaba hablar con Hermione, quién por temor a que Snape los regañara le dio un trozo de pergamino para que escribiera lo que quería saber o decir, y así empezó un conversación por medio del pergamino:  
  
**_DRACO: _**_Oye Herm, puedo saber qué te pasa?**  
HERM: **Sí, Harry me robó mi puesto de prefecta y todavía se pone a coquetearle a cuanta vieja se le ponga en frente! =S**  
DRACO: Mujer, no te has puesto a pensar que eso de ser prefecto no lo es todo? También podrías ser Premio Anual!! Además eso de que Harry coquetee con quién se le ponga en frente, no creo que sea muy cierto, vas a hablar con él?****  
HERM: Qué más puedo hacer****?**  
DRACO: **No deberías hablar así Herm, él nunca pensó que el cargo de prefecto le trajera tantos problemas personales y si siguen los problemas va terminar tirando todo a la basura!!****  
HERM: Pues debió pensar en eso antes!!  
**DRACO: **Hermione Granger!! Nada más porque no puedo gritarte con ese pelo grasiento ahí en frente, pero te juro que cuando salgamos me vas a oír!  
**HERM: **Tranquilo FALCON, después hablamos no? Ya me cansé de escribir =)**_  
  
Draco sólo asintió con la cabeza, Hermione recogió el pergamino que habían usado para comunicarse y lo guardó en la mochila. Salieron de ahí y se dirigieron a dejar sus cosas a sus respectivas Salas Comunes.  
  
---------------------- *_* ---------------------

Notas de la autora:  
Déjenme decirles que eso de escribir por medio de un papel para que no te regañen es idea de unas amigas y yo jejeje n_n dejen r/r


	7. Capítulo 6

Aviso: Este capítulo está algo fuerte, ya saben uno que otro arrumaco..... cuídense.... bye  
  
----------------------  
  
**Capítulo 6: "Perdóname, por favor!!"  
**  
Cuando dejaron todo Harry esperó salir a las chicas de 5º y 6º curso, se puso la capa invisible y dejó una nota en la cama de Hermione.  
  
En la cena conversaron sobre la clase de DCAO, los deberes de Transformaciones, entre otras cosas. Draco y Hermione se sentaron en la mesa de Slytherin para poder continuar con la conversación que habían dejado pendiente.  
  
_-"FALCON? De qué hablan?"-_le preguntó mentalmente Harry.  
_-"De qué más va ser? De ustedes!!"-_le contestó el rubio_-"Ahora déjame trabajar con tu novia a ver que puedo sacar!"  
-"Oh! Ya te dejo!"-  
  
Cuando terminaron de cenar, se despidieron y cada quién se fue a dormir. Harry en cambio cogió su capa invisible y le dijo a Ron que saldría.  
  
-Ron, voy a la Cámara de los Herederos-  
-Quieres que te acompañe?-preguntó el pelirrojo.  
-No PHYRO, gracias; tal vez me quede a dormir allá así que no me esperes-  
-Está bien, cómo quieras! Nos vemos mañana entonces-  
  
Harry salió de la Sala Común y se dirigió a la Cámara de los Herederos, mientras tanto en el cuarto de las chicas de 6º, Hermione leía la carta que Harry anteriormente había dejado.  
  
_"Querida Hermione:  
No sé qué estoy haciendo mal, tal vez amarte demasiado, o querer probarme que puedo hacer las cosas y que estoy madurando. No tengo cara para verte y decir todo lo que pienso, pero haré un esfuerzo. Podrías venir a la Cámara para hablar un momento por favor? Espero que sí, porque este tiempo sin verte ni hablarte me está matando, necesitamos aclarar las cosas.  
                                                       Te amo.  
                                                            Harry J. Potter"_  
  
Hermione releyó la carta, ya estaba en camisón así que se puso una bata, y la capa de la escuela y salió del cuarto, bajó las escaleras hacia la Sala Común desierta y salió por el agujero de la Dama Gorda, y se encaminó a la Cámara lo más rápido que pudo.   
  
Al llegar entró sigilosamente y… ahí estaba él, sentado en su silla de Gryffindor mirando la noche estrellada en completo silencio como si quisiera encontrar una respuesta a sus preguntas y aflicciones.  
  
-Te estaba esperando-dijo el muchacho.  
-Recibí tu carta y… y yo también quiero hablar-dijo Hermione-Perdóname por ser tan egoísta no pretendía herirte-  
-No hay por qué preocuparse, yo también actué de una forma un tanto egoísta, debía consultarlo con todos-Harry guardó silencio y miró de nuevo las estrellas-Sabes por qué acepté el puesto de prefecto?… Sé qué no y te lo diré, lo acepté porque quiero probarme y probar a los demás que puedo ser prefecto, ser alumno, ser heredero, ser hermano, ser amigo, ser persona y ser novio, pero creo que tal vez no puedo porque…  
-Shh!-susurró Hermione quien se había acercado a Harry poniendo su mano en su boca para que dejara de hablar-Ya no más, por favor… olvidemos todo!  
-Déjame terminar Hermione, hoy por la mañana llamé a Annie y a Kim porque quería saber quién les daría Pociones, y si les sonreí fue por ser cortés no por coquetear como dijo Gin-explicó Harry-Hermione sabes que yo no busco ni fama ni chicas, y aún así tengo fama y eso conlleva que las chicas me persigan, la verdad es que sólo soy un pedazo de carne para ellas, no ven lo que está dentro aunque lo llevara colgado en el pecho…!  
-Para mí no eres sólo un "pedazo de carne"-contestó ella-Siento haberme puesto celosa, nunca me has dado motivos para desconfiar de ti y desconfié, ahora si necesitas ayuda con tu puesto y sientes que todo el mundo se te echa encima, cuenta conmigo…  
  
Ambos sonrieron y se miraron a los ojos, no había nada más que decir puesto que se decían todo con esos dulces ojos verde esmeralda y con esos profundos ojos marrón. Harry se levantó de sus silla y abrazó a su chica.  
  
-Te amo-susurró.  
-Yo también mi amor!-respondió ella.  
  
Al separarse se fundieron en un beso, era un beso de disculpa, de arrepentimiento, de perdón y sobretodo lleno de mucho amor. Seguían besándose, ninguno de los dos quería separarse era como perder una parte de ellos mismos. Hermione hizo que Harry caminara de espaldas hacia la puerta que decía "ZAFIRO", claro está sin dejar de besarlo, abrió la puerta y al entrar la cerró con llave.  
  
Harry se despojó de su capa de la escuela y de la camiseta de dormir, quedando en el pantalón de la pijama; por su parte Hermione se quitó la capa y la bata que llevaba, quedando en camisón. Se tiraron en la cama, quedando Hermione sobre Harry, y como había sucedido alguna vez el calor aumentó, la sangre fluía con rapidez y los latidos del corazón aumentaban.  
  
-Herm, recuerdas lo que sucedió el año pasado en el baño de los chicos?-preguntó Harry cuando pudo librarse de los labios de Hermione.  
-No sucedió nada… no lo recuerdo…-respondió agitada.  
  
Hermione besó cada parte del cuello y pecho de Harry, mientras él besaba su cuello y espalda. No supieron cuanto tiempo pasó desde que habían entrado al cuarto y empezaron a hacer sus arrumacos (N/A: Arrumaco = caricias, mimos, cariños), pero quedaron dormidos uno a lado de otro.  
  
A la mañana siguiente Harry fue el primero en despertarse, vio su reloj y se dio cuenta de que aún era temprano. Cuando intentó moverse sintió que algo o alguien lo aprisionaba, y entonces cayó en cuenta de que no estaba en su cama de la Torre de Gryffindor, sino que estaba en un cuarto decorado en azul, celeste y blanco, entonces las imágenes vinieron a su mente: Hermione, la explicación de por qué ser prefecto, la disculpa, el beso, el cuarto, la cama, las caricias.  
  
Como sabía que Hermione no se perdonaría haber dormido con Harry, quiso hacer una pequeña broma a su novia quien se encontraba dormida abrazándose a él.  
  
-AHH!!!! ES TARDÍSIMO!!!!-gritó Harry, y Hermione se despertó de golpe.  
-Eh!? Qué?… AHH!!!-se levantó de la cama para buscar un uniforme en el armario que había en la recámara, mientras Harry la veía divertido-QUÉ ESTÁS VIENDO?! POR QUÉ NO TE VISTES!?! ADEMÁS QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO EN MI CUARTOO!!!-gritó furiosa.  
-Jajaja, te responderé todo jajaja, resulta que estoy viendo que necesitas un reloj jajaja, no me he vestido porque todavía es temprano, y estoy en tu cuarto porque anoche dormimos juntos!-contestó Harry entre risas.  
-HARRY!!!! ERES UN…… ERES UN…-  
-Sí, sí soy jooojojoy! Yo también te quiero mi amor-contestó él.  
-ERES UN PERVERTIDO!!!-gritó ella.  
-Hey! Me hieres Herm-dijo Harry haciéndose el herido y acerándose a ella-Para empezar yo no fui quién me trajo hasta tu recámara anoche, sino que fue cierta chica de cabello enmarañado, ojos marrones, que está justo frente a mí…  
-Eso hice?-preguntó ella.  
-No te acuerdas?-Hermione guardó silencio un momento como si estuviera haciendo memoria y luego se acercó a Harry con una mirada atrevida.  
-Claro que me acuerdo-dijo ella con una voz sensual, y lo besó igual que la noche anterior.  
  
Después de que los dos se rieron por lo que hicieron, y de que Harry lograra que Hermione lo soltara por un momento, cada quién se dio una ducha en su respectiva recámara, se pusieron un uniforme que había en sus armarios, y se dirigieron a desayunar. (N/A: Esta cámara siempre tiene algo nuevo!!)  
  
Entraron en el Gran Comedor, fueron a la mesa de Slytherin a saludar a Draco, Rogue y Cole.  
  
-Hey! Qué habido Draco?-dijo Harry dándole una mano al rubio.  
-Qué onda Harry?! Ya no están peleados?-preguntó Draco.  
-No, ya hablamos de eso-contestó Herm-Hola Cole!  
-Buenos días Rogue!-dijo Harry.  
-Buenos días chicos! cómo amanecieron?-preguntó Rogue.  
-Bien gracias Rogue, nos vamos porque nos morimos de hambre!-dijo Harry despidiéndose con la mano.   
  
Cuando se alejaron Rogue volteó a ver a Cole y se separaron de Draco por un momento.  
  
-Se reconciliaron!-dijo Rogue molesta-Demonios!!-  
-Dijiste que no lo harían Rogue! Le metimos muchas cosas en la cabeza como para que se perdonaran así como así!-gruñó Cole.  
-Ya, ya… habrá otra ocasión y esta vez, lograré que el famoso Harry Potter se olvide de la "sabelotodo Granger"!!-dijo Rogue con decisión.  
-Sólo espero que no falles!-dijo Cole.  
  
Cuando los Gryffindors llegaron hasta su mesa, Ginny fue la primera en verlos y los llamó.  
  
-Harry! Hermione! Por aquí!!-  
-Qué hay Gin?!-preguntó Harry.  
-Buenos días chicos!-dijo la pelirroja.  
-Uy, pero si los tórtolos ya volvieron de su "luna de miel"!-exclamó Ron sonriendo pícaramente.  
-Cállate Ron!-dijo Harry-Sólo nos reconciliamos…  
-Sí claro, y por eso no durmieron en Gryffindor, verdad? Õ_o-dijo Alyssa.  
-Al!!-dijo Hermione.  
-Me callo, me callo jajaja!!-dijo la chica Potter._


	8. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7: "Visitando a Hagrid"**

Después de lo sucedido, las cosas mejoraron un poco; Harry tenía trabajo siendo prefecto,  ayudaba a su hermana a controlar sus poderes, igual que como lo hacían Hermione y Ginny, mientras que Draco ayudaba a Ron con lo mismo. 

Una tarde, después de una semana de que las clases reiniciaron, decidieron ir a visitar a Hagrid para conversar un rato sobre lo que estuvo haciendo el año pasado. Llegaron a tocar a la puerta, y el sonido de los ladridos de Fang los recibió. 

-Hagrid! Estás ahí?-dijo Harry.

-Ya voy chicos!-respondió él.

A los pocos segundos se abrió la puerta dejando ver a Hagrid y a Fang quién se abalanzó sobre Harry, para lamerlo con su húmeda y asquerosa lengua.

-Ya Fang! Deja al pobre de Harry-dijo Hagrid-Pasen chicos!

-Hola Hagrid, cómo estás?-preguntó Ron.

-Pues bien, con trabajo desde luego, después de la ausencia de un año-dijo el semigigante, a continuación fijó su vista en Alyssa-Oye Harry, no habrás tenido alguna hija en mi ausencia verdad?

-Jajaja, no Hagrid-respondió Draco-Ella es Alyssa Potter, y no es su hija, es su hermana menor-

-Tu hermana menor?!-dijo Hagrid abriendo los ojos al doble-Pero… no sabía que James y Lily habían tenido otro hijo!

-Nosotros tampoco Hagrid-dijo Hermione-Alyssa apareció el año pasado y vino a Hogwarts-

-Qué más ha pasado en mi ausencia?!-dijo Hagrid sorprendido.

-La pregunta más correcta sería, qué no ha pasado?!-dijo Ginny.

-Vaya Ginny, ya no eres la misma niña tímida de hace 3 años cierto?-dijo Hagrid.

-Jejeje, no, la verdad es que he madurado mucho ;) -respondió la pelirroja.

-Bueno pues tienen tiempo de contarme que les ha pasado?!-

-Empezaremos con lo básico Hagrid-dijo Harry-Mi nombre completo es Harry James Potter, tengo una hermana menor llamada Alyssa Potter, mi novia es Hermione, el novio de mi hermana es Ron, la hermana de Ron, Gin, es novia de Draco y Draco es nuestro mejor amigo!

-Espera, espera!-dijo Draco-Te faltó decir que Arabella Figg es profesora de Pociones de 1º a 3º, que Sirius Black es profesor de DCAO de 4º a 7º, que Remus está de vuelta dando clases de DCAO sólo de 1º a 3º, que el año pasado viste a tu padre…

-Además que eres heredero de Gryffindor, yo lo soy de Hufflepuff y Hermione es de Ravenclaw-siguió Ginny-También está el hecho de que cada heredero tiene su guardián, el mío es Ron, el de Hermione es Belle y el tuyo es Draco… sin mencionar que Samantha Flathery es de Tom Ryddle…

-…y todavía hay más, hablando de guardianes, hay nuevos fichajes en el equipo de Gryffindor, Hermione, Alyssa y yo-habló Ron-el año pasado Gryffindor ganó la Copa de Quidditch y la Copa de las Casas fue redimida, osease no se entregó!

-Por otro lado también hemos de decirte que el año pasado Alyssa estuvo a punto de morir con el "Avada Kedavra", pero sobrevivió-dijo Hermione-Mmmm qué más?… Ah sí!… nos enfrentamos al-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, utilizando la poción multijugos…

-Usaron la poción multijugos?!? Quién se los permitió!?!-dijo Hagrid.

-Arabella nos dio algo de poción… y alguien nos dio el soplo de que Voldie atacaría a Sirius y a Remus, así que Draco y Harry se hicieron pasar por ellos dos, mientras que Ron y yo nos hicimos pasar por Harry y Draco, pues se suponía que ese fin de semana tendrían que cumplir con castigo-comentó Alyssa.

-Los castigaron?!?! Y ahora qué hicieron?-

-Algo sin importancia…-explicó Harry-… sólo cambiamos el color de las caras y cabello de todos en Hogwarts, hasta a los profesores les tocó!! Y también nos convertimos en animagos no registrados, casi nadie sabe esto y espero que no digas nada Hagrid!

-Jajaja, te pareces tanto a James!! No se preocupen no diré nada-dijo Hagrid.

-Tenemos algo más?!-preguntó Harry a todos-Ah ya recuerdo! Entraron 3 alumnos de 6º a Slytherin: Rogue Turner, Cole McKey y Michael Ridley…

-…los primeros dos son algo… cómo decirlo… peculiares: arrogantes, hipócritas, envidiosos, etc.; mientras que el tercero es callado, observador, pero cuando entra en confianza es buena onda, aunque no se le quita lo frío-explicó Draco.

-Algo más chicos?-preguntó Hagrid.

-No, creo que es todo Hagrid-dijo Hermione.

-Veo que han pasado por muchas cosas, pero siguen juntos!! Y eso es lo mejor de todo-dijo Hagrid-recuerdo cuando James y los demás entraron al colegio…

***~*~*~*~*~* FLASH BACK *~*~*~*~*~***

El tren comenzó a bajar de velocidad, los alumnos empezaron a bajar de los vagones, entre ellos estaban James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Belle Figg y Lily Evans; los cuales se habían conocido cuando subieron al tren y se habían vuelto muy buenos amigos. Los prefectos guiaban a los alumnos menores, mientras que por encima del jaleo se oía una voz potente, como un rugido.

-¡Los de primer curso, por aquí! ¡Los de primero!

-Bueno, vamonos, ¿no?-dijo Sirius-Sino tendremos que ir a nado hasta Hogwarts, y dicen que hay por ahí un calamar gigante…

-Sirius, tú te tragas hasta las piedras, jajaja…-dijo James.

Black se volvió hacia su mejor amigo y le miró con ceño, como examinándole.

-Si sigues así, empezaré a creer que intentas meterte conmigo, Jamie-comentó con voz de abuela enojada que hizo reír a Remus y a Peter. Al notar que Potter apretaba los dientes al oír el "apodo", se acercó a él y le gritó en la cara-. ¡Jamie Pots! ¡JAMIE!

-¡Te voy a romper esa cara de burro que tienes, Black!

Alargó los brazos para agarrar a Sirius, pero éste echó a correr hasta subirse a uno de los botes, que parecía más grande que los demás, y James chocó con algo enorme y peludo que se alzaba junto a las barcas. La cosa se giró hacia él y James se echó hacia atrás, con Remus y Peter a su espalda. Resultó que "la cosa" era un hombre enorme con un abrigo de piel de topo, tan grande que parecía una colina. Tenía una mata de enmarañado pelo negro, que se mezclaba con su barba de idénticas greñas. Los tres chicos se asustaron al verle, pero el gigante les sonrió con calidez y sus ojos negros brillaron de simpatía.

-Será mejor que tengan cuidado-les advirtió con una amplia sonrisa-No se quieren caer al lago, 

con el calamar gigante, ¿verdad?-Ellos se relajaron en el acto y también sonrieron, aliviados.

-Perdón-sonrió James-sólo quería matar a ese tipo-Y señaló a Sirius, que les hacía burla desde el bote.

-No parece muy peligroso-rió el gigante-Vamos, suban al bote… Esperen, sólo tú –y señaló a James, indicando el bote en el que estaba Sirius-Ustedes dos, suban con esas niñas–añadió, mirando a Peter y Remus. Levantó la vista hacia el grupo de primero-¡Cuatro en cada bote! ¡Sólo cuatro!

James subió al bote de Sirius y se lanzó contra él para golpearle con fuerza en la cabeza.

-Eres idiota-masculló, intentando estrangularle-Te he dicho mil veces que no me llames Jamie, Sirius, a la próxima te rompo la cara, en serio…

Sirius empezó a morirse… pero de risa. De repente le dio tal ataque de risa que por poco se ahogó y James tuvo que dejar de masacrarle.

-Cálmate, Jamie… -tosió Sirius, muy contento con el intento de asesinato.

-Sirius Black, lee mis labios. ¡Ve-te-a-la-mier-da!

-Bueno, ya es hora de irse–dijo el gigante, subiendo al mismo bote que ellos-¿Qué, ya has conseguido matarlo?

-No-contestó James, haciéndose el decepcionado-El muy loco empezó a reírse y me aguó la fiesta…

-Chicos, creo que son un poco violentos… -comentó el hombre, y se echó a reír de nuevo. Con un gesto, los botes empezaron a deslizarse solos por el agua, con el suyo en cabeza, camino del castillo de Hogwarts.

-¿Nosotros?-exclamó Sirius-¡Qué va! Somos unos verdaderos ángeles, ¿verdad, Jamie?

James hizo ademán de tirarle por la borda. El gigante ensanchó su sonrisa.

-Vaya, parecen muy buenos amigos… ¿Cómo se llaman?

-Yo soy James Potter-se presentó muy contento-y el demente de ahí es Sirius Black.

-¿Y usted?

-Pueden llamarme Hagrid-contestó el hombre con orgullo-Guardián de las llaves y terrenos de Hogwarts.

-Hagrid, ¿de verdad hay un calamar gigante en el lago?-preguntó Sirius con entusiasmo y un brillo demente en sus ojos azules.

-Por supuesto.

-¿Y es peligroso?-exclamó asustado Peter, que viajaba con Remus, Lily y Belle en el bote de al lado.

-Bueno… sólo a veces-bromeó Hagrid con aire divertido.

-Seguro que si te caes al agua te devora, Peter-sentenció Black con tono siniestro.

Remus se echó a reír.

-Válgame Sirius, qué radical…

***~*~*~*~*~* FIN DEL FLASH BACK *~*~*~*~*~***

-Desde ese día supe que Sirius y James se meterían en problemas, eran los mejores amigos conocidos en Hogwarts, uno tras el otro… ah! (suspiro) los viejos buenos tiempos!-dijo Hagrid.

-Sí, los buenos tiempos, no?-dijo un voz, los chicos voltearon, y vieron a Sirius y a Remus en la puerta con expresiones de satisfacción.

-Sirius, qué están haciendo aquí?!-preguntó Harry.

-Veníamos a buscarlos, la cena está a punto de empezar-dijo Sirius.

-Y además no pueden andar solos por los alrededores del castillo-terminó Remus.

-Está bien, ya entendimos… gracias Hagrid por todo!-dijo Ginny.

-De nada chicos, vengan a visitarme más seguido-exclamó el semigigante cuando los chicos se despidieron.

Llegaron al Gran Comedor, cenaron entre conversaciones y risas, y al finalizar se fueron a sus respectivos cuartos a descansar, pero en el cuarto de los chicos de 6º curso algo le esperaba a Harry. Un ave, que era del tamaño de un loro grande, con las plumas verde limón, el pico de los fénix, y unos rasgados ojos cristalinos, era Leehm, un quetzal que Harry ya conocía.

-Harry, de quién es la carta?-preguntó Dean.

-Eh… este… es de…-dudó Harry-es de un amigo nuevo-

-De…de Santuario?-preguntó Neville temeroso.

-S-sí, lo conocí ahora que estuve viviendo en el mundo mágico-dijo Harry.

-Estuviste viviendo en el mundo mágico?!?!-preguntó Seamus-Con quién?!

-Con el profesor Lupin, lo recuerdan?-

-Claro! Cómo olvidarlo-dijo Neville-Fue el que nos enseñó el boggart-

-Exacto!-dijo Harry-Oigan estoy cansado mañana hablamos sí?-

-Por supuesto Harry, que descanses!-dijo Dean.

-Igualmente chicos-

Harry se acostó en su cama, mientras que Ron lo veía extrañado por la carta que había recibido, pero no mencionó nada. Ya mañana le diría de que se trataba, o no?…


	9. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8: "Clase de DCAO"**

A la mañana siguiente todos se levantaron rápidamente, y bajaron a desayunar excepto por Harry y Ron, quienes estaban todavía esperando algo.

-No vas a bajar Ron?-preguntó Harry.

-Ah sí, es sólo que… te estaba esperando-dijo Ron.

-Es que me voy a tardar un poco porque necesito ir a la Cámara y no sé si vaya a irme pronto al Gran Comedor si quieres adelántate-sugirió Harry.

-Oh…bueno… entonces me voy-dijo Ron un tanto no convencido.

-Nos vemos Ron-dijo Harry y luego pensó-/…lo siento Ron, no puedo decirte aún de quién es la carta y si escondértelo significa perder tu amistad, me arriesgaré…/

-Te veo luego Harry-contestó el pelirrojo y a su vez pensó-/…y se repite la historia de 4º curso, empiezan las mentiras, pero ahora esperaré hasta que me quieras contar que sucede…/

Cuando Ron hubo salido del cuarto, vio que no había nadie en la recámara, sacó la carta de donde la había guardado, y la leyó:

_"Querido Harry:_

_    Hola Harry, te escribo sólo para saludarte y para saber cómo has estado; pero también quiero saber cómo está Remus, y Belle, y Sirius, los extraño tanto. Me encantaría poder contarles todo lo que sucedió, pero hasta ahora eres el único que sabe de mis problemas. Sabes? eres igual a tu padre, siempre escuchando, ayudando y protegiendo a los demás, fue un gran amigo y lo extraño mucho. También tu madre fue una persona genial, con sus ataques de "miss perfecta" que nos hacían renegar a todos, pero era una buena chica y lo mejor de todo es que la queríamos mucho, fue una amiga que se ganó nuestro cariño por lo tranquila y comprensiva que era, y deben estar orgullosos por lo que eres Harry, nunca lo olvides._

_    Bueno James, te dejo porque no quiero que me cachen, sabes que no debería hacer esto porque se supone que estoy de lado de los malos, pero tu me entiendes y te lo agradezco. Cuídate mucho y nos mantendremos en contacto por si Tommy intenta algo. Nos vemos._

_S.F._

_PD. No le muestres esto a nadie, confío en ti."_

Ya sabía de quién era la carta, Samantha Flathery, ya que desde el año pasado en que le envió la nota donde decía cuando y dónde atacaría Voldemort, Harry lo había adivinado y desde entonces había mantenido contacto con ella a escondidas de Sirius, Remus, Belle y los demás, no podía arriesgar la identidad de aquella chica que tantas cosas le había contado sobre su hogar, sus padres, sus tíos.

Pero el esconderse de los demás le había provocado que en algunas ocasiones Alyssa le hubiera dejado de hablar por unos días, pero Harry hizo lo imposible por mantener el secreto bien guardado. El único que podía saber de quién era la carta era Draco, por qué él? Porque Draco era su mano derecha y no podía ocultarle algo tan importante.

Después de guardar la carta en su baúl bajo llave, bajó a desayunar. En el camino se encontró con Draco, Rogue, Cole y Mike, quienes también iban apenas a desayunar al Gran Comedor.

-Buenos días Harry!-saludó Draco.

-Buenos días chicos!-E inclinó la cabeza como símbolo de saludo-Y Rogue-dijo aludiendo a la wera de ojos verde.

-Buenos días-saludó Rogue con una sonrisa.

-Draco… esto cómo decirlo…-empezó Harry-…nos llegó carta de… de… de la loca =P-

-La loca!?!?!-preguntó Draco sin entender, a lo que Harry reaccionó dándole una patada en un tobillo-Ah! Esa loca n_n'

-Cuál loca Harry?-preguntó Mike tranquilamente.

-Oh, es… es una admiradora secreta y… y está loca por mí-dijo Harry inventando la historia.

-Y por mí también-habló Draco que se sobaba el tobillo-Le decimos la loca porque nos manda cartas a ambos, pero a veces dicen cosas incoherentes-

-Oh vaya!-dijo Rogue-Oigan podemos sentarnos pronto? Tengo hambre y me podría comer a alguno de ustedes si no me alimentan-

-Está bien, vamos-dijo Harry.

Se sentaron en la mesa de Slytherin los 5, estaban desayunando tranquilamente, hasta que Ginny llamó a Harry mentalmente.

-"Harry, por qué no vienen a sentarse acá?"-

-"Ah, porque… es que… pues me los topé de camino para acá y no se me haría justo que siendo el único Gryffindor entre tantos Slytherins les pida que nos sentemos allá, además ellos me invitaron y sería muy descortés de mi parte si les decía que no"-

-"Por qué creo que no es cierto?"-

-"Porque ya estás igual que Hermione de celosa y desconfiada! Por favor Gin, de vez en cuando necesitamos estar solos no crees?"-

-"Uy, pero no te enojes!"-

Después de eso, terminaron de desayunar y se fueron a las clases. Todo estaba bien, Transformaciones con McGonagall había sido genial porque por fin Harry había conseguido convertir una rata de peluche en una zapatilla, lo que no se podía decir de Hermione.

Después fueron a DCAO con Sirius, y se encontraron con Remus en la misma clase, ya que le ayudaría a Sirius. Lo que sucedió en esa clase los dejó a todos muy cansados ya que Sirius y Remus les tenían preparados una especie de examen sorpresa para saber cuánto sabían en realidad.

-Buenos días muchachos!-dijo Sirius.

-Buenos días profesor Black-contestaron todos a coro.

-Hoy chicos, le he pedido a mi colega y amigo el profesor Lupin que me ayude con esta clase, ya que será práctica…-Sirius sacó su varita y mandó todas las sillas y mesas a las orillas del salón, dibujó en el centro un círculo pequeño donde bien cabrían 2 personas, y alrededor otro más grande abarcando la mitad del salón-…bien en el centro del círculo nos pondremos nosotros dos, y ustedes lo que tendrán que hacer es atacar con los hechizos y contra-hechizos que ya conocen para sacarnos del círculo…

-Profesor Black, ustedes también nos atacarán?-preguntó Lavender.

-No Srita. Brown, pero he de decirles que si quisieran dejar de luchar pueden hacerlo, esto no es una competencia, es sólo un ejercicio-explicó Sirius-listos?

-Espera Sirius!-exclamó Remus-Debes decirles que deben mantener la calma sin importar lo que vean, entendido?-Los chicos asintieron con la cabeza.

-Bien, listos?-dijo Sirius de nuevo-Ya!

Cuando Sirius dio el grito de salida, nadie se movió, todos estaban estupefactos viendo lo que tenían en frente, por un lado los que antes parecían ser Remus y Sirius se habían cubierto con una capa negra y una máscara. Frente a ellos había no uno, sino dos mortífagos! Nadie reaccionaba, y hasta Draco, Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban en shock, de repente alguien salió del estado en el que estaba.

-Desmaius!-gritó Mike.

Pero uno de los mortífagos detuvo el hechizo con un escudo.

-Expelliarmus!-gritó Parkinson, pero el otro mortífago lo detuvo.

Después de un rato de lanzar y lanzar hechizos, había ya muy pocos alumnos en el círculo más grande, y entonces una voz escalofriante resonó en el aula.

-Eso es lo mejor que pueden hacer?!-dijo la voz-Los llevaré con mi señor y se convertirán en sus esclavos!! Jajaja

-Ni lo sueñes!!-gritó Draco.

-Todos pagarán de la misma forma que nuestro señor asesinó a los Potter!! Jajaja-gritó el otro mortífago.

-Eso jamás!!-gritó ahora Harry lleno de furia, nunca se le había visto así-CHICOS, HECHIZO ATURDIDOR A LAS 3!! UNO…… DOS…… TRES!!

-STUPPEFY!!!-se escucharon 7 voces resonar en el salón y ambos mortífagos salieron disparados hacia la pared y luego cayeron al piso inconscientes.

Harry y los 6 chicos que ayudaron con el hechizo se acercaron a las personas que estaban tendidas en el piso. Harry volteó a Sirius boca arriba mientras que Draco lo hacía con Remus, los alumnos alrededor estaban preocupados porque ninguno de los dos reaccionaba.

-Harry, no nos habremos pasado un poco?-preguntó Hermione temerosa.

-No digas eso!! Ellos están bien, cierto?-dijo Harry preocupado volteando a ver a Draco quién asintió levemente-¿Sirius? Sirius, por favor!! Despierta!

Ninguno de los adultos reaccionaba, entonces a Harry se le ocurrió poner sus manos en el pecho de Sirius, cerró los ojos y una luz intensa brilló por debajo de ellas, haciendo que Sirius reaccionara. Igualmente lo hizo con Remus y también volvió en sí.

-E-están bien?-preguntó Rogue preocupada.

-Lo siento Sirius!! Remus perdón!!-dijo Harry asustado y preocupado.

-Sí, lo sentimos profesores-dijo Ron dándose a explicar.

-No pensamos que entre los 7 los dejáramos inconscientes-exclamó Hermione.

-No se preocupen chicos, estamos bien-dijo Remus incorporándose-…sólo fue un golpe.

-Sí, tranquilícense…-dijo Sirius levantándose-…he de decirles que han hecho un gran trabajo en equipo-

-Además la fuerza de convencimiento que tiene Sr. Potter lo ayudará mucho en su vida-añadió Remus.

El timbre sonó para dar final a la clase, salieron todos no sin antes acomodar las sillas y las mesas que estaban en los lados. Harry, Draco, Ron y Hermione salieron algo preocupados y sorprendidos por lo que había pasado durante la clase. Dentro del salón aún se encontraban Sirius y Remus conversando sobre la recién terminada clase.

-Sirius, en realidad estás bien?-preguntó Remus.

-No MOONY, estoy muy sorprendido y a la vez me siento un completo imbécil-dijo Sirius-me dolió más a mí decir eso de James y Lily que lo que Harry y los amigos nos hicieron. Y tú, qué tal?-

-También estoy sorprendido, porque no pensé que fueran tan fuertes-dijo Remus-…además me duele todo =0P jajaja-

-Sí verdad-afirmó Sirius-Sabes? Harry tiene mucho poder

-Y no sólo mágico sino que también tiene poder de convencimiento y de que la gente lo siga-añadió Remus-Cada día se parece más a James cierto?

-Sí, pero esa amistad que ha hecho con los Slytherins no era propio de James-dijo Sirius con pesadumbre.

-Eso es cierto PADFOOT, pero si nosotros hubiéramos dejado de lado las diferencias de Gryffindor y Slytherin, las cosas pudieron ser muy diferentes-

-No lo sé MOONY, tal vez sí, o tal vez no, nunca se sabe querido amigo-añadió Sirius poniendo un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Remus y así salieron del salón de clases.

Ambos ex-merodeadores se dirigieron al Gran Comedor para comer y luego dirigirse a sus siguientes clases con 1º (Remus) y 7º (Sirius). Los chicos después tendrían CCM, Herbología con Hufflepuff y Pociones para horror de los Gryffindors.


	10. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo 9: "Fichaje"**

El fin de semana los prefectos de Gryffindor y Slytherin publicaron un aviso en sus respectivas Salas Comunes, donde se informaba sobre las pruebas de Quidditch. A Gryffindor le hacían falta 2 golpeadores y 1 cazador, mientras que a Slytherin 1 cazador y 1 golpeador. Las otras dos casas no tenían vacantes ya que la mayoría de sus alumnos eran de 2º a 6º curso.

El sábado por la tarde fue la prueba de los Slytherins, se presentaron alrededor de 20 alumnos desde 2º curso hasta los de 5º, entre los que figuraban Pansy Parkinson, Rogue Turner y Cole McKey. Draco le pidió a Harry que le ayudara con las pruebas, entre las que pusieron había de destreza y velocidad, así como también de compañerismo y trabajo en equipo. 

-Chicos y chicas, todos han hecho un gran trabajo ya que han sido las mejores pruebas y resultados que he obtenido como capitán del equipo-dijo Draco al finalizar las pruebas-Muchas gracias a todos por su esfuerzo, sólo me resta decirles que los resultados se darán el lunes por la mañana en la Sala Común-

Los chicos se fueron del campo de Quidditch muy emocionados y ansiosos por saber los resultados. Mientras tanto, Harry y Draco discutían sobre las pruebas de Slytherin.

-Qué vas a hacer con tantos chicos Draco?!-decía Harry.

-No lo sé, por eso te pedí ayuda!!-respondió el rubio y luego de guardar silencio unos minutos reaccionó-Lo tengo! Llenaré mi equipo, pero haré un equipo extra porque este año se gradúan muchos de mis compañeros de equipo, y sería bueno tener suplentes!

-Vaya, Dios te iluminó el coco!-exclamó Harry burlándose y soltando una carcajada.

-Ja-ja-ja, no sabes cómo me río-dijo Draco sarcásticamente-Es en serio Harry!

-Está bien Drakito =P-dijo Harry-Quieres mi opinión? Yo creo que Rogue haría muy buen papel de cazadora y que Cole lo haría de golpeador.

-Yo también estaba pensando en eso, pero ya viste como se pone Gin-dijo Draco.

-…Harry llamando a Draco… me recibes?-exclamó Harry como haciendo interferencia-Gin no juega, Gin no sabe de Quidditch, Gin está igual de paranoica que Herm, Gin… es Ginny Weasley!!-exclamó Harry.

-Entendido…… cambio y fuera!-respondió Draco de la misma forma.

Después de eso, Harry fue ahora quién le pidió que al siguiente día le ayudara con las pruebas. Y así fue, a la prueba de Gryffindor fueron poco más de 15 alumnos, entre los que figuraban Daniel Jonson, Cadijah Mac y Rachell Summers. También estaban Kimberly Mitchell, Annie Campdem de 3º y 2º curso respectivamente.

Las pruebas que hubo para los Gryffindors fueron muy parecidas a las de los Slytherins. Cuando hubieron finalizado, el capitán dio el siguiente discurso:

-Muy bien por todos, debo informarles que los alumnos de 1ero aún no pueden entrar en el equipo, pero he tomado una decisión: haré un equipo para dentro de dos temporadas más, es decir será el suplente o en caso de que alguien este lastimado puede entrar con nosotros, excepto claro está los de 1er curso-dijo y luego añadió-Ya para que no escuchen tanto rollo y se vayan a descansar, sólo me resta decirles que los resultados será publicados en la Sala Común el lunes por la tarde. Mucha suerte!

Después de que todos se hubieron ido, Harry y Draco se fueron a la mesa a deliberar los puestos pendientes.

-Qué te parece si dejo a Dennis y a Kim como golpeadores-sugirió Harry.

-A esos bichos!?! O_O-dijo Draco molestando al Gryffindor-El viento se los puede llevar!!

-Oye, yo no dije nada de tus niños cierto? Además Dennis y Kim me demostraron que son muy fuertes cuando les das un bate-

-Bueeeno, no discuto sobre tus niños contigo-dijo Draco-A quién vas a dejar de cazador?-

-Creo que a Colin, tú que piensas?-

-Excelente-dijo Draco.

Cuando por fin terminaron de poner los nuevos fichajes a la lista, se fueron a la Cámara para conversar con más calma de la carta de la supuesta "loca". Draco leyó la carta, y luego añadió:

-Sam está arriesgándose demasiado, verdad?-

-Lo sé-respondió Harry preocupado-Draco, tengo un mal presentimiento y estoy muy preocupado por ella, no quisiera que Tom la descubra por culpa mía, y además que…-

-…qué la maten?-Draco terminó la frase con un deje de miedo.

-Exacto, conociendo a Voldemort si la llega a descubrir no le dará tiempo de avisarnos-dijo Harry-me siento un completo inútil, ella está allá arriesgándose por nosotros!

-¨_Pero no lo eres FELINE¨_-dijo una voz suave que llenó la Cámara de paz-¨_Haz hecho mucho confiando en ella, y tratando de protegerla¨-_

-Lo sé JADE, pero el hecho de no poder decírselo a nadie más que a ustedes dos, me va traer muchos problemas con los demás-

-_¨…FELINE, toma las cosas con calma, ya llegará el día en que puedas contarle a todos lo que en realidad sabes acerca de ella.¨_-dijo JADE-_¨Pero tengan cuidado, por tarde o temprano la verdad será descubierta.¨_

-Que alentador ¬¬ -dijo Draco sarcástico.

-Ah-Harry suspiró-…pues ojalá sea más tarde que temprano-

Todos guardaron silencio, porque se les había acabado la conversación, Harry estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, mientras que Draco estaba con cara de preocupación.

-_¨…FALCON… FELINE…¨_-llamó JADE-_¨…deben irse con cuidado cuando traten con Sam, deben conocerla un poco más; sabemos que Voldemort la tiene en contra de su voluntad, él la eligió y ella no pudo rehusarse si quería que dejaran en paz a su familia y su hogar, Santuario…¨_

-Sería prudente contarles la verdad a Sirius, Belle y Remus?-preguntó Harry.

-Harry, primero deberías preguntárselo a ella, no?-dijo Draco.

Harry se quedó pensando un momento, después se levantó de improviso, entró en su cuarto, sacó un pergamino y una pluma, y comenzó a escribir:

_"Querida Sam:_

_    Todos por acá estamos bien, gracias por tu carta realmente me da gusto que mis padres hayan contado con una amiga como tú._

_    Sabes? Me siento de la misma forma que cuando me carteaba con Sirius en secreto de los demás durante el 4to curso, lo que me lleva a formular la siguiente pregunta: ¿Podría contarles todo a Sirius, Belle y Remus? _

_    Sobretodo a éste último, porque no es justo por lo que están pasando, y sé que a pesar de todo te extraña o más bien te extrañamos. Lo que le pude sacar a Remus es que fuiste una gran amiga, y que fuiste importante para él, y para todos. Siendo así, llegué a la conclusión de que lo eres también para mí, porque conociste a mis padres y me daría mucho gusto poder ver a todos sus amigos reunidos y juntos._

_    Dejo la respuesta en tus manos, cuídate mucho, y si existe cualquier cambio en Tom, avísame. _

_Sinceramente_

_HJP"_

Después de terminada la carta mandó llamar a Hedwig, le ató la carta y le puso un hechizo de invisibilidad y la dejó ir con instrucciones de que se la diera a Sam directamente. Por la noche se unió a sus amigos para echarse una partida de ajedrez, y jugar con sus gobstones nuevos. Cuando fue a buscarlos encontró las llaves de "La Revoltosa", la antigua casa de sus padres, y bajó en ellas en la mano.

-A que no saben qué encontré?!-dijo él emocionado.

-…tu baúl?-dijo Ron sarcástico, mientras Harry le echaba una mirada asesina (¬¬).

-…tus gobstones? n_n'-preguntó Alyssa.

-Además de eso-dijo Harry.

-Harry, admítelo no sabemos. Qué encontraste?-dijo Hermione, mientras jugaba ajedrez con Alyssa.

-Quién quiere pasar las navidades en "La Revoltosa"?!?!-dijo enseñando las llaves.

-E-estás hablando en serio?-dijo Ron con un brillo en los ojos.

-Nunca había estado hablando más en serio-contestó él moreno-Qué me dicen? Este año salimos de Hogwarts en navidad?

-Por supuesto!!-exclamaron todos muy emocionados.

-Le diré a Draco que también vaya con su familia, no te preocupes Gin-dijo Harry.

-Gracias Har'-

Al siguiente día Hedwig volvió con la respuesta, y ahora venía acompañada de Leehm, el quetzal de Sam, por protección. Le dio de comer a ambos, y luego de que Leehm se fuera, entró en su cuarto de la Cámara, para leerla en la soledad de ahí.

_"Querido Harry:_

_    Considerando las caras que pusieron al verme el día del ataque en Hogsmeade el año pasado, preferiría ser yo quién se los diga, pero no ahora porque no quiero que se preocupen por mí, además no creo que me tengan muy en estima después de lo que pasó. Ya habrá manera de contarles todo. Gracias por preocuparte._

_S.F."_

Harry volvió a guardar la carta bajo llave, no quería meterse en problemas, pero lo que no sabía era que Hermione y Ginny estaban viendo lo que ocurría desde la puerta, que Harry no había cerrado con llave. 

-Ella tiene razón… esperaré sólo un poco más, sólo hasta que ella decida salir del anonimato-dijo en voz alta.

De repente Ginny y Hermione entraron, y Harry se les quedó viendo entre sorprendido, molesto y preocupado. Las chicas tenían una expresión en la cara de estar esperando una explicación. Harry no podía decirles la verdad porque se metería en problemas, pero mantenerlo en secreto era aún peor.

-Q-qué… hacen aquí?-preguntó nervioso.

-Lo mismo te preguntamos-dijo Ginny.

-E-estaba guardando algo-explicó él.

-De quién es la carta Harry?-preguntó Hermione.

-La carta?…es de…-Harry necesitaba inventar algo que ellas se creyeran, osease algo factible-… de… de una amiga muggle, la conocí en vacaciones.

-Ah, y por qué no me habías hablado de ella?-preguntó Hermione sin creerle.

-Esto… porque ella es de México y estaba en Londres solamente de vacaciones-dijo Harry convincentemente-por eso no hablé de ella.

-Harry James Potter!!-gritó Alyssa entrando a la Cámara-Te he buscado por todo el castillo, para que nos acompañes a comer, vienes?

 -Claro!-respondió éste, agradeciendo mentalmente a Alyssa por interrumpir-"Nota mental: Darle un enorme abrazo a Alyssa por salvarme!"

Los cuatro salieron sin pronunciar palabra, y así se la pasaron toda la tarde, pero cuando Hermione o Ginny llamaban a Harry, éste brincaba de susto. Tanto le remordió su conciencia que hasta por la noche soñó que lo atormentaban diciéndole que era un mentiroso. Por la mañana (N/A: si las 4 am se le considera de mañana), Harry se levantó, cogió un pergamino y empezó a escribir:

_QUIDDITCH TEMPORADA '96-'97 _

_Los entrenamientos serán de Lunes a Viernes de 6 pm a 7:30 pm en el campo de Quidditch._

_Puestos: *nuevo ingreso                                                           TEMPORADA '98-'99_

_HUNTER:  Hermione Granger                                         Alyssa Potter_

_               Alyssa Potter                                                 Colin Creevey_

_               Colin Creevey*                                              Cadijah Mac_

_BEATER:  Kimberly Mitchell*                                          Kim Mitchell_

_              Dennis Creevey*                                            Dennis Creevey_

_KEEPER:  Ron Weasley                                                  Rachell Summers_

_SEEKER: Harry J. Potter                                                Daniel Jonson_

_CAPITÁN: Harry J. Potter                                   El capitán será designado por el equipo._

_Ambos equipos empezarán a entrenar dentro de dos semanas. Muchas gracias a los demás jugadores que fueron a las pruebas. SUERTE LEONES, VAMOS POR LA COPA!!!_

Cuando terminó eran apenas las 5:30 am, decidió entonces darse un baño, publicar los resultados y luego salir al lago. Caminó por largo rato, siempre pensando en lo que podría pasar con Sam y Remus, si se atrevía a contarle que ella no tuvo la culpa de irse con Voldemort. A las 7, Draco llamó (x la mente) a Harry, para que se vieran en el Gran Comedor para desayunar. 

Mientras tanto los nuevos fichajes del equipo entraban con unas grandes sonrisas por conseguir lo que querían. Cuando llegó Colin, Dennis y Kim, se acercaron a Harry.

-Muchas gracias Harry!!!-exclamó Kim-Eres el mejor!!-y le plantó un sonoro beso en la mejilla, para luego irse.

Harry y Draco sólo rieron para sus adentros, pero el moreno esbozó una linda sonrisa divirtiéndose con lo que acababa de suceder, no era que la chica le agradara, pero era divertido como actuaba. De repente alguien le soltó una cachetada, al tiempo que gritaba.

-HARRY JAMES POTTER!!!!-era Hermione quién había visto la escena entre Kim y él.


	11. Capítulo 10

**Capítulo 10: "Desconfianza"**

Cuando empezaron los entrenamientos, todo estaba más en calma. Los 14 jugadores tanto la temporada nueva como la '98-'99 estaban practicando. Harry le contó a Kim lo que sucedió con Hermione y ella habló con ella diciéndole que Harry era sólo un amigo y que el chico que realmente le interesaba era un niño de su curso. Así, las cosas se arreglaron entre Harry y Hermione.

Una noche de jueves, después del entrenamiento, Harry se quedó dormido en su cuarto de la Cámara, pensando en que estaría tramando Voldemort, y al despertar se encontraba en la fría y lúgubre Mansión Ryddle (N/A: que raro ¬¬), veía el fuego crepitar y en el, veía a una persona cubierta con una capucha.

-¿Cómo vas?-de la boca se Harry (o eso suponía él) salió una voz fría y áspera, llena de odio y maldad, la voz de Lord Voldemort.

-Muy bien padre-dijo el encapuchado entre las llamas, pero su voz estaba distorsionada y no supo distinguir de quién era-Me he infiltrado en su grupo de amigos, estoy muy cerca de él… el muy estúpido está empezando a creer y confiar en mí, jajaja-una risa malvada salió de las llamas.

-Perfecto, todo es de acuerdo a nuestro plan-dijo Voldemort-Ahora vete y no quiero ningún error!

-Entendido padre-respondió el encapuchado y desapareció de las llamas.

Harry había comprendido que todo era un sueño, pero uno muy real ya que la cicatriz empezaba a escocerle. Quiso gritar, pero no podía. Sin pensarlo dos veces sus ojos se cerraron y el dolor disminuyó, al abrirlos de nuevo se encontró en la oscuridad de su cuarto, y la comodidad de su cama matrimonial, otra vez esa maldita conexión con Voldemort! Como le enfadaba tener que entrar en su cuerpo cada vez que la conexión se establecía, porque ultimadamente eso era lo que sucedía con Voldemort.

Al ver su reloj, se dio cuenta de que eran las 8 pm, se levantó y se fue a la Torre de Gryffindor. Después fue a desayunar con los demás, estaba demasiado cayado y Alyssa lo estaba empezando a notar. Se fueron a sus clases, algunas divertidas como DCAO, CCM, Transformaciones, y otras muy, muy aburridas como Pociones, Historia de la Magia, y la peor de todas: Adivinación. Porque cada que la Profesora Trelawney lo veía era una predicción de muerte "segura", no era que siempre atinara en sus predicciones, pero le fastidiaba que esa chiflada quisiera hacerla de gran vidente.

Se acercaba el primer partido: Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw, y los chicos del equipo oficial estaban muy emocionados, y entrenando muy duro. Durante el entrenamiento llegó hasta Harry una lechuza negra, quitó la carta que traía atada y se fue lo más rápido que pudo; Harry guardó la carta entre su túnica y continuó con el entrenamiento, sabiendo de antemano que Ron, Hermione y Alyssa lo veían extrañados.

Al finalizar la sesión de entrenamiento, todo el equipo se fue a los vestidores, los nuevos fichajes se retiraron rápido, porque al parecer estallaría una discusión entre Ron, Hermione y Alyssa vs. Harry.

-Harry, qué te llegó?-preguntó Hermione como quién no quiere la cosa.

-Llegarme?… Qué cosa?… De qué me hablas?-dijo él.

-Cómo que de qué te habla?-le dijo Alyssa con un deje de molestia-de la carta que te entregó la lechuza negra hace rato!!

-Ahh, no es nada es sólo una carta de… /rápido Potter inventa algo convincente/… de Dobby! Sí, es de Dobby, es que le pedí que fuera a ver "La Revoltosa" y que le informara de su estado… ya saben por las navidades…-

-Ah claro la navidad!-dijo Ron sacando a Harry del apuro.

-Ajá…-respondió él y pensó-"nota mental #2: agradecerle a Ron por sacarme del problema"

Las chicas salieron de ahí convencidas de que la carta era de Dobby, pero Ron no era estúpido y se lo hizo saber a Harry.

-Oye, las chicas se tragaron todo lo que dijiste, pero no me quieras ver la cara de tonto-y añadió-No te voy a presionar Harry, tú sabrás si confías o no en mí-Y dicho esto le dio la espalda a Harry para salir de los vestidores.

-Ron…-el aludido volteó-…debemos hablar en este momento.

-Perfecto, a dónde quieres ir?

-Vamos al lago, es más tranquilo-

Se fueron al lago, caminaron un rato y luego se sentaron en una piedra que estaba debajo de un árbol grande y frondoso.

-Y bien? Qué querías decirme?-preguntó Ron.

-Ron, prométeme que puedo confiar en ti y que no le dirás nada a las chicas-dijo Harry.

-Te lo juro Harry, primero muerto que traicionarte-dijo Ron.

-Bueno… las cartas que he estado recibiendo son de Samantha Flathery-

-El guardián de Slytherin? Desde cuándo te estás carteando con ella?!-

-Todo el verano-contestó éste para luego continuar-Samantha está con Voldemort en contra de su voluntad, me contó que desde hace siglos Santuario ha estado en guerra, pero hubo un momento de paz debido a Voldemort, y éste la amenazó con que haría estallar la guerra de nuevo y que mataría a su familia si no la ayudaba-explicó, tomó aire y luego dijo-Me pidió que guardara en secreto-

-Debe ser difícil estar con alguien aunque no quieras, no?-dijo el pelirrojo a lo que Harry asintió-Y, ¿De qué nos sirve su ayuda Har'?

-Me está pasando información de lo que podría o hará Tom-dijo el moreno-Le pedí permiso para contarle a Sirius, Remus y Belle, pero dijo que sería ella quién se los diría-

-¿Quién más lo sabe?-

-Draco y JADE, y ahora tú-

-Ya leíste su carta?

-No, vamos a la Cámara de los Herederos, la sellamos y la leemos con más calma-sugirió Harry.

Ambos Gryffindors fueron a la Cámara, la sellaron y se sentaron en la sala. Harry sacó la carta y leyó en voz alta:

_"Querido Harry:_

_    Mi carta es para ponerte sobre aviso, anoche escuché a Tom hablando con alguien, no sé quién sea, pero parece estar en Hogwarts y está en tu grupo de amigos. Cuídate mucho y no confíes en cualquiera, menos en los Slytherins porque hay muchos hijos de mortífagos ahí. Estaremos en contacto._

_S.F."_

-Demonios, anoche tuve un sueño igual!-dijo Harry guardando la carta bajo llave-Ya sabes, esa extraña conexión que tengo con Tom, antes nada más veía con mis ojos y mi cuerpo lo que pasaba, pero ahora… ahora entré en su cuerpo, es horrible-

-Me imagino-dijo Ron asqueado-Pudiste ver con quién hablaba?

-No, y su voz estaba distorsionada, no podría saber quién es-el chico pareció meditar algo-Sabes qué me llamó la atención? Que la persona en las llamas llamó "padre" a Tom

-Padre?!?!-exclamó Ron saltando de su asiento como si tuviera un resorte-Quieres decir que ese monstruo tuvo un hijo con alguien?!?! Quién sería lo suficientemente estúpida para caer!-

-No Ron, no lo creo, Tom es incapaz de sentir algo y mucho menos sentir amor o deseo-dijo Harry pensativo-Tal vez sólo sea alguien a su merced que lo considera un padre-

-Pues en mi opinión debemos cuidarnos de todos-dijo Ron a lo que Harry asintió.

-¨…_FELINE… PHYRO…¨_-llamó JADE-¨_…FALCON está esperando a que lo dejen entrar-_

-Jooojojoy! JADE quita el sello de la cámara-dijo el moreno y luego se comunicó con Draco-"Ya puedes entrar hermano"

-Vaya hombre! Hasta que se digan a dejarme entrar-dijo Draco entrando en la Cámara-tengo más de 15 minutos allá afuera!!

-FALCON, la mentira te honra-dijo Ron burlándose-Si realmente tienes 15 minutos le hubieras comunicado a Har' que te dejara entrar =P-

-Ron tiene razón, Drak' n_n-

-Drak?! Y eso? O_o-

-Una locura, Ginny hizo mi nombre más corto me dice: Har' y de repente FEL', y es justo que tú tengas un nombre corto, y estúpido-

-Y Ron qué?-reclamó Draco-Él no tiene nombre estúpido-

-Drak', mi nombre es demasiado corto-dijo Ron-además si le vas a reclamar a alguien, reclámale a mi hermana!

-_¨…Muchachos, están aquí por una cosa. Sam Flathery.¨_-interrumpió JADE.

-Cierto!-exclamó Draco-Las chicas me dijeron que te llegó una carta de Dobby, pero no es suya verdad?-

-Noup, es de Sam… dice que hay alguien en Hogwarts que está del lado del-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, y está en el círculo de amigos de Harry-explicó Ron.

-Es TOM, T-O-M, o VOLDEMORT, V-O-L-D-E-M-O-R-T, Ronnie-dijo el rubio-"temerle al nombre es temerle al hombre" y nosotros no le tememos!

-No me llames Ronnie!!!-

-Hey chicos!-llamó Harry como reprendiendo a sus hijos-Ahora más que nunca necesitamos estar unidos, nosotros y las chicas somos los únicos en los que podemos confiar, no más Rogue, no más Cole y no más Mike tan cerca de nosotros, entendido?

-Sí, señor!-dijeron el pelirrojo y el rubio al mismo tiempo, antes de echarse a reír.


	12. Capítulo 11

**Capítulo 11: "Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw"**

El fin de semana siguiente, los alumnos de 3º en adelante tendrían salida a Hogsmeade. Así, Harry y los chicos aprovecharían para despejarse y sacarse tantas preocupaciones. Cuando llegaron a Hogsmeade fueron a visitar "Sortilegios Weasley" que lo gemelos, Fred y George, recién habían abierto.

Al entrar se encontraron con que estaba abarrotado de niños, la mayoría alumnos de Hogwarts. Parecía que había muestras gratis de algunos inventos, dulces y demás. Ron pudo divisar a Fred entre los estantes negociando con unos niños unos dulces, mientras que Harry puedo ver que George estaba en saliendo de la bodega con una caja enorme. Harry y Draco se acercaron.

-Necesitas ayuda?-preguntaron ambos.

-Bastante…-dijo un jadeante George-estamos hasta el chongo de gente!! (N/A: "hasta el chongo de gente" = lleno de gente)

-Debe ser horrible!-exclamó Hermione ayudándole Fred a cobrar unas cosas.

-Al contrario!!-exclamaron ambos hermanos Weasley.

-Esto quiere decir que nuestros inventos funcionan!!!-dijo Fred.

-Y qué seremos más famosos que "Zonko"!!!-secundó George.

-Fred, George…-llamó Ginny sobre la masa de alumnos que había-pueden tomarse unos minutos para platicar!?!

-Esperen en Las Tres Escobas, cerraremos por 30 minutos!-gritó George.

Los 5 Gryffindors y el Slytherin, se dirigieron a Las Tres Escobas donde se les unieron Rogue, Cole y Mike, lo que les dificultaba un poco las cosas. Además si las chicas no sabían del "traidor" en Hogwarts, no tenía porque desconfiar en ellos, una razón para estar atentos.

Al poco rato llegaron los gemelos Weasley, que al instante fueron presentados ante los demás Slytherins. Comenzaron a conversar sobre la nueva tienda, Ron y Ginny cada vez preguntaban como habían conseguido el dinero para poner una tienda, pero los gemelos respondían con evasivas, porque habían prometido a Harry no decir que él les había dado los mil galeones del Torneo de los Tres Magos (4 en realidad).

Los gemelos se despidieron, diciendo que tenían que abrir de nuevo la tienda "para no perder ningún cliente" como ellos dijeron. Mientras tanto Harry había hecho un comentario el cuál había dejado a todos muy pensativos, molestos, y demás reacciones.

-¿Qué tan difícil sería confiar en alguien que cambia de bando? Yo sí confiaría, digo para haber aceptado que estaba en el lado equivocado y enfrentarse a su señor, es muy valiente-confesó Harry.

-QUÉ?! CÓMO DICES ESO HARRY?!-Hermione pegó un grito enfadada-NO SE PUEDE CONFIAR EN UN MORTÍFAGO, QUE DICE HABER CAMBIADO

-Y por qué no, Herm?-preguntó Alyssa más tranquila-Draco es un claro ejemplo de que las personas pueden arrepentirse-

-Es diferente-habló Ginny-Draco nunca estuvo a su servicio, dio el cambio antes de estar junto a él-

-En qué puede ser diferente hermana!-exclamó Ron impaciente-La gente puede llegar a arrepentirse, igual que lo hizo Draco!-Ron quién estaba al tanto de las intenciones de Sam Flathery estaba defendiéndola, junto con Harry-Además pudiera haber gente, que está o estuvo con Tom Ryddle en contra de su voluntad-

-Ron tiene razón, Gin…-dijo Draco-a lo mejor la situación era diferente, pero el hecho no, pude ser parte de Voldemort… (N/A: omitamos el escalofrío que recorrió a todos con el nombre)

-Yo también lo creo así, Voldemort tiene a mucha gente comiendo de la palma de su mano, porque la tiene amenazada-comentó Rogue.

-Sí, Voldie es un maniaco… no le importaría matar a un mortífago con tal de conseguir lo que quiere-dijo Cole entrando en la conversación.

-Pues yo… no confiaría en alguien que dice cambiar-dijo Hermione decididamente.

-Ni yo-confirmó Ginny ante la reprobatoria de su amiga.

-Pues la verdad es que habría que ver quién y qué hizo, entonces tal vez sí confiaría-terció Alyssa.

Alyssa no lo sabía, pero lo que había dicho había ayudado mucho a Harry para continuar con las mentiras entre Sam, Ron, Draco y él. Después nadie más habló del asunto. Regresaron al castillo, Harry venía muy callado pensando en lo que había dicho Hermione, Ginny, Rogue y Cole; las primeras 2 no confiarían el Samantha, Rogue sabía que Voldemort tenía a mucha gente amenazada y Cole también sabía algo, una razón más para no confiar en ellos. En lo que respecta de Mike, es que él nunca dijo nada, y eso también era de preocuparse.

**·           ·           *          ·           ·**

La semana siguiente, sería el partido Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw. El entrenamiento en esa semana había sido sumamente exhaustivo para todos. El sábado Harry, como siempre, tuvo insomnio desde las 4 am; se visitó con su túnica escarlata y dorada, y estuvo en la Sala Común hasta que la Torre de Gryffindor despertó por completo.

-Buenos días, hermanito!-saludó Alyssa bajando las escaleras y dándole un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla a su consanguíneo.

-Good morning, Gryffindor heir!-saludó Ginny detrás de Alyssa. (N/A: Good morning, Gryffindor heir = Buenos días, Heredero Gryffindor)

-Buenos días werkas, cómo durmieron?-preguntó él sonriéndoles. (N/A: werka = chiquilla, niña, pequeña, mocosa, escuincla)

-Genial!-afirmó Ginny.

-Perfecto, tú cómo andas?-dijo Alyssa.

-Fatal, el insomnio se está haciendo más frecuente-respondió éste.

-Me empiezas a preocupar hermano-añadió Alyssa viéndolo con preocupación.

-Bah, no es nada… no te preocupes-dijo Harry haciendo un gesto con la mano.

-Hey! Listo para apalear a los Ravenclaws!!-preguntó Ron bajando las escaleras, al igual que Hermione.

-Claro!!!-gritó Harry desde su asiento-Ahora, qué les parece si vamos a desayunar, me estoy muriendo de hambre desde las 4 de la mañana!!-

Todo el equipo de Gryffindor (incluyendo Ginny y otros más) salió por el cuadro de la Dama Gorda, se toparon con los Slytherins amigos suyos y luego entraron apresuradamente al Gran Comedor, porque al parecer Harry sí se moría de hambre. Al poco rato de que el Heredero de Gryffindor estuviera engullendo unos deliciosos hot cakes y un gran vaso de leche con chocolate, entraron Remus, Belle y Sirius, y se sentaron junto a ellos.

-Buenos días muchachos!-saludó Sirius.

-HOLA!!-respondieron todos a coro.

-Cómo andan chicos?-preguntó Belle.

-Pueees…-dijo Colin-…mientras que el desayuno deje de moverse todo estará bien n_n'-Todos rieron del comentario de Colin.

-Oye Harry, estás comiendo?-preguntó Remus.

-Qué esperabas Rems?-dijo Harry pasando lo que tenía en la boca-Que estuviera vomitando? O_o

-Es que es extraño verte comer, tenías mucho tiempo sin hacerlo-explicó el licántropo-Rems?! o_O-Remus miró a Harry sorprendido-Ok Harry, ahora sí dime que te sucede? Nunca me habías llamado Rems!!

-Que no te sorprenda Rems, todos aquí empezamos a acortar nuestros nombres-comentó Harry.

-Sí, y toda la culpa le tiene Gin-dijo Draco.

-¿Yo? ¿Por qué?-gruñó la pelirroja.

-Porque empezaste a llamar Har' a Harry y luego Harry me empezó a llamar Drak'

-Tranquilos al rato inventaré algo para Sirius, no se preocupen-dijo Harry como quién no quiere la cosa.

-Oye, a mí no me metas!!-aulló Sirius.

-Silencio Black, no querrás escuchar tu sobrenombre, verdad?-dijo Belle.

A las 10:30 am, salieron los espectadores a las gradas, y los jugadores a los vestidores, para las instrucciones. Algunos nerviosos y otros ansiosos porque el partido empezara.

-Bueno muchachos, vamos a demostrar de que estamos hechos los leones, cierto?!-dijo el capitán Potter.

-Sí!!-gritaron todos.

-Perfecto, así me gusta!! LEONES VAMOS POR LA COPA DE NUEVO!!!-gritó Harry antes de salir.

Lee Jordan, el antiguo comentarista había dejado un excelente suplente, Dean Thomas, un amante del deporte muggle llamado "fútbol", pero también aficionado al Quidditch. Otro comentarista Gryffindor!

-AQUÍ VIENE RAVENCLAW CON: CHANG (seeker), FYRTAL (beater), IVELIN (beater), KINKAID (hunter), LAMAJEB (hunter), SMITH (hunter) Y LA VORGNA (keeper), UN NUEVO FICHAJE!!-la masa azul y amarilla prorrumpieron en aplausos-Y AHORA VIENE GRYFFINDOR, GANADOR ANTERIOR DE LA COPA DE QUIDDITCH…

-Thomas!!! Te lo advertí, el partido!!-gritó McGonagall.

-LO SIENTO-murmuró Thomas-WEASLEY (keeper), GRANGER (hunter), LOS HERMANOS POTTER (hunter y seeker), Y LOS NUEVOS FICHAJES: LOS HERMANOS CREEVEY (hunter, beater) Y LA CHICA MITCHELL (beater)!!!-

Ahora era la masa roja y alguna verde, quienes gritaban a todo pulmón. En las gradas de Slytherin Draco veía a Harry, de repente levantó su varita y en el aire escribió:

_º GRYFFINDOR, SLYTHERIN TE APOYA!!!!! º_

Algunos Slytherins abuchearon lo que decía, y luego la frase cambió a:

_º Con excepciones =P º_

Madame Hooch dio el silbatazo de inicio. 

-LA QUAFFLE LA TIENE LAMAJEB, Y LUEGO PASA A SMITH, PERO LOS AROS DE GRYFFINDOR ESTÁN PROTEGIDOS POR UNA GRAN MURALLA, LLAMADA RON WEASLEY QUIEN DETUVO LA QUAFFLE, LA PASA A POTTER, Y LUEGO A CREEVEY Y SÍ, 10 PTS PARA GRYFFINDOR!!-gritó Dean-KINKAID EN POSESIÓN DE LA QUAFFLE, PASA A LAMAJEB; LA COMBINACIÓN DORADA DE RAVENCLAW HACE SU APARICIÓN, PERO MIREN NADA MÁS GRANGER LES HA QUITADO LA BOLA Y SE DIRIGE CON RAPIDEZ A LOS AROS DE RAVENCLAW, PERO AH!!! UNA BLUDGER IMPIDE QUE TIRE!!

Después de 30 minutos de estar jugando, Harry veía el partido divertido, estaba seguro que la snitch aparecería pronto. Mientras él estaba arriba viendo el juego, Cho se acercó y le gritó:

-Qué es demasiado gracioso Potter?-dijo fríamente.

-Uy, estás molesta?-dijo él.

-Cállate, esta vez te ganaré estúpido!!-gritó ella molesta-Te ganaré y caerás en la oscuridad.

De repente vio un resplandor, era la snitch en los aros de Ravenclaw. Genial! Simplemente genial! Salió a toda velocidad hacia allí, pero sintió un fuerte golpe en su codo izquierdo, cuando volteó tuvo suerte de que la bludger no le rompiera la nariz. El dolor era horrible y entonces gritó.

-¡TIEMPO MUERTO!-

Todos, incluyendo Draco, Ginny, Remus, Belle y Sirius, bajaron a los vestidores para ver qué era lo que sucedía. Y para sorpresa de todos Harry estaba en una de las bancas agarrándose el brazo y hacía muecas de dolor. Sirius, Draco, Belle y Remus se acercaron para ver cómo se encontraba Harry.

-Qué sucedió?-preguntó Kim quién apenas llegaba.

-QUÉ NO VISTE!?!?-gritó Hermione alterada-ESE ESTÚPIDO DE FYRTAL ENVIÓ UN BLUDGER Y LO GOLPEÓ, SE SUPONE QUE DEBERÍAS ESTAR PARA DESVIARLAS!!

-Oye Herm, no me grites… créeme que si entiendo, y lo siento estaba en otra cosa-dijo Kim también molesta.

-PUES PON MÁS ATENCIÓN EN LO QUE HACES!!!!-volvió a gritar Hermione, pero antes de que continuara Sirius intervino.

-BASTA!!-gritó el ex convicto desde la banca con Harry-Son un equipo Hermione y no estás actuando como tal, ok? Además no fue culpa de Kim que la bludger golpeara a Harry, fue esa chica de Ravenclaw, la tal mencionada Cho Chang-

-Argh! Cómo sabes eso PAD?-preguntó el herido.

-Porque la vimos como ordenó a ese Fyrtal que golpeara la bludger hacia ti-contestó Belle por Sirius.

-Be-Belle… ve por… argh!… Madame Pomfrey, po-por favor-dijo Harry.

-Iré a buscarla, quédate tranquilo-dijo su madrina.

-Yo te acompaño Belle-dijo Ginny y se fueron hacia el castillo.

-He-Herm, ve con Ma-Madame Hooch, y… y dile lo que pasa-

-En el acto! Ron, acompáñame!-exclamó Hermione y ambos Gryffindors salieron al campo.

Los nuevos fichajes junto con Alyssa salieron de los vestidores, porque no tenían más que hacer allí. Harry y Draco se veían de una forma extraña, que sólo ellos entendían. Los adultos presentes (Sirius y Remus) estaban viendo a los jóvenes mirarse.

-Sa…sabes qué ha…hacer, no?-preguntó Harry con dificultad.

-Sí, lo sé-contestó Draco

-Adelante, no… te preocupes por mí-dijo Harry, a lo que Draco tomó su brazo y antes de que hiciera algo Sirius lo detuvo.

-Qué vas a hacer?-

-Cómo que qué voy a hacer? Acomodar sus huesos!-

-Esperen a que llegue Poppy-sugirió Remus.

-No hay tiempo Remus-dijo Harry-será mejor que salgan de aquí…

-No me iré…-dijo Sirius cruzándose de brazos.

-Oh sí, sí que nos iremos Padfoot!-dijo Remus.

-No!-

-SIRIUS ORION BLACK!!!!-gritó Harry-SAL DE AQUÍ EN ESTE INSTANTE!!-sus ojos reflejaron dolor, y culpabilidad por gritarle a la única persona que se preocupaba por él, pero Sirius Black se preocupaba de más por Harry! y eso, créanme, causa mucha presión.

-Ya lo oíste Sirius, muévete-dijo Remus.

Ambos ex Gryffindors salieron a regañadientes, y cuando por fin se habían retirado, Harry movió la cabeza en forma afirmativa hacia Draco y cerró los ojos. El rubio en cuestión tomó el brazo quebrado de Harry e hizo un movimiento brusco con él, el cual hizo un notorio ¡CRACK! Seguido de un grito espeluznante.

-AAAAARRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!-El grito resonó en todo el vestidor y casi hasta las gradas.

Sirius y Remus entraron apresuradamente, los cuales pudieron notar los ojos de Harry llenos de lágrimas contenidas, pero con una sonrisa triunfante. Después entró Alyssa, quien estaba afuera con los nuevos fichajes dando algunos consejos, además de echar pestes a los Ravenclaws.

-Harry, estás bien?-preguntó Sirius, preocupado.

-Sí, ya no tengo el brazo roto-respondió Harry sudando.

Después entró Madame Pomfrey y la Profa. McGonagall.

-Otra vez, Potter?-preguntó molesta Madame Pomfrey.

-Sí Poppy, otra vez [:D]-contestó Harry y luego frunció el entrecejo-auch!

-Te duele el brazo aún?-dijo la enfermera acercándose.

-Sí, Draco acomodó los huesos, pero me sigue doliendo _-

En ese momento entró Ron apresuradamente diciendo:

-Harry, tenemos que continuar ya!! La Profa. Hooch dice que debes continuar aunque estés lastimado, y bueno después de todo lo que Hermione le ha gritado la profesora está con un humor de perros-

-Demonios!-dijo Harry resoplando-Continuemos, vamos!-y se levantó de la banca de los vestidores, pero la enfermera lo detuvo.

-A dónde Potter? Tú no puedes jugar así!-

-Pero…-suplicó.

-No irás!-dijo Remus enérgicamente.

-Remus, tú diciéndome eso? O_õ-dijo Harry sarcásticamente-necesito ir a jugar!!

-Lo siento jovencito, pero te ayude para que el loco de tu padrino saliera mientras que Draco te arreglaba el brazo, pero ni creas que voy a permitir que juegues con el brazo lastimado-Sirius miró a Remus fulminantemente cuando dijo 'loco de tu padrino', pero luego siguió la perorata.

-Remus tiene razón, no jugarás! Inventa algo o retira al equipo del partido-dijo Sirius.

-Eso nunca! Pero está bien, descansaré…-suspiro de resignación ante los ojos de todos-Pero haré algunos cambios, si me lo permite 'jefa'-dijo dirigiéndose a McGonagall.

-Tú eres el capitán Potter, haz lo cambios que creas prudentes-dijo la Profa. de Transformaciones.

-Bien, Gryffindor acérquense!-llamó él-Dónde rayos se metió Hermione?

-Aquí estoy, que pasa?-

-Que bueno que llegas Granger-dijo Potter (él)-Gryffindor, vengan aquí ya!-dijo el capitán-Alyssa jugarás en mi lugar-

-Pero… Hermione y Colin van a quedarse solos!-dijo Alyssa alarmada.

-No importa, los dos son estupendos y confío en ellos-dijo Harry con una calma fingida-Quiero que hagan su trabajo lo mejor que puedan, quiero que metan muchos goles para que no nos alcancen, entendido?

-Entendido-dijeron todos.

-Bien Gryffindor, a ganar!!!-gritó Harry.

-A ganar!!-repitieron los jugadores, salieron uno a uno, excepto Alyssa.

-¿Qué pasa hermanita?-

-Es que, yo no soy tan buena como tú y tengo miedo de no coger la snitch-

-Hey, tranquila sí? Confío plenamente en ti. Además no importa que no cojas la snitch, quiero que allá afuera tú los dirijas, los apoyes y que anoten el mayor número de goles posibles, así en caso de que no cojas la snitch habremos ganado de todas formas, entendido?

-Sí, "chief"-dijo ella y salió corriendo. (N/A: chief = jefe)

Madame Pomfrey le puso el brazo en cabestrillo, y luego se dirigieron a las gradas de los profesores. El partido reinició y Dean, el nuevo comentarista, gritó:

-AL PARECER HA HABIDO UN CAMBIO CON LA ALINEACIÓN DE GRYFFINDOR, HARRY POTTER LE DEJÓ EL PUESTO A SU HERMANA, PORQUE ESTÁ HERIDO, DEJANDO SÓLO A DOS CAZADORES EN EL EQUIPO-todos estaban sorprendidos por el cambio-GRYFFINDOR TIENE LA QUAFFLE, MÍREN CON QUE VELOCIDAD COLIN CREEVEY ESTA EVADIENDO A LOS CAZADORES CONTRARIOS Y SÍ!! OTROS 10 PUNTOS PARA GRYFFINDOR!!!-

Al parecer todos lo hacían bien, mientras tanto en las gradas:

-Cómo te sientes James… digo Harry?-preguntó Belle apenada.

-No te preocupes por decirme James, mi padre no a venir a regañarte, porque me digas como él, además ese es mi nombre-dijo Harry-que no te de miedo repetírmelo-le dijo y le guiñó un ojo-y en cuanto a tu pregunta, pues me siento más o menos, confío en el equipo, pero no en Cho-

-Crees que ganen?-dijo Remus.

-Sí, sin la snitch, pero de seguro ganamos!!-contestó Harry.

El partido tenía aproximadamente hora y media de haber iniciado, y Gryffindor estaba por delante de Ravenclaw por 220 puntos, o sea que el marcador estaba: 310 a 90, favor Gryffindor.

-OH PERO MÍREN, HAN GOLPEADO A ALYSSA POTTER, UNO DE LOS GOLPEADORES CASI LA DESCALABRA, PERO ELLA ESTÁ BIEN-gritó Dean.

-Madito, hijo de $%&$… vuelves a golpearla y juro que te parto en toda tu "mouser"-

-DRACO!!-gritó Belle alarmada.

-n_n' Lo siento Belle…-

-No puedes expresarte así de alguien, es sólo un par… Imbécil!! Te las verás conmigo, si le tocas un pelo a Hermione Granger, lo juroo!!!!-

-Belle!!! O_O-dijeron Sirius y Remus.

-Me deje llevar ^o^'…

-Qué me decías Belle? Que sólo era un qué?…-dijo Draco burlonamente. De repente Dean gritó alarmando a todos:

-MÍREN CHANG HA VISTO LA SNITCH Y SE DIRIGE HACIA ELLA, POTTER LA SIGUE DE CERCA. DEBO DECIR QUE POR ALGO ES HERMANA DE NUESTRO GRAN BUSCADOR HARRY POTTER-

-Thomas!-

-Lo siento Profa. McGonagall, a lo que me truje verdad?-contestó Thomas (N/A: "a lo que te truje chencha o chencho" significa que hacer lo que íbamos a hacer)

"Por favor Alyssa, tú puedes", pensó Harry. Cuando estuvieron a punto de coger la snitch Alyssa salió disparada hacia la Torre de las gradas de Gryffindor, donde se golpeó y cayó de unos 15 metros de altura. Todo terminó.


	13. Capítulo 12

**Capítulo 12: "Sorpresas"**

Abrió los ojos y veía todo blanco, supuso (y estaba en lo correcto) que estaba en la enfermería del colegio con un dolor de cabeza insoportable. Se intentó acostumbrar a la luz, pero no podía. La cabeza dolía demasiado.

-Hola mi amor-dijo una figura completamente roja-Cómo te sientes?

-Con dolor de cabeza Ronnie-contestó ella, ya habiendo adivinado quién era esa figura rojiza-Qué pasó?

-No sabemos con exactitud, sólo creemos que Cho te golpeó y chocaste contra la Torre de gradas de Gryffindor, caíste desde los 15 metros, suerte que Draco y Harry estuvieron ahí para detener la caída-

-Por cierto, dónde están?-

-Draco acompañó a Harry hasta muy entrada la noche, pero luego el rubio desertó en su intento de que tu hermano se fuera a descansar y se fue él a dormir-explicó Ron-Harry se fue hace unos momentos iría a buscar al desertor-dijo en burla.

**~*~**

-Qué harás Har'?-

-Mandarle una lechuza a Sam, fue muy extraño la fuerza con la que Alyssa chocó en las gradas-

-Crees que Chang es el traidor de Hogwarts?

-No lo sé mi querido Watson, pero aquí hay gato encerrado, sino es que hay "cuervo encerrado"

El moreno y el rubio, fueron a la Cámara y el primero garabateó lo siguiente:

=Querida Sam:

   Ayer Gryffindor tuvo el 1er partido de Quidditch vs. Ravenclaw, y ganamos!! Pero no cogimos la snitch… bah! Ganamos de todos modos!!!! 

   Sabes? Sucedió algo muy raro en el partido cuando Alyssa estuvo a punto de coger la snitch, la buscadora de Ravenclaw (Cho Chang) la golpeó y mi hermana salió volando contra la torre de las gradas de Gryffindor, se golpeó la cabeza con fuerza y está en la enfermería.

   Podrías decirme si sabes algo de Cho Chang? Si no sabes ni me investigues, cuando Alyssa se recupere me dirá que pasó. Cuídate y seguiremos en contacto.

                                HJP

PD: Alyssa jugó en mi lugar porque me quebraron un brazo.=

Envió la carta con Hedwig igual que la vez anterior, esperaba que Samantha no se involucrara mucho porque la podrían descubrir. Después fueron a la enfermería a ver a Alyssa. La jovencita estaba todavía acostada puesto que el dolor de cabeza era insoportable, junto a ella estaban los demás Gryffindors.

-Hola hermana, ¿cómo estás?-le dijo dándole un beso en la frente.

-Con un dolor de cabeza fatal y tu brazo?-

-Recuperándose-dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Dónde andaban Harry?-preguntó una Hermione curiosa.

-En las cocinas amor, tenía hambre ^^' y además visité a Dobby y a Winky-respondió Harry con una mentira digna de él.

-Tú también Draco?-preguntó Ginny desde su silla.

-Sip, es que me he vuelto un poco… mmmhhh… cómo decirlo…-

-TRAGÓN ¬¬ -dijeron ambos hermanos Weasley.

-Ja-ja-ja, o_O-dijo el rubio sarcásticamente, mientras los demás rieron ante el comentario de los pelirrojos.

**·           ·           *          ·           ·**

Cuando todo está oscuro, una figura se desliza por los corredores del castillo con sumo cuidado de no ser descubierto por algún profesor. Se escuchan pasos acercándose, demonios a esconderse! Uff! A salvo, los pasos cesaron. Sigue su camino, pero ¿hacia dónde se dirige?

Su meta final: la enfermería. Y hasta allí llegó. Entró sigilosamente, perfecto! La enfermera estaba dormida. Continúa su travesía hasta la última cama, la cual está ocupada por una chica de cabello negro azabache, ondulado y unos ojos verde esmeralda que por lo pronto estaban cerrados. La chica: Alyssa Potter, dormida sin moverse, eso quería decir que había tomado una poción para el dolor de cabeza y no despertaría.

El intruso se acercó hasta su oído y susurró.

-Mi señor, será el causante de su ruptura como equipo-el intruso sacó su varita y la apuntó hacia el brazo izquierdo de la dormida-Morsmor… Hmbph!!-Alguien impidió que continuara con la maldición, era una mano fría y una voz distorsionada habló:

-Qué crees que haces?-

-Estaba vinculándola con nuestro señor, por qué me detuviste?-dijo la 1er voz notablemente enfadada.

-Ese no es el plan principal… tenemos mejores cosas que hacer… muévete Chang-

**·           ·           *          ·           ·**

Lunes por la mañana, el día nublado como amerita el mes de Octubre, pronto sería Halloween y habría una gran cena. Harry aún no ha recibido carta de Sam y eso lo tiene preocupado, por temor a que la descubran y porque tendría que inventar otra mentira sin que Hermione se enojara. Todos los Gryffindors jugadores van al campo de Quidditch siguiendo a su capitán, Harry Potter, para entrenar.

-Harry, podemos hablar después del entrenamiento?-

-Claro Alyssa, sucede algo malo? Te sigues sintiendo mal? Te duele la cabeza? Estás cansada? Sed? Frío? Temor? Algo?

-Para, para, para!!!-dijo la chica exasperada-no tengo 5 años Harry James Potter, y no, no es nada de eso, sólo quiero platicarte algo!

-Bueno, está bien, hablamos luego-dijo el Gryffindor-Equipo por aquí! Bien, quiero que practiquen por separado, Ron: el Starfish & Stick; Cazadores: Finta de Porskov; Golpeadores: Bludger Backbeat; mientras que yo sólo los veré, porque aún no me recupero =(

-Venga chicos, ya lo oyeron a entrenar!-dijo Ron.

Durante hora y media: cazadores, golpeadores y guardián practicaron sus jugadas. Ron pudo dominar la suya después de no sé cuántas caídas de la escoba. Los cazadores lo hacían estupendamente y hasta habían cambiado un poco la práctica de la jugada; y los golpeadores estaban en todo su esplendor, bueno a decir verdad, hubo un pequeño inconvenientito entre Kim y Dennis, puesto que la chica más de dos veces había confundido la cabeza del chico con la bludger. Y en cuanto al capitán lastimado sólo los veía mientras se reía por lo bajo de las tonterías de Ron, Kim y Dennis.

Cuando terminaron, cada jugador se fue a descansar. A Harry se le había olvidado que debía conversar con Alyssa, hasta que ya estando acostado a punto de sucumbir ante el sueño se levantó de golpe.

-Chin…-dijo golpeándose la cabeza con la palma de la mano-Alyssa! Me vale voy a su cuarto.

Salió de su cuarto de los chicos y se dirigió al cuarto de las chicas de 5º curso, entró sigilosamente y se acercó a la cama del rincón, dónde su pequeña hermana descansaba, o eso pensaba él.

-Al?… Alyssa? Estás despierta?-susurró.

-Sí, pensé que te habías olvidado-contestó ella de igual forma.

-¿YO? Para nada… n_n'-contestó Harry-vamos a la Sala Común sí?

-Okas!-contestó ella.

Los hermanos Potter salieron con rumbo a la Sala Común sin hacer ruido, pusieron un sillón cerca de la chimenea y antes de sentarse Harry dijo en un murmullo: -¡Incendio!- y sopló hacia la chimenea, dónde en unos segundos se prendió un cálido fuego. Harry se acomodó en el sillón en una esquina y se quitó la capa.

-Ven aquí, recuéstate te ves cansada-dijo él. Alyssa con lo obediente que es se recostó en su pecho mientras Harry la rodeaba abrazándola.

-Mmm, que bien se siente!-dijo ella acurrucándose y cerrando los ojos, respirando el dulce aroma que su hermano mayor desprendía.

-Qué cosa? Protegida? Segura? Querida?-

-Las tres-y sonrió-Harry anoche tuve un sueño…

-Todos soñamos Alyssa o_O- 

-Jo-jo, que chistoso ¬¬ -dijo ella viéndolo feito.

-Los siento, continúa ^^'-

-Bueno en el sueño había dos personas, la primera que se acercó dijo: "_Mi señor, será el causante de su ruptura como equipo"_ y luego empezó a decir: _"Morsmor…" no sé qué?_

-Morsmordre? ¿_? O_o. Es la maldición para poner la Marca Tenebrosa!!-dijo Harry alarmado-préstame tus brazos-examinó ambos brazos de su hermana, pero no, ni rastro de la Marca, lo cual fue un alivio-Uff! Pensé que te la habían puesto…

-Bueno, déjame terminar!… como te digo la maldición no pudo ser terminada, porque alguien la detuvo y le otra figura le dijo que ese no era el plan inicial que había mejores cosas que hacer-

-"…la detuvo"? A qué te refieres con eso?-

-La voz de la 1er persona era de una chica-

-Cho Chang-musitó Harry.

-Sí, cómo lo sabes?-dijo la chica sorprendida.

-Instintos, pero continúa…

-Oks, la 2da voz era distorsionada, y precisamente mencionó el apellido Chang-dijo ella-¿Por qué sospechas de ella Harry?

-Porque presiento que alguien nos está traicionando dentro de Hogwarts-respondió Harry seriamente, pero luego se relajó y le dedicó a su hermana una de sus hermosas sonrisas-Basta de tanta charla, a dormir jovencita!

-Ya te pareces a Sirius-

-Dios no!-dijo Harry asustado.

La chica se acurrucó más hacia su hermano y éste le puso la capa (que anteriormente se había quitado) encima para que no tuviera frío, y la abrazó. Harry cerró los ojos mientras Alyssa permanecía viendo el fuego.

-¿Harry?-

-Mmmm?…-murmuró mientras abría los ojos.

-Estoy preocupada por ti y por Hermione, cree que ya no la quieres porque estás enamorado de otra chica, eso es cierto?-

-No Dios, por qué a mí-dijo mirando el techo-Alyssa tú también crees esas patrañas? Alyssa no, no estoy enamorado de nadie más-respondió con un deje de molestia-Quizá es ella la que ya no me ama y está buscando un pretexto para mandarme a volar!-

-No Harry, ella te ama demasiado y por eso sufre, por qué no le dices de una vez de quién son las cartas que recibes?

-Grrr, ya se lo he dicho, son de Dobby y de una amiga de México que conocimos Draco y yo en una de nuestras aventuras en el mundo muggle!-dijo Harry enojado.

-Snif… te-te creo James, no te enojes conmigo, yo… yo sólo quería saber-dijo Alyssa entrecortadamente.

-No, no, no por favor pequeña, no me llores… lo siento-dijo abrazándola con fuerza-Ésta situación me está trayendo demasiados problemas-murmuró para sí, pero Alyssa lo escuchó.

-¿Qué?-

-No, nada… _/Demonios Potter cierra la boca/_-pensó.

Así ambos Potter quedaron dormidos uno al lado de otro, Alyssa sintiendo la respiración de su hermano mayor, y Harry rodeándola con sus brazos para sentirla cerca. Harry pensaba que si Alyssa no fuera su hermana tal vez él estaría enamorado de ella, pero el caso era que eran hermanos y la quería demasiado.

Días después hubo una cena de Halloween, donde hubo de todo un poco, dulces, pudín, calabazas, velas y una que otra bromilla de miedito. Uuuhhh! A Harry le quitaron el cabestrillo pocos días después de la cena y entonces sí podía entrenar. 

Dumbledore también hizo el anuncio de que al terminar el trimestre antes de navidad habría un gran baile, para celebrarlo.


	14. Capítulo 13

**Capítulo 13: "Una ruptura: el inicio"**

Noviembre, mes frío y lluvioso (algunas veces); pronto habrá vacaciones y los chicos se irán a "La Revoltosa" a pasar las navidades y desempolvar la vieja casa, si es que no sucedía algún inconveniente. Aún no reciben carta de Sam y eso los tiene preocupados, y las chicas siguen molestas y distantes.

Tercer fin de semana: Slytherin vs. Hufflepuff. Draco ha estado entrenado casi todo el mes, los jugadores nuevos y lo que es mejor: tienen un estilo de jugar muy especial y peculiar.

Esa mañana Harry y Ron fueron a buscar a Draco a la Cámara de los Herederos, puesto que el 'señorito' hizo berrinche y se quiso quedar a dormir allí.

-Buenos días Gryffindor-dijo el rubio saliendo de su cuarto con su túnica verde y plateada del equipo de Quidditch.

-Buenos días Blackwood-respondió Harry el saludo.

-Cómo estás?-preguntó Ron.

-Bien bueno y ustedes?-dijo Draco con una desfachatez.

-La modestia ante todo ¬¬ -dijeron ambos Gryffindors al tiempo que se veían y asentían. Posaron su vista en Malfoy, quien ya dudaba de que los chicos estuvieran en sus cinco sentidos. Harry gritó: -¡SANDWICH!- y corrieron hacia Malfoy el cual tenía cara de susto @_@.

Para cuando acordó, Draco ya estaba siendo aplastado por Ron y Harry. En eso entró Alyssa y viendo el ajetreo que había dijo:

-Sandwich? Y no nos lo dijeron!-

-Mal amigos-exclamó Hermione.

-SANDWIIIIIICH!!!!-gritó la pelirroja que vio las caras de sus amigas. Y las tres corrieron para apachurrar a Malfoy. Ginny quedó hasta arriba del bulto de túnicas, cuerpos y chicos que estaban debajo de ellas.

-A… ahora sí Mal… Malfoy, co… cómo estás?-preguntó Harry con dificultad.

-B… bien mo… molido @_@-dijo el rubio.

-Chicas, chicas… rúmbenle!! (N/A: Rúmbenle = Quítense)-dijo Weasley (él).

-NO!-dijeron las chicas a coro.

-Ah no? O_o-dijo Harry con un extraño brillo en los ojos.

-NO!-repitieron las chicas.

-Ustedes lo pidieron-dijo Draco, y tanto los varones Gryffindors como el varón Slytherin sacaron sus varitas como pudieron y dijeron:

-Triskipitiris-y las chicas se encontraban flotando encima de sus cabezas con caras de: "por qué soy tan orgullosa?"

-Ya, ya Potter bájanos!-dijo Ginny-Nos lo merecíamos.

-=( Hey yo no fui!-dijo Alyssa.

-No te lo dice a ti, mujer-dijo Hermione-le dice a tu hermano, venga Harry bájanos.

-NO!-dijo Harry-Ustedes se negaron a bajarse, por qué no negarnos nosotros?

-HARRY JAMES POTTER!!-gritó Hermione enojada.

-Oh, oh!-dijo Ron-La jefa se enoja.

-RONALD WEASLEY!!-repitió Alyssa cruzándose de brazos.

-Y también la socia-dijo Draco.

-DRACO MALFOY!!-dijo Ginny.

-Ups, la "chief & co." Están enojadas-dijo Harry riéndose junto a sus amigos-Está bien, las bajaremos, pero deben prometer que no nos saltarán a la yugular, ok?

-Bueeeno…-dijeron las tres.

Los chicos deshicieron el hechizo, y en cuando las chicas tocaron el piso, se lanzaron sobre sus respectivos novios con ganas de echarles alguna maldición, pero lo que recibieron fue un gran y apasionado beso.

-Ya, ya mis pequeñas… vamos a las gradas… D'akito t'ene pa'tido-dijo Harry imitando la voz de Kathy, recibiendo un zape de parte de Draco.

-Cállate bestia, y sí 'juimonos' porque ya se me hace tarde-

Los chicos salieron de la Cámara y en camino Ginny preguntó:

-Draco, por qué dormiste en la Cámara?-

-Es que la Cámara mantiene mis energías, me da tranquilidad y es lo más pacífico que puedo encontrar en este colegio de locos-dijo cerrando los ojos, como si estuviera meditando.

-Que filosófico ¬¬-dijo Ron-Deberías ser filósofo cuando salgamos de la escuela Draco.

Al llegar, los espectadores del sexteto de Hogwarts, osease casi todos excepto el único Slytherin que tenía partido, se sentaron en las gradas de Gryffindor, junto a Remus, Sirius y Belle a quienes saludaron con mucho entusiasmo.

-HELLOW!!! XD-saludó Harry.

-Hola muchachos-saludó Remus.

-Buenos días Jamie!-dijo Sirius burlonamente.

-Mmmm ¬¬ con razón mi padre tiene que sufrir con el apodito que le dice mamá!-murmuró más para sí que para los demás.

-¿Qué dijiste Har'?-preguntó Belle.

-No, nada, no me hagas caso n_n'-contestó éste-Ya empieza el partido.

-BUENOS DÍAS ALUMNOS Y PROFESORES, ÉSTE ES EL TERCER PARTIDO DE LA TEMPORADA, RECORDEMOS QUE LA SEMANA PASADA SE JUGÓ: RAVENCLAW VS. HUFFLEPUFF QUEDANDO 240 A 210, Y AUNQUE HUFFLEPUFF COGIÓ LA SNITCH, RAVENCLAW TENÍA MUCHA VENTAJA SOBRE ÉL-anunció Dean Thomas el nuevo comentarista-Y SALIERON YA LOS TEJONES: TARANTINO, ABBOTT, ZACHARIAS SMITH, GATEWAY, MCMILLAN, DEAN Y FLETCHEY. Y LAS SERPIENTES: TURNER, O'CONNER, MATTHEWS, MCKEY, DICKSON, COLLINS Y MALFOY-todas las casas aplaudieron a sus equipos favoritos.

En las gradas de Gryffindor, para ser exactos donde estaba el quinteto Gryffindor, tenía sujeta una manta con la leyenda:

"SLYTHERIN: EL QUINTETO ES NEUTRO. SUERTE A AMBOS!"

-Y EL PARTIDO COMIENZA, TURNER CON LA QUAFFLE, LA PASA A MATTHEWS Y ÉSTE SE DIRIGE HACIA LOS AROS FLANQUEADOS POR TARANTINO Y TIRA, PERO EL GUARDIÁN LO DETIENE PASANDO A ABBOTT…

Así siguió el partido, y durante 20 minutos nadie había anotado nada, y ambos equipos se estaban cansando. Después de 30 minutos Slytherin anotó, iniciando así una cascada de goles entre los equipos. Mientras tanto en las gradas, el Gryffindor más Gryffindor del quinteto habló:

-Ya vi la snitch!!-

-Dónde?-preguntó Ginny.

-Ahí, en el pie de Draco!-

-Díselo!!-

-No se puede!!-dijeron ambos Potter y luego Harry añadió-Sería trampa-

De repente el buscador de Hufflepuff se lanzó hacia Draco y entonces el rubio se dio cuenta de que la snitch revoloteaba cerca de su pie. Trató de alcanzarla, pero la pelotita salió volando y ambos buscadores también lo hicieron en su búsqueda.

La snitch dio un giro de 180º y luego bajó en picada, los buscadores la seguían de cerca, Draco se adelantó un poco antes de estamparse con el piso y se elevó con la mano en alto. Había cogido la snitch mientras el otro buscador estaba en el piso, ya que él no había corrido con tanta suerte y no alcanzó a elevarse a tiempo.

-SLYTHERIN HA GANADO 290 A 270, FELICIDADES A AMBOS EQUIPOS!!

Por la tarde Harry recibió carta de Sam frente a Hermione, Ginny y Alyssa, las cuales preguntaron con molestia.

-De quién es ahora Harry?-dijo Hermione-de tu amante?

-No empieces Hermione-le espetó Ron. Harry puso una mano frente a Ron para que no dijera nada más.

-No 'Mione no es de mi "amante" como tú y todas ustedes dicen, es de nuestra amiga de México-contestó Harry.

-No te creo-dijo Hermione desafiándolo.

-No es mi bronca-contestó él también molesto-Draco, Ron… vamos.

Los chicos obedecieron instantáneo, el hecho de que Hermione se enojara con Harry hacía que todas se enojaran con sus respectivos novios, bueno casi todas porque había alguien (Alyssa) que estaba tranquila consigo misma y con su novio, no tenía porque desconfiar. Se fueron a la cámara de los herederos, donde Harry abrió la carta y la leyó:

=Querido Harry:

   FELICIDADES HARRY!! Que bueno que ganaron el partido. Con respecto a tu pregunta de Cho Chang, no he escuchado su nombre dentro del círculo, pero no te preocupes si escucho algo te aviso. Ten mucho cuidado James, nos vemos.

                 S.F.

PD: Y tu brazo? Espero que bien!=

-Bueno, mínimo ya no estaré preocupado-

-No te creas, porque con tu novia de paranoica y tan sensible te puedes volver loco!!-exclamó Ron.

-Oigan chicos, que tal si vamos a divertirnos con nuestras chicas a la fiesta 'clandestina' en Slytherin?-sugirió el único Slytherin cambiando de tema.

Los Gryffindors asintieron, fueron por sus chicas y se fueron a la sala común de Slytherin. Al entrar, a Draco lo recibieron con felicitaciones y gritos, de repente llegó una chica corriendo con el uniforme de Quidditch aun puesto y lo abrazó.

-Ganamos Draco! Lo hicimos!!-entonces la wera de ojos verde (Rogue) hizo algo que ni Draco ni los demás esperaban. Lo besó. En la mejilla, claro está, pero lo besó lo que causó que Ginny enfureciera.

-Suéltalo estúpida!!-gritó la pelirroja.

-Esto… Gin, no te enojes… es la emoción-defendió Ron.

-Tú los defiendes!! Son imposibles, me voy!-y salió dando tumbos por el muro de la sala común.

Draco salió tras ella, y los demás Gryffindors salieron tras él. Anduvieron corriendo hasta que se detuvieron antes de doblar una esquina, puesto que escucharon los gritos de Ginny.

-Me tienes cansada Draco de que siempre la prefieres sobre de mí!! Desde que la conociste ha estado metida entre nosotros y ya me harté!!-

-Pe… pero Gin… es…-

-Gin nada, desde este momento vuelvo a ser Virginia o Weasley para ti, olvídate de mí, Malfoy!!

-Qué… qué me quieres decir?-

-Terminamos Malfoy… dejo de ser tu novia-dijo ella y salió corriendo en dirección de la Torre de Gryffindor, llorando.

Los chicos se quedaron espantados, ninguno hablaba. Harry llamó a Hermione, pero sorpresivamente había desaparecido igual que Ginny.

-¿Dónde está Mione, Alyssa?-

-No lo sé, pensé que estaba aquí… tal vez fue a buscar a Gin-

-Ve con ellas amor, a ver que sabes no?-le dijo Ron a Alyssa.

-Ok, díganle a Draco que lo siento-

-Claro cielo-

Cuando Alyssa se hubo ido, Harry y Ron salieron de su escondite; Draco estaba en el piso, recargado en la pared con una cara que expresaba tristeza y desconcierto.

-FALCON?!…-preguntó Harry-Cómo te sientes?-Draco volteó y les dio una mueca que supusieron era una sonrisa.

-Ah, son ustedes… quieren ir a la cámara?-

-Creo que está muy mal-susurró Ron.

-Síguele la corriente-le dijo Harry entre dientes a Ron-Vamos FALCON, a la cámara-

Se pusieron en marcha, iban muy callados. Al llegar, llevaron a Draco a su cuarto, lo recostaron en su cama y se sentaron ambos a cada lado de él.

-Draco, estás bien?-preguntó Harry temeroso.

-Claro! No la necesito-dijo tristemente-Podré salir con alguien más, no habrá mentiras, no más besos, no más abrazos, no más Gin…

-Seguro?-preguntó Ron.

-¬¬ qué otra idiotez tengo que decir para que me consuelen-

Rápidamente Harry y Ron atraparon a Draco en un abrazo colectivo y el rubio comenzó a sollozar. De repente una voz llena de paz habló:

-Qué sucede FELINE?-

-NESS acaba de terminar con FALCON-contestó el ojiverde.

-Estoy en un mal momento?-

-No te preocupes JADE, se repondrá pronto… espero…-dijo el pelirrojo.

-FALCON, te vamos a dejar descansar-le dijo Harry.

-Sí, sí váyanse… no se detengan por mí ='(.

Harry y Ron salieron del cuarto sintiéndose preocupados, en la sala Harry le dijo a Ron que prefería quedarse con él por si acaso. Ron se fue a la sala común y encontró a Alyssa frente al fuego, sumida en sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué averiguaste cariño?-

-Muchas cosas Ronnie… snif!-

-¿Por qué lloras amor?-le preguntó Ron sentándose a un lado y abrazándola para reconfortarla.

-Ronnie… nos estamos desmoronando… snif! Supe que Hermione también va terminar con Harry, pero… no quiero verlo sufrir ='(-

-Tranquila cielo, no nos vamos a desmoronar ok? Nosotros no nos vamos a separar, pase lo que pase-

-¿Lo prometes?

-Lo juro… y en cuanto a que 'Mione va terminar con Harry, nos mantendremos ajenos a ellos… no te quiero ver sufrir Alyssa-

-Está bien, pero me dolerá verlos separados-


	15. Capítulo 14

**Capítulo 14: "Ahora ya son dos"**

Hermione entró en la cámara de los herederos y al no ver a Harry entró en su habitación. Lo encontró sin camisa, pero a ella no le importó (N/A: yo lo quiero ver!!!)

-Buenos días, amor!-le dijo él tratando de darle un beso, pero ella se rehusó.

-Hola Harry-contestó ella fríamente.

-¿Qué pasa? Te noto distinta-

-Necesitamos hablar… en realidad la que quiere hablar soy yo-

-Adelante, siéntate por favor-le dijo señalando una silla, mientras él se ponía la camisa y la corbata del colegio. Hermione así lo hizo, se sentó-Cuando quieras.-

-Harry, ya no podemos seguir…-dijo ella agachando la mirada.

-¿Cómo? ¿No te entiendo?-

-Estos últimos meses, has estado muy distanciado, siempre metido en esas malditas mentiras… tú y Draco han cambiado, y yo ya no puedo soportarlo-

-Entonces, ¿aquí termina todo?-preguntó Harry con tristeza.

-Sí Harry, yo también estoy harta como Gin, de que haya alguien entre los dos, no puedo más-dijo ella y se levantó de la silla acercándose a él-Te deseo lo mejor-y le iba dar un beso, pero Harry volteó la cara sin darle la oportunidad siquiera.

Harry cerró los ojos, pensando que esa sería la última vez que podría sentir los cálidos labios de Hermione y se había rehusado! Pero no quería verla salir de su cuarto ni de su vida. Sería la última vez que sería suya. Quiso gritar, llorar y detenerla, quiso decirle la verdad, besarla y abrazarla, volver a pasar una noche con ella. Quiso, pero no lo hizo. Estaba deshecho, y no podía gritar ni llorar, el orgullo Slytherin que corría por sus venas no lo dejaba. Necesitaba hablar con alguien, pero quién era lo suficientemente maduro como para escuchar y consolar? Belle.

Se comunicó mentalmente con Draco.

-"Draco todavía estás en la cámara?"-

-"Sí, por?"

-"Ya somos dos"

-"Dos qué?"

-"Dos bateados, me acaban de mandar a volar"

-"Y cómo estás?"

-"Cómo quieres que esté? Voy a hablar con Belle, vas?"

-"Sí, a mí también me hace falta un adulto"-

Harry y Draco se encontraron fuera de la Cámara y se dirigieron al despacho de Belle, la cual estaba revisando unos ensayos y al verlos entrar dejó su trabajo para ponerles atención.

-Hola chicos!

-Hola Belle-contestaron ambos con caras tristes.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué esas caras largas?-

-¿Pudieras cumplir con tu trabajo de madrina?-preguntó Harry.

-¿Por qué, qué le sucedió a Alyssa?-dijo ella alarmada.

-Snif… ='( acabas de herir nuestros sentimientos-dijo Draco haciendo drama.

-Ah… entonces son ustedes los que necesitan de mí, ¿qué les pasa?-preguntó ella más tranquila.

-Fuimos cruelmente abandonados ='(-dijo Harry.

-O_ó ¿No deberían tratar eso con Remus o con Sirius?-

-Belle, queremos un adulto ¬¬-

-Jejeje =P, de Sirius es entendible, pero creo que Remus les ayudará más que yo, él ya pasó por algo parecido-contestó ella.

-Mmhh… tienes razón-dijo Harry-Vamos a buscar a Remus.

-Antes de que se vayan, vengan aquí werkillos!-dijo ella, los chicos se acercaron y recibieron un gran abrazo por parte de Belle-Todo saldrá bien, ¿de acuerdo?-

Ambos asintieron, y salieron a buscar a Remus, Harry fue por el mapa del merodeador y vieron que el licántropo casi rubio, estaba en la Casa de los Gritos tranquilamente. Se dirigieron hacia allí, saludaron de paso a Hagrid y por fin entraron en el silencio de la Casa. Llegaron hasta el cuarto en donde estaba Remus.

-Hola Rems-

-Hola Harry, Draco!-saludó Remus-Que sorpresa! ¡¿Qué los trae por aquí?!

-Quisieras cumplir con el trabajo de Sirius?-dijo Harry.

-¿Por qué? ¿qué le pasó a Sirius?-preguntó él alarmado.

-Sí Rems, nosotros estamos bien…-empezó Harry.

-…pero bien mal, gracias por preguntar-dijo Draco sarcásticamente terminando la frase de Harry.

-¿Por qué?

-Nos botaron!!! ='(-dijeron ambos.

-Uh! ¿Por qué no hablan con Sirius?-

-Una palabra: ADULTO ¬¬ -dijo Harry.

-Ah! Oh! Ya veo, hubieran empezado por eso ^^-contestó-¿Qué pasó para que los botaran?-les preguntó haciendo ademanes de que tomaran asiento.

-Uhhh!!! Les dejamos de poner atención, el puesto de prefecto nos absorbe mucho, los entrenamiento de Quidditch…-

-…y las cartas de Dobby, de Holly y Rogue-terminó Harry.

-¿De quién?

-De Dobby-contestó Harry.

-¿Y de quién más?-

-Ah! De Holly-contestó Draco-es una chica de México, que conocimos cuando estuvo de vacaciones en Londres, cerca de mi casa-

-Ohhhh! Ya entiendo y ¿Qué tiene que ver Rogue Turner en todo esto?-

-Esto… me dio un beso en la mejilla anoche cuando festejábamos que habíamos ganado a Hufflepuff n_n'-

-¿Que, qué? Draco, eso estuvo mal!-regañó Remus.

-Por qué? Es decir, sólo es mi amiga malo fuera que me gustara y no es así… duh!

-Mira jovencito a mí no me haces "duh!", ok?-dijo el ex Gryffindor en broma.

-No te enojes =(-dijo Draco y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Estaba bromeando! Ahora lo que nos importa es que ustedes no se depriman, deberán dejar de pensar en ellas, distraerse, y meterse de lleno en su puesto de prefecto…-dijo Remus-…y en el Quidditch!

-Pero Hermione está en el equipo!-dijo Harry.

-Pues tendrás que aprender a verla sin sentirte mal-

- ¬¬ es fácil decirlo-dijo Draco.

-No, ni siquiera decirlo es fácil-

-Rems, ¿qué hiciste tú?-preguntó Harry.

-¿YO? Nunca dije que fui botado, ¿o sí? O_o-

-Rems ¬¬, sé sincero-dijo Harry.

- ¬¬ Oh, está bien, lloré toda la noche mientras James y Sirius intentaban consolarme, de hecho se conmovieron tanto que se pusieron a llorar conmigo!! o_O No fueron mucha ayuda-

-Rems, ¿quieres hacernos un gran favor?-preguntó Harry. 

-Dime…

-¿Quieres consolarnos y darnos un abrazo?-

-Ven aquí muchacho-le dijo al chico más cercano. 

Abrazó primero a Harry, el ojiverde sollozó y comenzó a temblar, escondió la cara en el hombro de Remus. En ese momento entró Sirius y se les quedó viendo, luego volteó a ver a Draco quien estaba conteniendo las lágrimas, Black se conmovió y se acercó al rubio.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó esperando lo peor.

-='( Nos mandaron a volar… snif!-contestó el rubio.

-Oh, lo siento!-y lo abrazó.

Fue un abrazo diferente a todos los que había recibido, éste estaba lleno de cariño y apoyo. Por primera vez sintió a Sirius Black como a un hermano más que sólo el "padrino" de su mejor amigo; Sirius podía ser muy bromista, pero sabía cómo comportarse en las situaciones serias, lo cual era un alivio. Draco sintió la confianza que el abrazo de Black transmitía y lloró en silencio.

Cuando los cuatro se soltaron, los adolescentes cambiaron de adulto; Remus abrazó a Draco y Sirius a Harry. A los poco minutos ya estaban conversando de lo que sucedía, claro está omitiendo a Sam. Remus y Sirius se creyeron todo y no hicieron más preguntas.

**·           ·           *          ·           ·**

La tarde del viernes, llegó Ginny hasta la sala común de Gryffindor corriendo, casi sin aliento, hasta Harry el cual estaba haciendo los deberes cuando ella llegó.

-Harry… Alyssa… está… en la enfermería-

-¡¿Qué?! Pero ¿qué pasó?-

-Te cuento… en el… camino, muévete!

Salieron ambos Gryffindors, Ginny le contó que en Pociones ya se había sentido mal, pero que no había querido ir a la enfermería y fue hasta esa hora mientras estudiaban en la biblioteca que ella se puso peor.

-¿Quién está con ella?-

-Ron y Hermione-

Harry paró en seco, no la quería ver, pero ya era tarde estaba frente a la enfermería. "La vida de tu hermana está en juego, enfréntala", le susurró una voz en su cabeza. Y así lo hizo, entró apresuradamente y tomó su mano.

-Alyssa, ¿qué pasó?-La chica volteó a verlo y la imagen de aquella chica radiante y bella había desaparecido, en su lugar había una chica con cara enferma, ojeras y pálida.

-Me sentí un poco mal. Ron, quieres llevar a Hermione contigo y dejarme sola con Harry.-

-Claro cielo, descansa-contestó él-Vamos Hermione-

Ambos salieron dejando solos a los Potter.

-Harry, no te voy a mentir, estoy muy mal-confesó ella.

-¿Por qué? Dime que hacer, por favor!-suplicó Harry.

-No le he dicho a nadie que era lo que sentí, pero te lo diré: durante Pociones sentí una opresión en el pecho, pero no le preste atención-empezó-Hace rato en biblioteca fue peor, la opresión era más fuerte, sentí que me faltaba el aire y me dolía mucho mi brazo izquierdo… observa mi tatuaje…-

Harry descubrió el brazo y pudo ver un pequeño corazón con la forma de la cicatriz de Harry sobre él partiéndolo, pero las piezas no se separaban. El corazón era de dos colores, azul y negro, alrededor tenía unas pequeñas alas una amarillo viejo y una roja. Había algo fuera de lo común en ese tatuaje, las alas estaban caídas y el corazón se estaba separando. Entonces Harry supo de qué se trataba, pero no comentó nada. Puso sus manos sobre el pecho de Alyssa y una luz escarlata y dorada brilló debajo de ellas, Alyssa recobró fuerzas y color.

-Gracias-murmuró.

-Lo haría las veces que sean necesarias, ahora duerme estarás bien dentro de dos días-y dándole un beso en la frente salió de la enfermería, buscó a Draco y a Ron.

-"PHYRO te veo en la cámara"-le dijo mentalmente al pelirrojo y luego le dijo al rubio-"FALCON, mi hermana está muy mal, ven a la cámara necesitamos hablar"-

-"Voy para allá"-contestó Draco (N/A: único con el poder de contestar.)

A los 10 minutos apareció el pelirrojo y detrás de él, el rubio, vieron al moreno con cara de preocupación y se acercaron a la mesa donde estaba, se sentaron.

-¿Qué pasa FELINE?-preguntó Draco.

-Ahora lo explico… Blackwood, PHYRO… Alyssa puede morir-Ron y Draco no movieron ni un solo dedo, lo que le ayudó a Harry a continuar-¿Recuerdan que la marca de SHARA representaba el amor y cariño entre nosotros? ¿Y que por el amor de PHYRO y mío había sobrevivido al "Avada"?

-Sí, ¿qué con eso?-dijeron ambos.

-Ahora que hemos roto con Hermione y con Virginia, ella también se está viniendo abajo-

-¿Qué sugieres?-preguntó Draco.

-Debemos seguir unidos aunque duela FALCON-contestó Harry-Estará bien para el baile de Navidad, le di un poco de energía-

-Pues, aunque cale ¿no?-dijo Draco-Tendremos que comunicárselos a ellas-

-Exacto-

El sábado por la mañana, mientras todos estaban desayunando había 5 alumnos que no estaban en las mesas del Gran Comedor. Todos, excepto el individuo en cuestión (Alyssa), estaban en la sala común de Gryffindor.

-Hermione, Gin-les llamó Ron-Harry y Draco quieren hablar con ustedes-

-¿De qué?-preguntó Ginny fríamente.

-De Alyssa, Virginia…-interrumpió Harry-…queremos mantener nuestra amistad con ustedes, porque si nos separamos mi hermana estaría en peligro de… de morir…-

-¿POR QUÉ? ¿C"MO?-dijeron las chicas.

-El tatuaje que tiene en el brazo izquierdo está opacándose y cambiando de forma, recuerden que ese tatuaje significaba el amor entre nosotros-explicó Draco-no podemos separarnos…

-Pero…-dijo Hermione.

-No les estamos pidiendo que vuelvan con nosotros, sólo que sigamos siendo amigos-dijo Harry suplicándoles.

Las chicas se vieron la una a la otra y asintieron.

-Cuenten conmigo-dijo Hermione poniendo una mano al centro.

-Conmigo también!-dijo Ron poniendo la mano encima.

-Entonces, ¿amigos?-preguntó Harry repitiendo la operación.

-Amigos-dijo Draco.

-Amigos-dijo Ginny.

**~*~**

En Slytherin, para ser precisos en el cuarto de los chicos, estaban 3 alumnos. Dos chicos y una chica discutiendo el rompimiento de los Gryffindors y el Slytherin.

-Por fin! Logré lo que quería!!-

-¿De qué hablas Turner?-

-No lo ves Ridley! El gran Draco Malfoy está cayendo en la depresión, y ¿quién estará ahí para detener su caída? YO!!!-

-Ya cálmate Rogue-dijo Cole entrando en la conversación-A ti no te gustaría que te sucediera ¿no? Imagina… tú con Draco Malfoy, para qué? Para que cuando Ginny Weasley lo perdone te deje!-

-No volverán, de eso me encargo yo-

-Eres muy ambiciosa Turner, eso me agrada… a mí tampoco me caen muy bien, que dices te unes a mí para destruir al Gran y maravilloso Sexteto de Hogwarts?

-Mmmhhh… suena bien Ridley…

-¿Amigos?-preguntó Mike en forma maliciosa.

-Amigos-dijo Rogue estrechando su mano.

-¡¿Te unes McKey?!-preguntó Mike, viendo que el chico de ojos miel iba salir.

-Lo siento Ridley, yo no le entro-contestó él-Me parece cobarde y tramposo, que esté en Slytherin no significa que me agrade lo que hacen las serpientes sucias-dijo con desprecio-Ojalá Rogue que nunca te pase lo que a Draco Malfoy-y salió de allí.

Lo que Cole trataba de decir en sus palabras era que estaba celoso, porque desde hacía tiempo Rogue Turner, se había convertido en algo más que amiga y hermana, pero la wera de ojos verde jamás lo sabría.

"Es difícil amar a una persona y no ser correspondida, pero es aún peor no encontrar el valor de decírselo".


	16. Capítulo 15

**Capítulo 15: "Vacaciones, yeeey!!!!"**

Frío. Nieve. Navidad. Muérdago. Baile. 5 palabras que denotan el mes último del año, diciembre. Afuera el clima es frío, la nieve se está acumulando y los alumnos del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería están en sus aulas trabajando, como debe de ser.

Desde que los chicos hicieron las "paces" las cosas mejoraron un poco, las clases eran más tranquilas, ya no había miradas frías ni de indiferencia, ahora eran un poco más cálidas y de amistad. Harry agradecía de sobremanera ese hecho, pero había dejado de comer y a ejercitarse de más.

**·           ·           *          ·           ·**

Dos siluetas altas, caminaban por entre el bullicioso pasillo que se dirigía hacia la gran puerta de Roble, la cual daba paso a la libertad. Se dirigían hacia el lago, muy callados.

-¿A dónde vamos Harry?-

-Al lago, Draco… estoy muy estresado-

Al llegar a la orilla, buscaron un lugar donde descansar, ambos se quedaron viendo el agua que ahora yacía casi congelada. Uno de ellos suspiró con cansancio.

-Sam, dijo que el lago tenía el poder de llevarse nuestros problemas-murmuró Harry cerrando los ojos.

-Harry, ¿te sientes bien?-le preguntó el rubio.

-Sí, ¿por qué?-

-Te ves muy pálido-comentó Draco-… además haz adelgazado demasiado y eso es preocupante.

-Nah, no es nada… ¿ya tienes pareja para el baile?-

-No, y tú?

-No voy a ir, para que quiero pareja…-

-¿No irás al baile? ¿Qué te pasa? Deberías ir a relajarte un rato, las cosas no han estado muy bien que digamos y estar encerrado en la Torre de Gryffindor o en la Cámara de los Herederos no te va servir de mucho-

-Pero mínimo no veré a Hermione con alguien más, ¿no?-murmuró Harry con tristeza.

-Vamos Harry, ya no te atormentes con eso… deja de pensar en lo que harías bien con Hermione… vamos al baile, a divertirnos!!!

-Me estás invitando al baile Malfoy? ¬¬ -preguntó Harry con picardía.

-Hey, no soy gay nada más te aviso, pero sí por qué no vamos al baile… como los "solteros más codiciados de Hogwarts", ¿qué tal?

-Mmmhhh… me agrada el título… está bien, iremos!-dijo estrechándole la mano a Draco.

**·           ·           *          ·           ·**

El día del baile llegó pronto, Ginny y Hermione no dijeron con quién irían; Ron por su parte era más que obvio que iría con Alyssa; mientras que Draco y Harry irían solos, pero con intenciones de divertirse.

A las 7:30 bajó Ron quien traía una túnica de color azul oscuro con los puños plateados, lo que hacía juego con sus brillantes ojos azules. Hermione, quién traía una túnica color camello con los puños de oro, venía maquillada en tonos naturales y con un toque de brillo en los labios. 

Ginny traía una túnica color rosa pálido con los puños de un tono lila, su maquillaje era en rosa y también con brillo en los labios. Mientras que Alyssa, optó por una túnica color rojo, con los puños plateados, mientras su maquillaje era en tonos naturales y un poco de brillo.

Harry vestía una túnica color verde con los puños de oro, lo que hacía juego con sus bellos ojos. El único que faltaba era el rubio quien esperaba a Harry, Ron y Alyssa fuera de la Torre de Gryffindor, él vestía una túnica plateada con los puños negros, el cabello cayéndole sobre los ojos, sin nada de gel, osease al natural. (N/A: Como se habrán dado cuenta [los que leyeron "HP y AP"] las túnicas son las mismas del año anterior)

Entraron al Gran Comedor, estaba muy bien decorado con luces, velas, el árbol navideño, escarcha, y la nieve cayendo sobre el techo embrujado. En lugar de las largas mesas de las casas, había muchas mesas para cuatro personas. Dumbledore se levantó y empezó el discurso:

-Buenas noches tengan todos ustedes, me da mucho gusto ver a algunos divirtiéndose por aquí. A los alumnos que partirán mañana hacia sus hogares, les deseo en nombre del cuerpo docente un gran feliz navidad y a los que se quedan, pues aquí no estaremos viendo… y sin más por el momento que tengan buen provecho-

Los alumnos empezaron a pedir sus platillos para la cena; Harry y Draco se sentaron en la mesa con Ron y Alyssa. Al sentarse buscaron con la mirada a Hermione y a Ginny, y cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarlas conversando animadamente con sus parejas de baile, Cole y Mike, respectivamente.

-Traidores ¬¬ -murmuró Draco viendo hacia la mesa de Cole y Mike.

-¿Quiénes Draco?-preguntó Alyssa, volteando su vista al lugar donde el rubio veía-Ah! Ya sé quiénes, deja de torturarte por Dios! Disfruta de la fiesta!!-

-Es fácil para ti decirlo porque ustedes no están en nuestros zapatos-dijo Harry desafiante.

-Ya por favor muchachos!-dijo Ron con fastidio-Como dijo Alyssa disfruten de la fiesta, es más les presto a mi chica para que bailen un rato :D-

- ¬¬ Me sentí "cosa" Ronnie-comentó Alyssa-XD pero bailaré con ambos…

Después de cenar, empezó la música. Muchas chicas de 4to curso habían ido sin pareja con la intención de que alguien guapo las invitara a bailar en esos momentos, pero nadie se acercaba, entonces tomaron la situación en sus manos. Fueron a sacar a Harry y/o Draco a bailar, lo que los divirtió mucho porque así conocieron a muchas chicas de dos cursos menores que ellos. Y como Alyssa había prometido bailó con ambos, primero con Ron (N/A: obvio), luego con Harry y al final con Draco.

La fiesta terminó a las 12 de la medianoche, muchos alumnos rezongaron por eso, pero el día siguiente muchos de ellos partirían en el Expreso de Hogwarts hacia Londres. Por las circunstancias los únicos que pasarían la Navidad en "La Revoltosa" eran Harry, Alyssa, Belle, Sirius, Remus, Draco, Narcissa y Kathy; mientras que los Weasley la pasarían en casa de los Granger.

El día siguiente, los chicos hicieron su equipaje, lo recogieron y al terminar de almorzar se fueron a la estación de Hogsmeade para abordar el tren que por primera vez en 6 años tomarían de vuelta a casa en Navidad. Ya en el compartimiento del tren, iban todos juntos platicando del baile, lo que no era muy bueno para algunos.

-Estuvo genial el baile, ¿no creen?-preguntó Alyssa.

-Sí, espectacular, realmente fascinante…-exclamó Ginny-Yo me divertí mucho, ¿verdad Hermione?

-Sí, yo también, ¿qué tal ustedes Draco?-

-Puees, no nos podemos quejar, conocimos muchas chicas de 4to curso, son muy bonitas y bailan muy bien, ¿verdad Harry?

-Uy sí, fue perfecto, me relajé bastante… ¿viste a la chica del cabello castaño?-

-¿La de los ojos celestes?-preguntó Draco.

-Sí, esa… la chica es muy linda… me divertí mucho-terminó Harry.

-Bueno, bueno ya no queremos saber de sus conquistas, "Don Juan"-dijo Alyssa hacia su hermano, el cual le sonrió-¿Quién irá a "La Revoltosa"?

-Lo siento Al, pero mis padres decidieron quedarse con los Granger-dijo Ginny nerviosa.

-¿Que qué? ¿Por qué mamá no me dijo nada?-dijo Ron alarmado.

-No te preocupes Ron, nos veremos después…-dijo Harry tranquilizándolo-¿Malfoy irás verdad?

-Por supuesto hermano, no te dejaría por nada del mundo en esa casa misteriosa, y divertida-

-Genial!-dijo Alyssa sarcástica y cruzándose de brazos-Simplemente genial! Esta navidad no veré a Ronnie.

-Espera, espera Alyssa, no te preocupes el 24 de diciembre a medianoche iré a verte ok?

-Mmmhhh… bueno… está bien-respondió ella-Pero prométanme que pasaran las últimas semanas con nosotros-

-Preguntaré, pero no creo…-dijo Hermione firmemente-Tengo otras cosas que hacer.

-Yo creo que sí, le diré a mamá… pero lo más seguro es que nos veamos en una semana más o menos-contestó Ron por Ginny.

Al llegar a King's Cross, todos bajaron sus baúles lechuzas y demás pertenencias. Al cruzar la barrera entre el andén 9 y 10, del otro lado ya los esperaban Narcissa y Kathy Malfoy, además de los Granger.

-Hola hijo!-saludó Narcissa dándole un beso a su hijo, para luego a saludar a los demás de igual forma.

-Hola mamá-contestó él-¿Dónde está mi pequeña cosa, eh?

-D'ako!!-gritó la pequeña detrás de su madre-Vo'vidste!!!

-Preciosa!!! Estás muy grande… uff! Y pesas-dijo cargándola-Dame un beso mi niña

-Mmmmuuuaackkk!!!-

-Hey, yo también quiero uno!!-reclamó Harry.

-Ha'dy-dijo extendiendo sus brazos para que el Gryffindor la cargara-mmmuuuaaackkkk!-le tronó el beso en la mejilla.

-Uy, que rico…-dijo Harry embelesado-Cómo estás chiquita-

-Mien! Mamá compdó muxos jubetes!!-

-Genial, me los enseñarás cuando lleguemos a casa ¿verdad?

-Sí!!-respondió la niña. Alguien se acercó a Harry por detrás.

-Hola Harry!-saludó Albert Granger.

-Buenas tardes señores Granger-saludó él muy formal.

-¿Otra vez con formalidades hijo?-dijo Marianne Granger.

-Oh, es que me parece más correcto, tal vez cuando tenga más confianza Sra. Granger-

-Harry James Potter!!!-gritó un hombre de cabello negro azabache y ojos azules acercándose-Te estoy buscando desde hace horas, se suponía que nos veríamos al bajar el tren jovencito!!

-Lo siento Sirius, vinimos a saludar a los Sres. Granger y a tía Narcissa!-contestó Harry.

-Oh, bueno… buenas tardes mi nombre es Sirius Black, el padrino de Harry, ella es mi esposa Arabella Black…-dijo presentándose y presentando a su mujer-Mucho gusto!

-El gusto es nuestro Sr. Black-dijo Albert Granger-mi nombre es Albert Granger, y ella es mi esposa Marianne Granger…

-Sirius Orion Black!!!-gritó el hombre de cabello casi rubio-Tenemos que irnos ahora!!

-Ya vamos Remus-gritó Alyssa dirigiéndose con él.

-Bueno, él es Remus Lupin… un tío extra-comentó Harry, luego se volvió hacia Hermione-Bueno Hermione, aquí nos despedimos, que pases una Feliz Navidad-y sin esperar a que ella reaccionara la abrazó.

-I..igualmente…-los bellos ojos marrón de Hermione se llenaron de lágrimas-Ha..hasta lu..luego

Por otro lado estaba Draco despidiéndose de los Weasley.

-Nos vemos en unos días Ron, cuídense mucho-dijo el rubio, se volteó con Ginny la cual estaba con una expresión fría-Bueno Weasley, felices fiestas y próspero año-dijo tendiéndole su mano y sonriendo. Ella se le quedó viendo fríamente y luego se relajó.

-Sí, felices fiestas Malfoy-dijo ella estrechando su mano.

Así se despidieron todos. Potter, Malfoy, Black y Lupin irían al # 2 de Private Drive y de allí irían a "La Revoltosa", en realidad llegarían a un lugar cercano y de ahí caminarían hasta la casa. Al llegar a casa de los Malfoy, Harry y Draco estaban muy callados y cabizbajos.

-¿Po'que D'ako y Ha'dy tistes?-les dijo la pequeña viéndolos a ambos.

-Uff, Kathy… Mione y yo rompimos-contestó Harry viendo hacia fuera por la ventana.

-Ah…-suspiró-Gin y yo terminamos Kathy, pero… bah! No lo entenderías…

-Oh vamos chicos, no se pongan tristes-le dijo su madre-Además, no subestimes el poder de entendimiento de tu hermana…

-Y ya quiten esas caras!-dijo Remus-Nos vamos!!

-¿Qué tenemos que decir Sirius?-preguntó Alyssa.

-"Lucky Forest"-dijo Sirius.

-Bien, ¿quién va primero?-dijo Draco.

-Belle y yo-dijo Sirius-Conozco al dueño-se acercaron ambos a las llamas previamente prendidas y ambos tomados de las manos dijeron-"Lucky Forest"-y desparecieron.

Tomando como ejemplo a los Black, les siguió Narcissa y Kathy, después Alyssa… Remus… Draco y al final Harry. Cuando llegó el último de los Potter, la mayoría de los presentes se quedaron viéndolo profundamente.

-Buenas tardes-dijo Harry.

-Sr. Potter, mi nombre es Madison Lucket, mucho gusto en verlo… a usted y a su… hija?-dijo una viejecilla cercana a él viendo a Alyssa.

-Jajaja, no, no, ella no es mi hija… es mi hermana Alyssa Potter-contestó Harry riendo-Y ellos son Draco, Kathy y Narcissa Malfoy… supongo que ya conoce a Sirius y Belle Black, y a Remus Lupin-

-Sí, ya los habíamos visto antes…-dijo el señor detrás del mostrador-Mi nombre es Frank Lucket, se parece en demasía a su padre joven Potter-

-/:Cuántas veces tendré que oír lo mismo:/-pensó Harry-Nos retiramos señores, tengo que desenterrar la antigua casa de mi padre…

Y salieron del lugar, hacia la colina, donde se podía apreciar una casa grande y vieja, pero con una imponencia magnífica. Se dirigían a "La Revoltosa", a desenterrar la vieja casa y con ella viejos recuerdos.


	17. Capítulo 16

**Capítulo 16: "Recuerdos dolorosos; cuidado!"**

Al llegar frente a la casa, Sirius se quedó parado. Entrar en esa casa era revivir tantas cosas tanto divertidas como tristes, la muerte de Tía Grace, la muerte de Tío Johnny, la muerte de su padre Izzy, de su madre Andraia; y tantas tonterías vividas: perderse en los cuartos, caer de las escaleras. Ahhhh.... tantos buenos y malos momentos compartidos con James y que ahora los compartiría con sus hijos: Harry y Alyssa.

-Hey Sirius, vamos!-gritó Harry desde la puerta. Sirius asintió y se acercó, mientras que su esposa Belle, lo tomaba de la mano en señal de apoyo, Harry insertó la llave y abrió con cuidado.

Dentro se respiraba un ambiente nostálgico, pero la casa estaba en perfectas condiciones, todo limpio como si fuera nuevo. Entraron todos y cerraron la puerta tras el último. Harry, Sirius, Remus y Draco empezaron a bajar los escalones de la entrada, cuando ¡PAZ! Al piso fueron a dar los cuatro, mientras las mujeres se reían.

-MIIIX!!!-gritó Sirius furioso.

-Jajaja… ¿Mix? O_o-dijeron los hermanos Potter-¿Qué es eso?

-Así bautizaron a la casa, 'Mix' significa mezcla o en otras palabras revoltura-explicó Sirius.

-Ah… oh…-dijo Harry-¿Quién le puso así?

-El tátara-tátara-tátara-tatarabuelo de James-al pronunciar el nombre del padre de Harry la casa devolvió los escalones y las chicas bajaron rápidamente-¡Ajá! Te daba miedo James! Pues compórtate porque ellos son sus hijos!!-gritó Sirius al viento.

Cuando se levantaron fueron hacia la sala que estaba a mano derecha del recibidor, donde también estaba el comedor. Sobre la chimenea había un espejo realmente grande, el cual se empañó como si estuviera haciendo mucho frío afuera y demasiado calor adentro. Luego se escribió la frase:

-*A ti no te quiero dentro Black*

-Pues tendrás que aguantarlo Mix-dijo Harry, el espejo se borró y volvió a escribir.

-*Si los jóvenes son hijos de James Potter serán bienvenidos… aunque Black no sea de mi agrado*

-Mix, ¿dónde están Dobby y Winky?-preguntó de nuevo Harry, pero su pregunta fue respondida por los mismos elfos.

-Aquí Harry Potter, señor, Dobby y Winky estaban preparando la cena de esta noche, señor-

-Ah que bien Dobby, hola Winky…-

-Hola Harry Potter, señor… los llevaremos a las habitaciones, señor-dijo la elfina-Señor, dijo que vendrían más amigos, ¿ha sucedido algo?

-Nada Winky, sólo cambio de planes-contestó Harry sacudiéndose la cabeza-Sólo usaremos 6 habitaciones y yo quiero la de mi padre!

-Claro señor, el equipaje ya está en su habitación, señor-dijo Dobby-Los llevaremos hasta allá, Harry Potter, señor.

Subieron las escaleras, que de pura suerte Mix no quitó. La casa contaba con 12 habitaciones, al subir a la siguiente planta había 4 puertas que daban a las habitaciones, unas escaleras que daban hacia el sótano donde estaban 4 habitaciones más, y unas escaleras que daban al tercer nivel donde estaban las 4 habitaciones restantes. La casa contaba con 12 habitaciones, la sala, el comedor, la cocina, la biblioteca y la oficina, lo que daba por total 17 habitaciones; más además el amplio patio con el que contaban.

Sirius y Belle, ocuparon una habitación para ellos solos, Remus y Narcissa tomaron una cada uno para descansar; mientras que Harry, Alyssa y Draco tomaban 3 habitaciones del siguiente nivel, donde se encontraban las antiguas habitaciones de James y Sirius, pues éste último casi vivía en ella aunque la casa lo odiara.

Cada habitación contaba con chimenea, baño propio, una mesa con dos sillas, un tocador y una cama matrimonial. La recámara de Narcissa estaba además provista de una cuna para Kathy, pero hubo una pequeña discusión entre ella y la pequeña.

-Mamá, yo quiedo domid adiba!!!-

-Kathy, pero yo dormiré aquí abajo, no querrás dormir sola, ¿verdad?-le dijo su madre.

-Buaaaa!! Snif … buaaa!!! .

-Tía, Kathy puede dormir conmigo, mi recámara tiene dos camas individuales, y pues no estará sola, además Draco y Harry están durmiendo a los lados… nuestros cuartos están conectados por puertas-

-Sí, mamá, yo quiedo quedadme con Ady!!-

-Mmmhhh… ¬¬ está bien, pero no quiero oírte llorar por la noche-

-Gdacias ma'!-le dijo la niña y le dio un beso.

Por su parte, el cuarto de Harry (o James) era de color azul claro, había muchas fotos de su padre cuando era pequeño, fotos con Sirius de toda la vida, luego empezaron a verse fotos con Remus y con Peter (N/A: Intento fallido de Mickey Mouse traidor), con Belle, con Sam y con Lily. Todos se veían radiantes, felices, y sin preocupaciones, pero esos días se fueron. También había un pequeño librero con los antiguos libros de James y en una esquina, había un altar para los Flamouth Falcons, el equipo favorito de Quidditch de James.

Cuando Harry estuvo instalado y reposado se sintió como en casa, supongo que esa era su casa. Fue a ver a su hermana y a Draco para ver como estaban. El cuarto de Draco no era muy diferente al de Harry, las diferencias eran demasiado visibles: las paredes verde (N/A: que raro ¬¬) y toda la decoración en plata, negro, blanco y verde, digo al final de cuentas es un Slytherin, reformado, pero Slytherin.

La cena de la noche fue exquisita, gracias a Dios pasó sin obstáculos ni contratiempos, se quedaron conversando en la sala con el fuego encendido. Harry había enviado a Hedwig con Ron para hacerle saber que ya estaban en casa tranquilamente.

Por la mañana regresó Hedwig, con El Profeta en el pico y una nota de Ron.

=Harry:

   El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado ha empezado con los ataques en el mundo muggle y están cerca de aquí, no mucho, pero por aquí andan. No te preocupes por nosotros, disfruten de la Navidad, nos vemos pronto. Cuídense.

Ron =

Después cogió El Profeta y decía:

Y EMPIEZA EL TERROR

  A pesar de que tenemos un año del supuesto retorno del Innombrable, el ministro Cornelius Fudge desmiente dichas suposiciones, diciendo: "El caos lo está sembrando algún loco que anda suelto diciéndose 'el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado', pero todo está bajo control"

  La verdad es que este señor ya más de una vez se ha caracterizado por su incompetencia, que hubiera dado el mundo mágico por conservar al ex director del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, John Kenneth Potter (QEPD) tal vez todo se hubiera resuelto mucho antes de lo esperado y las comunidades mágica y muggle no estarían sufriendo por la estupidez de Fudge.

  El último ataque recibido fue en la calle Nothinham, al norte de Londres, desafortunadamente no se logró atrapar a nadie que estuviera sembrando caos, y no hubo heridos, ya que afortunadamente llegaron los Departamentos de Seguridad Mágica y el de Accidentes y Catástrofes Mágicas, los cuales llegaron justo a tiempo antes de que nuestro mundo fuera descubierto.

  Esperamos que este problema del Innombrable se acabe pronto, y que exista algo o alguien como el famoso Harry Potter (hijo de dos de los mejores Aurores jamás existidos en el mundo mágico, Lily y James Potter [QEPD]), que terminen con esta amenaza.

                                            Kenny Whisp

-Ahora sí que la hicieron buena-dijo Draco sarcásticamente.

-Ya sé!! En pocas palabras dicen: "Déjenle todo a Harry Potter, el-niño-que-vivió"-dijo Alyssa haciendo ronca la voz-Se pasan!!

-Pero no podemos hacer nada por evitarlo, soy el heredero de Gryffindor, hijo de los dos mejores Aurores existidos, y sobreviviente al Avada Kedavra-dijo Harry-Esa es mi carga a cuestas, ya deberían de estar acostumbrados como yop! n_n

Esos pocos días se encargaron de investigar la casa, el sótano estaba lleno de cachivaches viejos, Harry encontró una foto de sus abuelos con James, y la verdad es que si James y su padre eran idénticos, entonces Harry y su abuelo también lo eran, exceptuando los brillantes ojos verde, herencia de su madre.

**·           ·           *          ·           ·**

We wish you a Merry Christmas, we wish you a Merry Christmas, we wish you a Merry Christmas, 

and a Happy New Year.

Oh, sí. Nochebuena, 8 personas sentadas alrededor de la mesa. En las cabeceras Harry y Sirius (HP; SB), a la derecha de cada uno Alyssa y Belle (AP; BB), respectivamente; a la izquierda los primeros: Draco y Remus (DM; RL), respectivamente. Mientras que Kathy (KM) entre Draco y Belle, y Narcissa (NM) entre Alyssa y Remus. (N/A: Aquí está una vista aérea de los lugares)

      HP 

  AP    DM 

  NM   KM

  RL    BB 

     SB

-¿Quieren empezar?-preguntó Harry.

-Creo que deberías empezar tú primero, ¿algún mensaje que dar?-dijo Belle.

-Bueeeno, entonces empezaré a dar las gracias a todos por estar aquí, no puedo contar con mejor compañía… … … … … ¿Alyssa?

-Pues yo pediría salud para todos-dijo Alyssa tomando la palabra-… ¿Remus?

-Yo creo que lo mejor para pedir sería paz en ambas comunidades (mágica y muggle), que toda esta guerra por poder se termine… … … … ¿Belle?

-Amor, y unidad en el mundo…-dijo y le cedió la palabra a-… ¿Narcissa?

-Amistad para soportar los malos ratos-dijo la Sra. Malfoy dirigiéndoles una mirada a Harry, Draco y Alyssa-… ¿Sirius?

-Que todos nuestros sueños se realicen, fortaleza y entereza para afrontar los malos tiempos-dijo éste-…¿Draco, algo más que agregar?

-Perdón-los demás se quedaron viendo raro-Sí, perdón entre las personas y a nosotros mismos por nuestros errores-dijo el rubio sonriendo.

-Bien, podemos empezar-dijo Harry sonriendo a todos.

La cena estaba compuesta por espagueti, pavo ahumado, ensalada y de postre una deliciosa ensalada de frutas con malvaviscos y crema batida. Todos estaban disfrutando de la cena, y también del otro lado del mundo mágico, en el muggle.

Estaban en la casa de los Granger, en una mesa para 12 personas, todas sentadas alrededor de la mesa. Pasaré a explicar cómo estaban sentados: en cada cabecera estaban Albert Granger (AG) y Arthur Weasley (AW), a sus derechas estaban sus esposas, Marianne Granger (MG) y Molly Weasley (MW); a sus izquierdas sus hijas Hermione Granger (HG) y Ginny Weasley (VW), mientras que los chicos se acomodaron así: Charlie (CW), Fred (FW) y George Weasley (GW) entre Ginny y la Sra. Granger, y entre Molly y Hermione estaban Ron (RW), Percy (PW) y Bill Weasley (BW). [N/A: Visión aérea de la mesa :P]

       AG

  MG     HG

  CW    RW

  FW     PW

  GW    BW

  GW     MW

      AW

Dieron un mensaje navideño, hicieron una pequeña oración y se dispusieron a cenar entre conversaciones. Al finalizar la cena, estaban los adultos haciendo sobremesa mientras que los adolescentes estaban en otras cosas. Fred y George estaban muy hiperactivos yendo y viniendo con los cupones de descuentos de sus "Sortilegios Weasley", pero había 2 chicas que no participaban del todo en esa alegría.

-¿Se encuentran bien?-preguntó Ron.

-Claro Ronnie, ¿por qué no habríamos de estarlo?-dijo Ginny como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Porque sé de antemano que extrañan a cierto rubio platinado, insoportable por cierto, y a cierto ojiverde, demasiado terco he de comentarles; y les hubiera gustado pasar la navidad con ellos si no fuera por las circunstancias, ¿verdad?-

-¿Tanto dice nuestro silencio Ron?-preguntó Hermione.

-Eso y más, déjenme decirles que son malísimas fingiendo-

-Que lindo Ron, no ayudes-dijo Ginny sarcásticamente.

-Uy no aguantan nada, pero déjense de payasadas y ven aquí hermanita que ya son las 12-le dijo el pelirrojo-te tengo una sorpresita… toma… FELIZ NAVIDAD-le dio un paquete pequeño después de abrazarla.

-Oh, Ron no te hubieras molestado-dijo ella sacando una pulsera tejida de color amarillo con el emblema de Hufflepuff al centro.

-Toma Mione, esta es para ti… FELIZ NAVIDAD amiga!-le dijo entregándole un paquete igual al de Ginny. 

-FELIZ NAVIDAD, Ron!-dijo Hermione. Su pulsera era igualmente tejida, pero era de color azul con el emblema de Ravenclaw al centro.-¿Tú no tienes una?

-Oh, claro que la tengo, mira…-dijo mostrando su brazo derecho donde había una pulsera rojo fuego (N/A: el color es algo así como rojizo-anaranjado) con un dragón al centro.

-Ron, Hermione, Ginny…-llamó la Sra. Weasley-Vengan aquí chicos!

Al acercarse todos se dijeron "FELIZ NAVIDAD" y luego de que terminaran con los pequeños obsequios, Bill Weasley uno de los hermanos mayores de Ron dijo:

-Vamos a casa de los Potter, ya saben para desearles feliz navidad-

-Genial!-dijo Ron.

-Pero…-empezó Hermione, a lo que Ron la calló con la mirada O_O.

-Iremos Bill, no te preocupes, tengo algunos obsequios que dar, ¿ok?-

-Bien, entonces sólo hay que decir "La Revoltosa" y estaremos allá… ¿listos?-dijo Arthur Weasley.

Uno a uno fueron desapareciendo los Weasley y los Granger. Al aparecer en casa de Harry la puerta de la sala se cerró con fuerza; Ron intentó abrirla, pero no podía. De repente los cuadros empezaron a moverse, se escuchaban chillidos de las puertas abriéndose, entre otras cosas espeluznantes. Ginny se acercó al primer hermano que se encontró, Charlie.

-¿Qué… qué pasa?-dijo ella.

-Tranquila Gin, todo está bien-dijo Charlie-Ron, llámale a Harry… grítale mejor dicho.

-HARRY!!!!-gritó el aludido.

Mientras tanto, Harry y los demás estaban enzarzados en una conversación, cuando a Draco le llegó la voz de Ron.

-Harry, ¿ese no es Ron?-Harry aguzó el oído, al igual que Remus. (N/A: Eso de ser licántropo tenía sus ventajas)

-Están en la sala, Mix debió encerrarlos-dijo Remus como quien no quiere la cosa.

Todos se levantaron de la mesa y se dirigieron a la sala, la cual estaba cerrada. Harry intentó abrirla y no pudo.

-Mix, ábrela!!-la puerta tembló, pero no se abrió. Dentro se escuchaba el gimotear de Ginny-Mix, es en serio: la abres o te vendo!!-la puerta volvió a temblar y se escuchó un ligero ¡click!, lo que significaba que estaba abierta-Gracias, reconsideraré el venderte ;)

Entraron todos apresuradamente, Ginny estaba muy asustada abrazada de Charlie, mientras que Hermione estaba con Fred (N/A: Muy raro O_o). Ambas los soltaron al ver a Harry y a Draco, y se abalanzaron sobre ellos. A ninguno le molestaba en absoluto, pero debían recordar que ya no eran pareja. Cuando por fin terminaron de saludar y desear "feliz navidad" a toda la familia, era el momento de los obsequios de Ron.

-Ronnie!-gritó Alyssa lanzándose a sus brazos-Te extrañaba!!

-Hola mi niña, yo también te extrañaba… te tengo un pequeño presente… toma-le dijo Ron dándole el mismo paquete que a las demás-Harry, feliz navidad! Te tengo algo… a ti también Draco!-les lanzó los paquetes.

-Hey! Gracias brother-dijo Harry sacando del paquete una pulsera tejida (un poco más gruesa que las de las chicas) de color rojo escarlata y el emblema de Gryffindor al centro.

-Te luciste, Ron!-le dijo Draco, mientras que se probaba una pulsera negra con un emblema de halcón.

-Es preciosa 'rojito', me encanta!!-dijo Alyssa. Su pulsera era se color verde esmeralda con la cara de un gato como dije.

-Virginia, FELIZ NAVIDAD!!-dijo Harry a la pelirroja abrazándola.

-Igualmente Harry-dijo ella riéndose.

-TÚ!!-gritó Draco apuntando a Hermione, la cual abrió los ojos al doble O_O-Sí, tú!! FELIZ NAVIDAD!!!-y le dio un abrazo.

-Jajaja, FELIZ NAVIDAD Drak'-rió Hermione.

Después Draco se acercó a Ginny y Harry a Hermione, se quedaron en silencio y luego se abrazaron diciendo un ligero "Feliz Navidad". Los Weasley y los Granger pasaron la noche en "La Revoltosa", en realidad no durmieron mucho porque se quedaron conversando hasta el amanecer.


	18. Capítulo 17, 1er parte

**Capítulo 17: "-Me descubrieron…"**

Como había prometido Ron, se quedaría en "La Revoltosa" lo que restaba de las vacaciones, aunque Ginny y Hermione no aceptaron porque no querían ver ni a Harry ni a Draco. Tal vez así era mejor, no tendrían de disimular lo tristes o molestas que estaban, al fin de cuentas habían terminado hacia poco tiempo.

Una noche de estrellas, sin luna: Alyssa, Ron, Harry y Draco estaban en el jardín delantero jugando con Kathy, además de estar conversando entre ellos, cuando de repente los arbustos se movieron, lo que asustó mucho a las chicas porque eran las más cercanas.

-Ha…Harry…-llamó Alyssa tomando a Kathy en brazos y alejándose del lugar.

-Shh…-murmuró Harry-Varitas listas chicos…-los tres hombres se acercaron a los arbustos, pero nada se movía. De repente algo negro cayó al piso jadeando.

-Me… me… descu-descubrieron… argh!-y se desplomó.

Harry se acercó lentamente, y descubrió la cara del que estaba inconsciente, y su sorpresa fue al ver a su tan querido (N/A: Nótese el sarcasmo) profesor de Pociones, Severus Snape, tendido en el suelo todo herido y maltrecho. Ninguno se movió, Ron se fue junto a Alyssa quien tenía a Kathy escondiéndose entre sus brazos, hasta que Harry reaccionó.

-Rápido Draco ayúdame a llevarlo dentro de la casa-dijo Harry y le dio instrucciones a Ron-Hey, Ron… llévate a Aly y a Kathy dentro!

Rápidamente entre Harry y Draco levantaron a Snape. La puerta no necesitó que la abrieran con la mano, simplemente la puerta se abrió de golpe; se dirigieron a la sala y recostaron a Snape en un sillón. El estado de éste era deplorable, la túnica raída y lleno de sangre por todos lados.

-Ron, busca a Belle, a Remus o a quién sea!!-apuró Harry. 

El espejo de la sala se empañó y dentro se escribió: "No hay nadie en casa, se fueron al pueblo". Nadie se había dado cuenta salvo Draco.

-No Ron, mejor olvídalo no hay nadie!-

-¿Qué hacemos entonces?-preguntó Alyssa.

-Ve a mi cuarto a buscar el botiquín que hay en el baño, trae algunas gasas y toallas-dijo Harry a su hermana-Lleva a Kathy contigo y llama a Winky para que se quede con ella, mientras tú regresas aquí abajo… Draco, tú ve con Dobby a la cocina y pídele agua caliente, rápido-

-Ya voy!-

La chica subió la escalera con la pequeña; Ron y Harry empezaron a quitarle la capa y túnica a Snape, mientras que Draco iba por el agua caliente. Draco y Alyssa regresaron al mismo tiempo, Snape ya estaba sin camisa, con expresión de dolor en la cara a pesar de estar inconsciente. (N/A: No es que Snape me guste, pero es obvio curar las heridas sin la camisa).

Harry y Draco se pusieron a curar las heridas, durante 20 minutos hubo mucho ajetreo en la casa, Dobby: yendo y viniendo con agua y toallas limpias; Ron: buscando en un libro que habían encontrado en la biblioteca alguna poción que les sirviera; Alyssa: estaba ayudándole a los demás o estorbando. A los 30 minutos de haber empezado a curar las heridas llegaron Sirius, Belle, Remus y Narcissa.

-Hola chi…-comenzó Sirius la frase, y al ver a Snape cambió a un tono glacial-¿Qué hace él aquí?!

-No empieces PADFOOT!-espetó Remus-¿Qué sucedió chicos?

-Estábamos afuera jugando con Kathy, escuché ruidos en los arbustos y luego cayó, lo último que alcanzamos a oír fue: "me descubrieron", y luego Harry y Draco lo trajeron aquí-explicó Alyssa.

-¿Dónde está Kathy?-preguntó Narcissa preocupada.

-Arriba, la deje jugando… Winky se quedó con ella-respondió Alyssa.

-Iré a verla-dijo la Sra. Malfoy y desapareció escaleras arriba.

Mientras tanto, Sirius estaba todavía en la entrada de la sala con una expresión de indiferencia y de molestia, pero nadie le dijo nada.

-Rems, ¿puedes ayudarnos a llevarlo a un cuarto del 1er nivel? Sólo para estar seguros de que se encuentra bien-

-Por supuesto Harry-dijo Remus amablemente, y se acercó Snape. 

Lo levantaron entre los tres (Harry, Draco y Remus) y lo subieron al cuarto junto al de Narcissa, le vendaron el tórax y un hombro que tenía dislocado, y lo dejaron descansar, ya el siguiente día contaría lo que sucedió.

**·           ·           *          ·           ·**

La mañana siguiente al abrir los ojos, se encontró con otro par de color verde esmeralda y una media sonrisa en el rostro, lo cual le dio asco.

-Buenos días profesor-

-¿Dónde estoy Potter?-dijo llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

-En casa de mi padre, y bueno ahora es nuestra-respondió la chica-Le traje algo de comida y un poco de ropa. Harry quiere hablar con usted en cuanto desayune, estaremos en la planta baja en la sala, con permiso profesor-

La chica salió del cuarto, mientras Snape tomaba el desayuno y se vestía con mucha dificultad. Severus se preguntaba por qué habían sido tan amables con él a pesar de hacerles la vida imposible, sobre todo a los Potter. Llegó a la conclusión de que era por compromiso y que tal vez más adelante se vengarían.

Al terminar de desayunar bajó las escaleras a duras penas, la cuales Mix (la casa) no las quitó porque Harry la amenazó. Entró a la sala donde estaban todos frente al fuego conversando.

-Buenos días Severus-saludó Remus.

-Buenos días-contestó el aludido fríamente.

-¿Descansaste Severus?-preguntó Narcissa.

-Algo, gracias Narcissa-

-Profesor-llamó Harry-¿quisiera por favor sentarse?

-No Potter, yo me retiro…-

-¿En serio? Qué bien! Te acompaño a la puerta-dijo Sirius hipócritamente.

-MIX CIÉRRATE!-ordenó Harry. Cuando Sirius intentó abrir la puerta principal, no pudo-Gracias querida =)

-MIX ÁBRETE!!!!-gritó Sirius-AHORA!!

-Sirius, no gastes saliva, la casa sólo me obedece a mí o a Alyssa, y ninguno quiere que el profesor Snape se vaya-dijo Harry con una amplia sonrisa-¿Quieren hacer el favor de sentarse?

-Por favor Sirius, ven aquí…-dijo Belle con ternura-Severus, no dejaremos que te vayas hasta que estés completamente repuesto del ataque que sufriste-

Ambos aceptaron a regañadientes, aunque Severus estuvo muy agradecido de sentarse ya que le dolía el cuerpo.

-Ya que estamos todos reunidos, quiero saber una cosa: ¿qué sucedió anoche?-preguntó Harry hacia Snape-Lo último que le oímos decir, profesor, fue: "me descubrieron"-

-Es algo que no les incumbe Potter, olviden lo que dije-contestó Snape con tono fastidiado.

-No Severus, no podemos!-dijo Harry exaltado-…y siento mucho si te llamo por tu nombre, pero no estamos en el colegio,-Harry relajó su semblante y continuó-por otro lado sé que nunca confiarías en mí ni en mi hermana ni en nadie que sea pariente de los Potter, pero déjame recordarte que NO SOY MI PADRE. NO SOY JAMES POTTER!!!

Todos, o la mayoría, se quedaron estupefactos por todo el discurso que Harry había dado, es decir, cuando vez a Harry Potter hablarle así a un profesor, y si ese profesor es Severus Snape. ¡BOLAS! Increíble. El profesor de Pociones vio a Harry con mucho odio, pero al final habló:

-El Señor Oscuro, me descubrió… estábamos cerca del pueblo y supo que estoy trabajando para Dumbledore pasándole información… iba a matarme, pero me escapé a tiempo… aunque tuve un pequeño duelo con un mortífago…-

-¿Vieron hacia dónde te dirigías!?-espetó Sirius molesto-porque si fue así, juro que yo te mato!

-Tranquilo Black nadie me siguió, me desaparecí del lugar y vine a dar aquí… no sabía que aquí estaban.-dijo Severus-Si hubiera sabido no hubiera llegado, lo que menos necesito es compasión-

-Ya cálmense los dos, lo importante es que estés bien Severus-intervino Remus porque se precipitaba una batalla campal entre Black y Snape.

-Te quedarás a cenar, ¿cierto?-dijo Narcissa sonriendo.

-No, iré a Hogwarts con el director, tengo que avisarle-respondió él e intentó levantarse, pero al hacerlo lo único que recibió fue ayuda de parte de Draco.

-Aún está débil profesor.-dijo el rubio ayudándolo a sentarse de nuevo-No puede irse.

-Severus, quédate lo que queda de las vacaciones.-sugirió Belle lo que ocasionó que Sirius frunciera el entrecejo-A los chicos les quedan 4 escasos días para regresar a clases-Severus abrió la boca para negarse, pero Harry se le adelantó.

-Nosotros no te molestaremos, si gustas puedes tomar una de las habitaciones que están en el sótano-el chico de ojos verde lo miró-No acepto un "no" por respuesta, trataré de quitarte esa impresión que tienes de mí.-Después Harry llamó a Dobby.-Dobby… Dobby… ven aqu

-Sí señor, que desea Harry Potter señor-el elfo apareció por la puerta del comedor.

-Quiero que alistes una de las habitaciones del sótano, tenemos un nuevo huésped-le dijo Harry.

-Claro que sí señor, lo que mande Harry Potter señor-

El elfo desapareció escaleras arriba, se escuchaban pasos subiendo y luego bajando, puertas abriéndose y cerrando, cosas que se movían y al cabo de 15 minutos el elfo regresó.

-Harry Potter señor, la habitación está lista señor-

-Lo llevaré a su habitación profesor.-dijo Draco volteándose a ver a Harry-Si me lo permites Harry-

-Adelante Draco, puedes acompañarlo-le dijo el aludido-Y Draco, usen las escaleras de la oficina en este piso, será más duro si suben primero y bajan después, ¿no lo crees?

-Sí, gracias Harry, nos vemos en unos momentos-contestó el rubio.

Severus y Draco se levantaron, el primero con la ayuda del segundo y se dirigieron hacia la oficina, la cual estaba frente a la sala. Bajaron por las escaleras hasta llegar al sótano, el camino que llevaba hacia la estancia donde se dividía en 4 cuartos estaba cubierto por antorchas, las paredes eran frías y lúgubres. Ninguno de los dos habló hasta que llegaron al cuarto de Snape, Draco lo recostó en la cama con cuidado, y antes de salir, Snape llamó a Draco.

-¿Por qué me ayudan?-dijo con su típico tono frío de voz.

-No tenemos porque no hacerlo, profesor.-Respondió Draco-Sabe? He convivido con Harry año y medio de mi vida, y me di cuenta de que de haber hecho las cosas bien desde un principio me hubiera ahorrado tantas penas y ganado muchas aventuras-

-Severus, llámame Severus-dijo el herido otorgándole al rubio una media sonrisa-Eres tan diferente a él-dijo refiriéndose al padre de Draco-Lucius siempre se divirtió a costas de nosotros, nunca fue un gran amigo-

-Prof.… Severus,-Draco suspiró con resignación-¿viste a mi padre?

-Sí, lo he visto durante mucho tiempo, con él tuve el duelo antes de aparecer aquí.-respondió Snape-Estaba furioso cuando te echó de la Mansión, y se puso peor cuando tu madre desapareció, ten cuidado con tus movimientos.-

-No te preocupes, tengo lo que necesito-dijo Draco sonriendo y cambió de tema-¿Te traigo algo de comer? Sirius, no la envenenará, lo prometo ;)-

-Ja. Ahorita no, quizá más tarde-

-Bueno como quieras, si necesitas algo, Harry, Alyssa, y yo estamos durmiendo en el 3er nivel, y los demás en el 2do-le dijo Draco a lo que Snape sólo asintió.


	19. Capítulo 17, 2da parte

**Capítulo 17: "-Me descubrieron…" (2da parte)**

Draco subió al 2do nivel (donde está la sala), y encontró a Sirius en una acalorada discusión con Harry y Remus. El rubio se quedó recargado en el marco de la puerta observando.

-Que se largue!!!-gritaba Sirius.

-No Sirius, yo accedí a que se quedara, y no se irá hasta que nosotros regresemos a Hogwarts-replicaba Harry muy serio desde el sillón donde estaba.

-Ya Padfoot estate quieto!-le dijo Remus-Él también ha sufrido igual que nosotros!-

-Pero no más que nosotros-explotó Sirius-Te creí un traidor, Remus!… Peter entregó a James y a Lily, y por eso ambos están muertos… Harry tuvo que soportar a esos muggles durante 14 años de su vida, porque yo… yo pagué el crimen de Wormtail-Sirius estaba muy enojado y no sabía lo que acababa de decir-Y él, él es un mortífago traidor!! ò_ó-

-Ya! Ya basta Sirius!! No quiero oírte gritar más!!-gritó Harry con el rostro entre las manos, y la voz entrecortada-Sí, mis padres están muertos… sufriste 12 años en prisión por lo que yo tuve que quedarme con los Dursley… y Remus también sufrió porque le reprochaste traición…-Harry se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta donde estaba Draco el cual se quitó rápidamente-Y también puede que Severus sea un mortífago traidor, pero él no tuvo la culpa de todo lo que nos sucedió!!

Harry salió dando tumbos por la escalera hacia su cuarto, la casa tembló por completo, mientras que Sirius y Remus se dejaron caer en los sillones con pesadez. El primero se puso el puño en la boca intentando no llorar. Draco se les quedó viendo y por fin se decidió a hablar.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó acercándose.

-¿Por qué, qué?-dijeron Sirius y Remus.

-¿Por qué le recuerdas tanto a sus padres?-le dijo a Sirius-No lo entiendes, Harry está muy lastimado: sus padres muertos, su novia lo dejó, y tú, Black, en lugar de ayudar lo empeoras!!

-No tienes porque regañarme, tú no entiendes nada de lo que pasa!-

-¡¿Crees que no, Sirius?!-le dijo el rubio perdiendo la paciencia-Tú mismo lo dijiste somos como almas gemelas!! Yo siento todo lo que él siente cuando se enoja, cuando llora por dentro, cuando grita, cuando se deprime, en fin yo lo puedo sentir todo…-Draco se calmó un poco y continuó-…yo también perdí a mi padre que se suponía era un 'ejemplo' para mí, y pensé haber encontrado una nueva familia, con mucha alegría, con amigos que se comportaran como un padre para mí, con gente que me quiere, y lo que es mejor encontré a mi mejor amigo, pero todo lo echan a perder en tan solo un momento… ojalá dejaran de lado las diferencias estudiantiles-y desapareció escaleras arriba.

Lo único que había logrado Draco era que Sirius se sintiera un mal ejemplo y un mal "padre" para ambos chicos. Esa noche Harry y Draco lloraron, cada uno en su cuarto, pero ellos sabían que sentía el otro, lloraron porque se sentían culpables, el primero de la muerte de sus padres y el segundo por todo lo que había dicho por la tarde a Sirius. 

Durante los dos días siguientes Sirius iba 3 o 4 veces al día para intentar hablar con Harry, pero la respuesta de éste siempre era la misma.

-Lárgate Black, no quiero hablar contigo-

-Por favor Harry, déjame entrar-

-NO! QUÉ PARTE DE 'NO', NO ENTENDISTE!!!-y Sirius se iba con el corazón destrozado.

Severus ya se había recuperado un poco, mínimo ya subía y bajaba escaleras con naturalidad, aunque la casa tampoco lo quisiera mucho. Volviendo a la discusión de Sirius y Harry: al tercer día, Draco tomó la situación en sus manos y buscó a Alyssa en su cuarto.

-Alyssa, ¿dónde estás?-

-En la regadera!-gritó ella-Espera un poco.

-Claro!-

Draco vio a su hermanita jugar con sus muñecas y juguetes. La observó, tan inocente y tranquila, sin sospechar cuantos problemas había en el exterior. Y ahí al verla, deseó con todo su ser volver a empezar, su vida, sus amigos, sus juegos, sus padres, en fin, todo.

-Draco, ¿puedes aventarme el sweater que está sobre la cama?-la voz de Alyssa lo sacó de entre sus pensamientos.

-Claro-contestó él, y hechizó la prenda y la envió con su dueña, la cual la tomó y cerró la puerta y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos salió con unos pants de color gris, y el sweater negro que Draco le había dado.

-¿Qué pasa Draco?-preguntó ella cepillándose el cabello.

-Quisiera que hablaras con Harry, no ha querido hablar con Sirius ni con nadie, no come bien y lo he escuchado sollozar durante 3 noches seguidas, debe estar muy mal… me preocupa mucho-

-Sí, yo también lo he escuchado sollozar, me gustaría poder quitarle todos esos recuerdos que lo atormentan, no me gusta verlo así-dijo ella tristemente.

-Yo me quedo con Kathy-dijo el rubio.

-Bueno, iré a ver que puedo hacer-

Primero intentó abrir la puerta que conectaba su cuarto con el de Harry, pero estaba sellada, ni siquiera Mix pudo abrirla. Decidió salir de su cuarto y dirigirse al de su hermano mayor. Al estar frente a la puerta tocó: -¡Knock, knock!- a lo que Harry respondió:

-Te he dicho miles de veces que no quiero oírte Black, vete!!!-

-No soy Sirius, Harry, soy tu hermana, Alyssa-

-No quiero ver a nadie, vete!-

-No Harry, necesitamos hablar estás muy dolido por lo que pasó y quiero hablarte-

Harry no contestó, lo que preocupó a Alyssa. Entonces si no podía abrir la puerta y Mix tampoco, entonces lo haría con un hechizo.

-_"Disfare Seal"_-dijo sacando su varita y apuntando a la puerta. (N/A: 'Disfare' significa Deshacer en italiano y 'seal' es sello en inglés).

Abrió la puerta lentamente y al tenerla abierta completamente, quedó horrorizada: Harry estaba parado en la cornisa de la ventana mirando hacia abajo con los ojos sumamente hinchados, los labios resecos, y ojeras. Sus manos antes fuertes y sonrosadas, ahora se veían pálidas y huesudas, parecía un muerto viviente.

-James, ¿qué haces?-Alyssa se acercó a él rápidamente-James… James… no lo hagas por favor!

-Te dije que no entraras!-repitió él-No quiero que me veas en este estado-

-James te puedes matar!

-¿Y por qué no? Tengo recuerdos muy dolorosos, y yo mismo soy el recuerdo de uno lo que les causa mucha pena a todos, ¿ves lo que traje conmigo? Hermione no está, mis padres no están, y Sirius… Sirius siente pena porque le recuerdo a mi padre.-dijo él-Además si me desaparezco de este mundo, Voldemort dejará de buscarme…-

-¿Y le darás ese gusto Potter?-dijo una voz fría-¿De qué se trata todo esto Potter? ¿De morir para que el Dark Lord ya no te busque más? Estás muy equivocado, Potter, el Dark Lord te reviviría sólo para matarte él mismo. ¿Qué pasará con el sacrificio que hicieron tus padres para que tú vivieras? ¿Lo echarás todo a la basura?

-Severus, que sorpresa-dijo Harry lacónico-Dirás en el colegio que estaba loco y que me suicidé?

-No Potter, diré que te tiré por la ventana yo mismo para que me tengan más miedo-dijo Severus burlonamente-Tal vez James es igual a ti físicamente, pero difieren en su personalidad, aunque he de decirte que aún así eres insoportable-y le dedicó un amago de sonrisa.

-James, baja de ahí por favor-suplicó Alyssa-Vamos a hablar James, te darás un baño, comerás y hablaremos, lo necesitas…

Harry volteó hacia fuera otra vez, lo que hizo que Alyssa gritara como si fuera a tirarse, pero estaba equivocada. El chico bajó lentamente de la cornisa y Alyssa se le echó encima llorando y diciendo:

-¡¿¡Cómo pudiste!?!… ¡¡Eres un estúpido!!… Que habría hecho yo sin ti… yo te necesito, idiota!!-repetía una y otra vez golpeando en el pecho de Harry como si le hiciera mucho daño.-Yo te quiero, y no quiero que te separes de mi lado, lo entiendes?!

-Ya, ya mi niña estoy bien… Sev.…-pero no pudo terminar porque al buscarlo con la mirada ya no estaba y sólo murmuró-gracias-

-¡¿Qué pensabas?! Te crees 'spider-man' o qué?-le dijo Draco al aparecer por la puerta.

-Hola Draky Mu, ¿tú también me vas a regañar?-

-Claro que no tonto el que te va poner como 'chancla' soy yo!-dijo un pelirrojo de ojos azules y nariz alargada entrando por la puerta-Qué te creías haciéndole eso a tu hermana wey! 

-También me alegro de verte Ronnie-dijo él.

-Ay sí, ahora si dices: "Draky Mu" y "Ronnie", nada de cumpliditos jovencito, ahora mismo le diré a Dobby que suba algo de comida estás más flaco que tu Firebolt!-dijo Alyssa saliendo del cuarto.

-Dios! Hubiera sido mejor tirarme por la ventana que soportar sus regaños-dijo entornando los ojos.

-Cállate Potter!-dijo Draco echándosele encima y luego Ron, aplastándolo.

-Ya… ya… dé-jen-me… Me…están… apachurrando…!-

-Y qué querías, que te estuviéramos felicitando por quererte suicidar!!-dijo Ron levantándose de encima de Harry-Estás loco brother!

-Sí, sí, lo sé… soy un caso perdido-dijo Harry levantándose del suelo también.-Y a todo esto, ¿por qué los demás no están aquí dándome sermones?-

-Creo que es porque no hay nadie en casa más que Severus-respondió Alyssa entrando con una bandeja con comida.-Ahora sí muchachito a comer, y nada de pretextos-

-¿Sabes? Serás una buena madre cuando tengas tus hijos-le dijo Harry engullendo el plato de carne asada.

-¿Lo dices en serio? Me encantaría ser mamá… creo que cuidar de Kathy me ha estado ayudando mucho, deberían de cuidarla un día a ver como les va-dijo ella.

-NO!!!-gritaron los tres, luego Harry añadió-Para eso estarás tú, la 'tía Ally' cuidará de nuestros hijos-dijo el ojiverde sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

La chica se les quedó viendo a los tres, y luego posó su vista en su hermano, el cual estaba riéndose y platicando como si nada hubiera pasado. Eso la tranquilizaba un poco, al menos ya no intentaría hacer alguna estupidez y si lo intentaba estarían ahí para ayudarlo. Sin querer sonrió de sus pensamientos.

-¿Por qué sonríes, niña?-preguntó Harry levantándose del lugar en el que estaba para acercarse a ella.

-¡¿Sonreír?! ¡¿Yo?!-

-Sí, de repente sonreíste… ¿qué chiste no nos has contado?-dijo Ron.

-Ninguno 'rojito', sólo sonreí de verte-le dijo a su hermano quien estaba parado frente a ella.-De verte conmigo… algo flacucho, pero vivo… disfrutando de cada segundo de tu vida… Harry, prométeme que no me volverás a asustar así… promételo!-

-¿No puedo ni siquiera darte un sustito?-dijo poniendo su dedo índice y el pulgar casi juntos, haciendo referencia a una cantidad.

-No juegues! Prométemelo!-

-Está bien, está bien… te lo prometo-dijo él abrazándola-Perdóname por asustarte, ¡¿contenta?!

-Sí, bastante…-dijo ella.

Se quedaron en el cuarto de Harry haciéndolo comer hasta casi reventar, por la noche llegaron los demás y los chicos acordaron no decir nada sobre el intento de suicidio, Harry accedió bajar a cenar con los demás, siempre y cuando no cruzara palabra con Sirius, todavía estaba muy dolido. Más tarde empezaron a recoger sus cosas ya que el siguiente día regresarían a sus hogares, para prepararse a tomar el tren a Hogwarts.


	20. Capítulo 18

**Capítulo 18: "Hurgando en el interior"**

Ya habían regresado a sus hogares. Snape se quedó con los Malfoy, mientras que los demás fueron a 'Crazy-house', la casa de Remus, Sirius, Belle y los hermanos Potter. Por fin, llegó el día en que regresarían al colegio. 

Ya estando en el tren, iban los 5 Gryffindors y el Slytherin en un mismo compartimiento. Harry estaba viendo por la ventana sin participar en los juegos y conversaciones de los demás. A los 20 minutos de que el tren arrancara, entró Sirius al compartimiento. 

-Gin, vamos a buscar a tus amigas ¿no crees?-dijo Alyssa tomando de la mano a la pelirroja y sacándola del compartimiento.

-Yo voy con ustedes chicas!-dijo Hermione saliendo.

-Ron, me acompañas a… a buscar a Belle?-dijo Draco y pensó-_/:… por qué no se me ocurrió otra estupidez!:/_

-Claro, vamos!-dijo Ron entendiendo la indirecta.

Harry, por estar absorto en sus pensamientos, no se había percatado de que sus amigos lo habían 'abandonado', técnicamente, dejándolo sólo con Sirius. La última persona con la que quería estar, se sentó justamente frente a él.

-¿Qué quieres Black?-dijo Harry secamente.

-Conversar Harry, conversar-dijo Sirius con algo de arrepentimiento en su voz.

-¿Para qué?… ¿Te regañó Belle y te obligó a venir?… ¿Remus te hizo entrar en razón? O ¿Severus, te amenazó?

-Ninguna de esas-dijo Sirius-En realidad el que la hizo de 'conciencia' fue Draco…-Harry volteó a verlo con sorpresa-Harry, no me di cuenta del daño que te hago recordándote a James cada vez que te veo o haces algo… tampoco me di cuenta de todo lo que has sufrido por su pérdida, ni por la pérdida de Mione… ¡¿¡¿podrías perdonarme?!?!-dijo Sirius poniendo el dedo índice y medio flexionados sobre su palma haciendo referencia a arrodillarse-Mírame, me humillo ante ti!!! Por favor, perdóname, ¡¿¡¿sí?!?!

-Sirius, eres un payaso-dijo Harry y soltó una carcajada-Claro que te perdono, yo también lo siento no debía gritarte como lo hice…-

-Y yo debo recordar que no eres James y que su muerte no es mi culpa-al decir esto Harry no se aguantó más las ganas de abrazar a su padrino.

-Gracias por entender-susurró Harry abrazándolo con fuerza.

-Debo aprender muchas cosas, es difícil ser tu 'padre' Harry, no quiero ni imaginar cuando tenga los míos-dijo Sirius separándose de él.

-Dios! Ni yo tampoco!-dijo una voz alarmada desde la puerta, era Belle quien acababa de llegar-Hola payasos, vengo a decirles algo!

-Hola Belle-saludó Harry-Hola Rems!!

-Qué hay Harry!-contestó Remus.

-Hola mi amor-dijo Sirius dándole un corto beso-¿Qué tienes que decirnos?

-En realidad creo que es una noticia para todos, ¡¿Harry podrías llamarlos?!

-Sip-dijo él y se comunicó con los demás-_"Necesito verlos ahora!"_

Los chicos se aparecieron con notables caras de preocupación y miedo. A lo cual Harry los tranquilizó.

-Relájense, Belle tiene una noticia que darnos-Todos se sentaron en el compartimiento.

-¿Y bien?-dijo Sirius impaciente-Ya estamos todos, ¿cuál es la sorpresa?

-Bueno… Sirius Black: Harry y Alyssa van a ser primos!!!-dijo Belle emocionada.

-O_o ¿Eh? ¿Cómo?-preguntó Sirius tontamente.

-Intento fallido de Grim, si serás bestia!-dijo Remus dándole un zape.

-¿Qué dije? =(-dijo él-A ver recapitulemos, si Harry y Alyssa van a ser primos, y para que lo sean tiene que ser hijo de algún pariente de ellos, y yo soy padrino de Harry, entonces… O_O voy a ser PAPÁ!!!!

-¿En serio?-preguntó Harry a lo que Belle asintió y Harry se le echó encima dándole un abrazo y un beso.

-FELICIDADES SIRIUS!!!-gritó Alyssa, acercándose para darle un abrazo y un beso.

Ambos futuro padres recibieron felicitaciones de sus muchachos, que tanto habían crecido en estos últimos meses. Al llegar a Hogwarts, los esperaban Hagrid y Dumbledore.

-Bienvenidos sean muchachos-dijo Dumbledore-Es bueno verlos completos Sirius, Belle, Remus…

-Sí, jajaja, gracias profesor, ¿cómo la pasaron?-preguntó Remus.

-Perfecto, todo a pedir de boca-dijo el anciano director-¿Qué tal _"La Revoltosa"_, Sirius?

-Odiándome como siempre-dijo Sirius asqueado-…pero mi hijo le hará la vida imposible-

-¡¿Tu hijo?!-preguntó Dumbledore.

-Sí profesor, Sirius y Belle serán padres!-dijo Harry entusiasmado.

-Pues felicidades Sres. Black-les dijo Dumbledore.

-Gracias director-dijo Belle sonriendo.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**

Harry no esperó para dejarse caer en su cama cuando estuvo en su dormitorio de la Torre de Gryffindor, sentir le suave cama adoselada era magnífico. A los pocos minutos se levantó, sacó un pergamino y escribió:

_=Querida Sam:_

_   ¿Adivina qué? Sirius y Belle serán padres!! Sirius está como loco, y Belle está intentando tranquilizarlo, estoy tan feliz de tener al menos una buena noticia, ojalá estuvieras aquí para celebrar en familia._

_   CDT- Me he enterado que Voldemort empezó los ataques de nuevo, espero que estés bien y que no sospeche nada. Por cierto, Severus Snape (mi profesor de Pociones) fue descubierto, no quiero que te suceda lo mismo, cuídate mucho._

_                                                                              HJP =_

Llamó a Hedwig, la cual llegó rápidamente, le ató la carta a la pata y acarició su cabecita.

-¿Puedes llevársela a Sam sin que Voldemort se de cuenta?-la lechuza ululó en forma de afirmación-Gracias Hedwig, vete con cuidado… sabes que te quiero pequeña!-la lechuza le dio un picotazo cariñoso en el dedo para que no se preocupara y salió volando por la ventana.

**·           ·           *          ·           ·**

Después de una semana de haber reiniciado clases, el viernes por la tarde fue a buscar a la profesora McGonagall porque quería la contraseña del despacho de Dumbledore. Llegó a la oficina y tocó: -Knock, knock, knock!-

-Pase-se escuchó la voz de la profesora.

-Hola Profa. McGonagall-

-Buenas tardes Sr. Potter, ¿que necesita?-

-Quisiera la contraseña del despacho del director-

-¿Sucede algo malo Potter?-

-No profesora, sólo quisiera comentarle algo y pedirle un favor-

-Bueno, la contraseña es · caramelo enchilado · -

-Que raro O_o que la contraseña sea un dulce muggle-dijo Harry más para sí mismo que para los demás-Gracias profesora-

-De nada Potter-

Harry salió de la oficina de la 'jefa' y se dirigió a la gárgola que cuidaba del despacho del profesor Dumbledore. Saludó a muchos de sus compañeros en el camino. Al llegar frente a la gárgola, dio la contraseña (·caramelo enchilado·) y ésta cobró vida, dejando ver unas escaleras que subían por sí solas. Saltó al primer escalón y espero hasta llegar arriba, tocó a la puerta de nuevo: -¡Knock, knock, knock!-

-Adelante-

-Hola profesor Dumbledore-

-Harry, qué sorpresa! Pasa y siéntate-Harry hizo lo que le pidió el director.

-¿Cómo está profesor?-

-Bien Harry, gracias-dijo Albus y tomó aire-¿Tienes algo que decirme?

-Para que me pregunta, si sabe que sí ¬¬ -dijo Harry burlándose.

-Jojojo-rió Albus-Tu padre me hizo la misma pregunta un día que se sentó frente a mí, igual que t

-Profesor, encontramos al Prof. Snape en mi casa, bueno él nos encontró a nosotros, pero eso no tiene que ver en esto… el caso es que pasó los últimos días de vacaciones en "La Revoltosa" con nosotros porque estaba muy herido y no quisimos dejar que se fuera, y por lo que nos dijo: Voldemort lo descubrió…-

-Sí, el Prof. Snape me lo dijo cuando llego hace una semana-dijo el viejo director-¿Algo más que añadir Harry?… te noto con incertidumbre y miedo…-

¿¡¿Por qué siempre adivinaba lo que pensaba?!? Pero Dumbledore tenía razón, había otra cosa que Harry quería decirle, pero no estaba seguro de hacerlo.

-Es que… bueno…-suspiró con resignación-Profesor, ¿podría darle las gracias al Prof. Snape por mí?

-Las gracias…-inquirió Dumbledore.

-Sí, el día que llegó a mi casa tuve una discusión muy fuerte con Sirius, y dos días después estuve a punto de cometer una barbaridad, y sus palabras (aunque frías) me ayudaron mucho-dijo Harry fijando su vista en el suelo-No tuve oportunidad de agradecerle, podría…

-¿Decírselo?-Harry asintió-Por supuesto Harry, yo se lo diré-

-Gracias director, me retiro a descansar-

Harry salió del despacho de Dumbledore, y se fue directamente a su sala común… bueno hizo una pequeña escala en las cocinas, para saludar a los elfos y para saquearla. Parecía que el viejo Harry había regresado. Mientras tanto en la oficina del director, alguien escuchó lo que el ojiverde había dicho y se sentía un completo idiota y a la vez molesto.

-Lo escuchaste-dijo el director-no tengo porque repetir sus palabras verdad… … ¿Severus?-El aludido salió de entre las sombras con una cara sin expresión.

-¿Por qué? No lo entiendo… debería odiarme por tratarlo con la punta del pie!-

-Tal vez, pero una vez más compruebo que Harry no tiene maldad en su corazón y que se siente sólo-

-¡¿¡¿Sólo?!?! Tiene a ese… Black, a Figg y a Lupin! ¡¿Qué más necesita?! También tiene a esos Weasley, y hasta un Malfoy está con él!!-Severus se alarmó.

-Sí, tienes razón en eso, está rodeado de gente que lo quiere, pero Harry necesita alguien que lo guíe, que lo regañe si hace las cosas mal, que se preocupe por él sin demostrarlo-dijo Dumbledore, mirando a Snape significativamente-No digo que Sirius, Belle y Remus no lo hagan, es sólo que son demasiado blandos con él, y él quiere mano dura, alguien como sus padres y ese es un vacío que nadie puede llenar-

Severus se quedó callado, no era que sintiera algo bueno hacia Harry, ni que le conmoviera por todo lo que pasaba, o sí? No, no, no… Severus Snape odia al hijo de su peor enemigo James Potter no puede sentir pena por él, o tal vez sí pueda, porque eso era lo que sentía, pena… pena por el pobre muchacho.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**

_Harry estaba en su cuarto quedándose dormido, pensando en la tristeza que invadía su corazón, porque había perdido a Hermione, y sentía que no podría recuperarla, puesto que ella (supuestamente) se había olvidado de él con Cole. El sueño venció  Harry, pero cayó en un sueño más o menos agradable, porque ahí estaban sus padres, esa era una buena parte…_

_-Hola!-saludó a ambos, pero ninguno volteó-¿Papá? ¿Mamá? ¿Me escuchan?_

_Se acercó a ellos y no pudo tocarlos, se sintió horriblemente. Empezó a sentir frío, demasiado frío que le recorría desde la nuca hasta los pies pasando por todas su espalda. Se sentó a un lado de su madre y se acurrucó pensando entrar en calor, las lágrimas empezaron a emerger de sus ojos. Más frío, se abrazó a sí mismo tratando de mantenerse vivo; gritos, muchos gritos, todo a su alrededor se volvió borroso, empezó a sentir mareos, cerró los ojos; la cicatriz comenzó a escocerle. Al volver a abrir los ojos, se topó con una ciudad muggle atacada. Se levantó del piso, y rebuscó entre las ruinas, había fuego, gritos de personas, y gente corriendo, pero no había señales de Voldemort._

_-¿Demasiado sólo Potter?-dijo una voz-Tanto frío y tanto peligro, ¿no crees?_

_-¿Quién eres? Muéstrate!-_

_-¿No reconoces a tu viejo amigo?-y de entre la oscuridad sali_

_-Voldemort-musitó Harry con los ojos abiertos al doble._

_-Sí, Voldemort-respondió fríamente-Que no te sorprenda que esté aquí Potter, aunque tu madre reaccionó de igual forma, pero luego te acostumbrarás igual que ella…-Harry lo veía sin entender-Ah! ¿No lo sabías Potter? Tu madre pudo ser mi heredera, pero no… todo por culpa de tu maldito padre que la protegía… si él no se hubiera interpuesto!_

_-Cállate, no los metas en eso, y a mi madre ni la menciones!-dijo Harry con seguridad en la voz._

_-Yo hago lo que me venga en gana Potter, no me habías permitido entrar en ti, tu madre fue muy fácil, pero tú… siempre protegido por esa 'sangre-sucia' y ese traidor… y por toda esa gente que dice 'quererte'-_

_-Te dije que no metieras a mis padres en esto Tom-_

_-No me llames Tom, y yo no meteré a tus sucios padres…-dijo Voldemort-Pero bueno volviendo a lo que en realidad vine, te dolió que la 'sangre-sucia' te dejara, y que el idiota de Black aún se culpe por la muerte de tus padres, y también te duele que el 'traidor' de Malfoy este triste…-dijo hipócritamente-Y lo peor, te duele que tus padres estén muertos… jajaja_

_-Ya basta!-dijo Harry tapándose los oídos-No quiero escucharte, y no voy a escucharte!!_

_-Oh, claro que lo harás…-dijo Voldemort sacudiéndolo-… mira, y escúchala…-Frente a Harry apareció Hermione con una mirada fría e indiferente._

_-Hermione, ayúdame te necesito-_

_-No Harry, yo no te necesito, es más ni siquiera te quiero ya… te odio Harry Potter, te odio… olvídate de mí… ya no te amo-sus palabras resonaron en su cabeza y Hermione desapareció._

_-No Hermione!! No te vayas… TE AMO!!!-gritó Harry cayendo de rodillas-Déjame Voldemort, sal de mí!!-_

_-Aún no termino Potter, escucha a cada uno de tus amigos-de repente aparecieron Ginny y Ron._

_-Tú maldito, has hecho tanto daño a nuestra familia… por tú culpa mamá ha muerto!!_

_-No Ron, no! Tu madre no ha muerto, ella está bien… ustedes son la única familia que tengo, no me digan esto…-suplicó Harry._

_-Esta familia la acabas de perder, te odiamos Harry Potter, desaparece de nuestras vidas!-exclamó Ginny desapareciendo junto con Ron. Harry comenzó a derramar lágrimas de impotencia y al levantar la vista vio a Draco._

_-Mírate Potter, fue tan fácil vencerte haciéndome pasar por tu amigo, y ahora suplicas-dijo el rubio otra vez con su voz fría y arrastrada._

_-No Draco, tú no eres así…-_

_-Oh, sí que lo soy Potter… todo lo que te dije fue actuado, las palabras de aliento, los abrazos fueron fingidos, poco a poco te fui venciendo… te lo dije: hubieras escogido mejor tus amistades-y Draco desapareció._

_-Por favor, déjame en paz ya!!-exclamó Harry._

_-Esta persona es el tiro de gracia Potter, mírala… es tu hermana-al decir esto Alyssa salió de entre las sombras._

_-Oh, mi pobre hermanito-dijo ella acariciando su cabello, y luego lo agarró toscamente y lo jaló para que se vieran a los ojos-Eres tan débil James, demasiado blando para enfrentarme-_

_Alyssa también desapareció, pero las voces de todos resonaban en su cabeza, alrededor de él empezaron a verse los rostros de sus amigos, diciéndole cosas horribles como: "te odio!", "Débil!", "ya no te amo!", "mamá está muerta", "por tu culpa"… y él solo gritaba, se tapaba los oídos, pero las voces no se iban; la risa de Voldemort en su cabeza. Otra vez el frío, las voces, risas macabras. Gritos. Frío. Odio. Soledad. Frío. Vacío. Calor. Calor? Oh, sí, calor de algo o alguien, y entonces un grito._

-NOOOO!!!!-

Harry abrió los ojos y se topó con 9 pares de ojos: 2 azul oscuro, unos ámbar, 2 azul claro, unos marrón, unos gris, y los más importantes los verde esmeralda, pertenecientes a su hermana la cual lo tenía abrigado con 4 mantas y estaba tomándolo de la mano y abrazándolo. Todos pudieron notar que Harry estaba llorando, su cara y sus rastros en ella lo mostraban.


	21. Capítulo 19

**Capítulo 19: "Miedo"**

Harry abría y cerraba los ojos una y otra vez. Alyssa estaba sosteniéndolo en sus brazos como si fuera su pequeño bebé, rodeándolo por el pecho con sus tibios brazos, dándole todo el calor y cariño que necesitaba.

-¿Te sientes mejor Harry?-preguntó Alyssa.

-Sí, pero no se vayan, por favor… no me dejen sólo-suplicó tomándole sus manos. Belle se acercó del otro lado de la cama, y acarició sus mejillas con ternura.

-Estás helado Harry… ¿qué pasó?-preguntó Belle. Harry cerró los ojos e hizo una expresión de dolor.

-Por favor, Harry-dijo Sirius preocupado-Necesitamos saber qué sucedió!

-Sí Harry, Ron bajó a buscarnos porque hablabas en sueños…-dijo Remus.

-Te escuché gritar y sollozar, me acerqué para intentar despertarte, pero desprendías tanto frío que me asusté, llamé a Alyssa y ella despertó a las chicas… luego fui a buscar a Sirius, Belle y Remus-explicó Ron.

-Estábamos muy asustadas Harry-dijo Hermione en un hilo de voz-No sabíamos que hacer, estabas muy pálido, y tenías los labios morados…

-Sin contar que gritabas: _"sal de mí", "tú no eres así", "déjame"_-dijo Ginny.

-¿Quieres decirnos que demonios pasó?-dijo Draco exasperado.

-Tuve un mal sueño. Voldemort entró en mi cabeza, comencé a sentir frío, me dijo que había estado intentando entrar desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero no lo había logrado hasta ahora, que estoy tan débil emocionalmente…-tomó aire-… es decir, me dolió mucho pelearme con Sirius; y que mis padres no estén; Draco también ha estado deprimido por mi culpa; y me duele saber que no podré ser feliz hasta que ese imbécil esté muerto-

Escucharon atentos como Voldemort apareció, y cómo Ron, Ginny, Draco y Alyssa, le decían cosas horribles. Nunca mencionó a Hermione, porque no quiso herirse ni herirla. Tenía tanto dolor reprimido que se olvidó del poco orgullo Slytherin que tenía y que alguna vez quiso ser más fuerte y lloró.

-Ya mi niño, ya…-le dijo Alyssa con ternura-Sabes que todo lo que dijo es mentira, nunca diríamos eso de ti…

-¿Qué hora es?-preguntó Harry, cambiando de tema, alarmado.

-Las 5 de la mañana-contestó Ron-Además que importa!

-Yo despertándolos, y en unas horas tenemos clase, dejen de preocuparse y váyanse a descansar un rato-

-¿Descansar?-dijeron Draco y Hermione.

-¿Clases?-dijeron Sirius y Belle.

-Harry, es sábado!!-exclamaron Ron y Ginny.

-¿En serio?

-Claro, ¿por qué crees que estamos todos aquí?-dijo Remus a punto de reírse.

-Bueno, pero como quiero yo si quiero descansar y ustedes lo necesitan nos veremos en un rato para desayunar, ¿correcto?-

-Está bien, nos iremos-dijo Belle-Cualquier cosa ya saben dónde buscarnos, nos vemos!

Salieron los tres adultos, detrás salieron Hermione y Ginny, mientras que Alyssa, Draco y Ron se quedaron conversando con Harry. Seamus, Dean y Neville, quienes también habían escuchado lo que sucedía, estaban otra vez de vuelta en sus camas tratando de descansar.

-Voy a darme un baño-dijo Ron, entrando en el baño de los chicos.

En el cuarto sólo quedaban despiertos, Alyssa quien revolvía el cabello de Harry con ternura, y Draco quien se acostó en los pies de la cama de Harry.

-Oye FELINE, no sólo aparecimos nosotros 4 en tu sueño, ¿cierto? Digo, Hermione también debió estar allí-dijo Draco como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Oye Drak, no lo atosigues!-dijo Alyssa frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Déjalo Ally, él tiene razón… Hermione también apareció, me dijo que ya no me amaba-dijo él algo triste-me sentí de la fregada, ya no sé que pensar… sobre ella, y yo… no sé si aún me ama-

-Deja de preocuparte, ¿sí? Ya más adelante veremos que sucede ¿correcto?-dijo Alyssa.

-Lo intentaré-dijo Harry.

-Así me gusta!-dijo Alyssa dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Oh Dios, yo quiero otro!-dijo Harry sonriendo, y poniendo su otra mejilla.

-Mmmhh… o_O está bien… Mmmmuuuaackkk!!-

-Que rico… quiero más!

-Chiflado ¬¬ -y le dio otro en la frente.

-Hey!-gritó el pelirrojo desde la puerta del baño-Ella es mi chica!!

-Pero es mi hermana!-

-Yo la vi primero!-

-Eh… pero es mi hermana!-

-Y yo la quiero!-

-Esto… pero es mi hermana-

-Y a ti se te acabó la imaginación ¬¬ -dijo Draco burlándose.

Más tarde bajaron a desayunar, Harry no probaba mucho bocado que digamos, estaba muy preocupado y triste por el sueño, y quería saber si en verdad Hermione lo había dejado de querer… pero tal vez, Voldemort sólo quería debilitarlo más y lo que es peor, lo estaba logrando. Tenía mucho miedo e incertidumbre, por aquella ciudad muggle que atacaron… se le hacía muy conocida, pero de ¿¡dónde!?

Por la tarde Harry y Draco salieron a caminar por los terrenos, cerca del bosque prohibido, y alguien los seguía. Al llegar a la cerca que delimitaba el bosque prohibido, se acercaron a ver unos animales preciosos, que estaban cerca de allí, eran sus fénix que revoloteaban por ahí.

-Hola guapos!-dijo una voz.

-Ah, hola Rogue-saludó Harry-¡¿Qué tal Mike?!

-¡¿Que hay Harry?!-saludó el Slytherin-¿Qué hacen por aquí?

-Relajarnos-dijo Draco-¿Y ustedes?

-Pues veníamos a… ah! ¿Qué es eso?-exclamó Rogue viendo hacia atrás de Harry. Éste al voltear quiso matar a Samantha por mandar a Leehm en ese preciso momento, pero bueno no era culpa suya de que Leehm llegara ahí mientras que Mike y Rogue estaban cerca.

-Es… es…-tartamudeó Draco mientras Harry le quitaba la carta a Leehm y éste se iba.

-Es un quetzal-dijo Mike simplemente-Pero, ¿qué hace por aquí? Ellos viven en Santuario-

-¿Quetzal? ¿Santuario? Ah!! Explíquense!-reclamó Rogue.

Harry y Draco se voltearon a ver nerviosos, y se comunicaron mentalmente:

-_"Oh, oh… mi radar señala problemas"-_pensó el Gryffindor.

-_"Yep, el mío también, ¿qué hacemos?"-_le dijo el rubio a Harry. Y como si las hubieran invocado, llegaron Ginny y Hermione para salvación de ambos.

-Harry, te he estado buscando necesito que me ayudes con DCAO!!-dijo Ginny molesta.

-Oye Draco, ayer me pediste que te ayudara con Transformaciones-dijo Hermione jalándolo de la oreja-Muévete Malfoy!!

-Ya voy Mione-decía el rubio siendo arrastrado, técnicamente, por Hermione.

-Vamos Virginia, en qué necesitas ayuda…-le dijo Harry alejándose con ella del lugar.

Cuando estuvieron en el resguardo de la cámara de los herederos, ambos chicos les dieron un beso a sus salvadoras. Las cuales se rieron.

-Oigan, esto no significa nada, ¿entendido?-dijo Ginny adoptando una pose fría.

-Sólo fue que los vimos en problemas con Mike y Rogue, y quisimos ayudar un poco-dijo Hermione guiñándoles un ojo.

-No se preocupen, como dice el dicho: _"hoy por mí, mañana por ti"_, pues les debemos una-dijo Harry.

-¿Cómo les va chicos?-dijo Alyssa entrando a la cámara.

-Los vimos entrar y pensamos que sucedía algo malo-dijo Ron.

-No, nada en especial…-dijo Harry.

-Bueno, pero hey! ¡¿Podemos ir a cenar?! Tengo hambre!-dijo Alyssa sobándose el estómago.

-Sí, claro vamos!-dijo Hermione sacando a Ginny de allí.

Las chicas salieron de la cámara, mientras que Ron se quedó viendo a Harry y a Draco significativamente.

-¿Y bien? ¿Dónde está?-

-¿Dónde está qué, Ron?-dijo Harry fastidiado.

-La carta Harry, por eso les dije a Mione y a Ginny que los salvaran de Mike y Rogue!!-exclamó el pelirrojo.

-¿Tú las enviaste?-preguntaron Harry y Draco.

-Por supuesto, los vi desde la Torre de Gryffindor y les metí algo de cizaña a las chicas para que fueran a ayudarles… pero no me lo agradezcan, quiero saber que sucede con la carta!

-Ah, sí-Harry sacó el pergamino, lo abrió y leyó:

_= Harry__, esto es urgente, Voldemort atacar__ Little Whinging. Avisa a Dumbledore. Dile a Snape que no se arriesgue. SAMA =_

-Pues sí que es urgente, la carta es breve y concisa-dijo Ron como observación.

-Maldito Voldemort, ya me tiene harto!-dijo Harry enojado.

-FELINE, ¿qué es Little Whinging?-preguntó Draco.

-El lugar donde vivía con los Dursley-dijo Harry alarmado, así que eso era. La ciudad que vio en sus sueños no era otra más que Little Whinging.

-¿Qué? ¿entonces atacará Privet Drive?-dijo Ron.

-No sé, Little Whinging es solo la colonia y son varias calles la que la comprenden, entre ellas está Privet Drive, Magnolia Crescent y el paseo Wisteria… debemos decirle a Dumbledore-

-Pero primero vamos a cenar!!-suplicó Ron.

-Está bien, a estas alturas el director debe estar cenando-dijo Draco.

Fueron al gran comedor, se sentaron junto a los Gryffindors y vieron a los ex merodeadores conversar con el director. Durante la cena no tuvieron tiempo de acercarse y al terminar tampoco, puesto que Dumbledore se desapareció sin que se dieran cuenta. Salieron a jugar Quidditch un rato para despejarse y se les había olvidado por completo que tenían que hablar con Dumbledore, y eso les costaría caro, muy caro.

Al día siguiente Harry, Ron y Draco fueron con Dumbledore por la mañana. Al llegar frente al despacho tocaron: -¡Knock, knock, knock!-

-Pase-dijo Albus.

-Buenos días profesor-saludó Draco.

-Oh, buenos días jóvenes, ¿qué los trae por aquí?-dijo haciendo un ademán para que se sentaran.

-Pudiera llamar a los profesores Black, Figg, Lupin y Snape por favor-dijo Harry-Tenemos algo importante que decirles-

-Claro Sr. Potter, permítanme-Dumbledore sacó unos polvos de una bolsita, los echó a la chimenea y metió la cabeza por entre las llamas mencionando-'Lupin office'… Prof. Lupin, ¿están por ahí los profesores Black y Figg?

-Si profesor, ¿qué desea?-dijo Remus.

-Que se presenten aquí por favor-dijo Dumbledore sacando la cabeza del fuego. De inmediato salió el cuerpo completo de Remus, luego Sirius y al final Belle.

-¿Nos llamabas Albus?-dijo Belle, no habían visto a los chicos, puesto que estaban algo alejados.

-Permítanme un momento señores, tengo que llamar a alguien más-Y repitió la operación, pero ahora con Snape, el cual también apareció de entre las llamas.

-Y bien, ¿qué sucede?-preguntó Sirius impaciente, tal parecía que no quería estar cerca de Snape.

-Los Sres. Potter, Malfoy y Weasley, quieren hablar con nosotros-dijo Albus dirigiéndose a los chicos.

-¿Qué hicieron?! ¬¬ -dijo Belle reprobatoriamente.

-NADA!-dijeron los 3 al unísono, Harry añadió-Es sobre Tom Ryddle…

-¿Ahora qué?-dijo Snape-¿Qué es lo que saben?

-Gracias por retomar el tema profesor-dijo Draco.

-Estuve practicando entrar en la mente de Voldemort desde hace tiempo y he tenido buenos resultados… y bueno en Adivinación tuve un trance…-

-Ah! Esa Trelawney otra vez, por algo eres hijo de James, flojo ¬¬ -dijo Belle.

-Oye Belle, esto es importante, luego rezongas!-exclamó Ron.

-Como les decía pude entrar en su mente en el trance que tuve y va atacar Little Whinging-dijo Harry.

-¿Estás seguro Potter?-dijo Snape fríamente.

-No Sev… Prof. Snape, no suelo cometer errores en estos casos-dijo Harry seriamente-Debemos poner sobre aviso a la mamá de Draco-

-Sí, eso haremos-dijo Albus.

-Creo que es todo lo que tenemos que decir-dijo Draco.

-No, esperen… ¿Prof. Snape?-el aludido volteó a verlo con odio-No vaya a Little Whinging, Voldemort está muy enojado por lo que sucedió y está buscándolo-

-No tienes porque advertirme de nada Potter, sé en lo que me meto-

-Oiga profesor, él solo quiere ayudar-dijo Ron enojado.

-Cállate Weasley, no sabes de lo que hablas-

-Oye Snape, bájale a tu humor, el chico solo está intentando hacer un bien-dijo Remus.

-Y ustedes qué diablos saben!-dijo Snape.

-Bueno ya basta de tantas palabrerías-dijo Albus alzando la voz-Muchachos pueden retirarse y gracias por la información-

-Con permiso profesores-dijeron los tres.

Y salieron del despacho de Dumbledore sin saber que Voldemort se les había adelantado en el ataque, pero ellos no lo sabrían hasta después de 3 días de dar la noticia.


	22. Capítulo 20

**Capítulo 20: "El precio"**

Como había mencionado, Harry, Draco y Ron se dejaron de preocupar una vez que avisaron a Dumbledore y a los demás, pero la libertad y tranquilidad no les duró mucho tiempo, ya que al tercer día llegó una noticia que haría que los ánimos se fueran por los suelos. 

Ron, Harry y las chicas estaban cerca del lago, sin esperarse nada. Draco no se había aparecido después de la comida, lo cual los estaba preocupando. Eran como las 6 de la tarde del tercer día, cuando llegó hasta Harry su lechuza; Hedwig; con 'El Profeta'. Al ver el periódico, el título del encabezado lo hizo temblar de pies a cabeza. Dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo para leer para sí.

_"MUGGLES HISTÉRICOS:_

_   La pasada noche se registró un ataque mortífago en Privet Drive, Little Whinging. Al parecer hubo algunos heridos, ya que para desgracia nuestra el ministro de magia Cornelius Fudge no envió a sus Aurores a tiempo, aunque Albus Dumbledore, director del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, junto a varios de sus mejores hombres se presentaron, ya era muy tarde. Puesto que tuvieron la desgracia de encontrar muerta a la Sra. Narcissa Malfoy una bruja que vivía en el #2 de Privet Drive, pero tuvieron la fortuna de encontrar a la hija menor de ésta viva. _

_   La Sra. Malfoy fue asesinada por su propio esposo, que a causa de la incompetencia de Fudge no pudo ser arrestado ni encarcelado. _

_   Nuestro más sincero pésame al joven Draco Malfoy que ahora se debe encontrar en el Colegio Hogwarts por tan horrible pérdida y esperamos que toda esta ola de terror se termine pronto con la derrota del Innombrable._

_                                                                                      Kenny Whisp"_

Harry se quedó callado con los ojos abiertos al doble, la sangre empezó a fluir con rapidez, cerró los puños con fuerza haciéndose daño en las manos. Quiso gritar, pero no salía nada de su garganta, tenía un nudo y no podía quitarlo. Ahora comprendía porque Draco no estaba, quizá estuviera con Dumbledore. Y pensándolo bien, qué pretendía Voldemort matando a sus seres queridos… BINGO! Eso era! Voldemort lo atacaba por sus seres queridos, no directamente, así él y los suyos sufrirían.

-Harry!-Alyssa gritó y lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¿Eh?… ¡¿Qué?!-dijo éste sacudiendo la cabeza y levantándose del suelo.

-¿Qué pasa hermano? De repente arrugaste el periódico y te quedaste mudo-le dijo Ron preocupado.

-Es mejor que me vaya,-dijo Harry fríamente-no se acerquen a mí, no los quiero ver!-exclamó alejándose del lugar.

Por lo que pudieron apreciar, alrededor de Harry parecía haber una aura que hacía que todo a su alrededor se dispersara. Al entrar en el castillo por donde Harry pasaba los cuadros volaban o se volteaban, las armaduras se caían. Fue directamente al despacho de Dumbledore, la gárgola cobró vida sin haberle dicho la contraseña, y subió la escalera como alma que lleva el diablo y antes de entrar se quedó frente a la puerta.

_-"Necesito tranquilizarme"-_pensó Harry-_"No tiene caso ponerme así, Draco no necesita que esté de esta manera… toda la culpa la tiene ese estúpido de Voldemort"-_

_-"Perfecto Potter, muy bien"_-dijo una voz dentro de su cabeza.

_-"Ay no, tú no maldito monstruo"-_

_-"Oh, sí… yo sí… jajaja"-_dijo la voz.

_-"¿Qué quieres Voldemort? Deja de fastidiarme!!"-_

_-"Mmhh… no creo que no dejaré de hacerlo… además a estas alturas ya debes saber lo que quiero"-_dijo Voldemort-_"¿Te gustó que asesinara a Narcisa Malfoy? Aunque no lo hice yo, pero a poco no fue genial… la hubieras escuchado gritar"_

_-"Eres un cínico!!!"-_rugió Harry.

_-"Oh, sí que lo soy… ¿te duele verdad? Es horrible para ti ver a los tuyos sufrir algo que tú ya viviste…"-_

_-"Cállate! Descubrí tu juego Voldemort, no me vencerás"-_

-_"¿Estás seguro, Potter? Porque todo lo que está pasando es por tu culpa… pero considerándolo mejor podría detenerme si te unes a m_-

_-"Ni lo sueñes… jamás, y óyeme bien, jamás me uniría a ti…"_-dijo Harry alterado.

-_"Eres un insolente niño estúpido…"_

-_"Ya déjame en paz!!"_-pensó de nuevo-¡¡DÉJAME VIVIR!!-Esto último lo dijo en voz alta y se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas.

Golpeó el piso: 1 (¡PUM!)...... 2 (¡PUM!)...... 3 (¡PUM!)...... 4 veces seguidas. La puerta se abrió dejando ver a Dumbledore en su escritorio; a Belle sentada a un lado de Draco tomándolo de la mano; a Remus y Snape con caras de preocupación; y a Sirius, quien se arrodillaba para levantar a Harry puesto que éste seguía en el piso sintiéndose culpable.

-Harry, ¡¿qué haces aquí?!… Y tirado en el suelo-dijo Sirius ayudándolo a levantarse.-¿Qué pasó?

-Nada Sirius, no tengo humor de hablar de eso… -

-Pero Harry…-dijo él.

-Te prometo Sirius, que te contaré… sólo espera un poco por favor-se sacudió la cabeza y luego dirigió la mirada a Draco-Me acabo de enterar de lo sucedido… ¿cómo te sientes Draco?-el aludido sólo se encogió de hombros sin decir una palabra, lo peor de todo era que ni siquiera lloraba.-¿Puedo ayudar en algo?

-No Sr. Potter, por ahora no…-dijo Dumbledore.

-Es que me siento responsable… necesito sentirme útil no culpable!!-exclamó Harry perdiendo la paciencia.

-Culpable, ¿por qué?-preguntó Remus.

-Cariño, tú no tienes por qué sentirte culpable.-Belle empezó a hablar lo más tiernamente que podía-Las cosas pasan por algo, esto no sucedió por ti, Voldemort quiere que pienses eso, pero no lo…-

-CLARO QUE LO ES, NO LO ENTIENDEN, SI YO ACEPTARA UNIRME A ÉL TODO ESTO TERMINARÍA…-gritó Harry muy alterado.

-Sr. Potter, creo que debe calmarse-dijo Dumbledore con su típica sonrisa cálida, pero ahora no surtía mucho efecto en Harry.

-Lo siento profesor…-dijo Harry un poco más calmado.

-¿Dónde está mi hermana?-preguntó Draco firmemente desde su lugar.

-Está en la enfermería Sr. Malfoy-dijo Dumbledore.-Si gusta puede salir a verla, después ajustaremos dónde se quedará la pequeña puesto que todavía no tiene edad para cuidar de ella-

-¿Está diciendo que la enviará a un orfanato?-dijo Harry otra vez alterándose-No puede hacerlo, es muy pequeña y necesita de su hermano!!! Por favor no cometa el error que nos separó a mi hermana y a mí-

-Sr. Potter, eso lo discutiremos después.-dijo Dumbledore duramente-Pueden retirarse jóvenes.-

-Si me lo permite Sr. Director Katherine y Draco Malfoy se quedan bajo mi custodia-dijo Snape.

-¡¿¡¿Tú?!?!-dijo Sirius-Tú eres un cuerpo sin corazón! Tú no te puedes quedar con mis sobrinos!!

-¿Tus sobrinos? O_o ¿¡Qué dices Sirius!?-dijo Draco.

-Pues eso, ustedes son mis sobrinos, Narcissa era mi prima!!-Draco se quedó con la boca abierta, igual que la mayoría.

-Lo siento mucho Black, pero la señorita y el señor Malfoy se quedan a mi cuidado porque fue la última voluntad de Narcissa-dijo Snape, mientras el profesor asentía tras ellos.

-Grrr… está bien sólo porque ella lo pidió.-dijo Sirius gruñendo-Pero ten por seguro que estaré al pendiente de ellos.-

-Jóvenes, pueden salir.-dijo Dumbledore-Tengo que hablar con sus profesores-

-Con permiso profesor-dijeron ambos.

Salieron con rumbo a la enfermería, ninguno de los dos hablaba, pero Harry sabía perfectamente como se sentía el rubio y eso era: horrible (N/A: por no decir ogt). Escucharon pasos detrás de ellos, supusieron que eran alumnos de los demás cursos, pero se equivocaban. Ambos se detuvieron y Draco sintió unos brazos alrededor de él. Al voltear vio a la dueña de esos brazos: Virginia Weasley, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Detrás suyo venía Hermione y Alyssa en el mismo estado, mientras Ron estaba con el periódico en las manos y una expresión de odio jamás vista en él.

-Lo sentimos Draco-dijo Alyssa-Nos enteramos por El Profeta-

-¿Cómo te sientes?-preguntó Ginny acariciando su brazo al rubio.

-Como crees que pueda sentirme… estoy bien, no te preocupes-dijo él haciendo un amago de sonrisa, muy mala por cierto, y dándole un beso en la frente.

-Y tú Harry, ¿cómo estás?-preguntó Hermione a Harry.

-Fastidiado!! Fastidiado de Voldemort, de mi vida, de todo y todos ustedes!!-exclamó Harry molesto.

-Oye brother, tranquilízate… todos estamos en esto, ¿ok? Nada es culpa tuya!!-dijo Ron. Harry se relajó al verlos a todos tan preocupados por su actitud.

-Perdóname Mione, estoy muy alterado por todo lo que ha pasado y encima Voldemort está entrando en mi cabeza y metiéndome cosas, perdón… en serio que no quería lastimar a nadie-

-No te mortifiques James, te entendemos hasta cierto punto…-dijo Alyssa. Últimamente la chica lo llamaba así en lugar de 'Harry'.

-¿A dónde se dirigían, chicos?-dijo Ginny.

-A ver a Kathy, está en la enfermería-contestó Draco.

-Pues no nos demoremos más, vayamos a verla-dijo Alyssa.

Reemprendieron el camino hacia la enfermería, al llegar pidieron permiso de ver a la pequeña, madame Pomfrey les dijo que podían entrar sin ningún problema, que sólo estaba descansando. Al entrar a la enfermería, en la última cama del lugar se encontraba una pequeña niña de cabello rubio, durmiendo. Cuando se acercó Draco para acariciarla de la frente, Kathy se removió y abrió sus bellos ojos gris. Del otro lado de la cama donde la bebé estaba se acercó Harry.

-Hola preciosa-susurró Draco a su hermanita.

-Hola pequeñita-saludó Harry de la misma forma.

-D'ako… snif… mamá… snif… buaaa!!!!-la pequeña se echó a llorar. El rubio la cargó y la meció entre sus brazos tratando de tranquilizarla.

-Ya mi amor, no llores… tenemos que ser fuertes-dijo Draco reprimiendo las ganas de llorar. Harry pudo notarlo, aunque los demás no-Conmigo nada te va pasar, te lo prometo…-

-Quiedo a mi mami!!… Yo da quiedo!!!!… Buaaa!!! ='(-

-Ya pequeñita, no llores-le dijo Harry quitándosela a Draco de los brazos.

El moreno Gryffindor la llevó hasta una de las ventanas cercanas, acercó una silla y se sentó, sentando a Kathy en su regazo. La noche estaba tendiendo su manto y las estrellas brillaban con fuerza, como si supieran que él estaba allí mirándolas.

-¿Ves las estrellas Kathy?-la niña asintió. Harry pasó su mano por la cara de la bebé secando las lágrimas.-Tu mamá está allí, observándote… igual que la mía-dijo Harry con tristeza.

-¿Ha'dy tu mamá no 'ta contigo?-dijo Kathy con voz dulce.

-No mi niña, mi madre también está allá arriba cuidando de mí, de mi hermana, y de mis amigos.-dijo el moreno apuntando hacia el cielo estrellado-Kathy debes entender una cosa: no estás sola, y nunca lo vas a estar. Draco está contigo, Alyssa estará contigo, y yo estaré contigo, siempre.-

-¿Lo p'ometes?-

-Claro mi amor-dijo Draco acercándose tras ellos y poniéndole una mano en el hombro izquierdo de Harry.-Lo prometemos.

-¿Harry?-llamó Alyssa el aludido volteó-¿Dónde se quedará Kathy, mientras Draco está en el Colegio?-

-Al parecer, tía Narcissa le pidió a Severus que se quedara al cuidado de ambos-dijo Harry señalando a los Malfoy-No me gusta mucho la idea, pero se quedarán con él, Alyssa.-

-Quizá mi madre pensó que Sirius sería una mala influencia para todos nosotros-dijo Malfoy en burla.

-No, en realidad no es eso-dijo la voz fría de Snape-Aunque estoy de acuerdo con ustedes en eso de que Black es una mala influencia, pero la verdad es que ambos Potter y el nuevo engendro eran mucha carga para los Black.-puntualizó.

-Oye imbécil, no llames engendro a mi hijo!-estalló Sirius detrás de él.

-Hombres tenían que ser-dijo Belle entornando los ojos. Se acercó a Harry y a Kathy-Creo que es hora de ir a dormir Kathy-

-Yo quiedo quedadme con Ha'dy y con D'ako… no me lleveds =(-dijo la bebé tiernamente.

-Katherine Malfoy!-dijo Snape alzando la voz-Irás a la cama ahora mismo, sin pretextos!-

-Snif… buaaa!!!-

-Ves lo que haces Severus!-espetó Remus-Kathy pasará la noche con los muchachos y no discutiremos más, ¿correcto?

-Gda…gda-cias MOONY!-dijo Kathy bostezando. 

Severus se fue molesto por la situación, sería difícil criar a ambos Malfoy, pero como había dicho Sirius, ellos estarían al pendiente de Kathy y Draco. 

-Bueno es hora de irnos a descansar, vamos Kathy-y le dio los brazos para cargarla, pero la niña estaba profundamente dormida en los brazos de Harry.-Genial! Me acabas de quitar a mi hermana, Potter-dijo sarcásticamente.

-Ya Draky, vamos a la cámara a descansar.-dijo él levantándose con cuidado de no despertar a Kathy-Y ustedes… órale… como van a sus dormitorios!

-¿Algo más jefe?-dijo Alyssa en burla.

-Simpática, ya váyanse a dormir!-dijo Harry sonriendo.

Ginny, Hermione, Alyssa y Ron se fueron a la Torre de Gryffindor a descansar, mientras que Draco y Harry iban hacia la cámara de los herederos para dormir con Kathy. Al llegar, JADE les llamó:

_-Hola chicos, ¿qué los trae por aquí?_-

-Hoy dormiremos aquí con ella, la hermana de Draco… Katherine Malfoy-dijo Harry señalándola.

_-Perfecto, ¿qué más necesitan?-_preguntó JADE.

-Nada JADE, sólo que te quedes con ella mientras nosotros estamos en clases-dijo Draco-Creo que le pediré a los padres de ZAF que cuiden de ella, hasta que salgamos del Colegio y pueda yo hacerme cargo de ella en verano, digo junto con Severus-

-Bien pensado-dijo Harry-Ahora vamos a descansar, estamos muy cansados de todo lo que ha pasado, sobre todo tú FALCON… no estás del todo bien-

-Claro que lo estoy FELINE, estoy en perfectas condiciones-

-¿Me crees estúpido? FALCON, así como tú puedes sentir lo que yo siento, yo también puedo hacerlo y no estás bien… FALCON sé que duele y duele mucho-dijo Harry.-Perder a alguien tan querido es como perder una parte de nosotros mismos, no escondas lo que sientes…

Harry llevó a Kathy al cuarto de Draco en la cámara, la acostó en una cuna que él mismo había hecho aparecer. Detrás de él entró Draco, con una cara de tristeza que no podía con ella. Harry volteó a verlo, y se sintió igual que él. Él más que nadie sabía que perder a una madre era horrible, aunque él no tuviera mucha conciencia de ello, crecer sin ella no había sido del todo fácil.

-Oye FALCON, si quieres que me vaya, me voy-dijo él.

-No PRONGS, no te vayas… hoy más que nunca necesito a un amigo como tú… alguien que haya pasado por lo que yo…-Draco calló porque las lágrimas le impedían seguir hablando.

-FALCON, perdóname… lo que le pasó a tu madre fue mi culpa… si le hubiera hecho caso a Voldemort desde un principio, nada de esto hubiera pasado…-Harry se acercó a él, con el corazón en la mano (N/A: técnicamente hablando).

-Nunca digas eso… jamás, y he dicho jamás repitas eso…-dijo Draco con el corazón destrozado y apretando los dientes.-Voldemort te quiere manipular, y no lo vas a dejar… como dijo Belle: "las cosas pasan por algo"… y esto no fue tu culpa, ¿me entendiste?

-Pero…-

-Nada Potter, nada de peros… la vida es así y tenemos que aceptarla-dijo Draco rompiendo en llanto.

Ambos amigos se abrazaron con fuerza, como queriéndole dar al otro esa fortaleza que le hacía falta en ese momento. Después de un rato, Harry se fue a su cuarto a descansar dejando a Draco sólo para que descansara que buena falta le hacía.


	23. Capítulo 21

**Capítulo 21: "Desde adentro"**

**_C_**_orrer. Gritos. Dolor. Seguir corriendo. Angustia. Lágrimas. Gente asustada. Las piernas no dan para más. Fuego. Miedo. Pero continúa corriendo. Dolor. Cansancio. Impotencia. Fin. Fin de una vida._

_-Llévatela Severus, ¡por favor!-_

_-Ven conmigo Narcissa, ¡no te voy a dejar!-_

_-No, no, no… dónde esté él me encontrará, ¡vete!-_

_-Pero…-_

_-Vete Severus, por favor… dile a Draco que lo amé y lo seguiré haciendo… cuida de mis hijos como si fueran los tuyos propios…-_

**_E_**_l espía corrió entre las sombras con un bulto en brazos, escuchó todo el ajetreo que se producía atrás. Hechizos, gritos, golpes, y el último grito de ELLA._

-NOOO!!!-gritó él levantándose de golpe de la cama. Su pecho y su espalda estaban empapados de sudor, y el corazón parecía querérsele salir. Todo había sido un mal sueño, sólo un horrible sueño.

**·           ·           *          ·           ·**

**Y**a había pasado mes y medio desde que Narcissa Malfoy había fallecido y durante aquel mes habían sucedido 3 cosas: la primera era que Draco tuvo que ausentarse por dos semanas; para hacer el papeleo en el Ministerio de que él y su hermana quedaban bajo custodia de Severus Snape; las dos semanas se ausencia fueron de lo más nefastas para sus amigos, sobre todo para Harry y Ginny, aunque ésta no quisiera aceptarlo. Los ánimos se habían ido por el suelo, los entrenamientos de Quidditch ya no eran iguales, las bromas se habían esfumado y las risas habían desaparecido.

**H**arry y Draco se mantuvieron en contacto durante esas dos semanas, el Gryffindor le mandaba los pocos apuntes que podía, ya que no todas las clases las tomaban juntos, pero de vez en cuando les pedía a sus profesores que le dieran el trabajo de Malfoy, para enviárselo, aunque la verdad era que él las hacía por su amigo.

**L**a segunda cosa fue que al regresar Kathy ya no venía con él, sino que se había quedado con los Granger a petición de Draco. La tercera y última cosa era que cuando él hubo vuelto las cosas habían mejorado un poco, pero no del todo. Harry y Draco se estaban esforzando de más en sus estudios y en sus entrenamientos. Casi no comían, ni hablaban, más que lo necesario y eso preocupó a Sirius, Belle, Remus y Alyssa.

**U**na tarde Alyssa convenció a Harry y a Draco de que se quedaran a dormir en la cámara de los herederos, ambos accedieron con facilidad. Esa noche (en la que Alyssa estaba harta de que Harry y/ o Draco no le hablaran mucho) decidió poner el práctica una poción, que habían encontrado en un libro, para entrar en los sueños de los demás.

**A** la medianoche entró en la oscuridad y silencio de la cámara, y se adentró en el cuarto que ponía: _"PRONGS"_. Se acercó a su hermano, lo tomó de la mano (lo cual él ni se dio cuenta) y se bebió la poción que había preparado. Se recostó a un lado y en menos de 5 minutos quedó dormida.

**_A_**_l abrir los ojos el lugar en el que se encontraba, estaba lleno de niebla y de burbujas con recuerdos que iban y venían por todos lados. En un lado estaban los buenos recuerdos: cuando Harry supo que era un mago, cuando conoció a sus amigos, cuando conoció a su hermana, la primera vez que besó a Hermione…_

**_T_**_ambién estaban los malos recuerdos: Cuando tuvo el infortunio de conocer al viejo Draco Malfoy, cuando se enteró de la muerte de sus padres, lo mal que lo trataba los Dursley… Y no podían faltar los recuerdos que no podía recordar (N/A: válgame la redundancia): la infancia con sus padres, sus primeros pasos, sus primeras palabras, la cara de su madre, el rostro de su padre, las miles de cosas que alguna vez le dijeron y él no podía recordar; era el inconsciente._

**_R_**_ebuscó entre los recuerdos, pero no veía a Harry, de repente se apareció un bebé llorando con el cabello negro azabache y ojos verde, pero sin la tan afamada cicatriz. El pequeño lloraba. Alyssa se acercó y lo cargó._

_-No llores Harry, no estás sólo… -dijo ella. Al instante se materializó un joven de unos 23 años con el cabello revuelto de color negro azabache y unos ojos color avellana, era James, el padre de ambos._

_-Hola jovencita, gracias por cuidarlo…-dijo el hombre recogiendo al bebé de los brazos de su futura hija-…¿sabes pequeño? Tu madre es una gruñona, me dijo que si no venía a verte quebraría mi escoba, es mala-James le hacía gestos al Harry bebé para que se riera y logró su cometido._

**_Y_**_ así como apareció, desapareció. Alyssa siguió caminando por al espesura de la niebla y se topó con un niño de unos 6 años, flacucho, con el cabello revuelto y la tan afamada cicatriz. El niño parecía triste._

_-Hola pequeño, ¿por qué tienes esa carita?-_

_-Porque no tengo amigos… mi primo los asusta diciendo que soy un monstruo-_

_-Pero no lo eres… digamos que sólo eres diferente…-el Harry de 6 años sonrió y desapareció._

**_L_**_a última de los Potter, al seguir su camino encontró a un chico de 11 años, con un brillo inusitado en los ojos._

_-¿Harry?…_

_-Sí, así me llamo… ¿quién eres tú?-_

_-Mmmhhh… digamos que una ilusión, ¿Harry eres feliz?_

_-Sí… bueno algo… descubrí porque soy diferente, soy un mago. Y todos saben sobre mí-el semblante del niño se ensombreció-El problema es que yo no sé mucho de mí mismo… =(-_

_-No te preocupes, todo se sabrá a su tiempo-Cuando se acercó para acariciar su cabellera, el niño se despidió con la mano y desapareció._

**_A_**_ los pocos pasos, apareció ahora un chico de 13 años, era Harry de 13 años._

_-¿Quién eres? Vienes a confundirme más-dijo a la defensiva._

_-No, no, yo soy sólo una ilusión… ¿Por qué estás a la defensiva Harry?-_

_-Es que todos me confunden, me esconden cosas y me mienten. Y eso me fastidia-_

_-Harry, las personas a veces esconden algo para protegerlas porque las aman-_

_-Entonces ¿hay gente que me quiere?-_

_-Por supuesto, más cerca de lo que crees-el adolescente desapareció._

**_A_**_l fondo del camino se hallaba algo o alguien sentado en el piso. Se acercó y pudo vislumbrar a su Harry de 16 años, con una cara de muerte._

_-¿Qué pasa Harry?-_

_-Ah!-gritó Harry asustado-¡¿¡Qué haces en mi cabeza Alyssa!?!_

_-Vengo para que hablemos con papá y mamá…-dijo ella sentándose-Te he notado muy callado, no comes mucho, te ejercitas de más… Harry, te estás convirtiendo en un fantasma-_

_-Bah! No es para tanto Alyssa-dijo él haciendo un ademán con la mano._

_-Sí lo es Harry, y ahora mismo iremos por Draco para que los tres hablemos con nuestros padres-_

_-¿Cómo piensas hacer eso?-_

_-Sólo piénsalo, es decir, deséalo con todas tus fuerzas-y ambos cerraron los ojos pensando en Draco._

**_A_**_l abrirlos de nuevo, se toparon con una niebla gris, y oscura. Los recuerdos volaban por todos lados: Lucius Malfoy golpeando a Draco, gritos de sus padres, el nacimiento de Kathy, el amor por Ginny, los amigos del rubio, y muchas otras cosas más._

**(N/A: Malfoy, es el malo y Draco o Blackwood es el bueno)**

_-¿Cómo piensas encontrar a Draco? Es más, ¿cómo me encontraste a mí?-dijo Harry nervioso._

_-Pasé por tu yo-bebé, tu yo de 6 años, de 11, de 13 y luego te encontré-_

_-¿Y tendremos que pasar por lo mismo?-_

_-No-dijo una voz que arrastraba las palabras-Yo los encontré-Un Draco de 16 años les sonreía con maldad tras ellos._

_-¿Draco?-Alyssa vio hacia Malfoy, quien vestía con una túnica verde y plateada, como todo buen y ambicioso Slytherin. _

_-No Alyssa, espera-dijo Harry deteniéndola del brazo.-Él no es Draco, bueno, no el que nosotros conocemos.-La cara de Harry adoptó una expresión seria._

_-Exacto Potter, lo adivinaste-dijo Draco lacónicamente-Y ahora ustedes se quedarán aquí… por su culpa su 'Drakito' me tiene encerrado… pero ahora me liberaré…-_

_-¿Dónde está Draco?… nuestro Draco-preguntó Alyssa, preocupada._

_-¡No lo verán jamás! "Expelliarmus"-dijo Malfoy hacia Alyssa._

_-¡¡No!! ¡¡A ella no!!-gritó alguien más y se interpuso en el camino del hechizo, dándole justo en el pecho, lo que lo hizo caer. _

**_H_**_arry y Alyssa se acercaron rápidamente, tenían razón, había dos Draco's dentro de la cabeza de uno, el que era fiel a los principios Slytherin y uno que era fiel a Gryffindor. El Draco que estaba en el suelo vestía una túnica blanca, con negro. Draco se levantó con ayuda de los demás. _

_-¿Estás bien Alyssa? ó_ò-_

_-Sí, gracias-_

_-¿Cómo estás tú, Blackwood?-preguntó Alyssa._

_-Pues bien,-contestó él-pero ¿qué hacen aquí?-_

_-Podríamos decir que venimos por ti para conversar con mis padres-explicó Alyssa._

_-"Cru-cio"-se escuchó la voz de Malfoy. Y todo ocurrió como en cámara lenta._

_-¡¡¡¡NOOOO!!!!-gritó Draco. _

**_D_**_raco (de blanco) aventó hacia un lado a Harry y cubrió a Alyssa con su cuerpo, cayendo los dos al piso, él sobre ella. El hechizo dio en su espalda, lo que ocasionó que Blackwood se retorciera de dolor. Harry se levantó rápidamente y gritó:_

_-¡¡"STUPEFY"!!-Malfoy voló y cayó inconsciente. Harry se acercó a Draco-¿Estás bien?-_

_-S-sí…-dijo Draco con dificultad-¿Y tú?-dijo dirigiéndose a Alyssa._

_-Bien, no te preocupes.-dijo Alyssa._

_-Blackwood, ¿cómo nos deshacemos de tu otro yo negativo?-preguntó Harry._

_-No hay forma Gryffindor, esta es mi batalla interna-dijo Draco._

_-Bien, entonces hay que irnos…-dijo Alyssa con decisión.-Harry toma mi mano, y yo tomaré la tuya Draco… Harry ayúdame… piensa en papá y mamá.-_

**_Y_**_ así el trío desapareció de la niebla gris, fría y oscura, para dar paso a un lugar lleno de colores, calor, y armonía. Al fondo había lo que parecía una sala, y dos personas estaban sentadas: Lilian y James Potter. Los chicos se acercaron rápidamente._

_-Por fin hijos, tenemos más de 2 horas esperándolos-dijo Lily acercándose a Alyssa y besándola en la frente._

_-Es que tuvimos algunos inconvenientitos ^^' -dijo Alyssa._

_-Pero lo bueno es que ya están aquí-dijo James abrazando a Harry-Bienvenido, joven Malfoy.-_

_-Gracias, señor-contestó el rubio._

_-¿¡¿¡¿Malfoy?!?!? O_o. ¡¿¡¿Qué hace un Malfoy con un Potter?!?!-dijo Lily._

_-Larga historia mamá-dijo Harry._

_-Que por supuesto tu padre no me ha contado ¬¬-dijo ella algo molesta.-James-_

_-Sabía que se me olvidaba algo…-dijo James dándose con la palma de la mano en la frente._

_-Y bien, ¿de qué querían hablarme?-preguntó Harry._

_-Que bueno que lo preguntas, hijo. Alyssa nos ha comentado que no has comido bien, que no descansas suficiente, y que estás muy deprimido, ¿qué te está pasando cariño? ó_ò –dijo Lily con ternura pasando sus dedos por entre el cabello de Harry._

_-Ay mamá-dijo Harry suspirando-Hermione terminó conmigo.-_

_-Y Ginny conmigo-dijo Draco entrando en la conversación.-Es mejor que hablemos Harry, las cosas no se pueden poner peor…-_

_-Ni digas nada, porque nos puede ir peor-dijo Harry._

_-¡¡Harry James Potter!!!-dijo Lily.-No cambies de tema jovencito._

_-Demonios ma', no me llames por mi nombre completo-dijo Harry con fastidio._

_-Harry, ¿podrías decirle a tu viejo la verdad de todo esto?-dijo James._

_-Sip-respondió Harry-El caso es que he estado en contacto con Samantha Flathery, desde hace aproximadamente 1 año, supuestamente nadie sabe de esto, sólo Draco, Ron y ahora Alyssa.-_

_-ESO ES LO QUE NOS OCULTAN. SON UNOS DESCONSIDERADOS-explotó Alyssa._

_-Oye SHARA, no te esponjes-dijo Draco-Sabemos que estamos mal, pero ¿viste como reaccionaron Hermione y Virginia cuando preguntamos si confiarían en un mortífago que se haya cambiado de bando? Eso nos detuvo para contárselos-_

_-Además Sam, me pidió de favor que nadie lo supiera, y se pone cada vez peor.-dijo Harry intranquilo-Voldemort está entrando en mi mente y me está llenando de tantas mentiras, y yo ya no soporto más estar así… me estoy derrumbando poco a poco y me siento tan sólo.-_

**_H_**_arry agachó la cabeza esperando alguna reprimenda, un grito o algo, lo que fuese!! Pero nada, sólo silencio. De repente sintió una mano tibia sujetando su mano y otra acariciando su mejilla. Su madre estaba frente a él sonriéndole cálidamente. Mientras tanto tras Draco estaba James con una mano en su hombro dándole apoyo moral._

_-Tranquilo corazón, sabemos que estás bajo mucho estrés, pero no puedes dejarte morir así de fácil… Alyssa te necesita-dijo Lily._

_-¿Y yo? ¿Qué se supone que soy? ¿Una máquina sin sentimientos? Yo también necesito de muchas cosas. Necesité de ustedes; necesito de Sirius, Remus y Belle como si fueran mis padres, y lo único que hacen es recordarlos conmigo, en cada cosa que digo o hago; necesito de Hermione y me dejó-dijo Harry con fastidio, y una lágrima solitaria rodó por su mejilla. Lily acercó su mano para secar su lágrima y él añadió-Pero ya basta. Llorar no sirve de nada: no los puedo revivir, no puedo cambiar mi apariencia para que los demás no los vean en mí, y tampoco puedo hacer que Hermione vuelva.-_

_-Estás equivocado…-dijo Draco-…puede que no revivas a tus padres, y puede que no logres cambiar tu apariencia, pero al menos tú tienes en quién confiar… mírame Harry, mi padre es un mortífago y mi madre fue asesinada por él, tú tienes suerte de tener unos padres de los cuales sentirte orgulloso, pero yo… a mí sólo me podrían conocer como: "eres el Malfoy traidor", "la vergüenza de los Malfoy"…-_

**_T_**_odos se quedaron callados, Lily se acercó a Draco y lo abrazó como si fuera su madre, pero él ya no lloró, porque como había dicho Harry: llorar no servía de nada, estaba cansado de llorar y de lamentarse._

**_M_**_ientras que Harry veía y reflexionaba sobre lo que había dicho Draco, se sintió aún peor al darse cuenta de que tenía razón: él tenía unos padres que habían hecho lo imposible por mantenerlo vivo, y él siempre se lamentaba. De repente las cosas se empezaron a ver borrosas, y lejanas. Harry parpadeó, Alyssa parecía gritarle algo, pero él ya no escuchaba, James y Lily también hacía señas, pero nada de sonido. Entonces sucedió lo inesperado: se formó un muro frente a él, y empezó a sentir frío. Había una nube negra, que se fue disipando lentamente y apareció, él._

_-TOM MORVOLO RYDDLE-musitó Harry-VOLDEMORT.-_


	24. Capítulo 22

**Capítulo 22: "Al descubierto"**

_-TOM MORVOLO RYDDLE-musitó Harry-VOLDEMORT.-_

**_O_**_h, oh. ¿Qué hacer? No podía huir, cualquier acceso estaba cerrado. Estar ahí; frente a él; le provocó un inmenso odio y temor. No había nadie que lo ayudara, no estaba Alyssa, ni Draco, ni sus padres. _

_-¿Miedo Potter?-_

_-Ya quisieras-_

_-¿Te das cuenta que la gente que amas siempre te abandona? No hay nadie para ayudarte estás perdido, jajaja.-_

_-No, no, no, no, tú NO me vas a controlar, déjame ser libre por el amor a Dios!-dijo Harry-Bueno tú no sientes amor, pero déjame en paz-_

_-No te quieras hacer el chistoso conmigo Potter-dijo Voldemort-Además tú y yo estamos unidos hasta el fin de alguno de los dos, si es que sucede.-_

**_Q_**_ue alguien lo despierte, ¡por favor! Se estaba debilitando allí dentro. Estúpido Voldemort, siempre entraba en su cabeza cuando estaba más deprimido, o cuando estaba teniendo un buen sueño. Pero ¿quién tiene la culpa? Harry, porque se dejaba caer sin luchar. Pero no ahora, ahora se levantaría y lo echaría fuera. O alguien lo despertara. Lo que sucediera primero._

_-¡Lárgate Voldemort! Ya no puedes hacerme más daño del que me has hecho-dijo Harry con una frialdad inusitada-Acéptalo Tom, yo tengo algo que tú no entiendes…-_

_-¿Hablas del amor? Vamos Potter, el amor es una porquería, tú mismo lo has visto… duele mucho.-_

-"¡¡Harry… Harry!! Por favor despierta!"-la voz de Alyssa resonó en su cabeza.

-"Venga viejo, despierta!"-la voz de Draco también se escuchó.

_-¿Lo ves Voldemort? Siempre habrá alguien que te impida entrar más allá de mi cabeza, nunca… me quitarás mis sentimientos.-_

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*­-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

**A**brió los ojos lentamente, y se encontró con esos ojos verde esmeralda, iguales a los suyos, y esos gris que mostraban preocupación.

-¡Demonios Potter!-gritó el rubio-Tenemos más de 15 minutos intentando despertarte!!

-Yo también me alegro de verte Draky-le dijo Harry al rubio con una sonrisa mal hecha.

-¿Por qué te cerraste, Harry?-le dijo su hermana-Nos echaste fuera-

-No fui yo Ally-dijo el moreno sentándose en su cama-Perdóname por dejar de prestarte atención.-

-Fue él, ¿cierto?-dijo Draco-Fue Voldemort.-

-En efecto Draky, ¿qué comes que adivinas?-dijo Harry sarcásticamente.

-Uy, el Sr. Potsie se levantó comiendo payaso ¬¬ -

-Ja, ja, ja, gracioso ¬¬ -dijo el moreno, y luego reflexionó-Lo siento, me estoy volviendo un insensible, todo por culpa de ese monstruo… =S.-

-Bueno ya payasos, tenemos que descansar, en unas horas tenemos clases-dijo Alyssa-Me retiro-Y le dio un beso en la frente a ambos chicos.

-Que descanses hermana-le dijo Harry, a lo que ella sonrió y salió del cuarto.

**H**arry volteó a ver a Draco puesto que éste se estaba tocando al frente y veía (técnicamente con la baba de fuera) por donde Alyssa había desaparecido. Y entonces comprendió que si no lo sacaba del trance, nuestro querido rubio Slytherin podría cometer un error.

-¿Draco?… Malfoy… Draky… Drak… Dray… Draky-Mu… Blackwood… Angel… FALCON… rubio… werejo… hey!!!-Harry movió frenéticamente sus brazos frente a los ojos grises del rubio, el cual salió del trance.

-Eh… ¿qué?-

-¿¡Qué te pasa wey!?-le dijo Harry-Estas en la baba-

-Esto… no nada-contestó algo nervioso.

-Aja ¬¬ me crees idiota ¿o qué?-

-Mmmhh… te respondo n_o

-Habla!! -_- ¿Dime qué te pasa?

-Bah! no me pasa nada, es sólo que…-Draco se levantó de su lugar, caminó por el cuarto como león enjaulado, hasta llegar a una pared la cual golpeó con furia. Harry se acercó a él y le puso una mano en el hombro en señal de apoyo.

-Sea lo que sea, confía en mí-

-La verdad es que no sé que me está pasando, creo…-Draco suspiró-…creo que me enamoré de alguien que ya tiene dueño, eso es todo.-

-Creo adivinar de quién, hermano.-Le dijo el Gryffindor-Una bella chica de cabello negro azabache, y ojos verde esmeralda, que va en mi casa… para ser exactos mi versión femenina, ¿no es así? ^^-

**E**l rubio volteó con rapidez con los ojos desorbitados, y el color de su cara había desaparecido (no es que suela ser muy colorido). ¿Acaso había sido muy obvio? Bueno el habérsele quedado viendo a la chica y tocarse la frente bobamente, era demasiado obvio, ¿no?

-No te espantes Draky-Mu.-dijo Harry-Te he estado observando, y creo que has pasado mucho tiempo con ella y estás confundiéndote.-

-¿¡Pero si lo que siento es real!? Estaría traicionando a Ron y sobre todo a Ginny!!-

-Ahí está la prueba de que lo que sientes por mi hermana no es amor, si te importa que Ginny salga lastimada, tal vez lo que sientas por Alyssa sea porque quieres olvidarla, pero no te atrevas a usar a mi hermana-

-Tranquilo viejo, no la usaré… de hecho creo que tienes razón, estar con Alyssa me abrió los ojos para decidir que estoy dispuesto a hincarme para recuperar a Ginny-

-Perfecto, entonces problema resuelto.-dijo Harry-Ahora si me permites, quisiera dormir unos 20 minutos, bañarme y hablar en un rato con Alyssa, para que no diga nada de Sam.-

-Buen punto-dijo Draco-Descansa.-

**Y** así lo hicieron, Draco se fue a descansar aproximadamente 45 minutos, más de lo planeado. Se dieron un tibio baño, dejando que el agua resbalara por sus cuerpos, relajándolos. Dejando a las gotas recorrer su espalda, su torso, su cuello, su cara, su cabello, en fin, todo su cuerpo. Se pusieron sus uniformes, y salieron a esperar a Alyssa. Cuando ella apareció, la llamaron para que se sentara.

-Buenos días chicos-

-Buenos días-respondieron ambos, Harry añadió-Alyssa queremos pedirte un favor.-

-Díganme.-

-Queremos que no le digas nada a nadie sobre Sam Flathery.-dijo Draco.

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque no queremos más problemas con Virginia y Hermione.-dijo Harry y suplicó:-por favor, porfis, porfis, sip? ^u^-

-Oh, está bien, pero déjenme de ver con esas caras de perrito; vamos a desayunar, me muero de hambre.-

-Dinos algo que no sepamos-comentó Draco, a lo que Alyssa le dio un golpe en un brazo, a la altura del hombro-¡Auch! ¡Me dolió!-

-¡¿Y que querías, que te besara?! Jajaja.-dijo ella saliendo de la cámara para dirigirse al gran comedor.

**E**ntraron y se sentaron en sus lugares en Gryffindor, todos comían muy a gusto excepto por Harry quien comía muy poco.

-Bueno jovencito, que no fue suficiente lo que mis padres hablaron contigo-

-Sí, bueno la verdad es que un poco,-al ver la cara inquisidora de Alyssa y los demás, añadió-te prometo que ya se me pasará.-

**A**l terminar, Gryffindor se fue a Adivinación para desgracia de Harry. Entraron Ron y Harry por la trampilla, mientras que Hermione iba hacia Aritmancia, Ginny y Alyssa a Pociones y Draco a Astronomía. 

-Buenos días mis queridos niños, hoy veremos los sueños y su interpretación.-dijo Trelawney repartiendo unos libros viejos, uno por mesa-Los sueños puedes decirnos muchas cosas, puede estar explícito o implícito, por eso les he dado algunos ejemplares de mi libro para que empiecen a descifrar los sueños de sus compañeros.-

**E**l salón de Adivinación estaba en su usual penumbra, con el fuego como la única fuente de luz. El olor a encerrado era insoportable y los chicos entraron en un sopor casi adormecedor, por no decir que algunos ya dormían.

-No sé que animal hizo nuestros horarios-gruñó Ron abriendo el libro que Trelawney les había dado-¡Pero ponernos Adivinación a primera hora es inhumano!-

-Ron no seas quejica, y empieza con esto-dijo Harry bostezando.

-Hum, parece que nos pusieron somníferos en el desayuno-se quejó Dean.

-No Dean, el somnífero a prueba de errores tiene nombre y camina-dijo Harry riendo-Y su nombre es: Sybill Trelawney.-

-¿Necesitan ayuda muchachos?-preguntó Trelawney acercándose.

-No profes…-empezó Harry, pero Trelawney ya estaba sentada junto a Ron.

-Veamos Sr. Weasley ¿qué ha soñado últimamente?-Era un milagro que no tomara a Harry como 'conejillo de indias'.

-Pues… ah! Ya recuerdo estoy caminando por un pasillo y de repente alguien me apuñala por la espalda, lo peor es que no veo quién es! Pero sé que lo conozco.-

-Oh, mi pobre niño, eso significa que estás en peligro mortal-exclamó la profesora alarmada.

-Mmmhh… ¬¬ ese cuento ya me lo sé-dijo Harry entre dientes-Dígale algo que no sepa!-Algunos alumnos que lo escucharon se rieron del comentario.

**H**arry comenzó a cabecear hasta que la somnolencia lo venció y cerró los ojos. Al abrirlos de nuevo, se encontraba frente a un fuego verde y entre las llamas se veía una sombra.

_-¿Qué me tienes de nuevo hijo?-de la boca de Harry salió la voz fría de Voldemort. Otra vez en su cuerpo._

_-Padre, hace unos días vi a Leehm llegar hasta Harry, parece que te están traicionando y tu propio guardián-dijo la voz entre las llamas, distorsionada._

_-Ya lo sospechaba desde hace tiempo, esa Samantha me las pagará…-dijo Harry/ Voldemort._

_-¿Tienes alguna orden padre?-_

_-No, sigue vigilándolos, y si puedes lastímalos-_

_-No tengas cuidado-y despareció._

**_H_**_arry/ Voldemort se quedó pensando un momento. Así que su guardián lo estaba traicionando, eh? No era ninguna novedad para él que todo lo sabía y si no lo sospechaba. La cicatriz empezó a escocerle como siempre que estaba cerca de Voldemort, se llevó la mano a la frente y sintió la cicatriz, cerró los ojos esperando que el dolor desapareciera._

-¡¡Harry… Harry!! ¡¡Harry despierta!!-gritaba Ron.

**H**arry abrió los ojos y se encontró rodeado de alumnos y de la profesora Trelawney. Se levantó sintiendo náuseas y dolor de cabeza. Voldemort estaba enojado, muy enojado por lo que acababan de comunicarle. Y la misma duda le asaltó: ¿Quién era la persona entre las llamas?

-¿Qué viste hijo mío?-

-Nada profesora, sólo me quedé dormido.-dijo Harry tocándose la frente-¿Puedo ir a la enfermería?

-Pero Sr. Potter…-

-Iré a la enfermería-exclamó Harry tomando sus cosas y saliendo por la trampilla.

**D**efinitivamente no iría a la enfermería, no le podía decir a Madame Pomfrey que le dolía la cicatriz. Sonaba estúpido. Iba caminando hacia las mazmorras. ¿Por qué hacia allá? Porque iría a hablar con alguien que estuvo en la situación de Sam. Severus Snape. Fue hasta su oficina y tocó: -¡Knock, knock, knock!-

-Adelante-dijo Snape. Harry entró y el profesor al verlo adoptó su mirada helada-¿Qué quiere Potter?

-Hablar con usted profesor, si me lo permite.-

-Y crees que tengo tu tiempo? Además deberías estar en clases Potter-

-Salí de Adivinación porque estoy indispuesto, por un problemita con Voldemort.-Snape lo miró desdeñosamente-Por favor profesor, realmente quiero conversar con usted.-Severus le hizo ademán para que se sentara.

-Pues bien, hable-

-Profesor, sé que Dumbledore confía en usted, de hecho a pesar de todo yo lo hago…-

-¿Cómo se atreve?-

-Atreviéndome señor-dijo Harry desafiante-Profesor, no quisiera empezar una discusión menos ahora que necesito que me escuche…-Que estúpido se escuchaba aquello, pero era verdad necesitaba hablar con él.-Yo conozco a alguien que también ha sido descubierto por Voldemort y está en peligro.-

-¿Quién? Para ser exactos Potter-

-¿Conoció a Samantha Flathery?-

-Para mi desgracia sí, ella y Lupin hacían la pareja perfecta de aberraciones-

-Oiga, no vine para que los ofendiera-Ambos se quedaron viendo desafiantemente, cada uno irradiaba un sentimiento diferente: odio y ayuda.

**E**staban en eso cuando entró por la ventana un chorro de luz que luego se materializó en Leehm, el quetzal de Sam. Harry le quitó la carta y leyó para sí.

-¡Diantres!-golpeó la mesa con el puño a lo que Snape lo vio con odio.-Lo siento profesor, pero como le dije Sam está en peligro… tengo que retirarme-se dirigía hacia la puerta, y la abrió, pero antes de salir se detuvo y volteó hacia Snape-Gracias por escucharme.-y salió dejando a Snape con la boca abierta.

**S**e fue directamente a la cámara de los herederos, y llamó mentalmente a Ron y a Draco. Cuando llegó, a los 5 minutos llegaron los otros dos.

-¿Qué pasa PROGNS?-preguntó Draco.

-Ahorita les digo… _"suggellare chambre"_-dijo Harry (N/A: está en italiano y significa = "sellar cámara"-Ahora sí, escuchen…

-¿Te llegó carta de Sam?-preguntó Ron.

-Sip, miren-abrió la nota y leyó:

**_= Harry:_**

**_   Voldemort me descubrió, el traidor del que te hablé vio a Leehm y se lo comunicó a Tom. Me di cuenta aunque me sacaron del cuarto donde estaban, porque escuché tras la puerta. No puedo permanecer más tiempo aquí, voy hacia Hogsmeade. Comunícame cuando es tu próxima salida al pueblo, quiero verte._**

**_                                               SAMA =_**


	25. Capítulo 23

**Capítulo 23: "Explicaciones"**

**H**abían pasado 3 días desde que Sam había enviado la carta donde le comunicaba a Harry que ya no podría estar con Voldemort. Harry y Draco estaban muy preocupados, y cuando preguntaban que era lo que sucedía, normalmente el primero respondía con gritos (si andaba de malas [lo cual era muy normal a estas alturas]) o con evasivas. 

**S**irius les comunicó que ese fin de semana tendrían salida a Hogsmeade, y al enterarse, Harry, envió a Hedwig con Sam para comunicárselo. Ella (N/A: entiéndase Sam) envió de nuevo una carta donde le decía a Harry dónde y cuándo se verían.

**H**arry, Ron y Draco estaban en el aula, aparentemente vacía, de DCAO, dije 'aparentemente' porque cierto profesor de 39 años con el cabello casi rubio, con la enfermedad de licantropía se encontraba allí, pero al oír las voces de los muchachos no se movió de donde estaba para que no lo vieran.

-Ya Harry, ábrela!!-dijo Ron impaciente.

-Oh, bueno ya voy!-dijo el aludido en respuesta. Sacó el pergamino, lo abrió y leyó:-_"Harry: te veo a las 12 del día en la cueva que está en la ladera de la colina en los límites de Hogsmeade."_-

-Perfecto-dijo Draco-Quién de nosotros distraerá a las chicas para que no sospechen de nuestra 'desaparición'-

-Yo me ofrezco de voluntario-dijo Ron.

-Bien, entonces así lo haremos. Vamonos a cenar si no notarán nuestra ausencia-dijo Harry saliendo del aula.

**L**os otros dos salieron detrás de él, y ninguno de los 3 sospechaba que Remus había escuchado lo que tenían planeado. El susodicho salió minutos después topándose con Severus, quien había estado siguiendo los movimientos de Potter desde que le comentó sobre Sam y al ver a Lupin salir con la cara más pálida de lo usual se percató de que el licántropo había escuchado a Potter, Weasley y Malfoy hablar sobre algo raro. Y no sé de dónde Severus quiso ayudar a Harry, por estúpido que parezca.

**·           ·           *          ·           ·**

**L**legó el sábado, y con él la salida a Hogsmeade. No había ni un alma en Hogwarts puesto que todos, alumnos y profesores, estaban en el pueblo disfrutando del día. Faltando 10 minutos para las 12 del día, Harry y Draco se desaparecieron de Las Tres Escobas, el lugar donde estaban con las chicas y sus profesores. Ron se había ofrecido para distraer a las chicas, pero no contaba con que Remus ni siquiera se presentara al bar.

**M**ientras caminaban hacia los límites de Hogsmeade, Remus los seguía a ellos, y Severus a él. Al llegar a la cerca que limita el pueblo, la cruzaron como quien no quiere la cosa, y se dirigieron a la ladera. Allí ambos se transformaron en sus formas animagas: Draco en halcón y Harry en león. Subieron tranquilamente (uno volando y el otro trepando), lo que no se podía decir de Remus y Severus, a quienes se les dificultaba mucho. Entraron en la cueva y volvieron a sus formas humanas.

-¡¿Sam?!… ¿estás aquí?-dijo Harry. Remus al escuchar el nombre palideció.

-¡¿Harry?!… ¿e-eres tú?-dijo una voz. Y de entre las sombras apareció una mujer de unos 39 años, con el pelo color trigo, que le caía liso hasta la cintura y unos ojos verde oscuro, que habían perdido su brillo.

-Sí Sam, soy yo-dijo Harry sonriendo y se acercó con cuidado.

-Eres idéntico a James-dijo ella acercándose. La mujer levantó una de sus manos y acarició el frío rostro de nuestro joven amigo. Él al verla quedó algo asustado porque tenía todo su rostro lleno de heridas, su túnica raída, cara pálida y muy delgada. Se veía como cuando conoció a Sirius.-Argh!!-se quejó ella llevándose una mano al costado izquierdo. Harry la sostuvo.

-¿Estás bien Sam?-preguntó Harry, a lo que ella sólo afirmó con la cabeza.-Draco ayúdame.-

**E**ntre ambos la recostaron en el suelo, Harry se quitó su capa y se la puso en la cabeza para sostenerla. La rubia tosió con fuerza y un hilito de sangre salió por su boca. Harry se asustó por el aspecto de ésta.

-Sam, ¿segura que estás bien?-preguntó él.-¿Qué diablos te hicieron?

-Cof, cof!… antes de… poder… escapar, varios mortífagos me hirieron… cof, cof!-dijo ella tosiendo.

-Draco, pon tus manos en la herida del costado y piensa en sanarla-el rubio así lo hizo y debajo de sus manos brilló una luz plateada.

-¿Estás mejor?-preguntó Draco a la rubia.

-Sí, gracias.-dijo ella más tranquila-¿Quién demonios eres tú?-

-Draco… Draco Malfoy-sentenció él.

-¿Tú eres el hijo de Lucius Malfoy?-

-Pues si se le puede llamar así ése, sí-dijo Draco desdeñosamente.

-Harry James Potter-le reprendió Sam, a lo que Harry entornó los ojos.-Se suponía que nadie más sabía que llevamos conociéndonos desde hace un año…-

-Bueeeno… de hecho casi nadie lo sabe-dijo él.-El primero en enterarse fue Draco, luego le tuve que decir a Ron para que no me linchara y hace poco se enteró mi hermana.-explicó-Pero fuera de eso, como lo prometí: Sirius, Belle y Rems no lo saben…

-Eso es lo que crees jovencito-dijo Remus saliendo de su escondite con la varita en mano.

-¡Oh-oh!-musitó Draco.

-¡Remus!-dijo Harry asustado y nervioso.-¿Q…qué ha…haces aquí?-

-Los escuché sin querer en el aula 'vacía' de DCAO, con que a ella venían a ver, y con ella se cartearon desde hace un año…-Remus estaba más que molesto, estaba furioso.-Te creía más cuerdo Harry, pero veo que no es así-

-Escúchame Remus, tenemos que hablar-dijo Draco.

-Tú cállate Malfoy, nadie te está metiendo-dijo el casi rubio.-STUPEFY-

-_"PROTEGO"_-Harry y Draco pusieron sus manos frente a ellos creando así un escudo contra el hechizo de Remus, pero éste no se daría por vencido. Levantó la varita de nuevo, y estuvo a punto de lanzar otro hechizo, pero alguien lo detuvo.

-"_EXPELLIARMUS"_-se escuchó una voz entre la oscuridad, era Severus Snape, quien oportunamente salió de donde se escondía. Remus salió volando, y su varita fue a las manos de Snape.

-Se… Severus-Draco estaba que no se lo creía.-¿También nos seguiste?-

-No, en realidad lo seguí a él-dijo señalando a Remus. Por alguna extraña razón no se molestó cuando Draco le llamó 'Severus'.-Sabía que les daría problemas.-

-ERES UN TRAIDOR SEVERUS-gritó Remus.-LO SABÍAS Y NO NOS LO DIJISTE-

-NO SOY LA NIÑERA DE POTTER. NO TENÍA POR QUÉ DECÍRSELOS, ÉL SABE CUIDARSE S"LO-dijo Snape fríamente.

-_"Nota mental #3: agradecerle el cumplido a Snape, por estúpido que parezca"_-se dijo Harry.

-PUEDEN DEJAR DE GRITAR!!!-la voz de Sam se hizo escuchar por encima de los gritos de Remus y Severus, los cuales se callaron en el acto.-Por favor, déjenme explicar lo que sucedió.-Suplicó ella.

-¿Para qué Flathery? Nos mentiste… ¡me mentiste!-dijo el licántropo haciendo énfasis en la última frase. Harry y Draco se vieron con mutuo entendimiento.

-Oye Remus, sé que duele, pero escúchala… por favor-Harry habló más tranquilo, y puso cara de perrito regañado.

-Pensé que eras más sensato Harry, pero…-tomó aire-…pero veo que no-dijo Lupin con tristeza y decepción. Remus había metido el dedo en la llaga, y eso hizo que Harry explotara.

-PUEDES ODIARME… PUEDES ECHARME DE TU CASA… INCLUSO HASTA DEJAR DE QUERERME… A MÍ QUÉ DEMONIOS ME IMPORTA!! Lo único que te pido es que la escuches!!-Harry también puso el dedo en la llaga, haciéndola sangrar.

**D**raco y Severus se mantenían alejados a la conversación, pero estaban sorprendidos por la expresión que se formó en el rostro de Remus: se dejó a caer de rodillas al piso, con la cabeza gacha y el rostro ensombrecido. Se llevó las manos a la cara y se la talló.

-Está bien, te escucho Flathery, pero no lo hago por ti, sino por él.-Y señaló a Harry.

-Gracias-dijo Harry en voz baja, luego volteó a ver a la rubia, pero ella no estaba despierta.-¿Sam? ¿Samantha?-ella no respondió.

**S**everus, Draco y Remus se acercaron a verla estaba inconsciente. Severus tomó el pulso: gracias a Dios seguía viva.

-¿Qué hay que hacer?-preguntó Draco preocupado.

-La tendremos que llevar a Hogwarts, a la enfermería-dijo Severus con desgano.

-Bien, ¿cómo le haremos Potter?-dijo Draco.

-Con la capa invisible, podemos ponerla en una camilla y cubrirla con la capa.-Resolvió Harry.

-Cómo jovencito, si hay demasiada gente por ahí en las calles, se darán cuenta-dijo Remus.

-Pues irán ustedes conmigo, dos de cada lado para mantener a los metiches lejos de nosotros-dijo Harry-A menos, claro, que tengas otro mejor plan Remus.-

-Lo haremos como dices-dijo Severus antes de que Remus opinara.

**S**alieron de la cueva sigilosamente, y al llegar a Hogsmeade pusieron a Sam en una camilla (salida de quién sabe dónde) y la cubrió con su capa invisible. Y así como habían dicho fueron hasta Hogwarts, Remus y Draco iban en un lado de la camilla, mientras que Severus y Harry del otro lado.

**A**l llegar a Hogwarts, Harry llevó a Sam a la cámara de los herederos y la recostó en su cama (la de Harry), mientras que el rubio iba con Madame Pomfrey a pedir algo de poción revitalizante.

-Hola Poppy ^^-

-Sr. Malfoy, ¿qué lo trae por aquí? O_o-

-Pueeees… cómo decirlo… mmhh, esto… Harry…-

-Ah, Potter! Cuándo dejará de meterse en problemas-dijo la enfermera yendo hacia su oficina, al volver traía una botellita con un líquido azul.-Tenga, déselo cada 12 horas y se sentirá mejor-y se la entregó a Draco.

-Gracias Poppy… =)-Draco se fue a la cámara de los herederos. Al llegar le dio la botellita a Harry y éste le dio una cucharada a Sam.

**L**a expresión de ella fue de completo relax, y eso que aún dormía. Harry y Draco no salieron más de la cámara, sabiendo que Ron y Alyssa los buscarían después. Y dicho y hecho, el pelirrojo y la ojiverde hicieron acto de presencia a las 6 de la tarde que volvieron de Hogsmeade.

-¿Qué pasó?-dijo Alyssa agitada por venir corriendo.

-Los vi pasar con Remus y con el Prof. Snape-dijo Ron.

-Tuvimos que traer a Samantha aquí… Remus nos descubrió cuando leímos la carta en el aula de DCAO y nos siguió…-dijo Harry con pesadez.

-No…-dijo Alyssa llevándose una mano a la boca.-¿Cómo reaccionó?-

-Nada bien, está muy afectado… el Prof. Snape también lo sabe, pero nos ayudó con Remus allá en la cueva-dijo Draco levantándose del sillón y caminando por la sala con intranquilidad.-Tenemos que hacer algo, pero no sé ¿qué?-

-Podemos decirle a Remus que no diga nada, o… o…-Ron estaba alterado.

-No necesitamos hacer nada más que lo obvio…-los demás se le quedaron viendo algo asustados-…tendremos que decir la verdad.-sentenció Harry.

**A**lyssa, Ron y Draco no pudieron hacer otra cosa más que aceptar lo que su amigo proponía. Entre los cuatro enviaron 5 notas que decían: _"Mañana a las 12 del día en la cámara, HJP; DM"_. Harry envió a Hedwig con dos notas: una para Hermione y la otra para Remus. Draco envió a Kath (su lechuza) con una nota para Ginny. Ron envió a Pig con Belle y Alyssa envió a su lechuza (Nightwing) con Sirius.

**Y** sí, al día siguiente estaban Sirius, Belle, Remus, Hermione y Ginny en la cámara con notables caras de preocupación, con 10 minutos de anticipación. A las 12 en punto Harry, Draco, Ron y Alyssa salieron del cuarto del primero. Harry vestía un pantalón de vestir negro y una camisa roja con los hilos dorados. Draco vestía con un pantalón gris y una camisa blanca. Ron traía un pantalón de mezclilla y una playera azul, mientras que Alyssa traía un pantalón, también de mezclilla, y una blusa sin mangas de color celeste.

-Veo, que han llegado-dijo el Gryffindor.-Draco, ¿pudieras ir por nuestros invitados faltantes por favor?-Los otros dos Gryffindors (Ron y Alyssa) se sentaron en uno de los sillones vacíos, frente a los demás.

-Por supuesto Harry, permítanme-y salió de la cámara. Mientras tanto los presentes se veían unos a otros y luego volteaban a ver a Harry.

-Ya dejen de mirarme inquisidoramente, pronto sabrán el por qué de la reunión.-

**A** los pocos minutos Draco entró seguido del Prof. Dumbledore y el Prof. Snape, ambos con caras de expectación y sorpresa.

-Prof. Dumbledore, siéntese por favor-dijo Harry amablemente.-Haz el favor Severus… gracias.-

-Harry, ¿qué sucede? ¿Por qué tanto misterio?-dijo Sirius preocupado.

-Ya, ya Sirius no quiero que te preocupes más por mí.-dijo Harry-Si los citamos aquí es porque es hora de decir la verdad…-

-Una verdad que nos costó mucho…-Draco volteó a ver a Ginny-… y nos va costar más.-

-Por Dios, hablen de una vez-dijo Belle exasperada-¿De qué se trata?-

-De todas las mentiras que hemos dicho, las supuestas cartas de Dobby y de Holly, la chica de México…-dijo Harry.-La razón de esas mentiras es… será mejor que ustedes mismos la vean, Draco tráela.-

**E**l rubio entró en el cuarto de Harry, y a los pocos segundos salió junto a alguien que traía la cara cubierta por una capucha. Se pararon detrás del sillón donde Ron y Alyssa estaban sentados.

-Todo lo que hemos hecho ha sido para protegerla…-dijo Draco.

-¿Pero a quién?-dijo Hermione desesperada.

-A mí-dijo la persona junto a Draco quitándose la capucha, dejando al descubierto a la rubia de ojos verde oscuro.

-Samantha Flathery-musitaron Sirius y Belle, y luego adoptaron una expresión de odio.

-Sí, yo…-dijo ella-…tenía tantas ganas de verlos y de…-

-¿Qué haces aquí Flathery?-preguntó Sirius gélidamente.

-¿Vienes a espiarnos haciéndote pasar por nuestra 'amiga'?-

-Sirius, Belle-llamó Harry interponiéndose entre Sam y sus padrinos-¡¡BASTA!!

-No Harry, déjalos. Ellos tienen razón al odiarme, pero…-

-Samantha Flathery, ¿eh?-dijo Dumbledore pensativamente.-La mejor alumna en Pociones, es un gusto verte de nuevo querida.-

-Profesor Dumbledore, tanto tiempo.-contestó ella.

-¡¡ALTOO!!-dijo Ginny entrando en la conversación-¡¿¡¿De qué se trata todo esto?!?! Yo no entiendo.-

-Entonces creo que deberíamos dejar al Sr. Potter, al Sr. Malfoy y a la Srita. Flathery darse a explicar.-dijo Dumbledore tranquilamente.

-Gracias profesor, me preguntaba cuándo nos dejarían hablar-dijo Draco sarcásticamente.-Lo primero es que ella nos ha estado pasando información de Voldemort.-

-Y ella es la que nos avisó del ataque a la Casa de los Gritos el año pasado, y también nos avisó de todos los ataques que ha habido este año, pero…-Harry dudó un momento, y volteó a ver a Sam.

-¡¿Pero qué?!-dijo Sirius.-Ya díganos-

-Me descubrió… Ryddle me descubrió-dijo Sam llenándose de lágrimas.-Alguien vio a Leehm con Harry y le avisó…-

-¿Todavía usas a Leehm?-preguntó Belle anonadada.

-Oh, sí… está más lindo que nunca-dijo Sam emocionada.

-Oigan, no estamos aquí para discutir cómo está Leehm ¬¬ -dijo Severus fríamente.

-Perdón-dijeron ambas.

-¿Quién vio a Leehm?-preguntó Sirius.

-¿Y cuándo lo vieron?-preguntó Hermione.

-Ese es el problema, no sabemos quién nos traiciona-dijo Draco preocupado, sentándose junto a Ron.-Recuerdan el día que nos salvaron de Rogue y Mike?

-Sí-dijeron Hermione y Ginny.

-Bueno, ese día llegó Leehm antes que ustedes aparecieran-explicó Harry, y luego se le iluminó el rostro-Eso es!!… fueron ellos!!

-¿De quién hablas?-preguntó Ginny.

-Sí, no lo ven… ¿quiénes vieron a Leehm esa tarde?-dijo Harry emocionado.

-Rogue Turner y Mike Ridley-exclamó Ron.

-No, no pudieron ser ellos, es decir, ¿por qué lo harían?-dijo Draco-Además la sospechosa era Chang-

-Tienes razón-dijo Harry.

-Bueno, y si Chang estaba por ahí, tal vez ella lo vio!-dijo Hermione.

-Puede ser una posibilidad-sentenció Dumbledore.-Pero creo chicos, que ya es tarde y debemos dejar descansar a la Srita. Flathery-

-Claro profesor-dijo Harry-Sam, quédate en mi cuarto, los demás vayan a sus salas comunes a descansar.-dijo volviéndose a sus amigos.

**T**odos salieron de la cámara de los herederos a excepción de Malfoy y Potter. Ambos entraron en el cuarto del rubio: uno durmió en el piso y el otro en la cama, los dos estaban muy cansados de todos los acontecimientos ocurridos, que al acostarse cayeron rendidos.


	26. Capítulo 24

**Capítulo 24: "Reconciliaciones"**

**L**a semana siguiente, Ginny y Hermione se mostraron frías e indiferentes con los chicos. Hasta ese fin de semana que otra vez habría reunión con los adultos. A medio día llegó Harry a la cámara de los herederos, con comida para Sam, Draco y por supuesto, él.

-Hola Sam, ¿cómo sigues?-dijo el Gryffindor poniendo la bandeja de comida en la mesa.

-Hola Harry. Desearía estar mejor, pero estoy bien-

-Es por Remus y los demás, ¿cierto?-dijo Draco sentándose en la mesa.

-Pues sí, no he tenido oportunidad de platicar con ellos, ni siquiera he podido felicitar a los futuros padres-dijo haciendo una media sonrisa.

-Hoy tendrás chanza de hacerlo-dijo Harry engullendo un pedazo de bistec.

-¿Cómo?-

-Sí, más tarde vendrán a verte, creo que también tienen cosas que contarte y preguntarte-dijo Draco tomando su jugo de calabaza.

-¿Es en serio?-

-Sip, también vendrán Hermione y Ginny.-dijo Harry resoplando-Veremos que tal nos va con ellas.

-Oigan chicos, sé que sus novias los dejaron por culpa mía, no era mi intención crearles tantos problemas.-dijo Sam.

-Bah!… no fue nada, valió la pena mentir para protegerte-dijo Harry sonriéndole-¿Sabes? mi padre dijo que él haría lo mismo por ti.-

-¿Tu padre?… ¿James? No se supone que está… ¿muerto?-al terminar de decir esto Harry y Draco se echaron a reír.-¿De qué se ríen?-

-Jajaja, es que todos a los que les digo que mi padre dijo esto o dijo aquello, me ven como si estuviera loco…-

-¿Y no lo estás?-dijo Draco burlonamente.

-Jo, jo, jo, no sabes cómo me río Draky-dijo Harry sarcásticamente.-No Sam, no estoy loco. Te lo explicaré: desde que liberé sus espectros de la varita de Voldemort encontraron la forma de de verme; hablo con ellos en mis sueños, pero sólo cuando los necesito.-explicó Harry.

-Vaya, eso es interesante, supongo que aún no se van porque los necesitas emocionalmente, ¿cierto?-

-¡Dios! ¡Diste en el blanco más rápido que yo!-exclamó Harry.-Batallé tanto para entenderlos y tú lo hiciste en cuestión de segundos!-

-Jajaja, creo que mi mente es muy abierta, además eso es parte de la magia arcana, o antigua-dijo Sam recogiendo los platos de la comida.

**S**e quedaron conversando un rato, sobre todo lo que pasó en Navidad en **_"La Revoltosa"_** y justo cuando llegaban al tema **_"Remus"_**, se aparecieron los demás, y entre ellos el tema en cuestión: **_"el casi rubio de ojos ámbar"_**.

-Hola PADFOOT, ¿qué hay MOONY?-saludó Harry a ambos.

-¡Que habido PRONGS!-saludó Sirius.

-Hola Harry-dijo Remus-Draco, ¿qué tal?-

-Pueees aquí platicando un poco con Sam-contestó Draco.-Qué onda chicas-

-¡¡Hola!!-dijeron Ginny, Hermione y Belle al unísono.

-Pero por favor, siéntense…-sugirió Harry.

**S**e sentaron todos y se quedaron en silencio. Era de esos silencios incómodos que no sabes cómo romperlo, y además el ambiente estaba algo tenso. Por fin, Harry lo rompió.

-¿Y bien? Ha pasado una semana desde que nos encontramos aquí y dijimos la verdad. Creo que merecemos su opinión.-

-Pues la verdad no sé si realmente lo merezcan.-dijo Remus fríamente.

-¡¡REMUS!!!-dijeron Sirius y Belle.

-¿QUÉ? Nos mintieron, ¿no? Además aún no sabemos que estaba haciendo Flathery con Voldemort.-

-Entonces empezaremos con eso ¿no crees Sam?-dijo Draco, la aludida asintió.

-Estaba con Voldemort porque me obligó. Se enteró de la historia de que todo heredero tiene un guardián, pero Slytherin era el único que no lo tenía así que decidió elegirlo por su cuenta, y me eligió a mí…-

-¿Por qué?-preguntaron Sirius y Belle.

-Cuando estuvimos en Hogwarts les conté a tus padres, Harry, y a ustedes…-dijo mirando a Sirius y a Belle.-… que Santuario estuvo en guerra y que había parecido un chico por allí investigando y aprendiendo muchos de los hechizos y de la magia arcana…-tomó aire-…Tom Ryddle era ese chico, pero nosotros nos enteramos mucho después… apenas días antes de que asesinara a James y a Lily. Tom me amenazó, me dijo que si no iba con él haría estallar de nuevo la guerra y lo que es peor mataría a mi hermana y a su familia.-

-¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste Samantha? ¡¡Éramos tus amigos!!-le reprochó Belle.

-SOMOS tus amigos Samantha-corroboró Sirius.-¿Recuerdas? En las buenas y en las malas.-

-Cómo olvidarlo Black, cómo olvidarlo.-dijo ella, y sin pensarlo se levantó de su lugar y se dirigió a ambos atrapándolos en un abrazo.-Los extrañé mucho-

-Nosotros también querida-dijo Belle soltando algunas lágrimas.

-Pues hablen por ustedes porque en lo que a mí respecta: no confío en ti y no lo haré-Remus movía su cabeza de un lado a otro.

-Rems, ¿qué pasó contigo?-preguntó Belle-Tú eras nuestra conciencia, eres el más cuerdo entre nosotros, por qué ahora no puedes perdonar…-

-Déjalo Belle, él tendrá sus razones-interrumpió Harry.-Sólo espero que cuando se arrepienta no sea demasiado tarde.-

**I**nmediatamente Harry y Remus se vieron fijamente sin pronunciar palabra, ambos entendían que quería decir el chico Gryffindor. Remus apartó su mirada y sin decirle nada a nadie salió de la cámara de los herederos. Después de esto, Samantha se dispuso a felicitar a los futuros padres, y se pusieron a platicar de un montón de cosas. Mientras que Hermione le hacía señas a Harry, que éste no veía hasta que Draco le dio un codazo para que volteara.

**H**ermione y Ginny movían los brazos frenéticamente, pero ninguno de los chicos presentes entendían algo, así que mejor Harry decidió hablarle mentalmente.

_-"¿Qué dices? No entiendo"-_

_-"Quiero que salgamos para conversar con ustedes"-_

_-"¿Draco también?"-_preguntó Harry sonriendo.

_-"Sí, Draco también. Ginny necesita decirle algo… y… y-yo también necesito hacerlo"-_

-¡Perfecto!-dijo Harry en voz alta sin darse cuenta y luego enrojeció-Ups! Lo siento, ¿Draco quieres salir un momento? Quiero aire fresco!-

-Seguro, ¿van chicas?-preguntó a Hermione y a Ginny.

-Oh! Sí, sí, vamos-dijo Ginny.

-No importa que los deje solos ¿cierto?-dijo Harry.-Digo no se matarán entre ustedes, ¿verdad?-

-¡Harry!-reclamó Belle.-¡¿Nos crees capaces?!-

- ¬¬ Me niego rotundamente a exponer mi comentario Belle-dijo Harry sarcástico-Nos vemos.

**A**sí los cuatro salieron de la cámara y caminaron por los pasillos hasta llegar a la puerta de roble. Salieron del castillo sin pronunciar palabra, y como siempre, se dirigieron al lago. Al llegar se sentaron en la orilla de éste, debajo de un cerezo. 

-¿Y bien? ¿De qué querían hablar?-preguntó Harry.

-Es solo que Ginny y yo hemos estado platicando sobre todo lo que ha pasado… y… -

-… y creemos que hemos estado algo equivocadas. Queremos pedirles una disculpa-dijo Ginny, terminando la frase.

-No se preocupen, están perdonadas. Además un poco de sufrimiento por aquí y por allá nos ha hecho más fuertes, ¿o no FELINE?-dijo Draco.

-Cierto FALCON-dijo Harry-Oye Hermione ¿podría hablar contigo?-

-Claro Harry-dijo ella y se alejaron con dirección al bosque prohibido.

**E**stuvieron deambulando un rato en las cercanías del bosque, y aunque era de día, Hermione estaba algo preocupada. Harry hizo que se adentraran en el bosque, y Hermione tuvo que aceptar a regañadientes. Después de unos 3 kilómetros de caminar, se toparon con una enredadera que caía desde quién sabe dónde. Harry se acercó a ella y susurró algo inaudible, luego se volvió hacia Hermione y le dijo:

-Mione, ¿quisieras cerrar los ojos?-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque es una sorpresa-

-Mmmhh… está bien-la chica cerró los ojos.

**H**arry la tomó de las manos y la guió por entre la enredadera, de repente se detuvieron.

-Ahora puedes abrirlos-le dijo Harry a su 'amiga'.

**H**ermione obedeció, abrió los ojos y se quedó maravillada con aquel lugar. Al fondo había una cascada saliendo de quién sabe dónde, y cayendo en una laguna; había árboles no muy altos, la pradera estaba llena de flores y algunos pequeños animales extraños corriendo por entre los árboles. Hermione estaba muda y Harry sonriendo por lo bajo.

-¿Qué te parece?-

-Es precioso-dijo ella anonadada-¿Cómo sabías su existencia?-

-Bah… ya sabes, Draco y yo vagabundeando por aquí y nos topamos con esto… estábamos pensando en hacer un mapa del bosque prohibido… como el mapa de Merodeador-

-Sería una buena idea… completar con el trabajo que inició tu padre ¿no?-

-Sí, jajaja-ambos rieron del comentario, después Harry dijo.-Va anochecer, ¿quieres hacerme el honor de ver la puesta de sol conmigo?-

-Sería estupendo-dijo ella sonriendo tiernamente.

**M**ientras ellos buscaban un lugar donde sentarse a ver la puesta del sol, fuera del bosque prohibido se encontraban Ginny y Draco conversando: primero de tonterías, pero luego llegaron a su tema, su relación.

-Oye Weasley, quisiera que me escucharas un momento-

-Malfoy ¬¬, te escucho-dijo ella sarcásticamente.

-Que simpática ¬¬… no en verdad quisiera que habláramos de Rogue y NOSOTROS-

-Ya no existe un NOSOTROS Malfoy, se acabó-dijo ella fríamente.-Y en cuanto a esa… Rogue, realmente no me importa.-

-Weasley, la mentira te honra…-dijo Draco tomándola de la barbilla y obligándola a verlo a los ojos.- Puedo ver en tus ojos la verdad.-

-Y según tú, ¿qué dicen mis ojos?-preguntó ella desafiante.

-Dicen que sigues enamorada de mí tanto como yo de ti, que te dolió el habernos separado y…-

**S**in darse cuenta Draco se había acercado a ella lentamente, estaban a una distancia muy corta, podían sentir la respiración del otro y entonces él la besó, pero de una manera muy distinta… como si temiera que ella se fuese a quebrar; tenía miedo de ser rechazado y abandonado una vez más. Al separarse ambos se vieron a los ojos hasta que Draco dijo:

-Ginny Weasley… TE AMO… quisiera que volviéramos a intentarlo… ¿qué dices?-

-Draco… sería una completa estúpida si te dijera que no quiero volver a intentarlo… TE AMO, mi amor… y perdóname por ser tan celosa.-

-Tranquila mi cielo, eso no importa más… olvidemos a Rogue, a Mike, y a todos… sólo somos TÚ y YO-dijo él abrazándola.

**C**uando hubo anochecido, Harry y Hermione regresaron del bosque prohibido. El Slytherin y la Gryffindor los veían caminar despreocupadamente, sin mostrar señales de haberse reconciliado como ellos. Antes de que llegaran, Ginny le dijo a Draco:

-¿Crees que hayan vuelto?-

-No-dijo Draco seriamente.

-¿Por qué estás tan seguro?-

-Tengo casi dos años de sentir lo que él siente, ahora no lo siento contento, al contrario está algo triste.-

-¿Crees que vuelvan algún día?-preguntó Ginny.

-No lo sé Gin, no lo sé… Harry espera que Hermione le de una pista de que aún lo ama para hacer su 'jugada'-dijo Draco.

-Entonces tenemos un problema o_O-dijo Ginny.

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque Mione espera que Harry inicié la reconciliación.-

-Uuuy, entonces sí que tenemos un problema. U_U-

**C**uando Harry y Hermione se acercaron, Ginny y Draco dejaron de hablar de ellos.

-¿Qué hay chicos?-dijo Harry, y después respiró hondo.-Mmmm siento un aire de amor… ¿volvieron verdad?-

-Sip-dijo Ginny.-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Puedo sentirlo en él-dijo apuntando a Draco. Los cuatro se rieron, y luego escucharon una voz.

-¡¡Alyssa, me estás pisando!!-

-¡Ron! ¿Qué haces aquí? Más bien desde cuándo ESTÁN aquí ¬¬ -dijo Draco.

-Cierto… Alyssa quítate mi capa-dijo Harry.

-Ash… tan divertido que era esto-dijo Alyssa quitándose la capa invisible de Harry.-Hola Hermanito n_n'-

-Chistosa ¬¬, ¿qué escucharon?-preguntó Harry.

-Sólo que de nuevo tengo cuñado-dijo Ron sonriendo y pasándole un brazo por los hombros a Draco.

-Sí, y también que… Har…-dijo Alyssa, pero Ron le tapó la boca.

-Que Harry tiene hambre y debemos irnos a cenar-dijo Ron improvisando.

-Claro, claro… ¿nos vamos?-dijo Draco.

-¡¡¡Sí!!! ¡¡¡A CENAR!!!-gritó Alyssa soltándose de Ron.

**A**sí los seis se fueron al Gran Comedor para tomar sus sagrados alimentos y después irse a descansar. Por fin en Hogwarts se respiraba otro aire, el sexteto parecía unirse de nuevo.


	27. Capítulo 25

**Capítulo 25: "De cobardes y otras cosas"**

**L**os días siguientes el rumor de que Ginny Weasley y Draco Malfoy habían vuelto a ser novios se esparcieron como si fuera pan caliente. Era muy bello verlos de nuevo juntos y felices. Una tarde mientras Draco le daba duro a la tarea de Pociones, Cole McKey se acercó, pero el rubio ni en cuenta hasta que el chico le llamó.

-Hola Malfoy-

-Ahh!!-Draco se llevó una mano al pecho asustado y al verlo dijo-Ay menos mal que eres tú, ¿qué pasa, necesitas algo?-

-No… bueno sí, podemos hablar en otro lugar, más… digamos ¿privado?-

-Claro, ¿te parece el lago? La biblioteca, o la enfermería, o tal vez…-

-¡Malfoy!-gritó Cole.

-¿Qué?-respondió Draco saliendo de su lista interminable de lugares privados.

-El lago está bien-dijo Cole.

**A**mbos Slytherins salieron de su sala común, y se dirigieron entre risas al lago. Cuando llegaron ocuparon el lugar de siempre y empezaron a platicar.

-¿Y…?? ¿De qué querías hablarme?-preguntó el rubio.

-De Rogue-contestó Cole directo.

-Ah… de ella, ¿qué sucede?-

-Bueno, el caso es que debo confesar que Rogue tuvo algo que ver en eso de que rompieras con Ginny, siempre acosándote y estando cerca de ti cuando Ginny estaba cerca también, y eso a mí no me parecía en lo absoluto-dijo Cole.-Es verdad que soy todo un Slytherin, soy orgulloso y soy algo ambicioso, pero nunca me ha gustado hacerle mal a nadie.-

-¿Por qué me estás diciendo esto Cole?-

-Porque quiero pedirte ayuda con Rogue-Draco puso cara de no entender a lo que Cole siguió.-Desde hace mucho tiempo siento algo por Rogue, algo más que una simple amistad y quisiera recuperar su atención-

-Te entiendo… ¿se lo has dicho ya?-

-Noup… porque desde que llegamos a Londres casi no ha tenido tiempo para mí.-dijo el Slytherin de ojos ámbar-Los Turner siempre la consintieron mucho, y creo que desde que murieron Rogue se volvió muy fría, es más… cuando fue la ceremonia de cesación (muerte) ella no derramó ni una sola lágrima.-

-Pues es extraño, hasta Harry que casi no conoció a sus padres aún a veces les llora, pero supongo que Rogue no lo ha superado.-dijo Draco dando su punto de vista-¿Y se lo piensas decir?-

-¡¿A Rogue?!-dijo Cole asustado.

-Pues claro, ¿a quién creías? ¿La reina Isabel?-

-No lo sé, su amistad es demasiado valiosa como para perderla por una tontería de estas-

-¿Te doy un consejo?-el oji-ámbar asintió-Hazle una sorpresa…-

-¿Una sorpresa? ¿Cómo qué?-

-No sé, algo que sólo tú sepas que le agrade… un pequeño detallito puede hacer maravillas-sentenció Draco.

-Pues no es mala idea-dijo Cole pensativo-Gracias Malfoy-

-De nada McKey, ya sabes… lo que necesites… aquí estamos los amigos-dijo Draco.

**A**mbos Slytherins regresaron a su sala común para seguir con sus deberes. Mientras tanto Ginny y Hermione hablaban sobre el regreso de la primera, en la cámara de los herederos.

-Te ves súper diferente Gin-

-Bah! No es para tanto Mione…

-Claro que lo es. Mírate mujer… estás más contenta, más radiante, sonríes a cada momento, casi no lloras ni te ves triste…-

-Pues para que mentirte amiga, realmente me siento muy feliz con él… ¿y ustedes para cuándo?-

-No Gin, Harry no parece tener ganas de volver a intentarlo, tal vez… tal vez es mejor así-

-¡Pero Mione! No puedes hablar así-rezongó la pelirroja.

-¿Por qué no? Simplemente estoy siendo realista-

-No, estás siendo MASOQUISTA querida ZAF-dijo una voz.

-¡¡Hola amor!!-dijo Gin saludando de una beso en los labios a Draco quien entró a la cámara.

-Hola mi cielo-dándole una rosa roja.-Hola ZAFIRO-dijo entregándole una rosa blanca.

-Hola FALCON, ¿y esto?-dijo la heredera de Ravenclaw señalando la rosa.

-Mmmhh… tómalo como el reinicio de una "AMISTAD"-

-No entiendo tus palabras FALCON ¬¬ -dijo ella.

-No las entiendes, porque no son mías-dijo el rubio.-Yo sólo repito lo que cierto GRYFFINDOR (cobarde por cierto) me dijo-

**H**ermione sonrió al imaginarse a Harry pidiéndole a Draco que le llevara esa rosa, recordó los momentos felices vividos con él, sus besos, sus caricias, sus palabras, su aliento, ahhh en fin lo recordó a ÉL. Se levantó de su lugar y empezó a preguntarse dónde estaría Harry.

-En la biblioteca-dijo Draco ante la pregunta no formulada por ella.

**S**alió de la cámara y se dirigió rápidamente hacia la biblioteca, al entrar pasó su vista por encima de tanta gente y no lo encontró, pasó por entre los estantes y entre montones de libros, pero no lo encontró. Entonces cansada de buscar se sentó a contemplar la rosa blanca que Draco le había dado por órdenes de Harry, sin darse cuenta que alguien se acercó.

-Hola Mione-Hermione volteó esperanzada, pero al único que vio fue a su antiguo profesor de DCAO, Remus J. Lupin.

-Ah… Hola Remus-dijo ella y luego susurró para sí-…eres tú.-

-Mmmhh parece que no era a mí a quién esperabas-dijo Remus algo herido.

-No, no… no es eso, es que…-dijo ella-…Bah! No tiene caso. ¿Necesitas algo Remus?-

-Pueees… en realidad vengo a cumplir una misión-dijo el casi rubio sacando un sobre de entre sus ropas-Es de parte del GRYFFINDOR COBARDE-Remus le dio el sobre.

-Gracias Remus-dijo Hermione. El casi rubio sonrió y se sentó a un lado de ella. Hermione abrió la carta y leyó:

**_LA AMISTAD:_**

**_    ES EL MÁS NOBLE DE LOS SENTIMIENTOS._**

**_    CRECE AL AMPARO DEL DESINTERÉS, SE NUTRE DÁNDOSE, Y FLORECE CON AL COMPRENSI"N._**

**_    SU SITIO ESTÁ JUNTO AL AMOR, PORQUE LA AMISTAD ES AMOR._**

**_    S"LO LOS HONRADOS PUEDEN TENER AMIGOS, PORQUE LA AMISTAD NO ADMITE CÁLCULOS, NI SOMBRAS, NI DOBLECES._**

**_    EXIGE, EN CAMBIO, SACRIFICIO Y VALOR, COMPRENSI"N Y VERDAD; VERDAD SOBRE TODAS LAS COSAS._**

**_                                                                             Horacio E. Ratti_**

**_                                    Gracias por tu amistad._**

**_                                                ATTE:_**

**_                                                                Un GRYFFINDOR COBARDE_**

**H**ermione sólo sonrió.

-¿Dónde está?-preguntó a Remus.

-No lo sé, no me dijo a dónde iría-respondió éste.

-Cómo piensa que se lo voy a agradecer si no me da la cara-

-Tranquila Hermione-dijo Remus.-Él lo está haciendo poco a poco, no desesperes-

**~ * ~**

**A**l día siguiente, en Slytherin, una chica recibió una sorpresa.

-¡Wow! ¿Quién te lo envió Turner?-preguntaba Pansy.

-No lo sé…-contestó ella mientras leía en voz baja la frase:-"Del prado nace la planta, de la planta nace la flor, sabes tú querida amiga de ¿dónde nace el amor?"-

**L**o que Rogue sostenía en sus manos era un ramo de azucenas, su flor favorita. Las únicas personas que sabían esto eran sus padres y…

-Cole-murmuró ella.

-¿Cole?… ¡¿¡¿¡Cole McKey!?!?!-dijo otra chica.

-Qué lindo de su parte-dijo Pansy-Creo que le gustas Rogue-

-Nah! Claro que no, sólo somos amigos-dijo ella para convencerse.

**¿Q**ué era aquello que se formaba dentro de su interior? Sentirse así, como la hacía sentirse Cole era muy lindo, sentía mariposas en el estómago. Sentía que el corazón quería salirse, pensaba en él y ah!!!… tantas cosas bellas que le hacía sentir. 

**E**l Slytherin en cuestión (Cole) no se apareció en todo el santo día y Rogue no pudo agradecerle el detalle, en las clases él se sentaba con Draco y con Mike para que ella no se acercara. Por fin por la noche ya que todos se fueron a descansar, Cole se quedó en la sala común escribiendo una carta. Rogue bajó las escaleras sigilosamente y se quedó observándolo a la luz del fuego; sus ojos miel y su cabello castaño claro. Se acercó a él lentamente y dijo:

-Boo!!!-

-Ahh!!-Cole pegó un grito y luego volteó-Me matarás de un susto-

-Jejeje… ;P lo siento…-dijo Rogue.

-¿Qué haces despierta?-

-Mmmhh… tengo algo importante que hacer-respondió ella pensativa.

-¿Ah sí? ¡¿Y se puede saber qué es para salir a estas horas e intentar asesinarme?!-

-No seas quejumbroso Cole, vengo a agradecerte el ramo de flores.-La wera de ojos verde se abalanzó sobre él, le plantó un beso en la mejilla y le dio un fuerte abrazo.-Gracias Cole, en serio que muchas gracias-

-¿De qué Rogue? Yo sólo quise alegrarte un poco tu vida-dijo él reaccionando.

-¿Me estás diciendo amargada? ¬¬ -

-No, no, no, no…-Cole tomó aire, como intentando tomar valor para decir lo que tenía que decir.-Rogue, te siento muy cambiada… desde que tío Paul y tía Angela… tuvieron aquel accidente… tú…-

-No-menciones-sus-nombres, no… lo… hagas-dijo Rogue apretando los dientes y los puños. 

-Tengo que hacerlo Rogue, ellos no querrían que te volvieras así… mírate Werita, eres tan dura como roca y tan fría como el hielo… me decepcionas, tú no eras así-

-¿Y C"MO SE SUPONE QUE SOY?-explotó ella enfadada.

-ERES… ah! (suspiro)-Cole se tranquilizó y la volteó a ver a los ojos-Eras la persona más alegre que conocía, siempre sonreías y me encantaba verte así… tus ojos resplandecían como dos estrellas en el firmamento y yo… yo me perdía en ellos… recuerdo todos los buenos momentos, las risas, las lágrimas y tantas cosas… cuando estuvimos en la primaria, y luego al salir nos enteramos que éramos magos y te volviste loca con la noticia…-Cole sonrió ante el recuerdo y luego continuó-… pero desde que tus padres murieron te volviste cerrada, casi no me contabas nada, y aún ahora no lo haces. Pero ahí estaba el bueno de Cole para ayudarte, protegerte y apoyarte en lo que quisieras…-

-Pues lo siento, la antigua Rogue se ha ido-Rogue se dio media vuelta e iba irse, pero Cole la tomó de la muñeca y la atrajo hacia sí, quedando pocos centímetros de sus labios… pero se separó.

-Ojalá y te dieras cuenta de lo que me estás haciendo…-dijo él, mientras Rogue se quedaba sin entender-…ya, vete a dormir, no quiero seguir discutiendo-

-¡PERFECTO, YO TAMPOCO!-dijo Rogue molesta y subió las escaleras.

-¿Rogue?-llamó Cole.

-¿¡¿¡¿QUÉ?!?!?-

-El beso es una sed loca que no se apaga con solo beber, se apaga con otra boca que tenga la misma sed.-

-¿_? ¿Perdón? No entiendo!!!-

-Que descanses Rogue-dijo Cole y se encogió de hombros. La chica pateó el suelo por no recibir respuesta y desapareció escaleras arriba.

**E**n cambio el Slytherin se quedó mirando las escaleras, y sonrió por el comentario. Terminó de escribir la carta y subió las escaleras pensando en su mejor amiga que estuvo a punto de besar. Entró en su cuarto, se puso la pijama y se metió debajo de las sábanas.

-¿Se lo dijiste?-preguntó una voz somnolienta.

-TÚ TAMBIÉN QUIERES MATARME DE UN SUSTO, MALFOY!!-dijo Cole algo molesto y luego rió.

-Lo siento ^^', pero se lo dijiste ¿sí o no?-

-No pude, estaba escribiendo una carta, bajo a agradecerme el regalo y discutimos.-

-Sobre qué?-

-¿Sobre su cambio de actitud-Cole puso los ojos en blanco-Estuve a 2 centímetros de besarla y me contuve.-

-Jajaja, así mi hermano… continúa así-dijo el rubio-Que descanses, me muero de sueño.-

-Igualmente Draco… oye… gracias-

-De qué viejo, hasta mañana.-

**Y** así ambos se quedaron profundamente dormidos, para empezar un nuevo día la siguiente mañana.


	28. Capítulo 26

**Capítulo 26: "Una Slytherin enamorada"**

**D**espués de la discusión entre Rogue y Cole, ella dejó de hablarle a su mejor amigo, casi no dormía y por lo tanto debajo de los ojos se le notaban ojeras. La chica encontró otro mejor amigo, Mike, y empezaron a hacerse inseparables. Esto, Cole lo notó y se sentía horrible. Una tarde la wera y el chico de cabello negro azabache (y no es Harry), estaban caminando por los alrededores del castillo, y Rogue le contaba sobre Cole.

-A veces creo que tiene razón… todo cambió desde que ellos murieron-

-Oye Turner, debiste hacer frente a sus muertes desde que ellos se fueron-le dijo Mike-Ellos murieron, pero tú sigues viva! Disfrútala!!-

**M**ientras ellos conversaban, un espía 'involuntario' los observaba a lo lejos y sentía algo extraño. Una mezcla de coraje, enojo y tristeza; en palabras coloquiales: celos. Los Slytherins se detuvieron debajo de un cerezo y el chico de cabello negro hizo lo que Cole hacía unas semanas no había podido hacer: tomó a Rogue de la cintura y la besó.

**E**l espía se sentía morir, su corazón se partió en miles de pedacitos. Sin pensarlo corrió lo más lejos que pudo, hacia los calabozos, se metió en un pasillo sin salida, y se sentó en un rincón a llorar. Llorar de desesperación… llorar de tristeza… llorar de coraje… llorar… sólo llorar para desahogarse.

-Te amaba Rogue… me traicionaste… y con… con él…!!-decía una y otra vez el Slytherin en cuestión.

**C**ierto Gryffindor, moreno, de cabello negro azabache y de resplandecientes ojos verde pasaba por allí y lo vio a lo lejos, se acercó a él y se agachó.

-¿Estás bien?-

-¿Qué quieres Potter? ¡Lárgate!-

-Tranquilo Cole… sólo te vi aquí y quisiera ayudar… si es que puedo-aclaró.

-Perdón Harry, estoy muy enojado…-dijo Cole.-Gracias por intentar ayudarme, pero si tan sólo pudieras borrar de mi cabeza lo que acabo de ver…-

-Puedo intentarlo…-dijo Harry poniendo sus manos en cada lado de la cabeza de Cole-…no te haré daño, relájate.-

**E**l castaño de ojos miel, se relajó un poco, Harry cerró los ojos tratando de escudriñar los pensamientos de su amigo, y ahí vislumbró lo que acababa de suceder, y el motivo de su dolor: Mike besando a Rogue. Se separó rápidamente como si algo lo hubiera golpeado y sacado de la cabeza del Slytherin. Cole lo vio con cara de asustado y preguntó:

-¿Lo viste?-

-Sí… estás lleno de dolor, de rabia… me asusté… tienes una mente muy fuerte-dijo Harry.

-¿Cómo puede ser posible?-Cole se exaltó.

-Para un heredero todo es posible-Harry sonrió, acababa de confesarle que era uno de los herederos de los 4 grandes de Hogwarts, y no se arrepentía.

-Tú!!!…-gritó Cole.-Pero bueno era de esperarse…-

-Salgamos de aquí…-dijo el Gryffindor-… no es bueno que te encierres, además Angel nos está buscando.-

-Para, para, para… ¿Quién es Angel? O_o-

-Larga historia, pero vamos que Malfoy está impaciente-

**C**ole se quedó intentado atar cabos, los cuales no daban pie con bola. Salieron ambos del corredor y fueron a encontrarse con Draco. Cole al verlo, se imagino quién era Angel, pero mejor que ellos se lo resolvieran.

-¿Qué hay Blackwood?-

-Nada Gryffindor… ¿Qué onda Cole?-

-O_o Tú eres Angel… Blackwood… o Draco Malfoy??-

-Ambos-dijeron Harry y Draco, éste último añadió:-Soy la reencarnación de Angel Blackwood, mano derecha de Gryffindor, y éste Gryffindor es la reencarnación y heredero de Godric Gryffindor-

-Demasiado para asimilar, ¿no?-dijo Harry al verle la cara de interrogación a Cole.

-Sí, me cuesta un poco de trabajo-dijo Cole.

-Sólo te vamos a pedir una cosa-dijo Draco-No se lo digas a nadie, éste será nuestro secreto…-

-Claro, cuenten conmigo-respondió Cole.

-Y bien, ¿qué querías decirnos Blackwood?-preguntó Harry.

-Bueno, pues… acabo de ver a Mike y a Rogue en una situación no muy grata…-

-Ni me lo recuerdes-dijo Cole.

-Esto te va interesar McKey… yo estaba cerca de donde tú estabas escondido, cuando saliste corriendo pasaste por un lado mío cuando, pero no te diste cuenta… el caso es que yo me quedé observando y Rogue le dio un santo porrazo, debiste haberla visto estaba hecha una furia, y salió corriendo no sé a dónde…-

-Maldito Mike!!! Lo empiezo a odiar, ¿ustedes no?-dijo Cole.-Pero bueno ¿de qué me sirve saberlo?-

-Esto quiere decir que puedes recuperarla,-dijo Harry-es verdad que pasa mucho más tiempo con Mike, pero ¿quién la conoce desde que nació?-Cole miró a Harry y Draco también lo vio como diciendo: "CÁLLATE!!"-Oops! Lo siento ^^', Draco me contó lo que sientes por Rogue, no te enojes con él, es que pensó que tú y yo estamos en las mismas…-

-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó Cole.

-Tú no le quieres decir a Rogue que la amas y yo no le quiero ni puedo decirle a Hermione que AÚN la amo.-dijo Harry-Pero bueno, eso es aparte… creo que debes decirle a Rogue lo que sientes, porque tal vez, y sólo tal vez, ella sienta lo mismo por ti.-

-Pero ¿y si no?-

-Cole… ¬¬ ¿por qué crees que le dio esa cachetada a Mike?-dijo Draco suponiendo lo obvio.

-Está bien… mejor perderla sabiéndolo, que perderla sin que lo sepa-

-Eso es viejo… así me gusta…-dijo Draco.

**D**urante una semana Cole, Mike y Rogue no se vieron a la cara, pero parecía que a todos les preocupaba excepto a Mike Ridley. El fin de semana Cole envió a Draco con una carta para Rogue, la cual estaba en su habitación sin querer salir. Draco subió al dormitorio de las chicas, como buen prefecto que era, y tocó a la puerta: -Knock, knock, knock!-

-¿Quién?-

-Soy yo Turner, Draco Malfoy-

-¿Qué quieres?-

-Hablar contigo, ¿puedo entrar?-Rogue lo pensó unos segundos y luego respondió.

-Sí, pasa…-el rubio entró con cuidado pensando que había alguien más-…no te preocupes estoy sola, ¿qué se te ofrece?-la chica se secó unas cuantas lágrimas.

-¿Estás llorando?-dijo Draco sentándose en la cama.

-No, no… sólo me entró una basurita en los ojos…-

-Bueno…-dijo Draco no convencido-…tengo una carta de Cole…-el rubio sacó en sobre y se lo entregó.

-¿Cómo está él, Draco?-

-Bien, un poco… como decirlo… DOLIDO???, pero será mejor que lo leas tú misma, yo ya cumplí con mi parte, nos vemos… y Rogue…-la chica volteó-…deja de llorar.-

-Gracias Draco-el chico sonrió y salió del cuarto.

**L**a chica se quedó observando el sobre, decidiendo si lo abría o no. Después de unos minutos se decidió abrirlo, y leyó:

_"Querida Rogue:_

_   Siempre has sido mi mejor amiga, casi una hermana para mí. Desde que éramos pequeños convivimos, jugábamos y nos vimos crecer. Ahora con mis 16 años encima me doy cuenta que no podrías ser mi hermana porque el sentimiento que me une a ti es más fuerte que una amistad o una hermandad. Te quiero Rogue._

_   Hemos pasado por buenos y malos momentos, uno de ellos fue la muerte de tío Paul y tía Angela. Mientras estuvieron en el hospital, después del accidente, me hicieron prometer que te sacaría de Canadá y te traería a Londres conmigo y mi familia. Tú no sabías nada, pero mi salida de Canadá era definitiva, a mi padre le ofrecieron trabajo aquí y tenía que irme de ese lugar que me vio nacer, crecer y enamorarme… tenía que tomar otro rumbo, pero se los prometí y te traje conmigo._

_   Cuando llegamos aquí y entramos a Hogwarts tu vista se fijó en Malfoy, me sentí desplazado. Te empeñaste en separarlo de su novia y no te dabas cuenta del dolor que le causabas a mi alma. Que irónico! Pensé que podría olvidarte con alguien más, pero me engañé a mi mismo..... que error!_

_   Podría hacer más larga esta carta, pero sólo te quitaría tiempo. Espero que me perdones por no darte la cara, pero estoy muy lastimado porque te vi con Mike. Cuídate preciosa._

_                                                          Cole."_

**A**l terminar de leer la carta, Rogue tenía los ojos nublados por las lágrimas. Cómo pudo ser tan cruel, tan dura y tan fría con él; él que siempre estuvo allí cuando lo necesitó… él que secó sus lágrimas hasta hacía dos años… él a quién quería y añoraba con el paso del tiempo… él que le confesaba cuánto significaba ella en su vida. Sin pensarlo, salió de su cuarto y de topó con Draco y con Harry en la sala común. Ambos la observaron.

-¿Qué haces en la sala común de Slytherin?-le preguntó a Harry.

-Es que como no hay nadie me colé, además Draco quería hablar conmigo.-

-¿Qué pasa, Rogue?-preguntó Draco al verla con los ojos rojos-¿Sucede algo malo?-

-No, no… Draco, ¿Dónde está Cole?-

-N-no lo sé…-mintió Draco, y desvió la mirada hacia Harry.

-Por favor Malfoy, sé que sabes!! Dímelo!!-

-Cálmate Rogue-dijo Harry levantándose y yendo hacia ella. La tomó de las manos con fuerza, tomó aire y dijo:-No deberíamos decírtelo, pero te ves alterada… está en la Torre de Astronomía.-

-Gracias Harry-dijo ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Ni lo menciones-contestó él.-Vete ya-

**L**a chica salió corriendo de la sala común, pasó por corredores, salones y puertas. Sus pensamientos sólo estaban con él. Por fin llegó a la Torre de Astronomía, se detuvo frente a la puerta, se arregló un poco la túnica y entró con cuidado. Y ahí estaba él, frente a la ventana que estaba abierta de par en par, sintiendo el fresco de la noche golpeando su cara. Sus ojos miel estaban fijos en el firmamento y su cabello castaño se movía por el viento. 

**E**lla se acercó sigilosamente y se detuvo tras él. Pasó sus manos por su pecho y se recargó en su espalda, él se sobresaltó por el contacto tibio que sintió y respiró profundamente percibiendo su delicioso olor a vainilla.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó él volteándose de frente a ella.

-Estaba buscándote, necesito decirte algo…-

-Te escucho, Rogue… siempre lo hago-dijo él.

-Tienes razón Cole, me volví dura y fría, y no me di cuenta de cuánto daño te hice…-comenzó, y soltó unas cuantas lágrimas.-Me dolió demasiado que mis padres murieran y no lo quería aceptar, pensé que me habían dejado sola, pero estabas tú y tu familia, que es casi la mía…-

-Rogue, ya… ya no hables… olvídalo todo…-

-No, déjame terminar… cuando vinimos a Londres me prometí olvidar Canadá porque me dolía recordarla, conocí a Draco y pensé que podría olvidarme de todo, pero que equivocada estuve…-tomó aire y continuó:-… y ahí estabas tú para hacerme entrar en razón y no te hice caso. Hasta hace unas semanas me doy cuenta de lo que tú significas para mí. Viví cegada por el dolor y no me di cuenta de lo que había alrededor, perdóname… snif…-la wera ojiverde rompió en llanto.-Perdóname Cole… snif… ='( yo… yo…-

-Ya Rogue déjalo, no lo digas-dijo él abrazándola y acariciando el cabello rubio de la chica.-No importa nada de lo que pasó… sólo importa que te diste cuenta que estabas equivocada…-

-¿Cole…?-Rogue levantó la vista y se secó las lágrimas. 

**E**staba tan cerca de sus labios eran tan sólo unos cuántos centímetros. Sus ojos verde y sus ojos miel se encontraron y parecían no querer dejar de verse; estaban como conectados, hasta parecía que echaban chispas por los ojos, se acercaron y se fundieron en un beso.

**A**mbos se sentían igual, el corazón latiendo a mil por hora, el pulso acelerando, y el tiempo disminuyendo. Lentamente Cole abrazó a Rogue por la cintura y ella pasó sus brazos por el cuello de éste, jugando con su cabello. No había por qué separarse, pero el aire hizo falta y tuvieron que hacerlo. No se dijeron nada; ambos sonrieron y se abrazaron con fuerza. Comprendieron que su destino era estar juntos, como uno sólo.


	29. Capítulo 27

**Capítulo 27: "Una dura batalla"**

-Hermione… aaaaggghhh!!!… ¿qué… escribes?-preguntó Harry entre bostezos.

-Los apuntes, pues en ¿qué demonios estás?-dijo ella con molestia.

-Y tú Ron… q-qué estás… escri-biendo…-

-¿Eh?… ¡¿qué?! Comiendo, sí, sí, estoy comiendo-dijo Ron medio dormido.

-Pues a menos que seas cabra y comas papel-dijo Dean tras ellos.

-Jo, Ron podría comerse hasta el pupitre si pudiera-dijo Neville también somnoliento.

**E**sa mañana estaban en Historia de la Magia con su tan 'amado' profesor, el señor Binns. Y todos estaban quedándose dormidos, como Ron, o si no, estaban muy atentos como Hermione, la cual era la única (N/A: ¬¬ Que flojera!). Harry estaba babeando en otra cosa, cuando posó su vista en una de las ventanas del aula y se percató de algo extraño.

-¿Humo… en Hogs-meade?-dijo bostezando.

-¿Con qué se come eso?-dijo Ron a duras penas.-Yo quiero… ¿a qué sabrá?-

-Shh!! Ya guarden silencio!!-les dijo Hermione amenazándolos.

-Sí mama…-dijo Harry haciéndole burla y se puso a pensar:-_"Por qué diablos hay humo en Hogsmeade… es extraño… aunque sí… si él estuviera aquí…"_ DEMONIOS!-Harry abrió los ojos al doble y se sobresaltó, diciendo esto último en voz alta.

-Sr. Potter le recuerdo que la clase es de Historia de la Magia, no de Criaturas Mágicas, así que… sí me permite continuar.-

-Lo siento profesor…-dijo Harry y luego intentó despertar a Ron.-Ron, Ron… Despierta!! Están atacando Hogsmeade, tenemos que ir YA!!-

-¡Harry!-se quejó Hermione-¡Deja de hablar!-

-Srita. Granger, están ATACANDO Hogsmeade y tenemos que ir-dijo Harry apretando sus dientes.

**M**ientras tanto Ron se tallaba los ojos tratando despertar.

-¿Y cómo saldremos de aquí?-preguntó el pelirrojo cuando por fin hubo despertado.

-No se preocupen chicos, nosotros los cubrimos-dijo Seamus.

-Gracias chicos-dijo Harry-Vamos-

**S**in que el profesor Binns se diera cuenta los chicos salieron del aula. Al salir, Harry se comunicó con Draco que estaba en Adivinación, y con Ginny y Alyssa que estaban en Pociones.

-_"Draco, atacan Hogsmeade te veo en la cámara de los herederos"_-y luego con las chicas_-"Gin… salgan de inmediato de su clase… necesito verlas en la cámara… AHORA!"_

**H**ermione, Ron y él se fueron a la cámara mientras que los otros trataban inútilmente de salir de sus clases. A los cinco minutos de haber llegado se apareció Draco.

-¿Qué pasa FELINE?-

-Pasa que atacan Hogsmeade… ¿dónde demonios están NESSY y SHARA?-

-Aquí estamos… ¿sabes lo difícil que es salir de Pociones, con Snape?-dijo Ginny.

-Está bien… tenemos que irnos de inmediato…-dijo Harry levantándose de su silla.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Alyssa.

-Porque atacan Hogsmeade y Voldemort debe estar tras esto…-dijo Ron tras ella.

-¿Cómo le avisarás a Dumbledore y a los Merodeadores?-preguntó Hermione.

-Mandaré a FALCORE con una nota....-dijo Harry-Jade, la chimenea, enciéndela!-

-Lo que mandes, FELINE-se escuchó la voz de JADE.

**M**ientras tanto, Harry garabateaba una nota diciendo: _"Atacan Hogsmeade, nos vamos. Harry" _Llamó a FALCORE, su fénix, y le dio la carta diciéndole que se la llevara a Dumbledore.

-¡Ya está! ¿Qué esperan?-gritó Harry-MUÉVANSE!!-

**L**os chicos desaparecieron uno a uno por la chimenea, previamente encendida, apareciendo luego en "Cabeza de Cerdo". Salieron apresuradamente de la taberna. El pueblo estaba devastado, gente corriendo de un lado a otro, niños llorando, madres gritando, casas en llamas, vidrios de negocios rotos, etc. La Marca Tenebrosa flotaba en el cielo y un grupo de mortífagos se acercaba.

**H**arry y compañía, caminaron al encuentro de ellos. Al toparse frente a frente, todos llevaban sus varitas en mano listos para enfrentarse.

-FALCON quédate con NESSY… PHYRO con SHARA… y yo… yo me quedaré con ZAFIRO, sepárense ahora!!-gritó Harry dando instrucciones.

-Vaya, vaya… el Sr. Potter dando órdenes… jajaja-dijo una voz que arrastraba las sílabas.

-Lucius Malfoy-Hermione dijo con los dientes apretados.

-Pero si también tenemos a la ex-'sangre sucia'…-dijo Malfoy padre alzando su varita-_"STUPEFY"_!!

-¡_"PROTEGO"_!-gritaron ambos herederos haciendo que el hechizo rebotara y se deshiciera.-¡_"EXPELLIARMUS"_!-

**L**ucius Malfoy salió disparado de espaldas por el hechizo impactado dando comienzo a una dura batalla entre mortífagos vs. Herederos y guardianes. Salían hechizos por todos lados, golpeando mortífagos, herederos, guardianes, y demás. Draco y Ginny tenían bajo control a Avery, Nott, y a otros más. Ron y Alyssa estaban en pleno apogeo con Crabbe, Goyle y 2 mortífagos extras. Mientras que Harry y Hermione estaban luchando contra Malfoy, Parkinson y demás pelados. De repente Voldemort hizo acto de presencia. Se apareció con un frío inmenso que recorrió la espina dorsal de los 6 combatientes.

-Malfoy, no estés jugando con este mocoso… ve y ayúdale a Crabbe y Goyle con tu hijito adorado-dijo Voldemort hipócritamente.

-Como ordene mi Lord-Lucius dejó a Harry frente a Voldemort, y como siempre sucedía la cicatriz empezó a escocerle, pero Harry seguía de pie.

**P**or su padre Draco estaba en una dura batalla, tanto interna como externa, no sabía si herir a su padre o no.

-¡"STUPEFY"!-gritó Harry. Voldemort sólo desvió el hechizo, pero sorpresivamente no contraatacó-¿Qué pasa Tom, tienes miedo?-dijo el ojiverde esbozando una sonrisa maquiavélica.

-Jajaja… no me hagas reír Potter, eso quisieras… pero no soy tan estúpido como para usar mi varita contra ti. Sé lo que sucedió hace dos años y no volverá a suceder, jajaja…-

**R**on y Alyssa ya habían terminado con sus mortífagos y se acercaban a Draco y a Ginny para ayudarlos. Harry por su parte, sabía que no podía usar la varita, entonces tendría que hacer hechizos sin varita lo que provocaría pérdida de energía y poder, pero debía proteger a Hermione. Lo único que le quedaba por hacer era arriesgar el pellejo. El heredero de Gryffindor guardó su varita.

-Harry, ¿qué haces?-dijo Hermione al ver su acción.

-Lucharé sin varita, no puedo arriesgarme al _"Priore Incatatem"_-

-¿Estás loco?-gritó Draco mientras se acercaba corriendo a él.

-De tanto que me lo dices, me lo voy a terminar creyendo ;)-

-¡¡No es hora de bromear FELINE!!-gritó Ron.

-Ya, ya… sólo quise quitarle algo de tensión al asunto-dijo Harry.-Bien Tom, estoy listo.-

-Muy bien Potter… tendré el honor de matar al descendiente de Lily y James… _"CRUCIO"_!-

**L**a maldición dio de lleno en el pecho de Harry, pero él ni se movió. Cerró los puños con fuerza y apretó los dientes para no ser escuchado. Voldemort no retiraba la mano con la que estaba haciendo la maldición por lo que Harry no podía moverse. Harry sintió que sus brazos se entumían y nada le respondía, pero algo o alguien estaba ayudándole porque de un instante a otro podía mover sus manos a voluntad. Abrió los ojos y se topó con un par de ojos marrón y detrás un par de ojos gris.

-¿Qué les pasa?-

-Co-continúa… con… con la ba-batalla-dijo Hermione entre dientes y aguantándose el dolor. Harry no perdió tiempo.

-¡_"STUPEFY"_!-gritó el Gryffindor dejando libre así, a sus amigos quienes caían al suelo cansados.

-Jajaja, con eso no me haces nada niño-dijo Voldemort después de desviar el hechizo de Harry-¡_"CORPUS CONGELARE"_!-

-¡_"FEVER"_!-dijo Harry, levantando una mano hacia arriba, antes de quedar congelado.

-Veo Potter, que sigues siendo un estúpido niño… jajaja-

**P**ero la verdad era otra. A lo lejos se escuchó un cantó sublime, y aparecieron los fénix de todos: FALCORE, ICEY, YUÉ, SHINE, LIGHTY, MISSY y FAWKES. El fénix de Harry, FALCORE, se acercó a su amo. Abrió su pico y de él comenzó a escucharse una suave y tibia canción, el hielo en el que estaba Harry empezó a quebrarse hasta explotar, dejando al heredero de Gryffindor libre para llevarse ambos brazos alrededor de él.

-Brrr… hacía frío ahí dentro…-dijo él.-FALCORE, ya te habías tardado.-

**E**l fénix volteó a ver a su amo y se le quedó viendo con una cara que decía más o menos así:-_"Mira FELINE, no estés fregando, da gracias a Dios que vine."_-

-¿Ahora tienes un fénix?-dijo Voldemort fríamente.-Nada original, igual que tu padre-

-¡Cállate! FALCORE, ¡¡_"Coup Mortel"_!!-gritó Harry.

**U**n rayo de luz blanca salió de la mano de Harry y se unió a la bola de energía que salía del pico de FALCORE, y se dirigió hacia Voldemort, golpeándolo y tirándolo al suelo. La sangre que salía de la boca y nariz de Tom Ryddle, no era común  y corriente, era espesa, negra, oscura.

-¡_"CRUCIO"_!-gritó Voldemort de nuevo.

**E**l chico sintió el impacto de la maldición en cada parte de su cuerpo. Sus huesos empezaron a crujir, era como cuando pones un imán que atrae el metal… bueno así se sentía él, como si Voldemort quisiera sacarle todo de adentro del cuerpo. Pero no lo permitiría. Cayó al piso en cuatro patas, Hermione y Draco se acercaron intentando interponerse, pero Harry levantó la mano derecha en señal de alto. Los chicos se detuvieron. A los pocos segundos Ron, Alyssa y Ginny se les unieron, así 5 voces unidas a 4 extras gritaron:

-_"STUPEFY"_!!!-

**V**oldemort fue despedido a más de 100 metros, no se movía, pero Harry no estaba seguro que estuviera completamente aturdido. Alyssa y Ron lo ayudaron a ponerse de pie.

-Gr-Gracias-

-Ni lo menciones, para eso estamos-contestó Ron.

-¿Están bien, chicos?-escucharon una voz inconfundible. Remus Lupin.

-Sí, gracias MOONY, pero ¿Qué hacen aquí?-preguntó Hermione.

-Dumbledore nos avisó y vinimos lo más rápido que pudimos-respondió Sam.

-¡¿¡¿¡¿SAMANTHA?!?!?!-gritaron Ron, Alyssa, Harry y Draco. Harry añadió:-¿Q-qué… haces… a-aquí?-

-¡¡Él me está buscando, tenía que venir!!-

-¡Está loca!-interrumpió Belle.-No nos hizo caso de quedarse, es un ¡¡¡BURRA!!!-se volteó hacia ella.

-Así será mejor-dijo Remus indiferente.-Tal vez Voldemort terminé el trabajo que le quedó pendiente.-

-¡¡¡REMUS LUPIN!!!-gritaron 7 voces, las cuales resonaron en los oídos del casi rubio.

-¡Oh, bueno ya!-

**P**or otra parte, mientras que Harry se recuperaba, a 100 metros de ahí Voldemort empezaba a levantarse sin que ninguno de los presentes se diera cuenta. Se acercó sigilosamente al grupo de ex Merodeadores, y de alumnos de Hogwarts, y cuando estuvo a una distancia considerable alzó su mano izquierda y dijo:

-¡¡_"LUTTE DORMIRE"_!!-El hechizo estaba destinado a Harry, Draco por ser el más cercano intentó desviar el maleficio.

-¡¡_"DEVIARE MALEFICIO"_!!-

**U**n chorro de luz azul salió de la varita de Draco chocando con el maleficio de Voldemort, pero la maldición era tan poderosa que el hechizo de Draco no surtió efecto. El maleficio golpeó el pecho de Harry el cual cayó de espaldas con una expresión de terror en la cara y los ojos nublados por las lágrimas.

**~*~ Hermione POV ~*~**

**_N_**_o sé cómo explicar lo que sucedió, sólo sé que cuando ese maldito monstruo lanzó su maleficio pensé que lo perdería para siempre. No me había dado cuenta de cuanto lo extrañaba y cuanto lo amaba en realidad; sus besos, sus caricias. Sus ojos verde esmeralda resplandecientes, que me hacían caer bajo un hechizo. El hechizo del amor. De su amor._

**~*~ Fin Hermione POV ~*~**

**~*~ Draco POV ~*~**

**_¡D_**_IOS! Estaba fallándole! Esa era nuestra promesa, lo ayudaría las veces que fueran necesarias, en las buenas y en las malas estaríamos juntos, como dos hermanos. Él siempre estuvo conmigo, cuando perdí a mamá… ¡mamá! ¿dónde estás ahora? Te necesito más que nunca para sobrevivir a este dolor que llevo dentro. Mamá, no pude evitar que pasara. Lo siento mamá, perdóname._

**~*~ Fin Draco POV ~*~**

**~*~ Sirius POV ~*~**

**_V_**_erlo ahí tendido en el suelo me lleno de remordimiento. Cayó inerte, y esperaba que se levantara y dijera: "Hey, ¿qué ha habido Sirius? Gracias por todo padrino". Y que me sonriera con la misma sonrisa que tenía James, con sus ojos verde igual a los de Lily. Con esa expresión de que todo saldría bien, aunque por dentro sabía que no estaban bien. Me sentí impotente, no podía moverme. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero a mi lado estaba mi esposa. Belle, asustada, llorando desconsoladamente sin moverse. Les volví a fallar James, mi hermano. Perdóname Lil, mi pequeña Fusee. Pero sé que ahora estará bien con ustedes._

**~*~ Fin Sirius POV ~*~**

**T**odos corrieron hacia él, pero nadie se atrevía a tocarlo por miedo a lo peor. Pero alguien debía hacerlo, Samantha se acercó a él y se arrodilló. La mujer se destacaba por su paciencia, y su rostro frío. Tomó el pulso del Heredero Gryffindor, y NADA. Era definitivo, estaba muerto, agachó la cabeza para contener las lágrimas y negó con ella. Hermione se echó junto a él llorando amargamente, Draco estaba igual o peor, reprimiéndose lo que no pudo hacer. Los demás lloraban de rabia, de coraje, de dolor, de tristeza. Su ser más preciado, su amigo, su hermano, su ahijado, su sobrino, su amor. Harry Potter había muerto en un descuido.


	30. Capítulo 28

**Capítulo 28: "¿Qué sucedió?"**

-HARRY, NOO!!!-

**U**na mano tibia se posó en su rostro, retirándole las lágrimas que surcaban su cara y reconfortándola. Buscó el calor de los brazos de su amado para refugiarse en él y él… él la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas haciéndole saber que seguía con ella, apoyándole. Ronald Weasley y Alyssa Potter estaban fuera de la enfermería sentados en el suelo esperando noticias de Belle y de Harry. ¿Qué sucedió? Echemos un vistazo.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* FLASH BACK *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**T**odos corrieron hacia él, pero nadie se atrevía a tocarlo por miedo a lo peor. Pero alguien debía hacerlo, Samantha se acercó a él y se arrodilló. La mujer se destacaba por su paciencia, y su rostro frío. Tomó el pulso del Heredero Gryffindor, y NADA. Era definitivo, estaba muerto, agachó la cabeza para contener las lágrimas y negó con ella. Hermione se echó junto a él llorando amargamente, Draco estaba igual o peor, reprimiéndose lo que no pudo hacer. Los demás lloraban de rabia, de coraje, de dolor, de tristeza. Su ser más preciado, su amigo, su hermano, su ahijado, su sobrino, su amor. Harry Potter había muerto en un descuido.

**A**rabella Black se levantó llena de furia y se enfrentó al asesino de sus mejores amigos y ahora de su ahijado. Cualquiera hubiera pensado que Sirius se enfrentaría, pero no, era ella la que estaba decidida a matarlo, fuera como fuese.

-TÚ… MALDITO HIJO DEL DEMONIO, LO MATASTE!!-Belle sacó su varita.-ESTA ME LA PAGAS TOM, ME VENGARÉ DE TODO EL DAÑO QUE NOS HAS HECHO!!!-

-Eso es lo que crees, tonta!-gritó Voldemort.-DAGA MORTEL!!-de la mano de Voldemort se formó una especie de daga de luz, azul oscuro, aunque Belle quiso esquivarlo no lo logró.

**L**a daga iba dirigida a ella, y lo que era peor, no sólo a ella sino también a su pequeño bebé que se formaba dentro. El hechizo la golpeó con fuerza abriendo miles de heridas por todo su cuerpo; Sirius corrió a ella rápidamente cargándola en vilo, Sam se puso frente a ellos con su varita fuera, y acto seguido Remus la imitaba. Detrás de Remus y Sam también se levantaron Ron, Alyssa, Draco y Ginny; mientras que Hermione seguía a un lado del cuerpo inerte de Harry, llorando. Levantaron sus varitas, y lo 6 dijeron:

-"COUP MORTEL"!!-

**N**o supieron como fue que pensaron en el mismo hechizo, el caso fue que seis rayos de color rojo salieron de las varitas y se unieron en uno solo formando diferentes figuras: un león, una serpiente, un halcón, un lobo, hasta que por fin dieron con su blanco, Voldemort. Lo hicieron sangrar de la boca, la nariz y casi todo el cuerpo.

-Cof… cof… me las… pa-pagarán!!-gritó Voldemort y desapareció junto a los pocos mortífagos que quedaban.

**T**odos se volvieron hacia Harry y Hermione, quién seguía a su lado, pero ya no lloraba… sus lágrimas se habían terminado. Draco se acercó rápidamente a ella, se hincó a un lado y la abrazó acurrucándola en sus brazos. Hermione escondió la cara en el pecho de Draco, el rubio la levantó y dijo:

-Será mejor que te lleve a Hogwarts Hermione, estás muy alterada-la chica no respondió sólo comenzó a caminar por inercia, más que por ganas.

**T**odos los chicos dieron la espalda a Harry, caminaban pausadamente… Alyssa estaba desconsolada llorando en brazos de Ron. Ginny estaba igual de consternada que Alyssa y Hermione, y de vez en cuando sollozaba en el hombro de Remus. Siguieron caminando entre llanto y lamento cuando de repente escucharon un ruido como cuando alguien toma una gran bocanada de aire, y después… la voz.

-Cof… cof… cof…-Draco, Hermione, Ginny, Alyssa y Ron voltearon hacia atrás. 

**S**amantha estaba hincada junto a Harry sosteniéndole la cabeza. Remus abría y cerraba la boca sin pronunciar palabra. Mientras que Sirius no podía moverse de la impresión, ni por miedo de que Belle empeorara. Harry volteó a ver a Sam, y con gran dificultad pudo pronunciar pocas palabras.

-¿Q-qué… pa-pasó? Cof… cof…-y volvió a tomar aire.

-Nada grave, Harry… nada grave-dijo Sam con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, sonriéndole y le abrazó con fuerza.

**L**os chicos no sabían que hacer… ¿sería aquello una ilusión? ¿Un sueño? No. era verdad, él estaba ahí despierto, sonriéndoles a todos como si nada hubiera pasado. Alyssa fue la primera en reaccionar, la ojiverde salió disparada de los brazos de Ron hacia su hermano. Los ojos se nublaron de lágrimas que no dejaban verlo, pero no importaba él estaba ahí a pocos metros de distancia. Alyssa se lanzó a él abrazándole.

-¿Estás bien? ¡¡Estás bien!!-exclamó ella entre llanto-No puedo creerlo… pensamos que habías muerto… pero estás bien!-corroboró Alyssa palpando cada parte del cuerpo de Harry.

**L**os demás se acercaron para ayudar a levantarlo. Ginny se acercó para abrazarlo y se echó a llorar en su hombro. Draco y Ron también lo abrazaron, la única que faltaba era Hermione, la cual corrió hacia él y lo abrazó, llorando.

-Tranquila Mione, estoy aquí-dijo él acariciando su cabello.

-¡¡HARRY!!-gritó Sirius desgarradoramente desde su lugar, saliendo de su trance. Harry volteó a ver a su padrino encontrándose con la más horrible escena vista: Belle y Sirius estaban en medio de un charco de sangre.-Está perdiendo mucha sangre!!

**H**arry corrió hacia ellos. Tomó el pulso de Belle y era muy débil.

-Tenemos que trasladarla a la enfermería, es urgente-dijo Samantha tras ellos.

-No llegaremos a tiempo-exclamó Harry preocupado, y después de meditarlo 2 segundos anunció-Tengo que aparecerme en Hogwarts.-

-Harry, puedes matarte-gritó Draco.-¡Estás loco!-

-Pues entonces seremos dos locos, necesito ayuda FALCON, ven-dijo Harry tomándolo de la mano.

**A**mbos chicos tomaron a Sirius y a Belle de las manos.

-Harry, eso… eso no se puede hacer-mencionó Hermione como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Claro que se puede… tan sólo obsérvame-contestó él, y volteó a ver a Draco.-¿Estás listo?-Draco sólo asintió. Ambos cerraron los ojos.

-_Gryffindor, Blackwood Corpus Traslatare… Gryffindor, Blackwood Corpus Traslatare_-El Gryffindor y el Slytherin decían esto una y otra vez.

**U**na luz blanca apareció sobre sus cabezas, y de repente desaparecieron. La misma luz apareció en Hogwarts, justo fuera del castillo. Cuando aparecieron, Sirius tomó a Belle en brazos; Harry se levantó junto con Draco y de la nada, cayó desmayado. Sirius salió corriendo a la enfermería, y Draco justo detrás de él con Harry a la espalda.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* FIN DEL FLASH BACK *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Y** sí, ahora se encontraban fuera de la enfermería montando guardia mientras que los otros estaban explicando todo a Dumbledore. De repente salió Madame Pomfrey de la sala de 'emergencias'. Ron y Alyssa se levantaron al instante, como impulsados por un resorte.

-¿Dónde está el profesor Black?-

-Está con Dumbledore porque lo mandó llamar-contestó Ron-¿Pasa algo?

-Necesito al Sr. Black de inmediato-dijo Madame Pomfrey fría y seriamente.

-Iré a buscarlo-dijo Alyssa y al abrir la puerta se topó de narices con Sirius, quien venía llegando-Oh! Sirius, Madame Pomfrey quiere hablar contigo.-

**S**irius entró rápidamente, con Remus, Samantha y los demás siguiéndole. Se detuvo frente a la enfermera con una cara de miedo.

-¿Q-qué… pasa?-dijo éste titubeando.-¿Están bien, cierto?-

-Sirius… hice todo lo que estuvo en mis manos, pero…-Poppy calló de repente.

-¿¡Mi esposa!? ¿¡Murió!? Por favor Poppy dame razones ya!!-

-Belle está bien, pero su bebé…-Sirius palideció tanto como la leche-…el bebé no sobrevivió, Sirius, lo siento.-

-No… no, no… ¡NO!-dijo Sirius cayendo al piso con la cara entre las manos. Remus se acercó y le puso una mano en le hombro.

-¿PADFOOT? … lo importante ahora es que ella esté bien… te necesita…-

-¿Poppy, cómo está Harry?-preguntó Draco.

-Bien, sólo descansa, puede pasar a verlo si gusta Sr. Malfoy-

-¡Gracias! =)-corearon todos.

**L**os chicos atravesaron la enfermería y tras unas cortinas estaba Harry, despierto y con una sonrisa saludó.

-¡Hola!-

-¡Hola Potter!-dijo Draco-¿Cómo te encuentras?-

-De maravilla-contestó-¿Y Belle? ¿Cómo está ella?-

-¿B-Belle? ¿No… no te… te han dicho?-dijo Alyssa temerosa.

-¿Decirme? ¿decirme qué?-preguntó Harry alterado.

-Belle se encuentra bien, pero… el bebé…-Ginny calló de inmediato por la mirada de Hermione.

-…No sobrevivió ¿cierto?-dijo Harry con una voz preocupada.

-No, el pequeño sólo tenía 3 meses de gestación y…-Hermione dijo.

-…y Voldemort lo asesinó-terminó Alyssa enojada.-Ahora mismo Remus, Sirius y Sam están con ella.-

**H**arry sin pensarlo dos veces se levantó de la cama en donde estaba, y haciendo caso omiso de lo que sus amigos decían se dirigió hacia donde estaba Belle descansando. Al entrar vio a Sirius y a Belle destrozados, pero lo peor era que Remus y Samantha estaban discutiendo a todo pulmón.

-¡¡Todo esto ha sido culpa tuya!!-gritaba Remus-¡¡Si nunca hubieses regresado!!-

-¡¡Ya deja de echarme la culpa Lupin… sabemos perfectamente que estás enojado por otra razón!!-

-¡¡Tú y tus estúpidas mentiras Flathery!! ¡¡Puedes estar feliz, mira lo que provocaste!!-

**S**irius estaba sentado a un lado de su esposa, viendo como dos de sus mejores amigos se peleaban, ya que no sabía que hacer para evitarlo. Harry se hartó y decidió tomar cartas en el asunto.

-¡¡BASTA!!-gritó Harry desde la entrada-ME TIENEN HARTO DE SUS ESTÚPIDAS PELEAS-

-¿Qué no lo ves Harry? Ella tuvo la culpa de…-

-¡¿¡De qué Remus!?! LA CULPA HA SIDO MÍA,…VOLDEMORT ME QUIERE A MI Y ME LE HE ESCAPADO MUCHAS VECES!!!-Harry respiraba agitado y con dificultad.

-¿Harry?-una dulce voz se escuchó detrás del ojiverde-…cálmate hermano, no puedes enojarte mucho, podrías hacerte daño.-

-Lo sé-dijo éste tomándose el pecho.-¿Cómo les explico que dejen de pelearse?-Harry soltó unas cuantas lágrimas y se apoyó en Alyssa, la que no pudo sostenerlo bien y Ron se acercó a ayudarla.

-Ron, ayúdame-pidió Alyssa. Entre Ron y Draco sentaron a Harry con Belle-¿Ven lo que causan? No saben el daño que están haciéndole, ni saben el dolor que se causan entre ustedes, ni siquiera saben el dolor que están causándole a todos.-

-Basta Alyssa-dijo Harry enderezándose-Ustedes dos…-apuntó a Remus y a Sam-…es la última vez que se pelean por semejante tontería… aquí nade tiene la culpa y más les vale que se lo metan bien en la cabeza. ¿Queda entendido?-

-Sí Harry-dijo Sam.

-No te escucho Remus-

-Está bien Harry… está bien…-contestó Remus y pensó-_Me choca que me hable como James, siempre me convence_-

**H**arry se relajó y se acostó junto a Belle puesto que se sentía cansado, abrazó a su madrina y le dijo:

-¡Perdóname! … por favor, perdóname!-

-¿Pero de qué hablas cariño?-dijo ella tiernamente.-Yo estoy bien, ¿de qué tendría que perdonarte?-

-No puedo evitar pensar que por mi culpa todos han sufrido, Draco perdió a su madre…y tú… tú, bueno ambos…-dijo mirando a Sirius.

-Shh… silencio amor-dijo ella poniendo un dedo en sus labios y sonriéndole tiernamente.-¿Sabes qué he aprendido con los años? Que las cosas suceden por algo y ésta no es la excepción, aunque es muy doloroso, pero Sirius, Alyssa, tú y yo sabremos afrontarlo… hemos pasado por tantas desgracias que una más no nos matará ¿cierto?-

**B**elle sonrió lo más fingidamente posible. Todos estaban tristes y cada quién sumido en sus pensamientos. ¿Por qué si se querían tanto, también se lastimaban demasiado? ¿Por qué decir cosas que no debían? ¿Por qué perder la confianza? Estas eran algunas de las preguntas que se formaban en las cabezas de los personajes presentes. Sirius rompió el silencio.

-Vengan todos…-dijo mirando a Hermione y a los chicos. Ellos se acercaron temerosos-…tómense de las manos chicos… sí, tú también Remus.-Todos se tomaron de las manos haciendo un círculo empezado por Sirius, Sam, Alyssa, Ron, Ginny, Draco, Hermione, Remus, Harry y Belle junto a Sirius.-Estamos juntos en esto ¿cierto?-la mayoría se volteó a ver y asintieron-Bueno, pues JUNTOS vamos a pasar esta prueba… les prometo que seré lo más responsable y lo más tolerante posible.-

**S**e quedaron pensando un momento, se miraron de uno por uno a los ojos esperando que en esas miradas existiera perdón, reconcilio, cariño y apoyo. Después se abrazaron unos a otros y algunas lloraron de felicidad.

-Harry vamos a…-

-Shh-interrumpió Belle a Draco. El rubio volteó a ver a Harry y éste yacía dormido tranquilamente a un lado de Belle.

-Perdón-susurró Draco.-Nosotros nos vamos, necesitamos descansar, hasta mañana.-

-Que descansen chicas-dijo Sirius dándole un beso en la frente a Alyssa, Ginny y Hermione.

-Buenas noches-dijeron Remus y Sam, al mismo tiempo.

**B**elle acarició con ternura el rostro de Harry el cual ni se inmutó; le acomodó el cabello y lo cubrió con sus mantas.

-¿Quieres que me lo lleve?-preguntó Sirius.

-No, aquí déjalo… necesita descansar sin pesadillas…-dijo Belle sonriendo, Sirius sonrió de vuelta con algo de pena por su esposa.

-Nosotros también nos vamos Sirius-dijo Sam acercándose a Belle y le dio un beso en la frente-Buenas noches EAGLE-

-Buenas noches SCHLANGE…-dijo Sirius-MOONY, que descanses amigo-

-Ustedes también PADFOOT…-se acercó a darle un beso a Belle y dijo-…tranquila EAGLE, ¿sí? Sabes que te queremos-dijo Remus acariciando su mejilla y sonriéndole.

**S**amantha salió de la habitación y detrás de ella salió Remus.


	31. Capítulo 29

**Capítulo 29: "¿Y ahora, qué sigue?**

**A**l día siguiente Harry fue dado de alta, mientras que Belle tuvo que permanecer una semana más en la enfermería, en lo que se recuperaba completamente de sus heridas. Para todos, la pérdida del bebé de Belle fue duro y más para el matrimonio Black. Pero para alivio de todos, Sam y Remus habían dejado de pelear, lo cual era un milagro que todos agradecían.

**L**as clases se volvieron tediosas y de rutina, puesto que los TIMOS (para 5to año) y los exámenes finales (para los de 6to) se acercaba. Harry, Draco, Ginny y Hermione se la pasaban en la biblioteca estudiando, y de vez en cuando salían a los jardines a practicar.

-¡Hola!-dijo Harry saludando, al entrar a la biblioteca, a dos Slytherins weros.

-¡Harry! Que gusto verte tan sano-dijo la wera ojiverde dándole un abrazo.

-Gracias Rogue, ¿qué hay Cole?-pregunto Harry.

-Hola Potter-dijo el chico de ojos miel-Gusto de verte como nuevo-y chocaron las manos.

-Bueno ¿y yo qué? ¡Acaso estoy pintado!-dijo Draco.

-Jajaja… hola Malfoy-dijo Cole riéndose.

-Hola Drak-dijo Rogue y Draco la fulminó con la mirada ¬¬. Cuando vio a Hermione y a Ginny exclamó.-¡Qué bien que llegan chicas!-

-¿Nosotras? Ô_o-dijeron al unísono Hermione y Ginny.

-Sí-contestó Cole-No soy nada bueno en Transformaciones… y sé que ustedes son las indicadas para ayudarle a Rogue.-

**G**inny y Hermione querían escapar de allí a como diera lugar, voltearon a todos lados. Se toparon con las miradas de Harry y Draco, quienes querían matarlas en ese preciso instante si se negaban. Al final Ginny resopló y dijo:

-Está bien… está bien-dijo Ginny.

-Pero… primero vamos por libros-dijo Hermione haciéndole ojos de complicidad a Ginny.

**R**ogue sonrió y guiñó un ojo a Cole. Las chicas desaparecieron detrás de unos estantes de libros.

-¿Por qué te guiñó un ojo?-preguntó Draco.

-Porque en realidad no necesita ayuda, sólo quiere hablar con ellas-respondió Cole.

-¿Quiere disculparse?-dijo Harry asumiendo lo que la wera quería.

-Sí-dijo Cole.

-Shh!!-Madame Pince los mandó callar.

**L**os chicos se sentaron apenados para seguir con sus estudios. Mientras tanto, en otra mesa apartada estaban las chicas, llenando de libros a la pobre de Rogue.

-¿Crees qué será suficiente con esto Turner?-preguntó Hermione fríamente.

-Granger, ¿Y tú no crees que es demasiado?-dijo Rogue.

-Tú eres la que necesitas ayuda, dinos tú-dijo Ginny irónica.

**L**as tres se miraron desafiándose, hasta que Rogue resopló y adoptó una mirada más tranquila. Bajó la mirada, dejó los libros en la mesa y dijo:

-Me lo merecía, lo sé… ahora, ¿podríamos sentarnos? Quiero hablar con ustedes-

-Ya decía yo-dijo Hermione sentándose en la mesa de un lado.

-¿Y bien? ¿De qué se trata?-preguntó Ginny.

-Quisiera pedirles una disculpa por todo lo que les he hecho, las malas pasadas, los problemas que les hice pasar con Harry y Draco… ¿podrían perdonarme?-

**H**ermione y Ginny se vieron a los ojos, y con mutuo entendimiento voltearon a ver a Rogue, quien las veía expectante.

-Rogue, ¿por qué hasta ahorita?-preguntó Hermione.

-¿Cómo que 'por qué hasta ahorita'?-dijo ella confundida.

-Es decir, ¿qué te hizo cambiar?-siguió Ginny.

-Ah… el amor-contestó Rogue en un suspiro.-¿Les ha tocado que al ver a alguien, lo único que quieren es correr a abrazarlo y nunca separarse?-

-Rogue, se lo estás diciendo a dos chicas que ya han pasado por eso O_o-dijo Hermione.

-Te entendemos-dijo Ginny.

-Oops, lo siento, tienen razón… El amor de Cole me ha abierto los ojos… eso me hizo cambiar, y entonces ¿qué? ¿Me perdonan? ó_ò-

**E**l silencio que ocupó el lugar era casi infinito. Rogue no podía decidir que hacer, hasta que alguien rompió el silencio.

-Claro que sí Wereja desabrida-la pelirroja había hablado.

-Hum ¬¬ …-

-Jajaja, sabes perfectamente que te perdonamos-dijo Hermione riendo.

-¡Gracias!-dijo la wera abrazando a sus nuevas amigas.

**A**l poco rato regresaron a donde estaban los chicos. Se sentaron junto a ellos y continuaron estudiando.

-Hey, ¿dónde está tu hermana Harry?-

-Ni idea Rogue, desde temprano que no la veo-

-Mmmhh ¬¬ debe estar 'ocupada' con Ronnie ^u^-dijo Draco.

-¡Ni de broma!-dijo Harry en voz alta.

-¿Quieren hacer el favor de guardar silencio? Intentamos estudiar-dijo una voz inconfundible, Ron.

-Sí, por favor… quiero salir bien en mis TIMOS-dijo Alyssa apareciendo tras unos estantes.

-¿Dónde estaban?-preguntó Harry.

-Pues estudiando tontito-dijo su hermana.

-Oigan ¿no creen que sería mejor ir a la cámara a estudiar y practicar?-dijo Ginny.

-¿Por qué lo dices amor?-preguntó Draco.

-Porque Madame Pince nos está viendo raro, como que quiere corrernos-dijo Hermione.

-Está bien, vamonos-dijo Harry recogiendo sus cosas.

**L**os ocho salieron de la biblioteca y se dirigían hacia la cámara. En el camino Rogue preguntaba sobre la 'cámara'.

-¿De qué cámara hablan Cole?-

-La cámara de los Herederos, Srita. Turner-dijo una voz áspera.

**L**os chicos se toparon de narices con su profesor del cabello grasiento, Severus Snape.

-Hola profesor Snape ^^'-dijo Draco.

-Buenas tardes jóvenes-por algún motivo extraño Snape se estaba portando bien con ellos.-Sr. Potter ¿Cómo se ha sentido después de su dura batalla con el Dark Lord?-

-¿Yo? Ah! Digo…-dijo Harry reaccionando-…bien profesor, después de lo sucedido no me ha pasado nada raro… gracias a Dios, y gracias por preguntar-

-Muy bien señores, señoritas… no los detengo continúen con su trayecto a la cámara… y… si necesitan ayuda, acudan por ella, ¿entendido?-

-Cla-claro profesor-contestaron todos con los ojos al doble O_O.

**S**nape desapareció de su campo de visión y todos estaban shockeados por lo sucedido. De repente Harry salió de su shock.

-Draco, pellízcame-El aludido obedeció-Auch @_@-

-¿Seguros que al que vimos era Snape?-preguntó Ginny. 

-¿Estaba siendo amable con nosotros? ¿Casi todos Gryffindors?-dijo Alyssa.

-¿Qué demonios está sucediendo?-dijo Hermione en shock.

-Oigan, mejor continuamos a la cámara ¿no?-dijo Ron.

**L**os ocho, chicos y chicas, siguieron con su trayecto a la cámara de los herederos. Mientras que dos adultos comenzaban una conversación dentro del aula de Pociones.

-¿Siempre tan amable Severus?-dijo una voz femenina.

-Ya sabes Flathery…-contestó Severus sarcástico-…sabes de antemano que el chico no es malo, y que es muy diferente a James…-

-Yo no lo creo Severus, al contrario Harry es la viva imagen de James con el toque de paciencia e inocencia de Lily-dijo Sam.-Tú y yo sabemos que le has tomado… como decirlo… cariño, o al menos algo de paciencia-

-¿De qué hablas Flathery? ¿De dónde diablos sacaste semejante mentira?-dijo un Severus alterado.

-Oh vamos Snivelus… Harry te desafía, lo regañas y te vuelve a desafiar-interrumpió una voz apacible.

-¡Lupin!-gritó Severus.

-El mismo que viste y calza, Snivelly-dijo Remus.-Creo que todos le hemos tomado cariño, paciencia y comprensión a Harry.-

-Simplemente no se le puede odiar… y menos por el pasado, ¿no Severus?-la voz del mentor de todos aquellos quienes estaban en esa aula, Albus Dumbledore, estaba en la habitación.

-Profesor Dumbledore-dijo Severus asustado, en un hilo de voz.

-No tengas pena Severus, todos aquí hemos llegado a apreciar a Harry y a sus amigos… desde que volvieron de "La Revoltosa" y escuchaste lo que Harry dijo de ti, cambiaste…-

-¡Por supuesto que no!-rugió Severus.

-Cálmate Snivelly-dijo una quinta voz. Al voltear a la puerta, Severus se topó con Arabella y Sirius Black.

-Sirius ¬¬ ¡cállate!-dijo Belle.

-Todos tenemos algo en común ¿cierto?-dijo Dumbledore-Harry, Alyssa, Draco y Hermione… los Weasley por supuesto que también, pero los primeros 4 son fundamentales.-

-¿Por qué?-preguntaron Remus y Sam.

-Porque Draco se quedará con Severus… Harry y Alyssa estarán con Sirius y Belle… mientras que Hermione tendrá que quedarse al cuidado de Remus y Sam-

-¿¡¿¡QUÉ!?!?-dijeron todos.

-Albert y Marianne (los padres de Hermione) no pueden hacer magia porque renunciaron a ella hace mucho tiempo-dijo Dumbledore.-Han accedido a que ustedes se hagan cargo del término de sus estudios y en adelante-terminó el director.

-Pe-pero ¿po-por qué nosotros?-preguntó Sam.

-Porque son los únicos que no tienen familiares en casa-contestó Dumbledore.

-Con todo respeto profesor, yo sí tengo familiares en casa, Sirius, Belle, Alyssa y Harry están viviendo conmigo-dijo Remus.

-Ya no más MOONY, querido amigo-dijo Sirius con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.-Belle y yo hemos decidido mudarnos a "La Revoltosa"-

-PADFOOT, esa casa no te aguanta ¬¬-dijo Sam.

-Pues tendrá que hacerlo. Y que no se discuta más, nos mudaremos-dijo Belle terminando la discusión.

-Ya que todo está resuelto ¿podríamos pasar al Comedor?-dijo Dumbledore-Tengo hambre y ya es hora de comer.

**L**os profesores salieron del aula hacia el Gran Comedor, donde los chicos yacían plácidamente comiendo sin sospechar que dentro de varios días las cosas cambiarían para muchos, sobre todo para Hermione. 

**S**everus pensaba en lo mal que lo pasaría cuidando de Kathy y Draco. Sirius y Belle pensaban en su futuro dentro de "La Revoltosa". Sam y Remus pensaban en la conmoción que causaría la noticia de que Hermione viviría con ellos porque de antemano sabían que tendrían primero que soportarse ellos para poder hacerse cargo de la jovencita.


	32. Notas de la Autora

**Siento no contestar muy seguido los reviews, pero a veces no tengo tiempo porque he estado con mucha tarea. Pero por fin, puedo hacerlo.**

**GANdALF****:** Hola Gandalf, muchas gracias por dejarme reviews. De verdad que me ayudan a seguir.

**Kala****:** Hola chica, sí, sé que no podían dejar reviews porque en mi sesión tenía que no aceptaba reviews anónimos, por eso no se podía, pero ya arreglé ese problemita ;).

**Marc****:** Hola Marc, me da mucho gusto que sigas mi historia, ya estoy escribiendo lo que será el último año de Harry en Hogwarts, espero que quede bien, estoy contando con la ayuda de mi hermana Joy Evans, por cierto dice que si pueden darse una vueltecita por: "James y Lily: el ocaso" estaría muy agradecida.

**goldfinger****-potter****:** Hola, ¿chico o chica?, no sé... jaja, pero bueno muchas gracias por decirme que tenía lo de los reviews anónimos, supongo que muchos no dejaron reviews precisamente por eso. Gracias por seguir en la historia. Con respecto a tu 1er review, sí, tienes razón me porté muy gacha con todos por separarlos, pero creo que así tanto Harry como Draco podrán pensar con la cabeza fría y no con el corazón. Recuerda que las personas somos muy sentimentales y solemos mezclar los problemas personales con los demás.

**Arabella-G-Potter-Black:** Hola chica! Gracias por seguirme, ya mero se termina esto y continuaré con el 7mo curso, espero les guste.

**FaItH-Iris-SuKnI****:** ¡Hola! La verdad es que los hombres suelen ser algo fríos, pero como puedes ver, si es que has continuado, Harry si se siente gacho tener que dejarla, pero aún así creo que Hermione se portó algo infantil desde el principio por enojarse por lo de ser perfecto. Sí, tienes razón no deben tratar a las mujeres como basura, pero entiende que Harry está muy presionado y digamos que alejándose de ella podrá pensar fríamente y no con el corazón. ¡Viste! Harry sí sufrió, y todavía le falta por sufrir. Espero que haya satisfecho tus peticiones. Jajaja :D.

**Kari**** Granger de Potter:** Hola chica, que bueno que te guste mi redacción, la verdad es que soy muy exigente conmigo misma, y me gusta que todo quede perfectamente. Sí, jajaja Harry parece de hielo y hierro, pero acuérdate que para él es difícil ser prefecto, ser hermano, ser heredero, y ser novio. Digamos que Harry necesita pensar fríamente para que los demás no salgan heridos, por eso se porta así de frío. 

**Steffy**** potter:** Hola chica. Sé que tu review es desde hace un chorro, pero espero que mi fic te esté gustando, ok?. Ciao.

**Pao1:** Hola chica, espero que te esté gustando. Gracias por seguir la historia, prometo actualizar pronto. 

**Ahora sí me retiro chicos y chicas. Gracias por seguir la historia, de verdad que se los agradezco mucho. Les prometo actualizar, pero he tenido un chorro de cosas que hacer porque estoy a punto de graduarme de la prepa y tengo demasiado trabajo.**

**Hay nos vemos... see ya'.**

**Alyssa Kraft (antes Alyssa Black)**


	33. Capítulo 30

**Capítulo 30: "Empieza la tortura"**

**L**a semana de exámenes llegó más rápido de lo que se esperaba. Pero había algo en el ambiente que a nadie le daba buena espina, algo que haría cambiar todo el rumbo de la vida de algunos alumnos y profesores. Durante el examen de Historia de la Magia, Harry comenzó a marearse y cerró los ojos con fuerza para despejarse, y pensó que sólo era por la presión del examen.

-¿Harry? ¿Harry, qué sucede?-

-Nada… nada Hermione… estoy bien-dijo tocándose la frente.

-¿Seguro Harry?-

-Sí Ron, estoy bien. Continúen con el examen-

**A**l terminar de contestar el pergamino lo dejó en la mesa y salió del aula del profesor Binns. Caminaba torpemente tomándose la cabeza, cerrando y abriendo los ojos constantemente se recargó en la pared. Cuando los cerraba no veía nada, sólo oscuridad y escuchaba en su cabeza las palabras "Lutte Dormire" una y otra vez. De repente se dejó caer al suelo.

-¡Harry!-gritó Hermione corriendo hacia él.-¿Qué te sucede?-

-Tranquila, no es nada… sólo un… dolor de cabeza-por alguna razón el malestar que sentía se quitó cuando ella se acercó.

-Vamos, levántate. Te llevaré a la Sala Común-Harry se levantó despacio y Hermione pasó un brazo por la cintura del ojiverde, y le ayudó a caminar-Harry, no te ves bien. Será mejor que te lleve a la enfermería-

-¡No!-exclamó Harry-Por favor otra vez ahí no, mejor a la cámara…-

-Eres tan terco como una mula jovencito-

-No juegues Mione-

**A**mbos se encaminaron a la cámara, al llegar Hermione dejó a Harry en su cuarto.

-¿Te sientes mejor?-preguntó viéndolo con preocupación.

-S-sí… ya estoy mejor-mintió Harry.

-¬¬ ¿Sabes? Eres malísimo para mentir-

**H**arry sólo sonrió. Y otra vez el dolor punzante en la cabeza y la oscuridad. No escuchaba a Hermione, sólo la veía mover los labios y ponía una cara de temor. Las palabras "Lutte Dormire" otra vez se repetían en su cabeza como una grabadora. Al mismo tiempo, en los pasillos fuera de la cámara Draco se retorcía en el suelo, Ginny, quien venía saliendo de los servicios se acercó corriendo a su novio.

-Draco, cielo ¿qué te pasa?-

-No lo sé, pero… la oscuridad me aterra… ¡no me dejes caer Gin!… ¡no dejes que se apodere de mí!… ¡no lo dejes!- 

**G**inny estaba asustada, tanto, que se puso a llorar. Después de pensarlo dos segundos se telecomunicó con Hermione (N/A: recuerden que tienen el poder de telequinesia)

_-"ZAF, ¿dónde estás? Draco está muy mal"-_

_-"Estoy en la cámara con Harry, él también está pésimo"-_

_-"Estoy asustada ZAF, muy asustada… no quiero perderlo"-_

_-"Tranquila NESS, llama a PHYRO y a SHARA. Traigan a Draco aquí… todo saldrá bien NESSY, lo prometo"-_

**G**inny llamó mentalmente a Ron (PHYRO) y a Alyssa (SHARA)

-Draco, amor… aguanta por favor-

-Ya no lo soporto Ginny…-Draco se quedó blanco y abrió los ojos al doble-… NESSY, Gryffindor está en peligro… puede morir… tengo que estar con él…-

**L**a pelirroja se quedó petrificada ¿qué quería decir todo aquello? ¿Qué Gryffindor, o sea Harry, estaba en peligro de muerte? De repente unos pasos la sacaron de sus pensamientos.

-Gin, ¿cómo sigue?-preguntó Alyssa.

-Empeora, no sé que hacer… dijo que Gryffindor está en peligro de morir, que debía estar con él.-

-Rápido chicas, lo llevaré a la cámara de los Herederos-dijo Ron.

**L**evantó a Draco en sus brazos, éste iba gritando y removiéndose mucho, lo cual dificultaba las cosas. Mientras Hermione estaba con Harry y éste decía cosas extrañas, muy similares a las de Draco.

-Ravenclaw… Hufflepuff… Blackwood… Gryffindor… peligro… oscuridad… Mione no dejes que la oscuridad se cierna sobre mí… Mione, evítalo… me debilita y me asusta… detenla Mione, detén todo esto…-

**D**e repente Ron entró con Draco, lo acostaron junto a Harry, ambos se pusieron rígidos y abrieron los ojos al doble. Harry tomó del brazo a Hermione y la atrajo hacia sí.

-No se si salga de esta… y no me quiero ir sin decirte cuánto… cuánto te amo Hermione Granger… siempre te amaré… SIEMPRE-Y se desplomó en la cama al mismo tiempo que Draco caía en un profundo sueño.

**H**ermione, Ginny, Alyssa y Ron se petrificaron; Gryffindor y Blackwood habían 'caído', pero ¿en qué? Ron salió de su trance y dijo:

-Llamaré a Dumbledore… y a los demás-(N/A: Hay que ver, Ronnie se ha vuelto muy maduro) Y salió de ahí. Hermione por su parte estaba en shock al igual que Ginny.

-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó Alyssa-¿Harry? ¡James despierta!-

-Es inútil… no despertará-dijo Hermione.

-¿De qué hablas?-dijo Alyssa asustada-¿Cómo lo sabes?-Alyssa estaba llorando.

-Simplemente lo sé-dijo Hermione-Salgamos de aquí-

**G**inny y Alyssa salieron a regañadientes, se sentaron en la sala, cada una en sus pensamientos, a los 10 minutos llegaron Dumbledore, Sirius, Belle, Remus, Sam, Severus y Ron.

-¿Dónde están?-dijo Sirius.

-En la recámara de PRONGS-dijo Hermione.-Sirius… no tiene caso que vayas… no despertarán-

-¡Y lo dices tan tranquila!-gritó Sirius-¿Qué te pasa Hermione? ¿No te importa? Porque si no te importa Harry, desaparécete de mi vista en este preciso instante-

**H**ermione cerró los ojos intentando contener las lágrimas, se levantó de su lugar y luego volteó a ver a Sirius gélidamente.

-Eres tan egoísta Sirius. Crees ser el único que sufre-dijo ella apretando los dientes y con lágrimas en su rostro-¿No lo ves Sirius? Ginny sufre por Draco, y aquí TODOS se preocupan y sufren por Harry. ¿Crees que… que no me duele? Verlo ahí… tendido… como si…-

-¡No lo digas!-interrumpió Belle asustada.

-¡Como si estuviera muerto!-Hermione se dejó caer en sus rodillas, llorando como niña pequeña. Remus se acercó y se hincó junto a ella. La tomó en sus brazos y la estrechó contra su pecho.

-Ya, ya Mione… tranquilízate-decía el licántropo.

-Remus… snif… si supieras lo que dijo… snif ='(-

-¿Qué dijo Mione?-preguntó Remus tiernamente.

-Dijo… que… que tal vez… no saldría de ésta… y… que… me amaba… que siempre lo haría…-Hermione se echó a llorar más fuerte.

-Shh, shh, shh… ven, acompáñame-dijo Remus levantándola y llevándola al cuarto que decía ZAFIRO.

-Voy con él-dijo Sam, y sin esperar reacciones fue detrás de Remus.

**L**os demás se quedaron pensativos, Belle, Sirius, Severus y Dumbledore entraron al cuarto de Harry. Mientras tanto Ron, Alyssa y Ginny seguían sin moverse, ni siquiera pestañaban. Y la pelirroja no lloraba, lo que preocupó a Ron.

-¿Ginny, te encuentras bien?-preguntó Ron.

-Sí, estoy bien-contestó ella-Sólo me estaba preguntando ¿qué demonios significa "lutte dormire"?

-¿Qué? O_o-dijeron Ron y Alyssa.

-Significa "lucha dormida"-dijo una voz femenina entrando a la cámara-y está en italiano.-

-¡Rogue, Cole!-se sorprendió Alyssa.

-¿Cómo están Harry y Draco?-preguntó Cole.

-¿Ustedes cómo se enteraron?-preguntó Ron.

-Aquí en Hogwarts las malas noticias corren como el viento-contestó Rogue.

-¿Rogue, cómo sabes lo que significa "lutte dormire"?-preguntó Ginny con curiosidad.

-En Canadá nos hacen aprender un 3er idioma, yo aprendí francés como segundo e italiano como tercero-respondió la wera.

-Deberíamos ir a investigar que hace ese maldito hechizo-dijo Ron con enojo.

-Mejor esperemos a Dumbledore con noticias-dijo Ginny.

**Y** como si hubiese sido invocado, Dumbledore salió con Sirius, Belle y Severus detrás de él.

-Bien jóvenes, de una cosa estamos seguros: no están muertos, pero tampoco nos escuchan-

-¿Cómo estás Ginny?-preguntó Belle preocupada.

-Bien Belle, tranquila-contestó la pelirroja-Si Hermione perdió la cabeza, yo debía mantenerla ^^-

-Vaya, que sensata-dijo Severus ante la sorpresa de todos.

-Profesor Dumbledore, Ginny dice…-

**R**ogue contó a los profesores la teoría que tenía. Mientras tanto en el cuarto de Hermione, Remus intentaba consolarla.

-Mione, por favor deja de llorar-pedía Remus.

-Es que… no pude decirle…-

-¿Qué aún lo amas?-dijo Sam tras Remus.

-Flathery, no la atormentes-dijo Remus molesto.

-No lo hago Remus. ¿Es verdad Hermione?-respondió Sam tiernamente, Hermione sólo lloró aún más.-Hermione si quieres ayudar a Harry necesitas dejar de llorar, descansar y estar a su lado, porque aquí te vuelves una inútil-Hermione lloró como desesperada y se abrazó más a Remus.

-Samantha, tu sutileza ha disminuido considerablemente desde que te fuiste.-

-Oh, calla Remus-dijo ella acercándose a Hermione, la tomó de los brazos y la irguió frente a ella.-¿Dónde quedó la Hermione fuerte, que ayudó a Harry en 1er curso? ¿Y la Hermione que por ayudar a Harry quedó petrificada en 2do? ¿Y qué me dices de la Hermione que en 3ero se preocupó por la seguridad de Harry? ¿Y esa Hermione inteligente y valiente que siempre estuvo con el ojiverde durante 4to y 5to curso? Y ahora en 6to curso, ¿dónde está?-Sam le secó las lágrimas.

-Flathery, ¿cómo sabes todo eso?-preguntó Remus.

-Remusito querido, fui guardián de Slytherin… Slytherin vs. Gryffindor… Gryffindor Harry. ¿Captaste la idea? ¿O te hago un esquemita?-

-Que simpática ¬¬-

-Jajaja…-Hermione se estaba riendo. Remus y Sam se vieron, y esbozaron unas sinceras sonrisas que después pasaron a carcajadas.

-Creo que te vas a divertir mucho con nosotros estos años-dijo Remus.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué dices?-

-Pues eso… Mione, tus padres nos dieron tu tutela, no vivirás más con ellos-respondió Sam.

-Pe… pero… ¿por qué?-

-Escucha Mione, estos tiempos se han vuelto muy oscuros y difíciles. Tus padres no pueden hacer magia y no te podrían defender si es que hay un ataque…-

-… y por eso decidieron dejarte bajo nuestra tutela. Verás que nos divertiremos-terminó Sam.

-¿Por qué ustedes?-preguntó Hermione.

-No lo sabemos, Dumbledore dijo que somos los únicos sin familia, puesto que Sirius y Belle irán a vivir a "La Revoltosa". No preguntes ¿cómo? Porque no tengo idea-respondió Remus.

-¿Vivirás con nosotros Sam?-preguntó Hermione cautelosa.

-Quizá sí, quizá no-respondió ella-Todo depende…-

-¿De qué depende?-

-De que Remus me acepta en su hogar-dijo la rubia cohibida hacia el licántropo.

-Pues hay espacio en la casa ahora que PADFOOT y EAGLE se irán. ¿Quieres quedarte con su recámara?-

-Si no te molesta…-

-Intentaré que no-dijo Remus con sarcasmo-No te creas rubia, eres bienvenida-

**S**am se quedó boquiabierta, parecía que las cosa estaban mejorando.


	34. Capítulo 31

**Capítulo 31: "Inicia la batalla"**

**_F_**_río. Dolor. Cansancio. Miedo. Cuántos sentimientos se revolvían en mi ser. Acababa de caer en la oscuridad que tanto odio, pero… por fin pude decirle que la amaba, aunque he de confesar que fue un pésimo momento, pero se lo dije._

**_A_**_ún no he visto a Blackwood, pensé que lucharíamos juntos. __Mi guardián. Mi amigo. Mi hermano. __Voy caminando por una senda oscura, no hay absolutamente algo que me diga dónde diablos estoy. ¿Dónde estará Voldemort? ¿Y mis padres?_

_-"Estamos contigo Harry…"-el susurro de las voces de papá y mamá me reconfortan. Al menos no estoy solo.-"Tranquilo hermano… yo también estoy contigo"- la voz de Alyssa me hace sonreír._

**_S_**_e escuchan algunos pasos rápidos, como si vinieran corriendo. Me detengo, quiero saber quién es. Saco mi varita y lentamente me giro… y ahí están esos ojos gris, cansados y tibios. Me acerco a él y pongo una mano en su hombro._

_-Bienvenido Blackwood-él sólo me sonríe._

_-Pensé que nunca te encontraría Gryffindor-_

_-Siempre me encontrarás FALCON, siempre lo harás-contesté-¿Qué has visto FALCON?-_

_-Lo mismo que tú FELINE, nada.-me responde-Voldemort no ha aparecido ¿verdad?-_

_-Para nada, pero… nos observa… lo siento-_

**_Y_**_ es cierto, él y yo hemos desarrollado un sexto sentido y sabemos que no estamos solos… nos observa, nos acecha como su fuéramos presas. En realidad eso somos, sus presas. Seguimos caminando hasta toparnos con un muro con una serpiente grabada._

_-Supongo que debo abrirla-dije con fuerza. Blackwood se acercó a mi y asintió con la cabeza. Me concentré con todas mis fuerzas y de mi boca salió un silbido, donde para mí decía:-"ábrete"-_

**_L_**_a serpiente cobró vida y el muro se abrió. Dentro se respiraba difícilmente, el frío es casi insoportable, lo puedo sentir en la cara, menos mal que la túnica de Godric es lo suficientemente gruesa. Blackwood y yo entramos son sigilo, alertas a cualquier movimiento. Al fondo una estatua de Salazar Slytherin, y frente a él de rodillas se encuentra Godric Gryffindor, en verdad se parece mucho a mí. Nos acercamos a ver la inscripción de la estatua que dice: "Este es mi deseo, el león caerá frente a la serpiente"._

_-¿Escuchas algo?-pregunté a FALCON._

_-Nada-respondió el rubio.-¿Tú sí?-_

_-No. Eso es lo que me preocupa… el silencio-contesté.-¿Crees que FALCORE y ICEY podrían ayudarnos aquí?-_

_-No lo sé FELINE… pero podríamos intentarlo.-_

***-*-*-*-*-***

**M**ientras tanto Ginny, Cole, Rogue y Ron buscaban sobre el maleficio tan poco mencionado: "lutte dormire". Hermione estaba descansando junto con Sam y Remus, puesto que no quisieron dejarla sola.

-Estaba muy alterada… pobrecilla-dijo Remus acariciando el cabello enmarañado de Hermione.

-Debe ser fuerte, por ella y por Harry-dijo Sam-MOONY, ¿estás seguro que quieres que viva en tu casa?-

-Mira Flathery… Albert y Marianne nos confiaron a su hija… yo no puedo hacerme cargo de ella solo, es una chica de 16 años y es complicada-empezó Remus.

-Ok, es entendible desde ese punto de vista-

-¡REMUS!-gritó Hermione desde la cama.

-Tranquila Mione, tranquila. ¿Qué pasa?-preguntó el licántropo asustado.

-Sus fénix-exclamó ella.

-¿Qué con ellos Mione?-dijo Sam.

-Los fénix pueden ayudar…-

-Será mejor que descanses Mione-

-No Rems, es suficiente mi descanso… Ginny debe estar necesitándome, sobretodo con lo burro que es Ron… así que ¡manos a la obra-

**H**ermione se levantó de un salto, y salió corriendo de su cuarto. En la sala se topó con Sirius y Belle a los cuales les dio un abrazo.

-No te preocupes Sirius… ya estoy bien-aclaró ante la cara de preocupación de Sirius-…sacaré a Harry de esto, sea como sea.-Sirius sonrió ante la promesa de Hermione y la abrazó de nuevo. La Gryffindor se dirigía al muro para salir de la cámara.

-¿A dónde vas Mione?-preguntó Belle.

-A buscar a FALCORE y a ICEY… además a ayudar a Ginny con los demás. Todos en la biblioteca no sirve de nada, ¡necesitamos movilizarnos!-

**S**alió corriendo de la biblioteca repasando cada recuerdo de Harry y de Draco, cada palabra del Gryffindor y del Slytherin le ayudaban a seguir adelante. Entró en la biblioteca y encontró a Cole, Rogue, Ginny y Alyssa, discutiendo con Ron, para variar.

-¡Ron eso no sirve! ¡Eso es Quidditch!-decía Ginny dándole un zape a su hermano mayor.

-Oh bueno…-

-¡Hola chicos!-saludó la Gryffindor.

-¡HERMIONE!-dijeron todos, Ginny añadió-… ¿te sientes mejor?-

-¡Por supuesto! n_n-dijo ella-Vengo a ayudarlos… ¿Cole, Rogue?-

-¿Sí?-dijeron ambos dejando unos libros en la mesa.

-Vayan con Snape a su oficina, tiene que ayudarnos a investigar más sobre este maleficio.-

-En el acto-y ambos Slytherins salieron hacia las mazmorras.

-Alyssa, Ron… los quiero pegados a McGonagall, no sé cómo le hagan pero investiguen algo de esto.-

-¡Sí mi general!-dijo Alyssa haciendo como que tomaba firmes.

-¬¬ silencio-dijo Hermione.-Ginny, tú y yo iremos con la enfermera Pomfrey, ella también podría ayudarnos, pero antes vamos por ICEY y FALCORE-

**T**odos se movilizaron en el instante en que Hermione llegó a la biblioteca. La pelirroja y la castaña se dirigían al Bosque Prohibido para buscar a los fénix de los chicos. En el camino se topaban a muchos Gryffindors, preguntando por Harry.

-Hermione, ¿cómo está Harry?-preguntó Neville.

-Está inconsciente, pero saldrán de esto.-

-Herm, quisiéramos ayudarles-dijo Seamus.

-¿En realidad quieren ayudar?-Dean, Seamus y Neville asintieron.-Bueno en ese caso, vayan con la enfermera, que les diga todos los síntomas, y signos vitales de Harry y Draco la última vez que estuvieron en la enfermería. ¿Podrán hacerlo?-

-Cuenta con ello Herm-contestó Dean y los tres se dirigieron a la enfermería.

**H**ermione y Ginny salieron a los terrenos del castillo, y entraron al Bosque Prohibido. Caminaron por más de 10 minutos. 

-¿A dónde me llevas ZAFIRO?-

-Al lugar que PRONGS me enseñó hace tiempo, ahí están FALCORE y ICEY-

***-*-*-*-*-***

_-Me siento sólo FELINE-_

_-Lo sé FALCON, pero no lo estamos… estoy seguro que ZAFIRO encontrará la manera de usar a FALCORE y ICEY para nuestra lucha-_

**_N_**_o puedo creer que Harry esté con tantas energías, yo ya no aguanto estar aquí, sobretodo por el hecho de que sé con quién voy a enfrentarme yo. Me enfrentaré con el apellido "Malfoy", así como cuando Alyssa entró en mi sueño, el problema es que no sé si pueda vencerlo._

_-"Lo harás"-la voz de mi madre resonó en mi cabeza-"Te amo hijo"-_

**_L_**_o sé mamá, lo sé. Harry y yo seguimos caminando sin rumbo fijo, ya estoy cansado de seguir. Quiero a Ginny =(, y supongo que Harry quiere a Hermione, pero no todo se puede en esta amarga vida. Necesitamos terminar con esto pronto, luchar contra Voldemort… vivir o morir. Esa será nuestro final._

_-¿Escuchaste?-pregunté._

_-Sí, no te muevas-A lo lejos se escuchaba como se arrastraba algo o alguien, parecía una serpiente.-Es una serpiente-anunció Harry._

**_¡M_**_enos mal! Una serpiente. Que sarcástico soy, pero ¿por qué Voldemort enviaría a su serpiente? Demonios se acerca demasiado rápido. Harry se volteó hacia mí._

_-FALCON, no te muevas-sentía la respiración del maldito reptil en mi espalda. Harry se acercó a ella y silbó. No supe que decía, pero la serpiente se acercó a él._

_-¿Qué le dijiste?-_

_-Que me llevara con Voldemort-_

_-¿Y lo hará?-_

_-Tiene que hacerlo-dijo Harry.-Si no quiere que en este preciso instante la mate-_

**_¡V_**_aya! Harry a madurado mucho, y se ha vuelto muy fuerte. Debería ser más como él y no como mi padre. Pero bueno, Gryffindor y yo estamos siguiendo a la serpiente por un pasillo lleno de antorchas, sigue demasiado frío. Parece como si camináramos en una de esas cosas muggles… ¿regrirefador?… ¿o cómo diablos era? Quién sabe, pero esas cosas que enfrían la comida._

**_E_**_l pasillo al final tiene luz, caminamos más rápido siguiendo a la serpiente, la cual parece ser llamada por su amo. Salimos a una habitación y nos detenemos. Parece club de duelo, pero no hay tarima como en 2º curso. Al fondo está él, Voldemort, está tranquilo sin moverse._

_-Bienvenido Gryffindor-dijo Voldemort con una voz gélida._

_-Voldemort-pronunció Harry-Hasta que te dignas a aparecerte. Terminemos con esto ahora-_

_-Espera un momento Gryffindor, estoy esperando a un invitado MUY especial… ¿verdad Blackwood?-_

**_V_**_oldemort se dirigió a mí, y Harry también dirigió una mirada de interrogación hacia mí. Voldemort tenía razón, no estaba mi otro yo. Sentí una presencia acercarse, y Harry también la percibió porque se puso alerta. Del fondo de la habitación apareció él, lo puedo reconocer por su vestimenta, yo estoy de negro y él está de verde… ja, todo un buen Slytherin, lo que no sabe es que yo deje de ser un Slytherin de sangre pura desde el instante en que mi padre quiso hacerse cargo de mi vida._

_-Bienvenido Malfoy-dijo Voldemort hacia mi otro yo._

_-Gracias mi lord, sabe que estoy a sus órdenes… hola Angel-pronunció mi nombre con odio._ [N/A: Angel es el nombre del mejor amigo de Gryffindor, en este caso de Harry, el nombre completo es Angel Blackwood]

_-Malfoy-dije con rencor.-Pensé que había terminado contigo-_

_-¿Estás loco Blackwood? Desde cuando puedes terminar conmigo… es tu lucha eterna… el bien vs. el mal.-_

_-Terminemos. ¡Ahora!-dije acercándome._

_-Suerte Blackwood-dijo Harry, yo sólo asentía con la cabeza._

**_V_**_oldemort también se acercó a Harry. Lo veía con esos ojos rojos llenos de rencor, de odio, de tristeza, de coraje. Harry por otro lado lo veía con compasión, con lástima porque nunca tuvo una familia, como él, aunque estuviera incompleta, pero tenía una familia. Y la batalla dio comienzo, sólo Dios sabrá en que terminará esto._


	35. Capítulo 32

_Hola!!!_

_Espero que les guste este capítulo, la vdd es que esto está llegando a su fin... no desesperen... pronto subiré los dos ultimos capítulos... les informo esto contiene algunos spoilers del 5to libro... _

_Disclaimer__: Esto no me pertenece... bueno la idea de fict, Rogue Turner, Cole McKey y algunos hechizos sí son míos, ok?! _

_Ahora si les dejo el capítulooo.... babye!!_

**Capítulo 32: "La poción"**

-¿A dónde me llevas ZAFIRO?-

-Al lugar que PRONGS me enseñó hace tiempo, ahí están FALCORE y ICEY-

-¿Y dónde está ese lugar?-

-En el corazón del Bosque… Ginny, muévete-

**S**iguieron caminando hasta que se toparon con una enredadera que caía desde quién sabe dónde. Hermione se acercó y pronunció palabras inaudibles.

-Ven, entremos-dijo la heredera de Ravenclaw.

**P**asaron por entre la enredadera y tanto Ginny como Hermione se quedaron en shock. El lugar en el que antes estaba una hermosa cascada y un bello lago, ahora se encontraba vacío y sin vida. Los árboles estaban secos, los pocos animales que quedaban se acercaron con cuidado a Ginny. La chica tomó en sus brazos a una pequeña ardilla, y lo miró a los ojos. 

-¿Qué habrá pasado?-

-La ardilla dice que pasó desde hace aproximadamente 2 días-

-Desde que Harry empezó a sentirse mal-murmuró Hermione.-Puedes preguntarle ¿dónde están FALCORE y ICEY?-

-Claro-Ginny volvió a mirar a la ardilla y luego levantó la cara-Dice que están escondidos en la cueva de la cascada.-

-Perfecto, vamos-

**L**as chicas se adentraron en el lugar hasta llegar al frente de la cascada. Hermione sacó su varita he hizo un puente colgante con ella. Pasaron por él atravesando el lago hasta llegar a la cueva. Ambas, encendieron sus varitas con un simple –"Lumos"- y silbaron unas cuantas notas. Al fondo se veían dos luces resplandecientes, un rojo escarlata y un azul-verdoso, FALCORE y ICEY se hicieron presentes y se posaron en los brazos de Hermione y Ginny, respectivamente.

-Hola FALCORE-el fénix escarlata silbó en forma de contestación al saludo de Hermione.-Necesitamos de su ayuda… Harry está en problemas-

**F**ALCORE y ICEY alzaron en vuelo y comenzaron a entonar una horrible canción, había melancolía, desesperación y rabia en sus cantos. Las chicas se tapaban los oídos mientras que las aves revoloteaban para llamar su atención.

-¿Qué está pasando?-preguntó Hermione entre gritos.

-¡Quieren que los sigamos!-respondió Ginny.

**A**mbas siguieron a los fénix, al salir del lugar secreto Hermione sólo se detuvo a decir las palabras inaudibles para cerrar la enredadera, y ésta inmediatamente se cerró. FALCORE y ICEY entraron a Hogwarts y se dirigían a la Cámara de los Herederos.

-¿Por qué nos traen aquí?-exclamó Ginny al entrar a la cámara.

-¡Gin! ¡Herm!-dijo una Alyssa entre llanto.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?-dijo Hermione.

-Harry y Draco… están muy mal… desde hace rato empezaron a escupir sangre…-explicó Rogue un poco más tranquila que la chica Potter.

**L**as chicas se miraron por unos segundos anonadadas y luego entraron a la habitación de Harry (donde estaban ambos). Se encontraron a Sirius, Belle, Remus, Sam y Severus, éste último se encontraba en la cabecera de los chicos poniéndoles una cosa extraña en la frente. Los fénix se acercaron a sus dueños y los veían con preocupación (N/A: es extraño, pero los animales también deben sentir).

***-*-*-*-*-*-***

_-¡CRUCIO!-gritaba una figura de mediana estatura, de cabello rubio y túnica verde Slytherin, Draco Malfoy._

_-¡PROTEGO!-gritó otra figura más o menos alta con una túnica negra y roja, el heredero de Angel Blackwood (o el Draco bueno)._

**_L_**_a lucha entre Angel Blackwood y Draco Malfoy era realmente pesada… de varitas y hechizos habían pasado a los golpes a puño limpio. Ambos estaban malheridos, pero ninguno se rendía… por otro lado estaban el heredero y reencarnación de Godric Gryffindor, o Harry Potter, y Tom Ryddle, o Voldemort, los cuales seguían con las varitas aunque también había uno que otro golpe a puño limpio._

_-¡Gryffindor, ¿estás bien?!-gritó el rubio, Blackwood._

_-Sí Angel… ¿qué tal tú?-_

_-Aquí la llevo, hermano-_

**_U_**_n golpe sorprendió al rubio haciéndolo caer inconsciente, Harry se intentó acercar, pero una maldición imperdonable lo sorprendió por la espalada, además de una patada dada por Draco Malfoy lo que lo hizo escupir sangre antes de caer inconsciente._

***-*-*-*-*-*-***

**E**n 'el mundo de los vivos', Hermione, Ron, Alyssa y los otros veían como los cuerpos, aparentemente dormidos, se estremecían, sangraban y luego caían como en coma.

-¿Qué está pasando ahí dentro?-preguntó Ron asustado.

-Están inconscientes-anunció Snape al notar como la cosa extraña que les había puesto en la cabeza cambiaba de color rojo a color blanco.

-¡Eso ya lo sabíamos!-gritó Sirius histérico.

-¡Sirius! Severus tiene razón-exclamó Hermione, viendo al animago enfadada.

-¿De qué hablas?-preguntaron Sam, Belle y Remus.

-Inicialmente ellos sólo están dormidos…-dijo Ginny.

-Exacto…-dijo Severus.-La poción que les puse sobre la frente es para saber su estado, cuando está roja quiere decir que la sangre está fluyendo con calma, es decir, cuando están dormidos, pero cuando se vuelve blanca es como si estuviera en coma.-

-¿Cómo podemos ayudarlos desde aquí?-se dijo Ron.

-¡Yo sé cómo!-anunció Alyssa sonriente. Todos la miraban expectantes.-Hace tiempo investigué sobre una poción que nos hace entrar en la mente de otras…-

-Como el Legilimency-dijo Belle.

-Sip, sólo que la poción sólo se usa cuando la otra persona está dormida-dijo Alyssa.

-¿Puedes hacerla cariño?-dijo Sam hacia Alyssa.

-Sip, bueno si es que el profesor Snape puede ayudarme-dijo Alyssa hacia el profesor de pociones.

-… Está bien, lo haré…-contestó el Snape después de ser visto por 9 pares de ojos fulminantes [¬¬].

**S**everus y Alyssa, junto con Rogue y Cole, se fueron a realizar la poción. FALOCRE y ICEY estaban a un lado de sus dueños, con sendas caras de preocupación (N/A: lo sé, lo sé, son animales, pero eso no les quita el hecho de poder sentir). Hermione y Ginny estaban igual de preocupadas. Ron se acercó a Harry y tomó una de sus manos.

-Ánimo hermano, te sacaremos de esta… sea como sea-Remus colocó una mano en el hombro del pelirrojo en señal de apoyo y ambos sonrieron.

**~·~**

**L**a noche empezaba a caer en Hogwarts. Los chicos Gryffindor estaban aún despiertos, eran las 10 de la noche y nadie parecía querer irse a la cama. Ginny estaba acostada en las piernas de Fred, que junto a George desde hacía varias horas habían llegado a Hogwarts para estar con sus hermanos por órdenes de la Sra. Weasley… Ginny estaba acostada en las piernas de Fred, la pelirroja veía el fuego crepitar y súbitamente comenzó a llorar. George quien estaba en el sillón de en frente se levantó y se arrodilló junto a ella.

-No llores, peque, por favor-el pelirrojo quitó varias lágrimas de los ojos azules de su hermana.

-Déjala desahogarse, George-dijo Ron entrando a la sala común-no lo hizo cuando debía… ahora es justo-

-Vamos pequeña, debe estar bien… tranquila…-dijo Fred y murmuró-…todo saldrá bien, eso espero-

-Es que… quiero estar con él, quiero tenerlo de vuelta… snif…-dijo ella escondiendo su cabeza en las piernas de Fred.

-Ginny, es mejor que vayas a descansar-sugirió Ron-Vamos, te llevaré.-

**R**on ayudó a Ginny a levantarse, y ambos se dirigieron a la habitación de las chicas de 5to curso. Al entrar Ron puso un hechizo 'anti-sonidos', para no ser escuchados. Ginny entró al baño, se duchó rápidamente, mientras que Ron destendía la cama de su hermana. La chica salió con su bata de dormir, se acostó en su cama, y Ron la arropó como buen hermano que debía ser.

-Quiero que descanses… mañana será otro día ¿de acuerdo?-Ginny asintió.

-¿Cómo va Alyssa con al poción?-

-Bien, gracias al profesor Snape ¬¬, la poción estará lista mañana como al medio día-

-Snape, se ha vuelto más tolerante ¿o es mi imaginación?-

-No es tu imaginación, también yo lo he notado diferente… supongo que todos hemos cambiado para bien o para mal… pero él lo hizo para bien, se ha portado estupendamente-

-Ojalá que no sea sólo por ahora, espero que siga así-

-Pues sí, es más agradable…-Ron suspiró de cansancio.-Me voy a dormir, que descanses Ginny-

-Hasta mañana Ron-

**E**l pelirrojo salió de la habitación y al bajar las escaleras se topó con Sirius y con Belle.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Nada, sólo queríamos asegurarnos que irán a dormir-dijo Sirius fríamente.

-Tranquilízate Sirius-dijo Hermione detrás de él-Ya nos iremos a dormir, pero tú quita esa cara.-

-Lo siento U_U, estoy muy tenso y alterado-

-Creo que también nos falta descansar, vamos cariño-dijo Belle y se encaminaron a la salida.

-¿Belle?-interrumpió Hermione cabizbaja-¿Quién se quedó con Harry y Draco?-

-Remus y Sam, querida-respondió la ojiazul-Buenas noches chicos-

-Buenas noches-contestaron los Gryffindors.

**~·~**

**A** la media noche, en el cuarto de los alumnos de 6to curso de la casa de las Serpientes, un chico yacía sentado en el borde de su cama sonriendo maliciosamente y con los ojos inyectados de odio. En la cama de un lado se encontraba otro chico viéndolo con extrañeza.

-Morirán… jajaja… morirán y nadie podrá evitarlo… jajajaja, nunca sabrán que esta maldición los hará descansar hasta que mi padre termine con ellos-

-¿De qué hablas?­-preguntó el otro chico sentándose en su propia cama.

-¡¿Qué haces despierto?!-gritó el 1er chico-¡¿Estabas espiándome?!-

-No, no… para nada, sólo te escuché hablar… y me preguntaba si tú…-

-Pues lo siento por ti, entrometido, aquí dejarás de escuchar y de preguntarte ¡Obliviate!-El 2do chico recibió el impacto del hechizo, y al abrir los ojos de nuevo, parecía como desorientado.

-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó la víctima.

-Nada, sólo tuviste un mal sueño, eso es todo-dijo el 1er chico acostándose en su cama, se cubrió con su colcha y murmuró-Idiota-

-¿Dijiste algo?-

-Buenas noches-

-Ah, sí… buenas noches-

**~·~**

**E**n Gryffindor una silueta se desliza entre las sombras de su habitación, y sale de ella, dirigiéndose escaleras abajo. Contempló las cenizas del fuego y luego decididamente, pero con sigilo, subió las escaleras para ir al cuarto de los chicos de 6to curso. Tomó la perilla con sumo cuidado y la abrió, pudo vislumbrar 5 camas.

**A** su derecha se encontraba Dean y Seamus, al fondo está Neville roncando, y a su izquierda está Ron y una cama vacía; es ahí donde se dirigía inicialmente. Entró en silenció y se acostó en la cama vacía; tomó la almohada más cercana y la abrazó respirando el aroma del Gryffindor faltante, y sin poder evitarlo comenzó a sollozar.

-Te extraño tanto Harry… demasiado amor-Hermione susurró entre su llanto-Nunca he dejado de quererte, como la primera vez… regresa cariño…-

-Tranquila mi vida, yo estoy contigo-una voz muy conocida para Hermione se escuchó a su lado. La chica volteó y pudo ver a Harry sonriente, de pie a su lado.-No quiero verte llorar 'Mione…-

-Pe-pero… tú y Draco… están…-

-Lo sé, lo sé… yo sólo pertenezco a tu imaginación… ahora duérmete corazón que aquí estoy velando por ti, sólo duerme.-

**H**ermione se acostó de nuevo, se cubrió con las mantas y concilió el sueño con una pequeña sonrisa, recordando que Harry aún la amaba.


	36. Capítulo 33: 1era parte

**Capítulo 33: "Una lucha complicada"**

Eran ya las 11:30 de la mañana, todos estaban reunidos en la cámara de los herederos, esperando a Snape y a Alyssa, quienes estaban terminando la poción que utilizarían para entrar a la cabeza de Harry. Como si fueran invocados, Severus Snape y Alyssa Potter, entraron a la cámara con dos botellas de 2 litros llenas de la poción.

-¡Ya está! Todo está listo-anunció Alyssa.

-Excelente-dijo Sam.

-Ahora… ¿quién entrará?-preguntó Remus.

-¡Yo iré!-dijeron todos, excepto, claro está, Severus.

-Ja, hay poción suficiente para todos, pero lo creo inconveniente-dijo Severus.

-Tú, ¡Cállate!-dijo Sirius amenazante.

-¡Hey, deténganse!-Ron se puso entre los dos adultos-Yo estoy de acuerdo con el profesor Snape…-

-¡Ronald!-rugió Sirius.

-¡¿¡¿QUÉ?!?!-gritó Ron, mientras que Alyssa, Hermione y Ginny se ponían frente a Ron sirviéndole de apoyo.-No es por darte la contra Sirius, entiende que es nuestra lucha… ya no somos niños-

-Vamos Sirius, tenemos 16 años, sabemos lo que hacemos…-dijo Hermione-Te prometí que sacaría a Harry de esto, y eso es lo que vamos a hacer…-

-Correcto, hagan lo que mejor les parezca, yo sólo soy un viejo-

-¡¡SIRIUS ORION BLACK!!-gritó Belle-No puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando, eres un chantajista-

-o_~ Perdón… está bien, los entiendo-dijo Sirius.

-Perfecto, iremos Alyssa, Ginny, Hermione, FALCORE, ICEY y yo-dijo Ron tranquilamente.-Los demás se quedarán por cualquier cosa. Bien, muévanse chicos… al cuarto de FELINE-

Los cuatro entraron al cuarto donde estaban los dos chicos dormidos, FALCORE y ICEY ya estaban con sus respectivos dueños. Sam hizo aparecer 4 vasos y dos tazones pequeños para las aves. Alyssa y Snape llenaron los cuatro vasos a la mitad aproximadamente, y los tazones también.

-Bien chicos, aquí vamos-dijo Alyssa tomándose la poción de su vaso.-Hagan que FALCORE y ICEY… aarrhhh… se to-tomen la poción argh…-Alyssa estaba somnolienta. Sam y Remus hicieron que las aves se tomaran la poción contenida en los tazones y en 5 minutos cayeron dormidos.-Venga… rarr… Ronnie, tómensela-

Uno a uno fueron vaciándose los vasos, y el sueño los iba venciendo… primero Alyssa, luego Ron… Ginny… y por último Hermione. Los cuatro antes del caer al suelo Sirius, Belle, Remus y Sam los tomaban en vilo para que no cayeran de golpe y los acostaban en el suelo, dormidos.

***-*-*-*-*-*-***

_-Que frío está haciendo aquí-exclamó Alyssa, quien vestía una túnica de color rosa pálido con los bordes de un rosa más oscuro (casi rojo)._

_-¿Dónde estamos?-preguntó Ginny, quien tenía una túnica verde, muy elegante._

_-Mmmhh… en la cabecita de mi hermano ^.^-comentó Alyssa.-Vamos, caminemos.-_

_Siguieron caminando, por un largo pasillo alumbrado por unas débiles antorchas, el frío era intenso se podía sentir en las manos y en la cara. Hermione vestía una túnica azul, también muy elegante; Ron llevaba una túnica anaranjada, y las hombreras y la pechera de una armadura. FALCORE y ICEY iban tras ellos alumbrando con su resplandor._

_Llegaron hasta una habitación circular, al observar alrededor de la habitación, las chicas dieron un respingo y cubrieron sus bocas con sus manos, ahogando un grito._

_-No-murmuró Ginny-¡Draco!-y corrió hacia una de las paredes donde yacía Draco, encadenado de pies y manos, estaba inconsciente y sangrando constantemente._

_-Harry… ¿dónde está Harry?-preguntó Alyssa a un lado de Ron._

_-¡Allá!-gritó el pelirrojo apuntando hacia la pared opuesta a la de Draco, donde el heredero de Gryffindor estaba de la misma forma que el Slytherin._

_Hermione y Ron quitaron las cadenas que ataban a Harry, y cayó al suelo pesadamente, como había dicho Severus estaban en coma, Hermione lo recostó en su regazo y lo observó con temor, como si se fuera a morir de un momento a otro, acarició su cara sangrante e intentó curar las heridas. Por su lado, Alyssa y Ginny también quitaron las cadenas que aprisionaban al rubio Slytherin, el cual también parecía en coma, la pelirroja, novia del Slytherin, también lo tenía en su regazo y lo veía con dolor en su cara. Entre Ron y Hermione, acercaron a Harry junto a Draco._

_-Por favor, despierta amor-decía Ginny.-Quédate conmigo, quédate conmigo…-_

_-¡FALCORE!-gritó Hermione._

_-¡ICEY, ven ahora!-ordenó Ginny._

_FACLORE y ICEY se dirigieron a sus respectivos dueños, y al estar cerca de ellos abrieron sus extensas alas y los cubrieron con ellas, como si fuera un abrazo. Una luz rojo-escarlata y una azul-verdosa, cubrieron a los dos chicos inconscientes. Cuando la luz hubo cesado los fénix levantaron el vuelo de nuevo, mientras que los ojos verde-esmeralda y los gris, se abrían lentamente. Harry al ver la cara de Hermione y Ron, sonrió igual que su amigo, quien acababa de ver a Ginny y a Alyssa._

_-Harry-dijo Ron._

_-Hey, ¿qué hay?-dijo el moreno débilmente._

_-¿Draco?-dijo Ginny preocupada._

_-Ho-hola amor-dijo Draco también en un suspiro de voz._

_-¿Q-qué hacen a-aquí?-dijo Harry levantándose lentamente._

_-Queremos ayudar, Alyssa encontró la forma de entrar aquí-dijo Hermione volteando a ver a Alyssa, la cual sonrió._

_-¿Por qué lo hiciste Alyssa Potter?-dijo Draco levantándose también-No deben estar aquí-_

_-Po…-_

_-¡Bravo!… ¡Bravo!-Una voz gélida y un aplauso frío interrumpió a la chica Potter-A que es asqueroso, ¿eh Malfoy?-_

_-Sí mi Lord-dijo otra voz-Es patético-_

_-¿¡¿DRACO?!?-dijeron Ron, Ginny y Hermione viendo a un Draco vestido de verde y al otro que estaba vestido de negro y rojo, malherido._

_-Ja-ja-ja… ¿no les has dicho tu pequeño secreto Blackwood?-Angel Blackwood (o el Draco vestido de negro) lo vio con odio._

_-Esta es mi batalla Malfoy, no tengo porque decírselos-_

_-¡Claro que tienes!-exclamó Ginny-¡Somos tus amigos!-_

_Mientras Ginny le reñía a Angel, Harry veía como Malfoy sacaba su varita y se formaba en sus labios una sonrisa maniática._

_-¡CRU-CIO!-_

_-¡Blackwood!-gritó Harry corriendo hacia ellos y recibió el impacto del hechizo. Cayó al suelo de rodillas, y apretó los labios para no gritar, cuando Malfoy dejó de enviar el hechizo, Ron y Angel se acercaron._

_-¿Por qué lo haces FELINE?-preguntó Ron._

_-Porque… no los quiero dentro… no me pongas esa cara hermano, los vamos a sacar les guste o no…-_

_-¡Pero FELINE!-_

_-Nada PHYRO, es decisión nuestra…-respondió Angel, ayudando a levantarse al Gryffindor._

_Ambos herederos se miraron por unos segundos y luego asintieron. Levantando los brazos pronunciaron:_

_-"BLACK WASSERBLASE"-(N/A: 'wasserblase' = burbuja en alemán)_

_Una espesa niebla negra cubrió toda la habitación, y una burbuja enorme encerró a Harry, Draco, Ron, Hermione, Ginny y Alyssa._

_-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Hermione._

_-Que ustedes se desaparecen de aquí-contestó Harry._

_-Pero… ¿de qué hablas?-dijo Hermione._

_-Lo siento 'Mione, pero no nos podemos arriesgar…-Harry cerró los ojos y la imagen de Hermione empezó a verse borrosa-Adiós Hermione Granger.-_

_-No Harry, ¡no!… ¡Espera!-Hermione se acercó lo más rápido que pudo, lo abrazó y lo besó-Te amo Harry, me oyes… TE AMO-_

_-Yo también te amo… adiós-Harry volvió a cerrar los ojos y la chica se desvaneció._

_-Adiós mi vida, recuerda que yo también te amo-dijo Draco y Ginny también se desvaneció._

_-Cuídense hermana… te quiero-dijo Harry a su hermana Alyssa._

_-Yo también te quiero…-respondió ella abrazándolo-…Suerte-La voz sonó lejana pues ya había desaparecido._

_-Ya sabes Ron, cuídalas mucho… dile a Sirius y a Belle que los quiero mucho y que estoy súper orgulloso de ellos-_

_-Y dile a Severus que cuide mucho de mi hermanita, y también dile que ha sido un buen ejemplo para mí, mejor de lo que es mi padre-dijo Draco._

_-Mucha suerte hermanos, mucha suerte… los estaré esperando-Ron abrazó a Harry y luego a Draco… y segundos después desapareció._

_-Está hecho Angel… se fueron-_

_-Sí, ahora vayamos con FALCORE y ICEY-_

_-¡FINITE INCATATEM!-_

_La niebla y la burbuja desaparecieron, y los herederos volvían estar frente a frente con Voldemort y Malfoy._

_-Vaya, vaya… veo que los sacaron de aquí-_

_-¡Cállate!-exclamó Harry furioso-Terminemos con eso Voldemort-_

_Se volvieron a escuchar hechizos ir y venir, ahora no estaban solos, estaban FALCORE y ICEY para ayudarlos, la lucha no sería tan cruel y complicada._

***-*-*-*-*-*-***


	37. Capítulo 33: 2da parte

**Capítulo 33: "Una lucha complicada, 2da parte"**

-[gasp]-Hermione respiró hondo y abrió los ojos, se topó con un par de ojos azul y un cabello negro (N/A: 'gasp' = cortar la respiración o jadeo).-Sirius…-

-¿Qué pasó Hermione?-preguntó Sirius.

-¡Nos sacó!-gritó alguien.

-Cálmate Alyssa-dijo Sam.

-Me va escuchar… cuando despierte seré YO quien lo asesine ¬¬-

-Hey, hey… tranquila niña-dijo Ron hacia su novia.

-¿Cómo estaban?-preguntó Belle.

-Bien… heridos, colgados… pero bien-respondió Ginny irónica.

-Por cierto-Ron sacó la varita y se apuntó a la garganta-_"Harry vozius"_… Sirius, Belle…-la voz de Ron sonó como la de Harry-… los quiero mucho y estoy súper orgulloso de ustedes.-Sirius y Belle sonrieron y lo abrazaron.-_"¡Finite Incantatem!"_-

-Gracias-

-De nada… -y volvió a apuntarse con la varita-_"Draco vozius"_… Severus, cuida mucho de mi hermana, y has sido un buen ejemplo para mí, mejor de lo que es mi padre-

Snape se puso de mil colores: blanco, rojo, morado, azul, verde… y todos se echaron a reír. Otro día se había ido, y los chicos aún no despertaban.

***-*-*-*-*-*-***

_-"CRUCIO"-_

_-"RAMA SORFEO"-decía Harry._

_-"CORPUS CONGELARE"-_

_-"FEVER"-dijo Harry para contrarrestar el hechizo de Voldemort._

_Los chicos seguían luchando sin detenerse, cada vez estaban más cansados, pero no se detendrían hasta terminar la batalla que habían empezado._

***-*-*-*-*-*-***

Pasaron dos días más desde que Hermione, Ginny, Ron, y Alyssa habían entrado a la mente de Harry e intentaron ayudar, pero los chicos los habían sacado del campo de batalla. Una noche, como a las 7:30 pm, Hermione y Ginny entraron al cuarto de Harry donde estaban 'dormidos', se sentaron a un lado de Harry y Draco, respectivamente; Ginny tomó la mano de Draco y la besó; Hermione acarició el cabello de Harry y suspiró.

-¿Se lo dijiste?-dijo una voz femenina tras ellas.

-Sí Sam, se lo dije… y me siento mejor-

-Supongo-dijo la rubia encogiéndose de hombros.

-Sabes, es bueno saber que Remus y tú…-

-¿Remus y yo? Ja… no juegues Mione, Remus lo hace sólo por ser hospitalario, no porque realmente lo sienta… es como que, no le queda de otra más que aceptarme en su hogar…-Samantha bajó la mirada.

-Pero por algo se empieza ¿no?-comentó Ginny, quien ya estaba al tanto de que Hermione viviría con Remus y Sam en el mundo mágico.

-Dicen-respondió Samantha irónicamente-¿Por qué no mejor se van a dar una baño, descansan un rato y al rato vienen? Tienen dos días de hacer guardia y ya es tiempo que la hagamos nosotros.-

-De acuerdo-dijeron ambas Gryffindor.

Las dos chicas, se fueron hacia su sala común en Gryffindor, mientras que Samantha se quedaba junto a Harry y Draco, e inesperadamente empezó a hablar sola.

-Oh, Harry… me duele mucho verte en este estado… muy parecido a tu padre. ¿Qué me diría tu padre si me viera en esta forma?… Seguramente trataría de animarme, siempre lo hacían…-suspiró-ah, ese Sirius y ese James, siempre tan bromistas… y Remus tan…-la rubia acarició la cara de Harry-… Remus siempre con esa tranquilidad, esa nobleza… esos ojos… su sonrisa… ¡ah! Basta ¿qué me pasa? Parezco adolescente.-Samantha calló de inmediato, y luego volteó a ver a los chicos-Ojalá despertaran… le hacen falta a mucha gente…-

***-*-*-*-*-*-***

_Angel, estaba teniendo problemas con Malfoy, el rubio estaba tirado y desarmado, con la varita de Malfoy apuntándole a su pecho._

_-Aquí se termina Angel… volverás a ser Draco Malfoy, un ser despreciable, y odiado… dejarás a la pobretona Weasley e insultarás al estúpido de Potter, como siempre debió ser… serás respetado… por miedo, no porque seas una buena persona…-_

_-¡¡NOOO!!-gritó Angel. Dio una patada en el aire, la cual fue a parar al estómago de Malfoy, lo golpeó unas 4 veces más en la cara, y el cuerpo, hasta dejarlo tirado, sin varita.-¡Varita!-gritó Angel, puesto que su varita no estaba en su mano, sino que estaba en el suelo. Sorpresivamente, la varita de Angel flotó hasta su mano-Ahora serás tú quien sea desaparecido. Jamás volverás… ¡jamás!-alzó la varita-"¡Avada…"-_

_-No Angel, no lo hagas… mejor… enciérralo-gritó Harry acercándose en un espacio de tiempo en que Voldemort se recuperaba-Tranquilízate Blackwood… sólo… enciérralo y ayúdame…-_

_-Está bien… "invocare cage"…-ambos se dirigieron hacia Voldemort y lo enfrentaron con hechizos. _(N/A: Invocare = invocar en italiano; Cage = jaula en inglés)

_-"¡RAMA SORFEO!"-gritaron ambos. _

_Del pico de FALCORE y ICEY salieron dos bolas de energía que se unificaron en una sola. Se dirigieron a Voldemort, el cual aunque trató de esquivarlo, no lo logró. Voldemort cayó inconsciente y malherido, Harry y Draco se acercaron a él con sus varitas en alto._

_-Debo sacarlo, y sellar mi mente-_

_-¿Ahora ves porque debías aprender 'occlumency'?-_

_-Oh, cállate…-_

_Ambos cerraron los ojos, y con mucho esfuerzo lograron desaparecer a Voldemort y sellar la mente de Harry. La lucha por la sobreviviencia, por fin había terminado, y el bien otra vez había triunfado._

_-Ya está… podemos irnos FALCON-_

_-No FELINE, también debemos sacarlo a él-dijo Draco acercándose a la jaula._

_-¡¡No puedes hacerlo Angel, no puedes!!-gritaba Malfoy.-Eres un cobarde ¡Me oyes! ¡Eres un cobarde!-_

_-Claro que te escucho Malfoy… toda mi vida lo haré, pero te mantendré escondido, te mantendré encerrado-_

_Harry y Draco cerraron los ojos y la jaula de Malfoy también desapareció. Harry ayudó a Draco también a sellar su mente, por si acaso. Cuando abrieron los ojos vieron que estaban solos por fin, que todo había terminado… y que volverían a ser felices. Se sonrieron y se abrazaron con fuerza como si fuera la 1era vez desde la última vez que se vieron._

_-Lo logramos FELINE… probamos que somos los mejores.-_

_-Sí, lo logramos… aunque no es necesario probar nada a nadie, nosotros lo sabemos y con eso basta.-_

_-Mmmhh… déjame disfrutarlo brother, jajaja-rió Draco.-Por cierto, ¿cómo saldremos?-_

_-¿Ves esa luz?-Al fondo de la habitación una de las puertas se iluminaba cada vez más._

_-Harry ¬¬ ¿cómo sabes que no vamos a morir?-preguntó Draco._

_-¡No seas tarado!-dijo Harry dándole una zape al rubio.-FALCORE y ICEY se fueron hace ya tiempo y no han vuelto, y créeme los siento aún-_

_-¡Duh!-dijo Draco hacia si mismo-Bueno Gryffindor, vamos… de regreso a casa.-_

_Ambos caminaron hacia esa luz que los llamaba, y de repente escucharon una voz, la voz de Samantha Flathery._

-[…] Y Remus tan…-la rubia acarició la cara de Harry-… Remus siempre con esa tranquilidad, esa nobleza… esos ojos… su sonrisa… ¡ah! Basta ¿qué me pasa? Parezco adolescente.-Samantha calló de inmediato, y luego volteó a ver a los chicos-Ojalá despertaran… le hacen falta a mucha gente…-Samantha tomó la mano de Harry y la sintió tibia-Ay Harry… sólo a ti no te puedo engañar, igual que no podía hacerlo con tu padre… yo, aún siento algo extraño por Remus, el problema es que no sé que diablos es…-la mano de Harry se cerró alrededor de la mano de Sam, lo que la hizo asustarse. El chico esbozó una sonrisa.

-Lo sabía Sam…-dijo Harry en un susurro apenas audible.

-Sí, yo también-dijo Draco a su lado-Te lo dije Harry, ella aún lo quiere.-

-Harry… Draco…-la rubia murmuró asombrada y luego reaccionó-¡Están despiertos!-

-¡Pues que esperabas mujer!-dijo Harry en broma. El moreno se sentó en la cama y saludó inocentemente-¡HOLA!-

-¡No puedo creerlo!-dijo ella antes de atraparlo entre sus brazos.-Gracias al cielo… teníamos las esperanzas rotas-

-Tranquila Sam…-dijo Draco entre sus brazos.-Estamos bien, pero no le llames a nadie porque queremos que sea sorpresa-

-De acuerdo-

Los chicos se levantaron con dificultad porque aún estaban heridos, Samantha salió de la habitación con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, pero sonreía. Ron, Alyssa, Sirius, Belle, Remus y Severus, la observaron y pensaron cosas inimaginables.

-Sam, ¿qué sucede?-preguntó Belle preocupada.

-Nada amiga, sólo es que…-Sam rompió en llanto.

-Samantha, por favor-dijo Remus acercándose, lo que causó que ella lo abrazara con mucha fuerza-Sam, tranquilízate…-La rubia levantó su brazo izquierdo y apuntó hacia la puerta de la recámara de Harry.

-¿Les pasó algo a los chicos? ¿Ha habido algún cambio?-

-No Sirius… nada nos ha pasado-dijo Harry saliendo de su habitación.

Todo parecía en cámara lenta, primero Harry quien caminaba cojeando con su pierna izquierda, chorreaba sangre del labio y de las sienes. Mientras que Draco salía junto con él ayudándolo a caminar, con el brazo izquierdo roto, y todo ensangrentado. Los demás estaban como en shock, no sabían como reaccionar. Algunos sonrieron, como Ron y Alyssa, otros más lloraban, como Remus, Sirius, Belle y Sam; mientras que uno más sólo se mantenía firme y frío. Los primeros en reaccionar fueron Sirius y Belle, cada uno corrió a abrazar a Harry y Draco, respectivamente.

-Nos tenían muy preocupados-dijo Belle abrazando a Harry (N/A: ya era su turno, ¿no?).

-No puedo creerlo, están bien… ¡gracias a Dios!-decía Sirius llorando descontroladamente.

-Sabía que lo harías hermano-dijo Ron cuando por fin los habían soltado.

-¡Lo hiciste!-gritó Alyssa echándosele en los brazos, lastimándolo.-Lo siento ^^'-

-¿No dijiste que lo asesinarías tú misma? ¬¬-

-… n_n'… Jijiji… no era para tanto sólo…… sólo estaba molesta-respondió ella abrazando de nuevo a Harry, volviéndolo a lastimar.-Oops… lo siento de nuevo…-

Acercaron a los chicos a la sala para que descansaran de sus heridas, cada uno de los adultos escogió a un chico para curarle las heridas, Remus y Sam estaban con Harry, mientras que Sirius y Belle con Draco. Estaban armando tal alboroto que no se dieron cuenta cuando Ginny y Hermione entraron a la cámara.

-¿Ron? … ¿Qué pasa?-preguntó la heredera de Ravenclaw.

-Sí… ¿por qué tanto alboroto?-dijo la pelirroja.

Ron y Alyssa voltearon a verlas con amplias sonrisas. Ambos se hicieron a un lado dejando ver a dos chicos: uno de ellos era alto, moreno, de cabello negro-azabache, despeinado y sus ojos verde-esmeralda; y el otro, chico un poco más alto que el primero, cabello rubio-platinado, tez blanca (N/A: como la leche!!!), y esos ojos gris… ambos resplandecientes por ver a sus chicas. Hermione y Ginny se quedaron sin habla por unos instantes… sonrieron con los ojos llenos de lágrimas… se acercaron corriendo y los abrazaron casi hasta asfixiarlos. Por último les dieron un beso.

-Giu… ¡qué asco!-exclamó Severus ante la muestra de cariño.

-Oh vamos Snivelly… a qué es genial que hayan despertado, ¿verdad?-dijo Sirius demasiado contento para saber lo que hacía.

-Mmrbh… si-es-ge-nial-murmuró Severus entre dientes. 

Todos se burlaron del comentario hecho; estaban felices porque Harry y Draco habían despertado de su 'laaargo' sueño. Sirius, Belle, Remus y Sam fueron con el director para darle la gran noticia. En la cámara estaban los chicos y Severus, quien no sabía como desaparecer. Draco se comunicó solamente con Harry mediante telequinesia.

-_"Harry, ¿podrían salir? Quisiera cruzar unas palabras con Severus"_-

-_"Claro Draco, nos vemos"_-

-¿Saben? Después de todo han pasado 4 días y…-comentó Harry.

-¿Y qué?-preguntó Ron inocentemente.

-Me muero de hambre u_u…-

-Y no cambias Harry, vamos-dijo Ron.-¿Vas Draco?-

-Al rato los alcanzo, tengo unas cosas que arreglar-dijo el Slytherin.

Salieron los 4 Gryffindors, dejando a Severus y a Draco solos. Había muchas cosas que decirse pero no sabían por donde empezar.

-Yo…-comenzó Severus-…me alegro de que haya vuelto Sr. Malfoy-Severus sonaba solemne y extendió la mano. Draco borró la pequeña sonrisa de sus labios, y esbozó la mitad de una mueca.

-Sí… yo también me alegro de verlo, señor-respondió Draco estrechándole la mano.

Duraron unos instantes de esa forma, hasta que Draco sorprendió a Severus con un abrazo, el cual parecía no reaccionar ante tal muestra de afecto. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? ¿Debía quitarlo? ¿Debía sentirse halagado? ¿Odiarlo? ¿Podía él ocupar el lugar de su padre? ¡¿Padre?! No, sólo su tutor. Severus respondió el abrazo torpemente.

-Gracias señor-Draco caminó hacia la salida y desapareció del campo de visión de Snape.

-Por nada Draco-dijo Severus sin que Draco lo escuchara y esbozó una mueca muy similar a la de una sonrisa… una sonrisa sincera y cálida.

~*~

-_"Draco, ¡cúbreme!"_-le dijo Harry mentalmente cuando se hubieron reunido en las cocinas-_"Quiero ir con Severus"-_Draco asintió y en un instante Harry desapareció.

El pequeño Gryffindor (N/A: Bueno no tanto) se dirigía al despacho de Severus, quería saldar las cuentas con él, necesitaba hablarle y decirle lo que aquella vez que regresaron de "La Revoltosa" no se atrevió a decírselo de frente. Debía decirle 'GRACIAS', por todo aquello que lo había hecho más fuerte.

-Buenas noches profesor-

-¿Qué quiere Potter?-

-Ya una vez le di las gracias por medio de alguien más, (o eso creo yo), ahora se las quiero dar en persona…-Harry guardó silencio y Severus lo miró fijamente-…Gracias… por ayudara mi hermana, por todas aquellas cosas que me han hecho ser más fuerte… sinceramente, si no fuera por usted me parecería demasiado a Sirius u_u-

-Sí, sí… claro…-contestó Severus irónicamente. Harry dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta-Harry…-el aludido volteó-…me da gusto que estés bien-Harry asintió y sonrió.-Esto no significa que seré condescendiente con usted Sr. Potter-dijo Snape adoptando de nuevo su tono frío.-Harry sólo sonrió de nuevo y salió.

-No te preocupes Severus, todo será igual que siempre-murmuró para sí, ya estado fuera del despacho.


	38. Despedida

HOLA!!!

Adivinen?!?!

Pues que esto está llegando a su final. Espero con todo el corazón que les haya gustado el fic, que se hayan divertido y llorado junto conmigo, porque yo lloré mucho jajaja....

Espero que continúen leyendo mis fics, ya estoy escribiendo el 7mo curso de Harry, y la neta es que espero que me quede tan bien como los anteriores... muchas gracias por seguirme y por continuar siendo fans de este "boom" como lo es Harry Potter.

Si me tardo en actualizar el siguiente curso de Harry, perdón!! Pero estoy terminando la prepa y voy a empezar los exámenes finales, además estoy con preparativos de mi graduación y pues ando algo atareada.

Por otro lado estoy escribiendo otras historias que me gustaría que leyeran, si es que les interesa algo que no sea sólo Harry Potter, de hecho algunos de mis personajes con copias baratas o mezclo algunos personajes además de mezclar la forma en que me siento cuando escribo... si alguien quiere la historia, envíeme un e-mail a: liz_black_kraft@hotmail.com es mi nuevo correo para los fans de HP y para algunos amigos....

Cuídense mucho y pórtense muy bien... see ya'

Alyssa Kraft


	39. Capítulo 34

**Capítulo 34: "La última reconciliación"**

La noticia de que Harry y Draco habían despertado corrió como 'pan caliente', mucha gente se acercaba a elogiarlos, para que les contaran como estuvo la batalla, entre otras muchas cosas. Lo cual ya los tenía cansados y hartos.

-Ay no, ahí viene Colin-dijo Harry tratando de escabullirse.

-Cálmate Harry, sólo sé amable… y no digas nada ofensivo-dijo Hermione deteniendo su intento.

-¿Sabes? A veces sueles ser muy persuasiva-dijo Draco.

-La muevo, lo sé-dijo Hermione sarcástica.

-¡Harry, Draco! ¿Cómo están?-

-Bien Colin, gracias… sabes… este… el profesor Black nos está esperando, y tenemos que irnos-Draco, Ginny, Hermione, Alyssa y Ron rieron por lo bajo- ¬¬ -

-Oh, está bien Harry… nos vemos luego… ¡adiós!-

-¡See ya'!-dijo Harry-Fiu… u_u…-

-Oigan, mañana es el último día aquí, ¿podríamos hacer una cena antes de irnos?-propuso Alyssa.

-Me parece muy buena idea-dijo Ginny apoyando a su amiga-¿Qué dicen?-

-A mí también me parece perfecto… ¿dónde será?-preguntó Draco.

-En la Casa de los Gritos es un buen lugar, ¿verdad Harry?-dijo Ron, pero éste no reaccionaba puesto que estaba absorto en sus pensamientos.-¿Harry?…-

-Harry… ¡hellow!… ¿hay alguien?-Alyssa pasó sus manos frente a los ojos de Harry, pero su hermano seguía en sus pensamientos-¡¡HARRY JAMES POTTER EVANS!!-

-Eh… ¿Qué? ¿Por qué gritas?-dijo Harry volviendo a la realidad.

-Pues ¿en dónde diablos estás hermano?-dijo Alyssa.

-Lo siento ^^' es que estaba pensando…-

-¿En qué? O_ô-preguntó Hermione.

-En… en lo de la cena de mañana… de eso hablaban ¿no?-

-Sí, sí… bueno, vamos a comentarle a los demás-dijo Draco-Harry, tú y Ron, ¿podrían acompañarme con el profesor Snape?-

-¿Snape?-dijo Ron-¿Para qué?-

-Es que quedé de darle algo, y no he ido-dijo Draco.

-Claro, vamos-dijo Harry antes de que Ron interrumpiera.

Los tres desaparecieron por uno de los tantos pasadizos del castillo. En el camino, Ron iba quejándose por tener que acompañar a Draco con Snape, y es que la verdad no era esa.

-¡Ron! Deja de quejarte, no sólo vamos con Snape…-dijo Draco-…sé perfectamente que Harry no estaba pensando en la cena de mañana, ¿verdad camarada?-

-Pues no, pensaba en mi reconciliación con Hermione-contestó sincero.-Creo que saldremos de la Casa y le pediré de nuevo que sea mi novia… y ahora sí para siempre-

-Perfecto-dijo Ron.-¿Necesitas ayuda?-

-No… bueno sí… mantengan a Sirius y a Remus fuera de esto-

-Don't worry… no molestarán-dijo Ron.

Salieron del pasadizo y se dirigieron al despacho de Snape, el cual estaba (al parecer) ordenando sus cosas para ir a su hogar fuera del castillo, tendría que empezar una nueva vida con sus dos tutorados, Draco y Kathy Malfoy. Tocaron a la puerta y con un frío "-pase-" entraron.

-Buenas tardes profesor-

-¿Qué hacen aquí señores? Deberían estar empacando-

-Sólo veníamos porque mañana tendremos una cena 'familiar' en la Casa de los Gritos y nos gustaría que nos acompañara-dijo Draco.

-¿Qué les hace pensar que iré?-

-Aún no lo sabemos con exactitud, pero DEBERÍA de ir señor, después de todo se ha convertido en parte de esta familia tan loca… con permiso-dijo Harry y los tres salieron del despacho.

-Ahora necesitamos ir con McGonagall para pedir permiso-comentó Ron.

-¿Permiso para qué, Sr. Weasley?-la voz de la 'jefa' se escuchó tras ellos-Y bien, ¿para que requieren permiso?-

-Pues para…-balbuceó Ron.-Es que, queremos tener una cena 'familiar' y quisieron salir a la Casa de los Gritos-

-Mmmhh… está bien, podrán hacerlo sólo después de la cena en el gran comedor, ¿queda entendido?-

-Gracias profesora-dijo Harry, y dándose media vuelta los tres desaparecieron.

Se dirigían hacia su lugar favorito (después de la cámara), al lago. Caminaron por un largo trecho hasta que llegaron frente a un cerezo y se sentaron bajo su sombra.

-Ron, ¿puedo hacer una pregunta?-

-Claro Harry… ¿qué pasa?-

-¿Crees que te he hecho a un lado?-

-¿Qué dices Harry?-

-Sí, o sea, ¿crees que le pongo más atención a Draco que a ti? Sin ofender a los presentes-aclaró.

-¿Por qué me lo preguntas Potter?-preguntó Ron en broma.

-Porque yo creo que sí, Weasley, y no quisiera que nuestra amistad fuera afectada…-

-Bueno… creo que sí… a veces no prestabas atención de lo que sucedía a tu alrededor, te convertiste en un idiota, engreído, presumido, arrogante y mal amigo-Harry abrió sus ojos al doble, mientras que Ron no pudo contener la risa y se rió a carcajadas-Jajaja… no creerás todo lo que dije ¿verdad?-dijo el pelirrojo poniendo un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Harry.

-Uff… ya me sentía chinche, jajaja…-dijo Harry estrechándolo.

-¿Y dónde queda el pob'e D'akito?-

-El pob'e D'akito será… ¿qué podrá ser Harry?-

-¿El nuevo cuñado? No-dijo Harry haciendo monólogo-¿El traidor? NO, suena muy feo… Ah, ya sé… será "¡Draco Snape!"-

-Que chistoso ¬¬ ¡HARRY BLACK!-

-¡Hey! NO soy un BLACK, definitivamente sólo estoy a su cargo… además preferiría ser un LUPIN-sentenció en broma, puesto que los ex-Gryffindors estaban detrás de ellos.

-¡¡AH!! Con qué esas tenemos Sr. Potter-dijo un Sirius furioso, y a su lado estaba Remus revolcándose de la risa.

-Oh, oh… huelo problemas… que te parece Ron si nos vamos-dijo Draco.

-Ustedes se van y yo los mato ¬¬-murmuró Harry, luego volteó a ver a Sirius e inocentemente sonrió-Hola padrino-

-¡Ajá! No intente comprarme con esa cara de perrito bueno, Sr. Potter-dijo Sirius enojado.

-Oh, vamos Padfoot… sólo…-

-Nada Moony, y tú…-dijo señalando a Harry-…¡¡si prefieres ser un Lupin, pues que él te mantenga!!-y desapareció hacia el castillo dando tumbos.

***-*-*-*-*-*-***

Al siguiente día por la noche, cuando todos estaban ya reunidos en la Casa de los Gritos, Harry se sentía por un lado contento de que todos, hasta Severus, Rogue y Cole estuvieran a la mesa; también estaba nervioso por Hermione; y lo que era peor estaba triste porque Sirius seguía molesto.

Mientras los demás cenaban y conversaban, Hermione y Harry salieron un rato de la Casa de los Gritos. Se miraron por unos minutos y luego voltearon a ver una estrella fugaz que surcaba el cielo azul.

-Pide un deseo-susurró Hermione.

-¿Para qué?-dijo Harry-Tengo todo lo que necesito-Hermione sonrió ante su comentario y lo abrazó.

-Te extrañaba, Harry-

-No sabes cuanto te extrañé yo… 'Mione-la chica lo miró dulcemente-…¿querrías ser mi novia de nuevo?-

-Sabes que sí cielo… yo… te amo…-

Ambos se fundieron en un beso que borraría todas sus peleas en el año. Se quedaron otros minutos más viendo la noche estrellada, diciéndose todo lo que en 6 meses no se habían dicho por estar peleados. Entraron después de una hora (aproximadamente). Observaron que Severus estaba conversando mi animadamente con Rogue, Cole y Sam, lo cual era muy raro.

-Vaya, pero si es la parejita ideal-dijo Severus sarcástico (N/A: ya tenía unas cuantas copas de más).

-Veo Severus, que te estás divirtiendo.-

-Digamos que por hoy sólo soy Severus-contestó Snape. Ambos se quedaron viendo a los ojos, Harry lo miraba divertido y Severus lo veía… digamos que sólo lo observaba.

-Dobby, ¿puedes traer más cerveza de mantequilla y el pastel?-

-Sí señor Harry Potter-la voz chillona del elfo se escuchó. A los pocos segundos aparecieron más cervezas de mantequilla y un delicioso pastel de chocolate.

Partieron el pastel y lo sirvieron a cada uno de los integrantes de la mesa. Al terminar de comer el postre Harry se levantó de la mesa y llamó la atención de todos.

-Me gustaría hacer un brindis… por los nuevos miembros de mi familia: Samantha Flathery y Severus Snape…-

-No cante victoria Sr. Potter, aún no me he vuelto loco-dijo Severus, lo que causó la risa general.

-…También quisiera agradecer a mis padres, que me cuidan donde quiera que estén…-Todos guardaron silencio-…gracias por no perder la confianza en nosotros, a Samantha por recordarme que sólo me apellido como mi padre; a Ron, Ginny, Rogue, Cole y Hermione por estar cerca en las buenas y en las malas; a Draco por pelear junto a mí y ayudarme a no decaer; a Alyssa por animarme siempre que me veía triste; a Remus por ser mi conciencia y mi consejero mayor; a Severus por ser un profesor que me ha enseñado a lo que voy a enfrentarme; a Belle por todos sus buenos consejos y sus palabras de cariño; y a Sirius por ser un excelente tutor, un gran amigo y por ser… snif… por ser como un padre para mí.-A Harry se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, Hermione le sujetó la mano en forma de apoyo.-Hoy por la tarde, dije que prefería ser un LUPIN y no un BLACK, pero estoy equivocado…-una lágrima rodó por su mejilla-…si no fuera un POTTER nada me haría más feliz, más que ser un BLACK… ¡SALUD!-

-¡SALUD!-corearon los demás.

Harry se acercó a Sirius, y lo abrazó como si fuera un niño pequeño.

-¿Es verdad o sólo mientes?-dijo Sirius ahogado en lágrimas.

-Es verdad Sirius… si mi padre no hubiera sido James, me hubiera gustado que tú lo fueras… al menos así no hubiera muerto-dijo Harry nostálgico.

-No pienses en ello, las cosas suceden por algo… además, ¿dónde quedo yo?-dijo Remus acercándose.

-Tú… tú puedes seguir siendo el tío Moony-dijo Sirius.

-Si Sirius fuera mi padre, tú serías mi padrino loco-dijo Harry.

-Uy no u_u, prefiero sólo ser tu tío Remus…-todos rieron.

Y así, terminó la cena donde hasta Severus Snape había sido parte de la diversión. A lo largo del curso el sexteto de Hogwarts creció con dos miembros más: Cole McKey y Rogue Turner, y la familia también creció 4 miembros más: los jóvenes antes mencionados, Samantha Flathery y Severus Snape, aunque éste último aún no lo acepte.

Un año más se les fue a estos chicos… ¿Qué les deparará el próximo año? El cual significa su ÚLTIMO AÑO en Hogwarts… ¿Cuál será el destino final de Harry y compañía? ¿Qué papel importante jugará Mike Ridley? ¿En dónde más atacará Voldemort?

Lo veremos en su próximo año…………… CIAO

**FIN**


End file.
